No es una típica historia de amor
by Muse Bellamy
Summary: Law la espero recargado el Mustang, observaba un grupo un tanto alejados que no dejaban de parlotear sin prestar atención a la escena que se estaba viviendo. Una mujer con un vestido verde y pañoleta que ocultaba todo su cabello, giró su rostro para ofrecerle una linda sonrisa, y levantar su bebida en forma de saludo. Se sobre salto cuando Nami le estampo el maletín en el pecho.
1. Chapter 1

Holis!  
>Bueno antes que nada les digo que este es mi primer fic, así que no se burlen u.u soy un tanto sensible, pero si en verdad no les gusta díganlo, prometo no llorar TT-TT<p>

Acepto que no soy una escritora nata y solo lo hice porque en verdad amo esta pareja (lawxnami)

Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo aquí un intento de historia salida de mi retorcida cabecita hueca

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

EL INICIO DEL CAOS

Aun no se la podía creer, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por fin la beca era suya, todo su arduo trabajo al fin era recompensado, pero ese no era momento de alarde, iba demasiado atrasada para pasar por el hijo de su mejor amiga a la primaria y cuidarlo por el resto de las venditas vacaciones. Salió del campus de la universidad a toda velocidad en su auto, un viejo camaro amarillo, sin preocuparse de la ceremonia de clausura. Después se aseguraría que uno de los profesores le diera los pormenores de todo lo sucedido.

Llego con solo veinte minutos de atraso a la escuela del niño, que por lo que noto era el último de todos -Nami vengo por Chopper- dijo la pelirroja a la única maestra que estaba en la entrada -valla, creo que la puntualidad no es el fuerte de los amigos de la señora Robín- espeto la mujer algo furiosa; los demás chicos habían cuidado de el por esa semana, uno por cada día y siempre lo hacían tarde -sí, lo siento le aseguro que no volverá a pasas, esta es la primera vez que vengo por el- aseguro la chica antes de mirar a la inocente creatura que se dirigía a ella con pesadez -vamos Chopper tenemos cosas que hacer en casa- Nami sonrió al niño que cargaba como tres veces su peso en esa gran mochila, la cual le quito y con un sonrisa algo burlona se despidió de la maestra que simplemente estaba echa una fiera.

Ya de camino a casa observo al niño que parecía de lo más tímido y desconcertado -dime Chopper como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases?- pregunto acariciando los cabellos castaños de pequeño -bien, simplemente un día más de aprendizaje, pero te digo algo, no estoy acostumbrado a quedarme sin mi mamita tanto tiempo- respondió tristemente tratando de esconder su rostro tras ese extraño sombrerito que siempre usaba, cosa que hizo a Nami pensar un poco sobre el tema.

La madre de Chopper era una famosa arqueóloga, que se le propuso ir al museo de Norte Blue para examinar unas rocas realmente asombrosas, que tenían un dialecto un tanto antiguo que tal vez Robín pudiera descifrar, pero ella sabía que lo principal era su hijo y se negaba a ir; el insistió en que fuera, después de todo tenia a sus tíos y tía para que lo cuidase. Pero Nami se negó a dejarlo a cargo de sus atolondrados amigos que sin duda terminarían extraviando a la inocente creatura. Las razones fueron obvias, nadie tendría tiempo en estas vacaciones para cuidarlo.

Luffy, no paraba de entrenar para el campeonato de boxeo, comer y dormir, cosas comunes para él.

Zoro con sus infinitas clases de kendo y esgrima, claro y sin olvidad que adora ir a beber cuando no tiene compromisos.

Usoop con sus clases de arquería, la florería de su tío y por supuesto su linda novia Kaya que regresaba de su internado sin duda no tendría ni tiempo para respirar.

Sanji simplemente se negó con la excusa de no tolerar a los niños.

Franky tenía planes de remodelar el bar donde toda la pandilla ayudaba y terminar una de sus obras arquitectónicas en la zona este de GranLine.

Brooks era ya un viejo músico un tanto pervertido, al cual no le dejarían cuidar ni a su sombra.

Y solo eso sin contar el trabajo que tenían en las noches en el bar Thousand Sunny, apenas tenían libre las pocas horas que lo cuidaban entre la salida de la escuela y la hora de dormir. En fin ella misma se postuló para ser la madre sustituta del pequeño Chopper hasta el regreso de su madre, cosa que sería terminando las vacaciones de verano. Aunque no tenía planeado salir, la pelirroja se sentía un poco mal por no poder ir a visitar a su familia, pero si conseguía un permiso firmado por Robín para dejarlo salir de Gran Line asía Kokoyashi, podía ir sin penalización legal. Pero mientras eso sucedía se enfocaría en su encargo de cuidarlo hasta la próxima ves de que su madre llamara.

Viendo a su ahora hijo medio cabizbajo decidió llevarlo al ''mermaidia coffee'' un restaurant familiar de la zona centro de Gran Line; si bien no era el ''Baratie" el menú infantil que ofrecían era un deleite. Tomaron asiento junto a uno de los acuarios donde las chicas disfrazadas de sirenas bailaba, solo para ver a una vieja amiga de la pandilla que de inmediato les saludo -que van a ordenar?- pregunto una de las meseras con una gran sonrisa -bueno, yo quiero una orden de camarones empanizados con ensalada, y una soda italiana de mandarina- respondió Nami mirando el menú que se encontraba ya en la mesa -emparedados de jamón con papas, una malteada de chocolate y un refresco de cola por favor- agrego él niño mirando a la extraña señorita en el agua ya que parecía no necesitar aire -dime Chopper como te la pasaste con los demás miembros de la pandilla, durante el rato que estuviste con ellos?- cuestiono la pelirroja al ver la desconfianza del pequeño -bueno, me llevo bien con todos aunque el tío Sanji es algo enojón, no le gusta que toque sus especias- jalo su gorrita adelante tratando de tapar su rostro infantil cosa que le parecía a Nami un acto de ternura extrema -oye y te gustaría ser como tu mama?- la joven apoyo sus manos en la mesa para descansar se cabeza entre sus palmas para poder ver mejor las expresiones de su querido infante, el cual mantenía las manos sujetas al asiento sin mirarla -no- la miro un poco apenado -yo quiero estudiar medicina, quiero ser un gran doctor- al oír esto la chica soltó una risita, le paso una mano entre sus cabellos castaños y le susurro -serás un buen doctor- la sonrisa que Chopper le dio fue una de las más bellas que jamás había visto, su carita parecía iluminarse, y como una forma de agradecimiento se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla -gracias Nami- musito dejando a una chica completamente abochornada. La comida llego poco después, al igual que la confianza entre ellos; Chopper no dejo de hablar sobre las diferentes cosas que hizo con sus anteriores cuidadores dejando a Nami un tanto feliz por haber recogido a esa pobre creatura; si se topaba con Luffy o los demás los golpearía hasta el cansancio, pero ella misma admitía que cada uno de ellos tenía su forma divertida de hacer las cosa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Nami una gran cesta de productos hechos con mandarinas los esperaba en la puerta, la chica no dudo en cogerlo y llevarlo dentro después de todo sabia con exactitud quien lo mandaba y llevaba una nota que lo aseguraba "es tu dotación del mes con amor Nojiko" como siempre tan profunda en cada nota. El castaño curioso se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba sacando todo de la canasta en la barra de la cocina -que son?- pregunto él niño inhalando profundamente el olor -son barias cosas hechas con las mandarinas del huerto de mi madre- respondió con una sonrisa de lado -como que?- el chiquillo tomo asiento en uno de los bancos, esperando la respuesta de su ahora madre sustituta -champo, jabones, perfumes, aromatizantes y ese tipo de cosas- musito empezando a guardar todo -oh ya veo, pero por qué?- la chica dejo su labor y se giró para estar frente al niño -las mandarinas del huerto de mi madre no solo son vendidas a los mercados, sino que también a las fábricas que producen desde productos de limpieza asta alimentos, me mandan una de estas cada mes- cogió una de las tantas mandarinas que le mandaron, la pelo y le dio un gajo al niño que dejo de hacer preguntas para devorar unas cuantas en la sala.

Como vieja costumbre Chopper escogió la primera película que verían esa noche "El sexto sentido" fue la que eligió; era el último viernes de escuela para ambos y no le veían el problema de hacer una maratón de películas de suspenso, Nami preparo las palomitas y llevo las sodas a la sala, la cual estaba convertida en un fuerte; a sus escasos nueve años el niño aun no toleraba ver ese tipo de películas sin construir una barrera "anti mostros" como el tío Franky le enseño hace tan solo unos días. Y aunque se quedó dormido antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas en la película, la pelirroja opto por no deshacerlo y pasar la noche ahí.

Su hermoso sueño fue interrumpido por el sonar de su querido y estúpido teléfono, sin ganas Nami comenzó a buscarlo entre las almohadas del fuerte hasta que dio con el -bueno- la voz de la chica aun sonaba adormilada -Nami, Zoro, Luffy disparo, hospital ahora- los lloriqueos de Franky no era ni entendibles -que paso?- pregunto un poco más despabilada, tratando de escuchar ya que parecía que se peleaban por el celular -Zoro y Luffy fueron gravemente heridos pero nadie sabe a qué hospital los mandaron, necesitamos que nos ayudes a búscalos- la voz de Usoop la termino de despertar, colgó el teléfono, sacudió a Chopper para salir a la búsqueda de aquel par. Salió un poco después de media hora, sabiendo casi todo lo sucedido, rumbo a los hospitales a los cuales le aseguraron que no habían ido. Nami vestía sus vaqueros ajustados y su blusa de tirantes verde, cosa que no cubría mucho el frio de la madrugada, pero para ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada; Chopper llevaba su pijama de reno que le calentaba muy bien es esa fría noche.

Ya habían buscado en los cinco hospitales a los cuales aseguraron que aún no buscaban y eso ya tenía harta a la pelirroja al igual que al castaño -Nami un texto de Franky- dijo él niño tomando el teléfono del porta vasos -que dice?- pregunto un tanto alterada -que vallamos al hospital que está cerca del Mermaidia- contesto mirando de reojo la reacción que tomo la chica, ya que dio una vuelta que casi lo manda volando por la ventana, y si no fuera poco, no soltó el acelerador hasta que estuvieron enfrente del lugar.

Entro con el pequeño casi a rastras -Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy- dijo golpeando la ventanilla de información asustando a la enfermera encargada -habitación 205 piso 6- respondió ajustándose los lentes, la pelirroja solo le dio un ligero inclina miento con la cabeza y tomo el asesor. Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta que dio con el cuarto -espera aquí Chopper- indico señalando un banco afuera de la habitación -ahora te aviso cuando pasas- agrego armándose de valor para entrar. Entro sin percatar a los doctores estaban ahí, cerró la puerta tas de si y se quedó viendo la escena sin entender muy bien hasta que pudo oír perfectamente lo que platicaban el par de hombres.

Bueno espero haberles dado algo no tan malo, ya que aunque tengo la aprobación de mi hermana menor (tiene 11 añitos) no todos piensan de la misma forma. En síntesis me anime a escribir por dos de mis grandes escritoras favoritas sobre esta pareja (Merle D`vant y EleinKL) para mí fue un pequeño empujón

Lo deje incompleto porque en verdad se me hizo muy largo y no sé si les guste mi forma extraña de escribir. Planeo subir el resto tal vez mañana o el lunes. Claro que depende de que mi madre me preste la compu

Oh y si se preguntan por qué hice a Chopper hijo de Robín solo fue una idea que surgió después que una amiga me dijo "Robín se comporta como su mama" después de ver los primeros minutos de la película Film Z

Gracias por leer y si les gusto háganmelo saber y sino también


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

Aunque Nami sabía perfectamente lo que había oído, se armó de valor para hablar por primera vez desde que entro al cuarto -no, ustedes no pueden estar diciendo eso, como que ellos dos están... están- sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, mientras los doctores la veían sin mucho interés -están muertos- aseguro uno de los doctores que portaba una gorra que decía "Pinguin" negra con amarillo -lo sentimos señorita pero no pudimos hacer nada- agrego el otro con calma, mientras hacia su reporte sobre su carpeta -cómo? simplemente los dejaron morir? como que no pudieron hacer nada por ellos?- la chica en si estaba rabiosa, no podía creer la incompetencia del personal médico del hospital -según mi informe señorita, ellos llegaron aquí alrededor de la 1 am con severos golpes en la parte abdominal, al igual que disparos y puñaladas en la zona de la espalda- explico el chico de la gorra acercando se a ella lentamente -no tenemos idea de que tan importantes eran para usted señorita, pero créame- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la potente mano de Nami contra su rostro. La chica estaba llorando, pero no de pena, sino de coraje.

.

.

Mientras se libraba una batalla dentro de la habitación, un pequeño niño vestido de renito esperaba afuera jugando con el celular de su niñera; bueno estaba, ya que su juego fue interrumpido por una llamada de un número que conocía a la perfección -bueno, Nami no puede contestar, habla Chopper- dijo el renito jugando con sus pies mientras estaba sentado en la banca donde su cuidadora lo dejo, poniendo atención de lo que le decía la persona con la que hablaba -oh ya veo, pero Nami se encerró en la habitación, y me dijo que no entrara hasta que me dijera- agrego y guardo silencio escuchando lo que le decían en la otra línea -ok entiendo, los espero abajo y yo les digo donde esta- con eso colgó el teléfono y se fue marchando al ascensor.

.

.

El pobre hombre la sostenía de las manos, mientras la pelirroja no dejaba de luchar contra su agarre -suéltame maldito- gritaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos -Sanchi ve por el doctor- grito el pobre Penguin tratando de controlar a la mujer sin herirla -entienda señorita, no fue nuestra intención no salvarlos, ellos ya estaba graves cuando los trajeron aquí- explicaba el magullado hombre, recibiendo un par de puntapiés en las rodillas -mentira, ustedes no hicieron nada para ayudarles- berreaba la pelirroja queriendo liberar sus manos para asesinar al par de doctores -por favor tranquilícese- fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de caer al piso. Sin querer Nami le pego fuertemente la ingle, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor en el suelo, pero poco le importo, corrió a la cama más cercana para abalanzarse al cuerpo de su ya difunto amigo -Luffy, no, tu no pudiste morir, tu prometiste ser el mejor boxeador del mundo, tú lo prometiste- susurraba aferrada a la sabana -Luffy, zorro, ustedes no pueden estar muertos- lentamente fue quitando la sábana blanca del rostro de Luffy, sentía que su corazón se rompía en un millón de trozos, perdió a sus dos mejores amigos, no, no perdió a sus mejores amigos, perdió a sus dos hermanos mayores, a dos seres tan importantes para ella, que siempre lucharon mano a mano con todo y contra a todos Ahora que sería de la pandilla sin ellos? ni ella se lo podía imaginar.

Pero su reacción fue otra al verle la cara a su supuesto amigo -este no es Luffy- afirmo, viendo que no se parecía en nada a su compañero, paso a la otra camilla y destapo el otro cuerpo -este no es Zoro- musito más calmada -tu, estúpido doctor, donde están los cuerpos de mis amigos?- cuestiono molesta, caminando lentamente hacia el pobre hombre que no dejaba de tocarse la entre pierna -no sé de qué habla, ellos fueron registrados con los nombres Roronoa Zoro y Monkey D. Luffy- apenas pudo hablar cuando la chica le tomo por el pelo -mira, imbécil, esos dos tipos ni siquiera son perecidos al marimo ni al estúpido capitán así que dime, o te quedaras sin descendencia- amenazo con furia. Sentía que el ponerle a esos cuerpos los nombres de sus camaradas era una burla; el supuesto Luffy estaba viejo y panzón, el Zoro falso parecía un anciano con el pelo mohoso. Nunca pensó ser tan estúpida, si se podía ver perfectamente que la silueta de las sabanas ni siquiera concordaban con las de sus amigos -Pinguin, ya viene el doctor- entro gritando Sanchi, pero callo de repente al ver a la mujer más enfurecida que hace unos minutos -tu- mascullo Nami lanzándose sobre él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para estamparlo contra la pared -eso cuerpos en total descomposición, no son los de mis amigos, exijo una explicación- grito zangoloteándolo con fuerza -perdón pero ellos así se registraron, además tenemos sus identificaciones- aseguró el hombre, temeroso de poder terminar como su compañero que no paraba de gemir -me he quedado sin mis hijitos- el simple hecho de pensar que jamás tendría un par de críos corriendo en casa le atemorizaba -habla- golpeo fuertemente al hombre contra la pared, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -no se la doctora Doctorine así los identifico con sus credenciales- explico viendo casi venir un rodillazo en sus más finas partes pero eso jamás paso

Frente a él su salvador y superior el doctor Trafalgar Law sostenía a una inconsciente Nami -vendito sea doctor esa loca casi me deja sin herederos- dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer al piso -que le ha dado doctor?- pregunto Pinguin un poco menos adolorido -es una anestesia de efecto inmediato- aseguro antes de salir con la mujer en brazos al estilo novia.

.

.

Chopper esperaba ahora en una de las bancas del primer piso frente a la recepción -Choppy- grito Luffy corriendo a abrazar al pequeño renito que no dejaba de jugar con el celular -donde esta Nami?- pregunto Zoro dejando escapar un largo bostezo -está arriba piso 6 habitación 205- agrego divisando a Usoop y Franky un tanto nerviosos. Y era eso poco, ya que cuando recibieron la llamada de la vieja Kokoro de la estación del tren, avisando que las personas que resultaron heridas no eran sus amigos, sino unos ladrones que les sacaron las carteras a ese par de atarantados; se preguntaron cuál sería la reacción de Nami al saberlo. No solo la despertaron a las 2am sino que la mandaron a conducir por más de la mitad de la ciudad, y si eso no los terminaba de rematar las cosas, ella fue la primera en llegar al hospital donde los falsos Zoro y Luffy estaban. Conociendo bien a esa gatita ya estaban más que muertos.

Pero con o sin escusas tenían que arreglar ese asunto y se subieron todos al ascensor, unos un tanto emocionados, otros casi haciendo el testamento.

.

.

Recostó a la mujer en la camilla de su oficina, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, para después irse a tirar a su sillón detrás de su escritorio, esa noche había sido difícil; primero anuncian que un conocido estaba muerto y cuando lo va examinar nota que es solo un ladrón mas que se le registro con el nombre de la única identificación que traía. Además Doctorine estaba tan necia de que ese anciano de casi 86 años era el mismo chiquillo de 19 que estaba en la foto. Segundo como eran inicio de vacaciones los niñatos estúpidos salían de fiesta abusando del alcohol ocasionándole más trabajo. Claro ese no era el colmo sino que una loca ataco a dos de sus compañeros -aparte de incompetentes inútiles- susurro temiendo que ellos le escucharan; bueno no es que no se los haya dicho en su cara pero esa noche en especial no se le antojaba discutir con nadie. Tomo uno de sus tantos libros de medicina reclino el asiento, subió los pies a su escritorio y descaradamente se puso el libro sobre la cara para que le tapara la luz del foco. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuera unos pocos minutos.

Pero eso no podía hacer, como siempre su queridísimo viejo amigo entro casi tirando la puerta -Torao- grito Luffy haciendo casi saltar a Law del susto, y de inmediato tomo la postura seria y socarrona de siempre -Muguiguara que es lo que haces aquí?- espeto viendo como entraban todos los amigos del mencionado a su oficina -que le paso a Nami?- señaló Luffy al ver a su amiga dormida en aquella camilla -digamos que tuvo un encuentro cercano con la locura, pero dime que quieres?- mascullo molesto simplemente no toleraba a esa banda de lunáticos y ahora no le sorprendía la actitud que tomo la chica hace algunos momentos. Todos en ese grupo eran realmente extraños.

Después de una breve explicación de como la pelirroja termino sedada Luffy se echó a reír -no puedo creer que Nami golpeo a dos doctores- afirmo al pelinegro doblándose de risa mientras Zoro yacía dormido en una de las sillas y los demás intentaban despertar a Nami -si fuera ustedes yo no aria eso- agrego Law al ver la insistencia de aquel par que rodeaban a la chica -si ella se despierta de golpe puede que traiga secuelas como adormecimiento en todas su extremidades y una migraña intolerable- agrego serio y un tanto cansado, ya que él niño que traían no dejaba de verlo con asombro y tampoco dejaba de agarrar sus libros sin permiso -pero entonces con quien dormiré? yo no quiero dormir con nadie que no sea mi Nami- aseguró Chopper con un puchero y al borde de las lágrimas -quiero a Nami- exigió dejando escapar unas tosecitas un tanto extrañas. Law lo miro un tanto curioso lo tomo en brazos y le dio un chequeo rápido con la vista, tomo en teléfono del hospital y marco un código -Sanchi necesito que vengas a mi oficina- musito para después colgar y bajar al niño -bueno Luffy tu amiga no despertara asta más tarde. Dos o tres horas más tardar, tiempo suficiente para que aclares este mal entendido, tu abuelo te espera en la oficina de la doc. Doctorine- la cara de espanto que puso el pelinegro no tenía precio, y Zoro solo despertó para empeorarlo -bueno si la policía ya está aquí para que hacerlos espera- dijo entre bostezos para después jalar a Luffy fuera de la habitación. Usoop y Franky salieron poco después con la excusa de que tenían trabajo mañana y pensando en cómo le aria para salvarse de la furia de la inconsciente Nami. Chopper se quedó ahí por petición de Trafalgar después de todo aun no llegaba su ayudante al lugar.

Law no aparto la vista del pequeño renito que jugaba con un botiquín de emergencias; él niño ya había vendado y puesto ungüento en las muñecas de Nami ya que sufrieron uno pequeños hematomas por la fuerza del agarre que le aplico Pinguin -para que me quería doctor- la voz del recién llegado lo saco un tanto de sus pensamientos -necesito que lleves al niño con Brad de pediatría- respondió echando la cabeza asía atrás, realmente necesitaba dormir -que le paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a un chiquillo aparentemente normal -está en la primera etapa de una tos con flemas, según parece, quiero que lo cheque para que no se complique después- Sanchi tomo al niño dejando al doctor aun sentado en su sillón tratando de conciliar por unos momentos el sueño. Pero por extraño que le pereciera no podía dormir teniendo a esa mujer en su despacho, se levantó perezosamente y se acercó para observar el trabajo del chiquillo ~nada mal~ pensó al tomar la fría y pálida mano de la joven que aun dormía. Tenía el pelo largo y rojizo, un tanto revuelto por su pelea de hace rato, pero aun así se veían con claridad las bien marcadas ondas que le daban un toque algo salvaje, la piel tan blanca como la porcelana fina, dos cejas delgadas que hacían que sus ojos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran, unas pestañas rizadas, unos labios pequeños y carnosos de un tono rosado. Si era todo una belleza. Lastimosamente él no estaba interesado en un romance por el momento, tenía suficiente con su trabajo y los imbéciles de sus ayudantes, eso claro sin agregar a su perro al cual no tenía ni tiempo para sacarlo a dar la vuelta. Su vida laboral no le permitía muchos caprichos pero si le llenaba de lujos. Salió del lugar ya que el sueño jamás llego, para continuar con sus deberes.

.

.

.

Nami despertó en su cama con un Chopper aferrado a su brazo izquierdo, no tenía idea de lo que paso en la madrugada, pero se sentía casi como un drogadicto despertándose después de una buena dosis casi mortal, pero todo eso acabo cuando unos ronquidos que no eran del niño la termino de despertar de golpe, haciéndola gritar tan fuerte que su hermana Nojiko pudo jurar haber oído a su hermana. Por una razón u otra había intrusos en su cama y no cualquier par de intrusos Luffy y Zoro estaban desparramados entre las sabanas -porque gritas tan temprano- susurro el peliverde tapándose la cara con una almohada -que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- grito la pelirroja furiosa a punto de matar a ese par -te sedaron en la noche por un ataque de histeria, deberías ser agradecida y por lo menos decir gracias- mascullo el aun dormido espadachín -me vale un pepino que ustedes me hayan salvado de un apocalipsis zombi no tenían derecho a quedarse dormidos en mi cuarto- alego lanzándoles un par de almohadas al marimo que solo se levantó y fue al baño sin decir más mientras Luffy aun seguía dormido. Unos golpes a la puerta de la entrada hicieron que la chica recobrara la compostura para salir a ver quién molestaba tan temprano en la mañana. Salió aun vestida con las ropas que uso en la madrugada durante la búsqueda de sus dos atolondrados amigos para serle frente a la encargada del edificio que no tenía muy buenas noticias para ella. Su auto, su camaro casi de colección, el coche que le regalo su padre Genzo estaba estampado de frente contra un poste de luz. El segundo grito que Nami dio en el día casi lo pudo oír Robín desde caso el otro extremo del mundo.

.

.

.

.

Holis!  
>Bueno como les prometí aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este fic tan extraño que estoy haciendo.<p>

No sé muy bien cada cuando actualizare pero prometo no tardarme mucho, y es que la inspiración llega y se va como el frio.

Abecés dura mucho luego no tanto así que no se desesperen

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece es legalmente de Eiichiro Oda

[Claro por el momento]

Las cosas no fueron mejorando durante la mañana para ese par, claro cómo podrían explicar cómo terminaron haciendo mierda el auto de Nami.

–Bueno ya entendí- dijo resignada la pobre pelirroja después de casi matarlos a golpes.

–Nami, no es nuestra culpa que yo no sepa manejar y que Zoro estuviera dormido, además la culpa es tuya por terminar drogada por Torao- dijo Luffy hurgándose la nariz como de costumbre.

–Olvidemos el asunto del hospital por un momento, ya me encargare de los demás. Pero por el momento ustedes dos lleven el coche al taller de su amigo, yo tengo que pasar por Viví al aeropuerto- musito tomando su bolso.

–Pero como iras si tu coche ni siquiera arranca?- cuestiono Zoro confundido ya que el aeropuerto estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

–En la camioneta de Robín, me dejo las llaves, cuando vuelva quiero esto ordenado y mi coche en el taller. Entendieron- así como si nada tomo al niño y salieron del departamento para recoger a su amiga que iba de visita.

El dúo fantástico lo único que pudo hacer fue acatar sus órdenes no la querían ver molesta de nuevo.

Cuando la casa por fin se vio presentable, gracias a que los chicos llamaron a Keimi, decidieron llevar el coche de Nami, al taller de uno de sus "amigos" en uno de los barrios más bajos de todo Gran Line. Pero como aun no tenían sus carteras y no traían dinero a la mano, la grandiosa idea que se les ocurrió fue llevarlo empujándolo por las avenidas más concurridas de la ciudad. La mayoría de las personas que miraban la escena les causaba gracia, el cómo dos chicos empujaban el auto en medio del tráfico, cosa que al parecer a Luffy ni siquiera le molestaba, pero Zoro tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas casi indetectable, y no era por la actividad física del momento sino que una conocida lo reconoció y se echó a reír. En fin ese día parecía no mejorar.

.

.

.

Sentada en uno de los cafés que ahí en el aeródromo, en compañía de su inseparable "hijo" Nami esperaba divisar a una chica de cabellera azul la cual por lo que notaba tenía una hora de atraso, aun así estaba disfrutando del relato de lo que ocurrió ayer.

–Porque no llamaste a la puerta cuando recibiste la llamada de Zoro?- cuestiono la pelirroja tomando un sorbo de su late.

–Es que me dijiste que no pasara, y cuando te volví a ver estabas dormida- respondió Chopper bebiendo su café con leche.

–Bueno y saliéndome del tema como era el?- pregunto la chica dejando la taza en la mesa y mirándole fijo, realmente quería saber quién se había atrevido a drogarla como si fuera una loca salida de un manicomio.

–Es alto, moreno, tiene barba, unas ojeras muy marcadas y esta tatuado- al oír esto Nami en un momento dado se le ha figuro a esos hombres barbones rockeros tatuados, que están un poco pasaditos de peso y andan en moto.

-Oh ya veo- fue lo último que dijo porque enseguida la voz de su amiga la hizo saltar.

–Nami- dijo desde atrás una risueña Viví que perecía estar acompañada por Kaya.

Tras una larga charla en el mismo café, las tres chicas decidieron pasear como en los viejos tiempos

–Pero Kaya que no tienes que ver a tu novio primero?- dijo Viví dándole la tarjeta de crédito al mesero que les estaba sirviendo.

–Si lo sé, pero él me tendrá todas las vacaciones, y no poder estar con mis amigas, además vengo un poco cansada, como para salir con el- respondió acomodando a Chopper entre sus brazos, se había quedado dormido.

–Bueno a donde quieren ir? Tal vez se les antoje ir algún bar o de fiesta- pregunto Nami con su voz un tanto ajena a la felicidad que aquel par traía.

Y después de que la rubia se negó a ir a todos los lugares que las demás ofrecieron pudo recordar un evento un tanto importante que le conto su novio.

–No, mejor ya se- interrumpió Kaya con un grito –el próximo viernes un tal Capone Bege ara una fiesta, claro según Usoop, así que porque no vamos de comparas en la semana para ir. Por hoy sería mejor descansar del vuelo- agrego más tranquila y arrullando al niño que pereció asustarse con su grito.

–Pero como ya estamos reunidas? Porque no hacemos una pijamada? Como cuando estábamos en secundaria- dijo Viví tomando su tarjeta para guardarla en su bolso.

–Yo no veo por qué no, después de todo hoy es sábado- sugirió Nami de pie.

–Bueno ya que insisten y me están amenazando vamos- dijo Kaya levantándose pare seguir a sus amigas.

.

.

.

Cuando los chicos al fin estuvieron frente al taller se dejaron caer sin preocupación de nada en la banqueta.

–Crees que él lo quiera reparar?- cuestiono Zoro a su ya cansado amigo.

–Claro después de todo somos amigos- respondió poniéndose de pie y caminando asía la entrada del lugar –hey Kid- grito Luffy a un par de jóvenes que se encontraban trabajando en el motor de un ferrary, los cuales lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo –Kid- grito de nuevo el moreno comenzando a entrar en aquel taller.

Si bien no llego hasta la mitad del camino cuando un joven de cabellos rojos ya estaba con una lleve en la mano amenazando

–Otro pasó más muguiwara y estas muerto- espeto escupiendo la goma de mascar que traía.

–Shishishishishi necesito un favor Kid- rio seguro haciendo que al mencionado se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

–Un favor? yo no hago favores- el chico se giró dando la espalda al recién llegado que parecía no entender sus amenazas.

–Por favor sabes que te pagare, además no es para mí es para una amiga- rogo el moreno sin dejar de caminar tentando a su suerte con el mecánico.

–No me interesa, la mayoría de tus amigas o amigos son extraños- gruño por debajo entregándole la llave a su compañero de pelo rubio.

–Creo que sabes a quien se refiere o no?- grito Zoro desde la entrada cosa que hizo pensar un poco al pelirrojo.

–Si te refieres a la chica de pelo negro, no gracias, aunque tiene un cuerpo de muerte; la peli azul es demasiado mimada, una niñata presumida y rica; la rubia es de tu amigo el nariz larga; la chica sirena, demasiado extraña; tu prima Bonney, yo que sepa está ligando con el rubio estúpido- explicó encarando a los intrusos en su local, sino fuera por el trabajo que tenía que estar listo para mañana ya los estaría golpeando ahorita mismo.

Pero eso cambio cunado Zoro movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

–Veo que ya la has olvidado- fue lo único que dijo antes de recargarse en la entrada con es estúpida sonrisa torcida.

En su mente trato de recordar a cada mujer que vio con esa bola de tarados, claro aparte de las mencionadas, pero no podía recordar, solo a la sexi novia de Luffy oh y a sus hermanas

–Bueno as llamado mi interés Roronoa. Quien es la chica?- cuestiono recargándose en el auto esperando la respuesta de Zoro.

–Si aceptas reparar el coche prometo llevarla a la fiesta de Bege- respondió caminando hasta el lugar donde su buen amigo Luffy lo esperaba y le tendió la mano para sellar el trato.

–Pero si no es lo que busco les cobrare el doble- amenazo estrechando la mano del peliverde.

–Guau Kid los has de tener bien puestos para querer salir con Na…- el moreno callo cuando sintió en puño de su amigo golpear su cabeza, cosa que dejo perplejos a los espectadores.

–Ya que no me dirás el nombre y no dejaras que me lo digan. Vamos hombre dame una pista, por los viejos tiempos- musito el mecánico cogiendo una cerveza que tenía en el piso.

–Solo te diré que gracias a ella Urouge recibió la paliza de su vida- con eso le lanzo las llaves del coche y salió arrastrando a Luffy del lugar.

Sin duda con eso el chico de pelo rojo se quedó pensativo, no recordaba bien a la chica, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero lo que si recordaba fueron las palabras con que la describió Urouge.

"Es la encarnación misma de Freya, tiene unas curvas sin duda pronunciadas; pero con el temperamento de una valquiria, es una mujer con la que hay que andarse con mucho cuidado"

Pero el mismo tenía que ver la mercancía para confirmar lo que su "amigo" decía. Una semana y vería si aquel dato que el monje compartió hace ya dos años casi seguía siendo exacto.

.

.

.

Sus dos compañeros enfrente de él le estaban haciendo perder los estribos, si no fuera porque ellos dos le aligeraban la carga con el trabajo ya los habría matado y tirado al rio.

–Por favor Law, hace mucho que no se da el lujo de salir a tales eventos; además es una buena oportunidad para conocer chicas. Lleva demasiado tiempo solo- decía Sanchi con tono de puchero.

–Ande doctor, usted sabe que necesita algún tipo de relación con el sexo femenino, hace mucho que no tiene novia, sino me equivoco unos tres años y medio oh tal vez cuatro- agrego Pinguin tomando uno de les sándwiches que había en la mesa del comedor del hospital.

–Si, después de la señorita Monet, que dios la ha de tener en su santa gloria, no he visto que se relacione ni con las enfermeras del trabajo- dijo el pelirrojo sacándose sus gafas de sol para meterlas en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

–Lo que paso con Monet no es asunto suyo, además, no tengo intenciones de rencontrarme con todos ellos, Capone solo hace una fiesta para celebrar que por fin salió de prisión, nada más, y solo a los que verdaderamente les importa irán, y a mi si esta tras las rejas, o libre, me importa una mierda- espeto furioso dándole un mordico a un emparedado para después casi escupirlo en la cara de sus acompañantes que lo hacían exasperar a tal grado que se le olvidaba que odiaba el pan.

Después de ese incidente sus dos aprendices ya no dijeron nada, y solo se limitaron ver como el cirujano comía tranquilo un pescado asado.

Pero después de la comida insistieron tanto que por fin acepto ir, aunque el en verdad no quería ver a sus diez supuestos amigos, todos reunidos por la salida de uno de ellos de la cárcel. Si bien, tenía suficiente con el estúpido de Luffy y su amigo el esgrimista que lo rondaban seguido, no toleraría estar con toda su pandilla echándole encara lo que le hizo a la señorita Vanir, eso sin contar que tendría que soportar a los demás miembros de supernovas que asistirían.

Pedía a los dioses de los cuales no era creyente, que solo no asistiera uno el cual no podía ver ni en pintura. Eusstass Kid. Su dolor de culo particular; pero conociéndolo bien iría, se pondría ebrio como acostumbra, y causaría destrozos innecesarios en la vía pública, dejando al grupo de once envueltos en más problemas.

Soltó un suspiro ahogado daba gracias que mañana seria domingo, por fin podría descansar, claro antes sacaría a Bepo a dar una vuelta, para hacer las compras de la semana, y ya terminando, regresaría a su casa a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento de Nami pasando la hora de comer, y sin esperar mucho pusieron manos a la obra, para preparar una pizza instantánea que compraron en el súper, cosa que no les costó mucho, la sacaron de la caja, la metieron al horno, y esperaron. Mientras la pizza se cocía dentro de horno las chicas, pasaron hacer lo demás, como preparar la botana, meter las sodas al refri, buscar películas entre la colección de la pelirroja que estuviera en una clasificación familiar, pero que no fuera aburrida, atender al pequeño Chopper que no paraba de rondar en la cocina y claro no dejaba de comer todos los dulces que le dejaron a su alcance por error de Kaya. Y antes de media hora todo ya estaba listo.

Se refugiaron en la sala con una pizza familiar de peperoni, botana y una hielera donde metieron unas gaseosas, al igual que un par de cervezas. Chopper no paraba de reír con la película "son como niños" y eso que aún había visto los primeros veinte minutos del film. Las chicas no dejaban de contar los mejores chismes claro después del incidente del hospital.

–Se enteraron que Bonney está saliendo con Sanji?- pregunto Kaya haciendo escupir a Nami de la impresión.

–Qué?- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja, él era su amigo y no le había dicho, se lo reclamaría después.

–Sí, hace un mes en el sitio web del restaurante de Sanji aparecen muy abrazados y también tienen una foto de los dos en face. Por dios Nami en que mundo vives?- explicó la rubia un tanto burlona, después de todo ya llevaba más de cuatro cervezas.

Nami cayó en cuenta que ya tenía un tiempo sin acercarse a todo eso, dígase salidas o de ociosa en internet; apenas salía de la universidad y se encerraba en su casa hasta terminar las tareas, para después ir a su trabajo en el Sunny. Vendito sea Franky que decidió darles un descanso a todos; aunque fuese solo un mes, podría aprovechar ese tiempo en hacer las cosas que no hacia durante las clases.

-Ya déjala Kaya, ella hace muchas cosas a la vez, no tiene tiempo de estar en eso, sus estudios y su trabajo son su prioridad. Mira aun ni siquiera tiene novio- el intento de Viví por defender a su amiga era todo menos eso.

-No es que no pueda tener novio, simplemente se me es irrelevante todo ese tipo de cursilerías- dijo un tanto molesta -prefiero estudiar, que andar de manita sudada con algún tipejo que solo me utiliza para placeres carnales. Si decido estar con alguien, quiero que él y yo sepamos bien cuanto podemos durar. No quiero un amor de un año o dos. Yo busco algo estable, que pueda seguir mi ritmo de vida- explico dando un gran sorbo a si cerveza.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas, sabían de ante mano como era Nami pero jamás pensaron que podía ser tan profunda en ese tipo de cosas. Si bien Nami daba la apariencia de chica rebelde que no para por nada en el mundo, aun tenia principios de niña de casa.

La noche se pasó en chismes, bromas y mucha pero mucha cerveza. Claro después de que Chopper se fuera a dormir; si el presenciara tales actos quedaría traumado de por vida.

.

.

.

La mañana llego trayendo consigo una gran resaca para una rubia y una peli azul que apenas empezaban a tolerar el alcohol, mientras una pelirroja despertó como si nada hubiera pasado esa noche. Recogieron la casa mucho antes de que el niño despertara y después de un par de aspirinas y un café. Viví y Kaya salieron a sus respectivas casas; bueno a donde vivirían por el tiempo en que ellas duraran en la ciudad. Dejando a una Nami viendo las noticias del clima. Sería un día nublado.

Chopper despertó unas horas después todo sucio, tenía su carita llena de migajas y chocolate, también su pijama parecía haberse manchado de soda de fresa. Pero gracias al cielo no sentía malestar en su barriga por todo lo que ingirió anoche.

-Te apetece tomar un baño para después salir a dar la vuelta?- cuestiono Nami alzando al pequeño que aun parecía dormido.

-Si- respondió tallándose los ojos.

Ni siquiera espero a que el pequeño despertara por completo; lleno la tina y lo metió a bañar, junto con ella, antes de que el cambiara de opinión. No es que al niño le gustara estar sucio, pero hacia un poco de frio y podía decir que no, después de todo el mismo le conto que el doctor Trafalgar lo mando a un chequeo por principio de tos con flemas.

Vistió al niño con una camisa amarilla con franjas blancas, pantalones naranja, botitas café oscuro y una chaqueta amarilla con botones cafés. En cambio ella se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, una blusa amarilla, con detalles en rojo, zapatillas de tacón negras y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color. Peino su largo pelo en una coleta tomo su bolso y salieron caminando asía el parque.

.

.

.

Miro su reloj de pulsera un tanto cansado, apenas pasaban de las doce y media, así que en síntesis apenas tenía tres horas paseando a su incansable perro. Lo peor del caso era, que los samoyedos son extremadamente juguetones, y el suyo no era la excepción, quería abalanzarse sobre todos los niños del lugar, pero no con intención de morderlos o lastimarlos sino por el simple hecho de querer jugar con un infante. La razón o motivo que el mismo Law se daba, es que Bepo quería alguien que lo tratara con más cariño; el solo le daba lo necesario para que no entrara en su estado de melancolía, el cual usaba cada vez que se le reprendía por no obedecer.

Sin mucho interés se sentó en una de las bancas del parque mirando a todas las familias que llevan a sus hijos a pasar una buena tarde, mientras Bepo jadeaba excitado por la emoción de estar tan cerca de los niños que le miraban y hablaban bonito. Su dueño hecho la cabeza asía atrás tratando de dormir un poco, toda esa semana se desveló en el trabajo.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse entre los brazos de Morfeo sin importarle nada a su alrededor. Pero eso no fue una buena idea cuando ya estaba más dormido que despierto su queridísimo amigo decidió caminar un poco fuera del alcance de su dueño ya que este soltó la correa y el perro no tenía quien le pusiera un límite de distancia.

El grito de una mujer lo saco de su tan añorado descanso, pero solo así noto la ausencia de su perro y de inmediato se imaginó lo peor; casi por instinto, salió disparado en la dirección en el que se produjo el grito, y confirmo que estaba en dirección correcta cuando pudo ver a una bola de pelos sobre alguien. Y aunque no se trataba de un niño intento sacarle de encima al enorme cachorro

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Law retrocediendo con el perro que se negaba a separarse de la señorita.

-Nami te encuentras bien?- dijo Chopper acercándose para ver que no tuviera ningún rasguño, ya que parecía no poderse levantar del sitio donde fue derribada.

Vendita sea la suerte de Trafalgar Law, la misma chica que sedo en la madrugada del sábado, fue la misma que se dejó atacar por su perro, maldecía el momento en el que se le ocurrió quedarse dormido.

-Señor Trafalgar. Que hace aquí?- cuestiono el niño al darse cuenta de la presencia del doctor.

Fue entonces que Nami reacciono levantándose lentamente un tanto adolorida por la caída para poder ver el rostro del infame que la "drogo" ayer. Y casi prefirió que la tierra o el maldito perro del infierno se la hubieran tragado, cuando vio al que Luffy llamaba Torao. Si bien la imagen mental que se hizo con la descripción del niño estaba errónea jamás pensó que sería así.

Tenía el pelo tan negro como la noche, portaba perilla y patillas muy bien cuidadas, era de tez bronceada, unos penetrantes ojos grises, marcados por grandes ojeras, tenía dos perforaciones en cada oreja, era de complexión delgada y un poco más alto que ella; en los nudillos de ambas manos tenia tatuada la palabra "death" y en las manos otro que se asemejaba a una cruz. Sin mencionar que portaba una ligera sonrisa socarrona.

-Usted?- musito Nami tratándose de poner de pie.

-Valla señorita Vanir, pero como pude coincidir con usted en este parque. Espero y no actué de la manera en la que se comportó ayer en mi hospital- dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Pero Nami la rechazo parándose de golpe y notando el dolor punzante en su tobillo que la hizo flaquear y terminar sujeta por los fuertes brazos de Law. Claro si su día no podía empeorar por que no terminar en los brazos de un pedante grosero como era Trafalgar Law.

.

.

.

.

Bueno creo que estoy inspirada gracias a un review que leí casi a las dos de la mañana y de ahí no he parado. Según yo lo tendría listo como para las 4 pero le hice unos cambios y quedo un poco más largo, también gracia a un review que me hizo ver mi error y espero que ya no lo haya repetido.

También quiero explicar que aunque me gustaría darle a Law una Nami en bandeja de plata lo quiero hacer batallar un poco por eso decidí meter a Kid para que le haga trabajar tantito.  
>La diosa con la que describen a Nami es una diosa nórdica que representa el amor, la riqueza, la fertilidad y la muerte. También por el hecho de que su carruaje era alado por gatos debes de caballos u otro tipo de animal<br>Las valquirias son guerreras de temperamento fuerte pero de bellesa sobre humana  
>Vanir fue el apellido que le puse a Nami por lo mismo que a Freya la llamaban "la señora de Vanir"<br>Freya también es considerada una princesa, del mismo lugar de origen que oda le dio a Nami en el mundo real. Además tenía el pelo rojizo según los cuadros que pintaron de ella

El BonSan o el SanjixBonney nacieron por el hecho de que Bonney ama la comida y Sanji adora cocinar y una cosa lleva a la otra y ya quedo.  
>El parentesco de Zoro con Bonney se me ocurrió porque son los únicos dos supernovas que tienen el pelo de un color peculiar (un algodón de azúcar y un marimo)<p>

Agradezco a hanasho que fue quien me inspiro a tomar la tableta a las dos de la mañana para seguir quemándome las neuronas (las tres que aún viven)  
>También a Zeydeis que me hizo ver un error y eso es bueno<p>

Si uno no toma sugerencias para hacer las cosas debes de mejorar empeoras

GRACIAS POR LEER C: 


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda

[Solo porque mi madre aun no me deja ir a Japón para comprarlo]

Sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, hubiera preferido estamparse contra el suelo, que terminas así con ese doctor; no es que hubiesen terminado en una posición en doble sentido, o hubiera terminado con la mano de el en algún lugar que no debía. No fue nada de eso. Ya que cuando caía de frente, Law hizo un par de maniobras para dejarla boca arriba, para después sujetarla del cuello y la cintura, quedando en una pose "tipo beso de película de los cincuenta" pero con la simple diferencia que Nami no se sujetaba a los hombros, o el rostro de Trafalgar, ni le miraba con amor. Ella tenía sus manos en el pecho, y aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que le daba verlo cara a cara después de negarse tan groseramente aceptar sus ayuda, la cual termino necesitando después de todo.

Pero si eso no la acabase de rematar, no falto que alguno de los que paseaban por ahí soltara un "que romántico" o un simple "ya bésala" cosa que solo ponían peor las cosas.

-Gracias- articulo Nami tratando de volver a su color natural.

-De nada- respondió ayudando a incorporarse a la apenada pelirroja.

La chica le sonrió tiernamente, pero eso paso cuando por fin se apoyó en los dos pies, ya que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor que no le gustó nada a Trafalgar, en si él era el culpable de lo que había pasado; él y su perro que parece no estar tranquilo ni un segundo.

-Déjame revisarte- dijo el cirujano ayudándola a caminar asía una banca no muy lejos de ahí.

-No es nada, es solo una simple torcedura, sobreviviré- musito Nami con una sonrisa que se torcía a cada paso.

Pero el moreno simplemente se negó, la llevo hasta el banco, la sentó, y con cuidado fue checando su tobillo. Parecía estar bien, solo un poco hinchado por el golpe, el esperaba lo peor; después de todo, uno no sale ileso de una tacleada canina en tacones.

-Espera aquí- ordeno Law con tono serio -se está inflamando, necesito bajar la hinchazón para que no empeore- explico.

Nami no dijo nada solo se limitó a ver como Trafalgar llamaba a su perro y le ordenaba vigilarla mientras él iba por un botiquín a su auto.

-Nami puedo acompañar al señor Trafalgar?- susurro Chopper al oído de la pelirroja.

-Bueno pero no te sueltes de el- contesto con una amplia sonrisa -Torao el niño te acompañara- anuncio severamente.

-Aun no confías en mí?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa ladina entregándole la correa de Bepo.

-Nop- respondió con una risita.

Sin más que discutir Chopper tomo de la mano a Law y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al sur para traer el auto; mientras, la chica se quedó en compañía de un perro que parecía sentir remordimiento por haberla tirado, o eso ella pensaba, ya que se echó a sus pies mirando intranquilo el pie derecho de Nami y debes en cuando soltaba un quejido como de angustia.

.

.

.

El coche no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas tres cuadras de donde estaban; pero el niño lo retrasaba demasiado, tenía las piernas muy cortas como para seguir su paso, harto de tener que caminar a paso tortuga, se arrodillo frente al niño y lo cargo de caballito. De ese modo no durarían tanto en llegar.

-Dime cómo fue que la señorita Vanir termino debajo de mi perro?- pregunto Law hurgando uno de sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves.

-No sé muy bien, me adelante por un globo y cuando me gire para pedirle dinero a Nami, la vi tirada con Bepo enzima- explico dudoso el niño.

Después de eso ya no se volvió hablar hasta que llegaron al auto del doctor; un Cadillac del año gris. El interior era de piel y tenía los vidrios polarizados; el estéreo se encendió automáticamente después de que arranco el coche, las ventanillas se abrieron y en menos de lo que el niño espero ya iban a la mitad del camino.

Estaciono enfrente de donde se encontraban hace un rato, subió los vidrios y apago el motor. Pero aun así no bajo de inmediato, se quedó observando la escena que se llevaba a cabo.

Al parecer la chica se entendía muy bien con el animal; se encontraba aun sentada como él le había ordenado, pero eso no le impedía estar jugando con el perro como si fuera de ella. Parecía que le daba órdenes y Bepo las acataba sin chistar. Lo vio dar vueltas, dar la patita, pararse en sus dos patas traseras, así como también hacerse el muerto, hablar (ladrar en este caso) y después de eso el animal recostó su peluda cabeza blanca en el regazo de la pelirroja, recibiendo así carisias de la mujer, que parecían agradarle por la forma en la que movía la cola.

Bajo al poco tiempo con Chopper cargado en el brazo derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo llevaba botiquín. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la chica bajo al niño y puso en la caja al lado derecho de Nami.

-Anthony porque no llevas a Bepo a dar una vuelta- sugirió Law arrodillándose frente a la pelirroja.

-Enserio-dijo sorprendido -Nami puedo?- suplico con carita de inocente.

La chica guardo silencio por unos momentos; estuvo un rato con el perro, sabía que era muy inteligente, pero ese tipo de perros eran un tanto difícil de manejar. Así que no sabía ni que decir, no quería que él niño sufriera un accidente por culpa del animal.

-No te preocupes por la seguridad de Anthony, los samoyedos son perros de pastoreo, no dejara que le ocurra nada- dijo Law tomando la correa de su perro.

Nami suspiro resignada, no podía decir no a esa carita tan adorable que ponía Chopper cuando suplicaba por algo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-Sujétalo así- explicó Trafalgar al niño -mientras más cerca tengas las manos del colla será mejor, él sabrá andar contigo, si llega a cometer un error tira de inmediato de la correa- dijo mostrándole acción al infante.

Chopper entendió a la perfección y después de dar una pequeña demostración de cómo andar con Bepo se despidieron de ellos dejándolos solos.

Se arremango las mangas de su sudadera hasta los codos, mostrando otro par de tatuajes muy similares a los que tenía en las manos; solo que estos estaban dentro de unos óvalos. Con cuidado le retiro el calzado a la pelirroja y pudo ver que estaba más hinchado que al principio, saco del maletín un pequeño ungüento y unos guantes de látex; los cuales se puso antes de aplicar la pomada en el pie de la chica.

-Bueno doctor espero una disculpa- dijo Nami con una sonrisa burlona.

-Creo que eso ya se lo pedí cuando le quite a Bepo de encima- explico Law frotando suavemente la pomada en la zona afectada.

-Si esa la escuche a la perfección, pero aun no escucho la que me debería de dar por lo que sucedió el sábado- agrego recargando su codo derecho en su pierna para después acercarse más al cirujano.

-Lamento decirle señorita Vanir, que el que debería recibir la disculpa soy yo- musito dejando de frotar el ungüento -sino me equivoco, yo no fui el que amenazo a mi personal con "dejarlos sin descendencia" tampoco estuve gritando y golpeando a las personas- agregó continuando con su tarea

La cara de Nami se volvió a calentar, sus mejillas estaban más rosadas de lo común, y ya no podía articular palabra, simplemente se le quedo mirando un buen rato, notando cosas que no noto la primera vez que lo miro. Llevaba una sudadera negra con amarillo, la cual en el centro tenía el dibujo de lo que parecía una bacteria, unos vaqueros rectos y zapatos negros de punta. También noto que se ejercitaba ya que tenía unos brazos marcados y una espalda ancha; tal vez practicaba natación o levantaba pesas. No traía anillos ni pulseras, un simple rolex era su único accesorio aparte de los aros que traían las orejas.

-Dígame, como pudo ser tan imprudente como para comportarse así?- cuestiono Law rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo solo, no supe que hacer- dijo envolviéndose a sí misma en un abrazo -Luffy y Zoro son como mis ángeles de la guarda, mis mejores amigos, mi hermanos en conclusión. Yo solo no podía cruzarme de brazos mientras me decían que ellos habían muerto- continuo mirando el cielo.

-Debió de ser más prudente. Shachi y Pinguin soy muy compasivos, jamás se atreverían a maltratar a una mujer. Pero créame que existen personas que no tolerarían lo que usted hizo- agrego con tono serio

-No piense que porque soy mujer soy débil. No señor. El tener a Luffy como amigo, te muestra que la debilidad es algo que uno no debe tener. Si yo fuera débil, no me permitirá a mí misma esa amistad tan arriesgada- dijo confiada.

-Arriesgada? Dudo señorita que sepa él porque una amistad con Muguiwara es arriesgada - espeto burlo mirando con curiosidad los gestos que se formaban en el rostro de la pelirroja

-Solo se lo esencial- suspiro cansada –él es el hijo de uno de los personajes más peligrosos de toda la historia; también sé que lo mantienen vigilado, pero no solo a él, sino a las personas con las que se frecuenta-

Law dejo de untar la pomada y comenzó a buscar vendas en el maletín. Jamás pensó que alguien fuera de los once, supiera de la vigilancia constante que el mismo gobierno les impuso a ellos y a sus allegados. Sin duda Luffy nunca a dejo nada a dudas cuando entablaron amistad.

Trafalgar comenzó a vendarle pie, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro de la pelirroja; aún tenía rastro de rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos cafés parecían perdidos en el infinito cielo gris. Bueno solo hasta que Law apretó de más la venda apropósito, causando un quejido un tanto cómico por parte de la chica.

-Auch me lastimaste- gruño Nami agachándose para retirar las manos del cirujano de ella.

Pero fue mala idea, quedo cara a cara con el hombre, que la miro fijamente a los ojos; el silencio reino ente ambos. El corazón de Nami comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, su cara estallo en rojo de nuevo, y le llegaba la tentación de robarle un beso a Law. Un beso no era nada, el, la había sedado como si fuera una loca del manicomio; eso sería su venganza, robarle un beso y huir de inmediato. Después de todo él ya había terminado de vendarla.

Comenzó a entre cerras los ojos en busca de valor, acercándose poco a poco a Law, que parecía tener la misma idea que ella. Sentía su respiración entre cortada ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de no dar un beso? Ni ella misma lo recordaba. Solo podía esperar que el tomara la iniciativa, ya que ella en ese momento, no recordaba ni como respirar adecuadamente.

Lastimosamente para ambos ese no era su día, ya que un muy alegre Bepo tenía ganas de saltarle encima a su querido dueño apartándolo de inmediato de su pequeño antojo. A lo lejos un cansado Chopper corría tras de él y por suerte no había visto nada.

-Perdón, pero se me soltó cuando estábamos en la esquina- explico el niño al borde de las lágrimas.

Trafalgar se ensombreció por completo lanzándole una mirada casi asesina a su mascota que se rodio de un aura deprímete. Causando una risita inocente de Nami al verlo tirado de nalgas en el piso; riza que fue silenciada por la mirada seria del hombre.

-Descuida- fue lo único que dijo poniéndose de pie mirando de reojo a Nami.

Mientras él se quitaba los guantes, y guardaba todo en su lugar, la pelirroja saco un par de sandalias negras de su bolso y se las calzo, guardo sus zapatillas y le tomo la mano Chopper.

-Bueno ha sido un placer. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda, pero creo que nosotros pasamos a retirarnos- musito un tanto nerviosa comenzando a caminar al norte

-Señorita Vanir, como su doctor le recomiendo que no se esfuerce mucho. Sera mejor que yo los lleve- agrego con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-Mi doctora de cabecera es Doctorine. Gracias por la recomendación pero iremos en taxi- respondió sin mirar atrás.

-Insisto- dijo alcanzando la mano de Nami –después de todo ha sido mi culpa que usted se lastimara-

La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras, sintió los dedos de Law entrelazarse con los suyos y tirar de ella en dirección a él.

-Acepte esto no como una disculpa por lo de hoy, sino también por lo del sábado- dijo cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ellos -o al menos que quiere que lo haga de la misma forma y la lleve cargada al auto- agrego

Nami lo miraba asía arriba, era notable que él le rebasaba aun con tacones, y ahora que ya no los traía la sobrepasaba con más. Un simple asentimiento con la cabeza fue su respuesta, ya estaba demasiado roja, un poco más y la confundirían con un jitomate.

Caminaron sin que le soltara la mano, y cuando llegaron al Cadillac le abrió la puerta. No sabía si lo hacía para agradarle o molestarle; pero una cosa si era segura, no quería que lo dejara de hacer, aunque solo fuera un juego un tanto peligroso, en ese momento todo se le antojaba como un cuento de hadas. Donde una serie de eventos, la llevaban a encontrarse con su príncipe azul.

.

.

.

Los dejo frente a al edificio de apartamentos, y sin más se fue; no es que Nami esperara mas, pero por alguna razón se sintió un poco mal de que él se hubiera negado quedarse un rato.

Tomaron el ascensor asía el piso quince, el penúltimo piso del edificio, y antes de que abriera la puerta de elevador su celular sonó. Era un texto de la abuelita paterna de Chopper, anunciando que había ido por él. Cosa que hizo a Nami recordar que la señora lo cuidaría el domingo en la tarde, todo el lunes, y el martes a medio día.

-Choppy tu abuela ya vino por ti- dijo Nami con tono cansado -bajamos o le digo que suba?- pregunto abriendo la puerta

-Bajamos- respondió saliendo del elevador

Cuando llegaron al apartamento el niño se fue hacer su maleta; tomo una pequeña mochilita azul, la lleno con tres cambios de ropa, su pijama y una mantita, tomo su gorrita azul con rosa, busco entre sus cosas de baño su cepillo de dientes, su de dentífrico sabor chicle y ya con todo guardado anuncio que estaba listo para irse. Volvieron a tomar el ascensor hasta la planta baja, donde los esperaba Doctorine con una botella de algún extraño licor en mano.

-Nami, espero que no haya arruinado tus planes por venir antes por mi nieto- dijo la anciana dando un gran trago a su bebida

-No, apenas acabamos de llegar de nuestra salida, lo único que haríamos seria ver televisión hasta su llegada- explico con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pasa por el a las tres el martes- agrego tomando de la mano al niño -nos vemos luego- dijo volviendo a beber de la botella

Así en menos de lo que esperaba se quedó sola, retomando el camino hasta su apartamento para ocuparse de cualquier cosa que tuviera pendiente, o mejor aún tendría tiempo de hacer lo que hace mucho no hacía.

Se dispuso a dibujar cualquier cosa que mirara atravesó de su balcón, aunque desde el penúltimo piso no se podía apreciar muchas cosas; se recostó en la hamaca que tenía afuera observando la pequeña mesita donde tenía su libreta y sus colores, su mente se negaba a abandonar esa escena donde casi besaba a Law. Si solo el perro del infierno no hubiese llegado, hubiera tenido el deleite de saborearse ahorita mismo el sabor de aquellos labios.

Unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su mundo, sin muchas ganas de ver quien era, se levantó y camino asía la entrada; tenía planes de abrir despacio, pero no, la persona que solo hace unos segundos quería tirar su puerta entraba llorando y se dejaba caer en su sofá.

-Luffy me dejo plantada- grito una chica de pelo negro

-Y por eso bienes a tirar mi puerta, y golpearme con ella en la cara?- cuestiono Nami azotando la puerta

-Si- respondió aun llorando la pelinegra

-Que bien, eso me gano por ser tan buena contigo. Pero bueno. Dime que paso?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Hoy cumplimos dos años de novios, entonces fui a su casa para prepararle una comida especial, pero jamás llego- se aferró a Nami llorando, desconsoladamente

La pelirroja solo se quedó sin hacer nada, la cabeza de Boa descansaba en su regazo, empapando su pantalón con lágrimas; sabia de ante mano lo olvidadizo que era Luffy, pero nunca pensó que Hancock se pusiera así solo porque no llego a la hora de la comida.

-Vamos a un bar- susurro Boa dejando de llorar

-Estas segura?- Nami la miro extrañada

-Si- se limpió las lágrimas y la miro -quiero tomar unos tragos- agrego

Nami en respuesta solo se levantó, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa, apago las luces y cerró la puerta del balcón. Salió con Boa aferrada a su brazo, parecía que estaba asustada, o solo se quería sentir protegida. Le daba igual ella también necesitaba unos tragos.

.

.

.

El reloj de la cantina a donde fueron a parar marcaba las diez de la noche, los pocos borrachos que aún quedaban, se negaban a apartarles la vista, si bien fueron a caer en un bar de la zona más baja de toda la ciudad, su vestimenta tampoco ayudaba. Boa llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo que se adhería a sus curvas como una segunda piel, con un escote pronunciado en v, y solo le cubría un poco más debajo de sus muslos, con tacones altos del mismo color; Nami llevaba su misma vestimenta de la mañana, solo que traía unos converse negros.

Ahogaron sus penas y tristezas en una bebida extraña que les recomendaron los hombres de ahí "el olvídame ya" ese trago se preparaba con licor de hiervas, ginebra de moras, triple seco, y vodka de pepinillo. Su sabor peculiar noqueaba al más experto bebedor según los clientes; pero las chicas ya habían tomado más de unos diez y aún seguían aparentemente bien.

-Sabes Nami yo te odiaba- dijo Hancock un tanto ebria

-Por qué?- respondió ofendida

-Pensé que tú y mi Luffy era más que amigos- tomo un trago de su bebida –pensé que te acostabas con el- agregó azotando el baso

-Yo no, jamás en mi vida he estados con alguien- dijo la pelirroja empinándose una botella de ron

Boa se quedó un tanto confundida, y le arrebato la botella a Nami para darle un trago, la dejo en medio de las dos y se acercó a ella, cosa que la pelirroja imito

-En qué sentido. No has estado con uno de los de la banda o no has estado con un hombre- susurro mirando la expresión de su amiga

-Yo, no, si, tal vez, no recuerdo- balbuceo la pelirroja apenada

-Ya, por dios Nami dime- rogo Hancock con cara de perrito triste

-No, ninguna de las dos- respondió

El grito de sorpresa que lanzo la morena espanto a todos los clientes del bar que estaban dormidos

-Pero si tú eres Nami/seductora/Vanir- espeto asombrada

-Eso no importa, es una promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Además no porque sea coqueta, significa que con cualquiera que me prometa un cofre del tesoro tendrá todo esto- respondió un tanto ofendida –pero dime tú con Luffy ya han tú ya sabes?- susurro la pelirroja

Boa se puso colorada y negó con la cabeza; de ahí las horas se fueron en rizas y confesiones un tanto vergonzosas y unas que no. Al parecer tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.

.

.

.

Entro al bar de Shakky pasando las doce de la noche, el lugar estaba realmente abandonado, claro si no fuera por los típicos ebrios dormidos en la barra como de costumbre.

-Buenas noches Eusstass, lo de siempre?- cuestiono la dueña sacándose el cigarrillo de los labios

El joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos para recibir un enorme tarro de cerveza, la cual se tomó sin gesto; unas pequeñas risitas femeninas captaron su atención, dos chicas de las cuales solo a una podía reconocer, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas con un montón de vasos y botellas entre ellas. La morena sin duda era la novia del enclenque de Luffy, pero estaba con una chica que le daba la espalda de pelo rojizo que le cubría la espalda.

-Kid puedo pedirte un favor cariño?- cuestiono Shakky apagando su tafo

-Lo que sea muñeca- respondió con tono picaron

-Necesito que las lleves a la casa de Luffy, están muy ebrias para irse solas- suspiro resignada –lo aria yo pero no puedo dejar el lugar solo- saco otro cigarro y lo encendió

-Que recibo yo a cambio?- se empino el tarro hasta dejarlo vacío

-Te dirá que una noche conmigo, pero dudo que tengas mi energía; así que dime, te parece que te deje correr mi auto- saco unas llaves de su pantalón y se las movió en la cara

La propuesta no estaba nada mal, correr un Dodge charger 70 era su tentación desde que pudo alcanzar los pedales del auto de su padre; si pensarlos dos veces le arrebato las llaves.

-Bien sácalo de la cochera, yo tratare de hacerlas entender que es hora de partir- dijo saliendo detrás de la barra

Kid salió del bar, dejando una Shakky alegando con dos señoritas un tanto tercas; al lado del local estaba la cochera donde se guardaba su King Kong. Cuando subió la cortina se encontró con el auto lleno de polvo por el poco uso que le daba su dueña; lo saco y lo estaciono frente al bar donde ya lo esperaba la mujer con una Boa noqueada.

-Ve por la otra mientras yo subo esta- dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto

Eusstass obedeció y entro en busca de la pelirroja que se encontraba tirada en el piso pero aún estaba consiente; él se acercó y la se agacho a mirarla, tenía un rostro angelical, sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol, sus ojos cafés le miraban con confusión y sus labios pequeños pareciera que querían decir algo. El la cargo al estilo nupcias y la llevo fuera.

Boa iba en la parte de atrás acostada, después de recibir un golpe de una Shakky enojada; Nami estaba en el asiento del copiloto un tanto dormida, estaba recargada en la ventana tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero cada bache o tope que pasaban se la ponía difícil, cansada de golpearse por la imprudencia del conductor que iba a más de 90 decidió recargarse sobre él.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió a la chica acurrucarse a su lado y se eso fuera poco se aferró a su brazo utilizándolo de almohada.

-Le molesta?- cuestiono Nami replegándose más a un Eusstass nervioso

-Para nada- respondió bajando un poco la velocidad

Sus grandes bíceps le sirvieron de cojín, y le permitían mejor ver a su chofer. Tenía el pelo rojo peinado en punta, una mirada ámbar amenazante, rasgo aristócratas que le hacían recordar a los romanos, y una boca grande y colorada que se torcía en una sonrisa un tanto perturbarte cada que aceleraba; vestía una playera gris sin mangas, vaqueros y botas de casquillo; podía ser que fuese igual de alto y corpulento que Franky o un poco menos. Tenía un olor a loción, aceite para motor y cerveza de barril.

-Cuál es su nombre?- cuestiono Kid

-Nami Vanir y el suyo?- respondió la pelirroja mirando su rostro sin disimular

-Eusstass Kid- dijo mirándola de reojo

Traía la chaqueta de cuero abierta, así que se podía ver su blusa, y sobre todo su abundante escote que dejaba ver el ras del su sostén negro, sus ojos cafés parecían tan inocentes, y esa sonrisa coqueta se le antojaba para un beso apasionado antes de tomarla en brazos arrojarla a la…..

-Kid ya llegamos- susurro Nami notando que ya estaban frente a la casa de Luffy.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza mostrando un Luffy un tanto molesto junto a un Zoro un poco más encabritado. Sin más el peliverde la jalo para sacarla y se la cargo como un saco de papa.

-Eres una bestia, marimo, bájame- grito la pelirroja molesta por la acción de su amigo.

-Gracias Kid- musito Luffy tratando de sacar a su dormida novia.

-No hay de que- echo el asiento del conductor para atrás y espero a que cerraran la puerta para arrancarse.

Sin duda esa mujer lo aria darse una ducha de agua fría al llegar a su casa.

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala de la casa de Luffy siendo regañada por un molesto Zoro que parecía su padre. Pero ella parecía no prestarle atención.

-Estás loca, pudiste terminar en manos equivocadas y acabar violada, asesinada y tirada en un rio- grito Roronoa.

-Vale, pa ya no lo vuelvo hacer- bromeo Nami al ver el enfado del marimo.

-Sabes bien que no es por molestarte, ya tienes veinte años ya sabes lo que haces, pero aun así, que no has dicho que somos tus hermanos mayores; y el trabajo de los hermanos mayores es proteger a sus estúpidas hermanas de cometer imprudencias- remato dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Ok no lo vuelvo hacer- dijo resignada –sabes sonaste como Robín, no será que después de tanto tiempo juntos, se te pegue sus mañas; ya deberían de anunciarlo- susurro con tono juguetón al ver las mejillas rojas de Zoro.

-Claro que lo anunciaremos después de que tu al fin rebeles por qué cada seis meses regresas a tu pueblo para el baile de la blanca pureza- un zapato se estampo en su cara al momento que termino la oración y después se echó a reír –es broma ve a despedirte te voy a llevar a tu casa- agrego levantándose.

-Eres el mayor idiota del mundo Roronoa Zoro- grito Nami enfadada.

Sin más se puso el zapato y fue a donde estaba Luffy ya dormido con Boa en brazos; decidió no molestarles después de todo ya tendría tiempo de sobra mañana para aclarar esa pato aventura.

Alcanzo a Zoro afuera de la casa recargado en su mustang verde estaba bebiendo una cerveza de lata. Se veía triste, aunque el dijera que no, él estaba deprimido por no tener a su chica junto con él, además por si fuera poco nadie más aparte de Nami sabia el secreto que Robín y Zoro compartían. Tal vez un día no muy lejano el se animara a contarles a todos sobre su relación.

Subió del lado del copiloto bajando la ventana, observando la calle donde vivía su amigo, era realmente lujosa, pero aun así a Luffy le parecía una porquería de calle, era de esperarse él tenía otro concepto de fortuna y riqueza.

-Conocen a Eusstass?- cuestiono Nami

-Si- respondió arrancando el coche –él está con nosotros en el programa de vigilancia-

-Oh ya veo- reclino el asiento y se dispuso a dormir todo el viaje hasta su casa.

.

.

.

Se encontraba acostado en el sofá de su sala releyendo uno de sus tantos tomos de medicina, pero aun no lograba entender bien todo lo que decía, simplemente se la vivía recordando ese momento. Estuvo tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus tantos caprichos, pero no, las deidades no le permitirían ese día de gozo, cansado dejo caer el libro para retomar aquella escena en su mente.

Al principio pensó que solo era por no haber logrado lo que él deseaba, pero a medida que el recuerdo llegaba con más frecuencia durante sus horas de ocio en la tarde, se dio cuenta que era algo más, tal vez se cumplía la profecía de Shachi de que él se enamoraría de la persona menos esperada y sufriría un calvario por no tenerla.

Retomo de nuevo aquel pensamiento burdo y un tanto estúpido que se atrevió pasar por su mente.

¿El enamorado?

¿De ella?

Nada de eso, aquella porquería llamada amor no servía ni para limpiarse el trasero.

Pero como explicaba el deseo que tenia de verla de nuevo?.

Simple ahí estaba la respuesta.

_**DESEO **_

No era más que eso, un beso, un faje, una buena noche de sexo salvaje y el deseo terminaría; claro se podía repetir un par de noches, solo hasta que el "deseo" pasara.

Tranquilo por descifrar sus duda, se levantó del sofá, tenía que llamar a su "buen amigo" Luffy; necesitaba una audiencia con la señorita Vanir, y no del tipo de citas donde se platican su historia, no señor, el quería saltar las cursilería y atacar en la yugular directamente. Pero primero tendría que conseguir su número o buscar una excusa para verla de nuevo y quien mejor para enredarlo en lios que Muguiwara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo, porque quería que Nami se encontrara con Kid y no sabía bien como meterlo a la historia sin que se viera al ahí se va.

Tengo una gran fascinación por los autos (quería ser mecánica de chiquita) de los cuales solo estoy metiendo los que más me gustan. También les explico que el camaro de Nami es un 76 solo que se me paso ponerlo en el primer capítulo y en el segundo (soy terrible se me olvidan las cosas)

El auto que le di a Shakky se le denomina por el motor "King Kong".

En todos los fics que he leído ponen a una Nami sexualmente activa, yo me drogue un poco con acetona mientras veía un daroma y me pintaba las uñas.

Así que se me ocurrió darle ese toque virginal que nadie le ha dado. Pero aun así tratare de hacerla lo más seductoramente posible para que nadie lo note. Esto se me ocurrió solo por como es Genzo con ellas. Ya que morí de riza cuando una Nami de menos de diez años le dice a Genzo que le pagaría con su cuerpo. Así que se me ocurrió que hicieran una promesa de castidad. Después de todo él es como su padre.

También les quiero decir que cometí un error fatal en los nombre de algunos personajes como Shachi- Sanchi / Muguiguara- Muguiwara / Brad- Beart.

Si tengo faltas de ortografía no me regañen el maldito diccionario de la tableta luego no me corrige las palabras y mi teclado no tiene ñ así que batallo mucho para que no se vea tan mal.

No sé cuándo vuelva actualizar, espero que no se enojen si duro días o semanas, es que la inspiración es una prosti muy cara y no me queda mucho dinero de mi mesada; así que espero y no me haya quedado tan mal este cap.

Oh se me olvidaba

Gracias por los review son los que me animan a seguirle y no borrar la historia como lo tenía pensado hacer un minuto después que la subí. Pero no se apuren no lo are y es que me he enamorado de mi propia historia.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

El one Piece es mío!

Na, mentí si fuese mío ya habría LaNa desde hace mucho.

El genio detrás de este gran anime es Eiichiro Oda

.

.

Pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto solo que aún no sé cómo escribir esto. Fue un poco duro para mí ya que no se solo surgió en mi cabecita loca y quedo el capítulo de hoy. Claro me costó mucho hacerlo hice aproximadamente unos cinco borradores de casi siete páginas cada uno para después inspirarme de un momento a otro del día de hoy.  
>Cambie la clasificación, les daría un resumen pero mejor léanlo ya después me dicen de cosas por ser tan mala escritora.<p>

.

.

.

Estaba en la sala, rodeada de unos papeles que Franky, le había dejado ayer en la noche, cuando ella no estaba, su cabeza estaba echa un lio, y no sabía si era por la resaca, o por el hecho de que se olvidó que tenía que hace un presupuesto, para el material que necesitaría el Sunny. Eso sin contar, que mientras lavaba la ropa, encontró una chaqueta que no pertenecía, ni a ella, ni a sus amigos, o eso era hasta que rebusco en las bolsas, y encontró una identificación del hospital, el dueño de dicha prenda era Trafalgar Law; en un momento maldijo su suerte pensando en deshacerse de ella, lanzándola por la ventana, pero algo se lo impidió, y es que olía tan rico, era una dulce mescla de olor a farmacéutico y perfume francés.

En ese momento tenía el cuadro perfecto de una acosadora, sentada en su sofá rojo de tres piezas, vestida solamente con un diminuto short de peluche del pijama y un simple sostén deportivo, mientras usaba aquella chamarra como si fuera de ella, observando detenidamente la tarjeta de Law. Dejo salir un suspiro ahogado, para después mirar el reloj, las doce y media, un buen momento para darse una ducha antes de irse a entregar aquellos papeles a Franky.

Se levantó perezosamente del sillón, sacándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo, se la entregaría a su dueño más tarde; camino por el pasillo donde solo había dos puertas, del lado derecho era su habitación y del lado izquierdo el cuarto de huéspedes. Al final del corredor había una puerta corrediza del lado izquierdo estaba el baño y del otro lado el cuarto de lavado; deslizo la puerta del baño y sin ningún cuidado se desprendió y lanzo su ropa al aire. Esta vez ahogaría sus penas en un buen baño, lo necesitaba, el olor a cantina de mala muerte que despedía era horroroso.

.

.

.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, aunque para él era más que normal después de terminar una operación; cirugía a corazón abierto, su especialidad. Si bien era una de las intervenciones quirúrgicas más complicadas, a él no se le complicaba en nada, tenía una habilidad en las manos increíble.

Se quitó los guantes de látex, los arrojo a uno de los botes de basura, para después lavarse las manos. El pequeño espejo que tenía enfrente le revelaba las tantas horas de insomnio que había sufrido durante lo que llevaba trabajando en ese lugar.

-Jefe la directora lo busca- dijo Shachi dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Salió fastidiado de la sala de operaciones; si la mujer lo llamaba en un lunes no era nada bueno, se suponía que esa bruja debería de estar en casa cuidando de su nieto, así que el debería de poner la cabeza fría, si llegaba a reprenderlo por la falta de su tarjeta, o su carácter con las enfermeras, tenía que buscar una buena excusa. No podía decir que la identificación la tenía una chica, y menos que las enfermeras se le ofrecían de un modo tan explícito que las ha llegado a ver desnudas en su oficina más de una vez. Si dijera cualquiera de esas cosas le causaría problemas innecesarios.

Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero no llego, solo el pequeño Anthony le abrió la puerta y salió dejando así la oficina con Doctorine adentro.

-Me llamaba directora?- cuestiono Law tomando asiento frente a la mujer.

-Dime Trafalgar cuanto tienes trabajando aquí?- cuestiono Doctorine revisando unos papeles en sus manos.

-Dos años, sin contar mis años de pasante - respondió tranquillo

-Y de estos dos años cuantas veces te has tomado un día libre aparte del que se te da?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar los documentos.

-Ninguna vez- el chico se reclino en la silla tomando un aspecto más informal -a que viene al caso?-.

-Resulta que se te tiene que dar una semana por cada tres meses, dos cada seis y cuatro cada año. En total tienes ocho semanas de vacaciones que no te has dado el lujo de tomar- espeto azotando el bonche de papeles en el escritorio.

-Si eso lo tengo en cuenta, pero eso es irrelevante- musito Law –no he visto ninguna oportunidad para tomarlas-.

-Si sigues así jamás te daré mi secreto para mantenerte joven- declaro la mujer empezando a firmar un par de documentos –el punto es muchacho, que el sindicato, ha pedido que las tomes de inmediato, o que le paguemos una multa demasiado elevada para un hospital que no lleva ni una década dando su servicios. Es verano, sal, diviértete, visita a tu familia, son dos meses has lo que se te plazca.- le extendió una hoja a Law y reclino su asiento.

Trafalgar no pudo ni negarse, en aquel documento, tenía razones de sobra para darse unas buenas vacaciones, no solo era la gran multa que de seguro la directora lo sacaría de su sueldo, sino que después de dos años de arduo trabajo como un doctor oficial y los años de pasante, se daría un merecido descanso; le causo un poco de risa cuando leyó lo que la mujer puso en lugar de la firma.

"Un día de estos pasara al lado tuyo el amor de tu vida, y no lo veras por ir viendo tu itinerario de trabajo. Ándate a la mierda trabajador compulsivo".

Se levantó de la silla rumbo a la salida de la oficina despidiéndose con la hoja en mano, por fin tendría tiempo para ordenar su colección de corazones disecados, o pasear más tiempo con Bepo, era solo cuestión de ver qué cosa aria primero.

-Bueno ya que te vas, y me as echo venir en mi día de descanso, quiero que lleves a mi nieto al museo de medicina- dijo la mujer bebiendo de su inseparable botella de licor

El moreno casi se gira para darle un rotundo "NO" cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Chopper entusiasmado por salir con su ídolo. El niño se acercó y le regalo una sonrisa tierna e infantil, le tomo de la mano esperando que Law comenzara a caminar, pero este solo se giró para ver a Doctorine, y dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

-Tráelo a las siete- agrego la anciana subiendo los pies al escritorio.

Law salió con el niño de la mano, tenía que ver el lado positivo de estar atado al chiquillo, después de todo. Disfrutaría del museo al que quería ir, y por razones completamente ligadas a su trabajo nunca podía.

.

.

.

Iba sentada en un carrito de súper, empujado por su buen amigo Franky, solo se dedicaba a mirar al trio de parejas que iban delante de ellos; Luffy empujaba un carrito con Hancock encima, Usoop le imitaba con Kaya, y Sanji hacia lo mismo con Bonney. Aquel grupo de tortolos parecía sacados de un cuadro.

-Hey Nami te sientes bien?- pregunto el peli azul deteniendo el carrito.

-Si estoy bien- susurro la chica recogiendo sus pies quedando en una posición fetal.

-Creo que estas súper melancólica- agrego el hombre retomando su camino.

Delante de ellos Boa le daba pequeñas cucharadas de helado a Luffy, mientas él le regalaba un beso en la mejilla por cada bocado, Usoop le iba mostrando a su novia el nuevo diseño que tendría el bar, Sanji iba adorando la belleza de la peli rosa, que solo se dedicaba a comer su helado, y regalarle una probadita a su novio cada cuando; todos ellos ajenos al trio de solterones que estaban detrás de ellos. Zoro no contaba ya que el sí tenía novia, pero no se encontraba por el momento.

-No solo que estoy cansada, no dormí lo suficiente- respondió levantando la vista para ver mejor al hombre.

Llevaba su típica camisa floreada roja, lentes oscuros y un short de un uniforme de natación, su cabeza rapada era cubierta por una peluca al estilo Elvis; sin duda era un hombre cuarentón muy extraño pero extremadamente divertido. A su lado, como siempre tarareando, estaba Brook con su típico traje y afro infalibles. Zoro iba atrás de ellos con sus manos en las bolsas de sus vaqueros oscuros.

La chica bajo la cabeza y de uno de sus bolsillos saco la famosa tarjeta de Law, su mente retomo el casi beso que se daban ayer; inocentemente sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas causando la riza incontenible del músico.

-Yohohohohohoho Nami, que tienes ahí?- cuestiono Brook acercándose para ver lo que portaba en las manos la pelirroja.

-Nada- mascullo guardando la credencial en su bolsillo.

-Entonces porque estas tan roja?- agrego conteniendo la risa.

-Por el sol. Mira Franky los chicos ya llegaron a la ferretería. Deberíamos de darnos prisa- la chica se hizo hasta delante dando una señal para que su amigo acelerara en el carrito dejando atrás a un Zoro con pereza y un Brook risueño.

Cuando llegaron Nami salió del carrito, en busca de un trabajador para que le diera todo lo que necesitaban, y no solo por eso, estaba segura que el pervertido de Brook había visto la foto, o el nombre de la credencial.

-Nami- dijo Zoro detrás de la chica -porque estas tan nerviosa?- cuestiono dejando escapar un bostezo

-Nada, solo simplemente quiero terminar esto e ir a comer muero de hambre- mintió nerviosa.

El peliverde solo la observo, sin decir más, la conocía tan bien que el mismo podría jurar que estaba ocultando algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era, en si solo tenía pistas que la misma Boa Hancock le dio, y es que se trataba de un hombre cuya identidad ni siquiera se la dio a una de sus amigas, en una borrachera. Tendría que esperar hasta hablar con Robín para ver si a ella si le decía quién era aquel sujeto que había hecho poner así a Nami.

.

.

.

No sabía por qué, pero el rostro de aquella chica, no salía de su memoria, si bien era sabido que Eusstass Kid era un mujeriego de primera, que solo pasa una noche con la misma chica, esa mujer se le antojaba para todas las noches; aquellos ojos cafés tan inocentes como los de una niña perdida que le miraban con tanta curiosidad la habían hecho bajar la guardia, pero a quien no, si esa chica tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera pedir.

Estaba arriba del camaro de Nami contemplando una foto que tenía en la guantera, salía su madre, su padre, su hermana, y ella, tal vez ni siquiera pasaba de los diez años era toda una lindura. En su mente no podía imaginar que aquella chiquilla plana y de pelo corto pudiera ser la señorita curvilínea, de pelo largo y ondulado que es ahora.

-Hey Kid sal de ahí ayúdame a sacarle el motor- un chico de cabellera larga rubia con un flequillo que le cubría mas de la mitad del rostro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Killer, si te dijera que me he enamorado que dirías?- cuestiono el pelirrojo mirando otra foto de Nami.

-Tu enamorado? No lo creo; tú eres un mujeriego empedernido. Pero si llegara a suceder te diría que debes comportarte y no andar haciendo escenas por cualquier cosa. Eres demasiado impulsivo hasta el más ligero parpadeo te molesta- respondió Killer abriendo el cofre del carro

Kid dejó escapar su risa perturbadora, y después bajo ayudar a Killer, con las reparaciones del camaro. Ahora que sabía que la dueña era extremadamente sexi, tendría que lucirse, por lo menos para ganar una cita con ella.

.

.

.

La tarde cayo, así como los ánimos de todos los chicos, estaban completamente exhaustos; la razón, era porque compraron demasiadas cosas pesadas, y se negaron a la ayuda de sus bellas de acompañantes les ofrecieron. Todos estaban en el ahora casi desmantelado Sunny, comiendo Takoyaki del buen Hachi, discutiendo sobre cosas un tanto irrelevantes por el momento.

-Kaya, si te casaras con Usoop en donde seria?- cuestiono Hancock.

-Bueno, en nuestra isla de origen por supuesto. Y tu Hancock si te casaras con Luffy?- respondió la rubia comiéndose una bolita de pulpo.

-Tengo planeado algo sencillo- susurro la pelinegra - antes que nada sería en una de las playas más bonitas de todo el mundo, nos casaríamos a la orilla del mar, y mandare a regar lirios blancos por todo el lugar, para que el mundo vea lo puro que nuestro amor. Eso sin contar que yo me encargare del banquete, ya que quiero que mi marido solo coma lo que yo preparo; después lanzaríamos linternas al cielo, para iluminar la oscuridad de la noche, para que el mundo vea, que el amor que nos tenemos resplandecería entre las penumbras, aluzando a cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor, y cegando a los que no nos apoyan-.

Las chicas simplemente se quedaron calladas, si esa era su idea más simple, no querían saber cuál sería la extravagante, sin duda Hancock jamás se andaba con pequeñeces al momento de declararle al mundo que amaba a Luffy, con gran locura. Mientras las demás se conformaban, con el simple hecho que su pareja les amara, y les diera comida en el caso de Bonney; Boa quería predicar su amor al estilo profeta.

-Tu Bonney como seria tu boda con Sanji?- cuestiono Kaya.

-Aun no lo he pensado, no tenemos tanto tiempo como ustedes. Pero les aseguro que habrá montones y montones de comida- respondió con la boca llena -y tu Nami? Debes de tener a alguien por ahí no es así?-.

La pelirroja casi se atraganta con su bocado al oír eso, si no fuera por el bruto de Zoro que le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda no la contaba.

-Cierto, Nami dinos quien es ese chico?- dijo Boa con cierta ternura

-No sé de qué hablan- respondió sacando el celular de su escote.

Todas pusieron cara de súplica al ver la negatividad obvia de Nami, estaban seguras que alguien le causaba esos leves sonrojos momentáneos, y que ese alguien ocupaba su mente astuta dejando al descubierto su parte sensible. Aunque casi no fuera muy notorio para las chicos, las chicas estaban seguras de que ella estaba ENAMORADA.

-Bueno, pues entonces descríbelo si no quieres decir quien es- sugirió Bonney metiéndose barias bolitas de pulpo a la boca.

-Si anda Nami cuenta como es el- prosiguió Kaya atenta a cada movimiento de la pelirroja.

Nami estaba rodeada, los rostros suplicantes de sus amigas, las preguntas tan directas que le hacían, era como para tomar sus cosas y correr, pero si lo hacía terminarían por averiguarlo a la mala. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, ellas habían ganado.

-…..Ok- suspiro nuevamente – digamos que es alto, moreno, delgado, tiene dos ojos y es hombre- los ojos de las chicas estaban tan clavados en ella que se desesperó.

Tomo las llaves de la moto que Franky le presto para moverse en lo que le entregaban su auto y salió corriendo dejando al trio de chicas confundidas por la actitud que tomo.

-El jueves?- cuestiono Hancock con mirada estratega

-El jueves- respondieron las otras dos con mirada cómplice.

.

.

.

Acelero todo lo que pudo en la moto, se sentía tan estúpida, como la pudieron agarrar con la guardia baja; quería matarlo, desaparecerlo, hacer cualquier cosa para que eso no volviera a pasar. Freno en el único alto que vio tras su huida tres calles después, miro el cielo nublado, queriéndose romper en una ligera lluvia veraniega de finales de junio en cualquier momento, así se sentía ella, como una nube, cargada de quien sabe que tanto, amenazando con explotar, y bañar de lo que fuese que saliera de ella, al primero que se le viniera en mente.

Arranco de nuevo sintiendo las pocas gotas que se escapaban del cielo mojando su camisa blanca enmarcando el estampado de leopardo de su sostén, salió tan deprisa que no tomo su bolsa, le llamaría a Zoro para que después pasara a dejársela. Por el momento solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha caliente, cenar, y tumbarse en el sofá para ver su serie favorita.

.

.

.

Llego a casa asqueado, de pasar todo el inicio de sus vacaciones con aquel niño que no dejo de hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo, al parecer le admiraba tanto, que de grande se propuso la meta se superarlo. Sonaba algo lejano, para tener la habilidad que tenía ahora, tuvo que pasar por mucho, aun así no sonaba imposible; si aquel mocoso quería ser como el, que lo fuera, después de todo Law seguiría mejorando, y cuando el niño le alcanzara, seria hasta después de muerto.

Se recostó en su sofá, cogiendo el libro que dejo en el piso la noche anterior, y abrió para continuar su lectura. En la parte de arriba con su letra estaba escrito el número de Nami, al igual que la dirección correcta de donde vivía.

En ese momento se tentó a levantarse, e ir a verla con la excusa de su chaqueta y su credencial, miro la hora en su reloj, y vio que no era demasiado tarde para darse un capricho, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, solo sería ir a tomar sus cosas y listo, claro que si pasaba algo mas mucho mejor para él.

Lanzo de nuevo el libro al piso y tomo su saco, si no se daba prisa tal vez no llegaría a tiempo ´para lo que el destino le pudiera dar.

.

.

.

Salió con solo una diminuta bata que le cubría poco más de la mitad de los muslos, sin ni siquiera procurar atar las cintas para cubrir su ropa interior de encaje negro. Paseaba de la sala, a la cocina, en busca de las cosas necesarias para sentarse a ver un nuevo capítulo de "Drácula" y cuando tuvo todo listo, simplemente se lanzó al sofá en compañía de, comida chatarra, helado, y un par de gaseosas de mandarina.

Afuera llovía, varios rayos cruzaban el cielo con calma, resonando a lo lejos; su tazón de palomitas estaba casi vacío, pero eso no le importo, solo lo puso en la mesa y tomo un bote de helado de chocolate, y una cuchara, comenzó a saborear mientras babeaba por Jonathan Rhuys. Tenía puesta la chaqueta de Law, había decidido no entregársela por venganza de todo lo sucedido, ya que juraba que se rio de su ingenuidad después de dejarla en el edificio.

En la parte más aterradora juro oír que tocaban la puerta, pero le restó importancia cuando el guapísimo de Rhuys comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Jessica, pero volvió ocurrir lo mismo, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron mientras fantaseaba despierta. Molesta sin importarle poco quien fuera se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Qué demonios…- su grito fue cortado al ver a la persona que tocaba.

Con la intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara retrocedió para dar el portazo pero fue detenido por la palma de Law.

-Es de mala educación cerrar la puerta en la cara del visitante- dijo con fingida molestia mirando cada centímetro de la piel apenas cubierta de la pelirroja.

-Pero es más falta de educación mirar a la gente de esa forma, y llegar de improvisto a un lugar donde es más obvio que no se le quiere- respondió atándose las cintas de la bata.

-Veo que el negro resalta su piel pálida; y si no se me quisiera usted no estaría usando mi chaqueta- entro bruscamente al apartamento dejando a Nami colorada.

Observo detenidamente el lugar, era más amplio de lo que pensó, todo estaba revestidos en tonos blanco, rojo, naranjo o amarillo, típico de una universitaria soltera, demasiado juvenil para su gusto. Se oyó cerrar la puerta, pero él no se giró a ver, simplemente sintió el golpe que Nami le dio al lanzar su chamarra asía el, lo paso de largo y retomo su lugar en su sillón rojo.

Estaba recostada, con las piernas cruzadas, intentando no desviar la vista del televisor, ignorando por completo la existencia de Law, que solo dejo escapar una risita risueña al ver el poco pudor que la chica tenia. Camino asía a ella y se sentó en la mesita de café mirándola atento, si solo tuviera una cámara para tomarle una foto en ese estado, o una libreta para dibujarla, realmente se veía mejor que nunca.

-Si no te importa trato de ver la tele, ya tienes tu estúpida chaqueta ya puedes irte- dijo molesta estirando el cuello tratando de ver la escena.

-No aun me falta algo. Dónde está mi credencial?- cuestiono relajado ante la tentadora escena.

-Qué se yo? No tengo idea de lo que hablas- mintió esbozando un lidera sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez no esté aquí, tal vez está en tu habitación- Law se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los cuartos.

Por un momento Nami se relajó no pensó que el fuera tan maleducado como para revisar los cajones de una dama, o eso pensó hasta que se oyó que la puerta se abrió y se cerró con fuerza. En ese momento la pelirroja salió disparada al su cuarto era obvio que ahí la tenía; para ser franca la tenía en el cajón de su ropa interior, y no por lo que él podría pensar, solo la metió ahí porque nadie hurga en un cajón de ropa íntima de una chica, simplemente no la quería perder.

Entro abruptamente al cuarto dándose de bruces con el pecho de Law que rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura.

-Sal de aquí ahora- exigió sobándose la nariz

-Si me das mi credencial, saldré de aquí sin ni siquiera abrir un cajón- respondió.

-Ok te la daré. Pero sal de aquí ahora-musito molesta zafándose del agarre del hombre señalando la puerta.

Trafalgar obedeció y salió despacio, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero esta vez las usaría para molestar a la chica; sin duda le causaba demasiada fascinación el comportamiento tal simple que tenía con él, sabiendo de buena mano que ella tenía un carácter realmente explosivo.

Nami espero a que la puerta se cerrara para buscar la famosa credencial, en verdad no se la quería dar, la quería como un recuerdo, y no de como la drogo, sino del casi beso que le dio. Rebusco entre el cajón hasta que la encontró debajo de toda su colección de ropa.

Salió despacio notando que la esperaba al final del pasillo observando una de sus fotos familiares, simplemente le extendió la mano con la tarjeta tratando de mantener una cierta distancia, aunque el pareciera querer cerrara esa distancia en cualquier momento.

-Tienes tu tarjeta y tu chaqueta, ya puedes irte- dijo Nami pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Sí, pero no me apetece irme- susurro acercándose lentamente a ella.

Nami solo soltó un suspiro y señalo la salida, aunque sonaba tentadora la propuesta, no podía aceptarla "Promesas son promesas" se repetía innumerables veces deseosa de aceptar quedarse un rato con él. Sintió la mano fría de Law quitarle el pomo de la puerta y cerrarla de golpe. Aquellos ojos grises tan fríos y siniestros tenían un brillo hipnotizaste.

-Abra la boca- musito Law tomándole del mentón con su mano derecha.

La chica se quedó pasmada ante la petición no sabía qué hacer, la mano libre de Trafalgar se enredó en su cintura atrayéndola asía él; sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear, sentía el aliento fresco pero a la vez cálido de Law en su rostro.

-Su voz suena mormada, solo quiero checar- explico rompiendo el encanto.

-Ok-la pelirroja cedió ante la petición y fue abriendo su cavidad poco a poco.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta Trafalgar la besaba demandante, pidiendo que se le devolviera el beso con la misma pación que lo daba; sintió la lengua del hombre rozar con la suya en más de una ocasión, no estaba lista para dar un simple beso de piquito, y el la besaba con tanta enjundia que se dejó llevar por él. Lo rodeo del cuello con sus manos para cerrar el poco espacio que les separaba, el bajo su mano a la cadera de la chica atrayéndola más asía él.

El calor se apodero de ellos y de un momento a otro Law apretó sus muslos y la alzo, causando que Nami lo rodeara con las piernas; camino con ella cargada hasta su habitación, y la recostó con cuidado en la cama, sin dejar de comerse esos labios sabor a chocolate con mandarina. Se desprendió de su saco y fue aflojando su corbata, dejando vagar su mano libre sobre el abdomen de la chica que respiraba con dificultad; dejo sus labios para besar su cuello y algo de su escote, fue ahí que noto que Nami temblaba.

La miro extrañado, por lo general todas las mujeres con las que había pasado la noche no se veían como ella, las demás se dedicaban a desvestirlo y manosearlo mientras el hacia lo suyo. Pero Nami simplemente estaba ahí, temblando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo o tal vez algo más.

Le descubrió rostro, notando por primera vez que apretaba los ojos para no abrirlos, y que debajo de los surcos estaba húmedo, soltó un bufido ahogado, jamás pensó que siendo como era, esa chica no tuviera experiencia en el campo, era casi una burla. Se desplomo a su lado mirándola de soslayo, le caso gracia verla abrir los ojos lentamente como un gatito indefenso que estaba a punto de ser devorado por un tigre.

Claro que eso hubiera pasado si este no se hubiera dado cuenta, habría terminado devorada de un solo mordisco, tan tentador sonaba morderla en lugares inimaginables que se le hacía agua la boca, pero eso no podría ser por el momento; quien gozaría de la suerte de encontrarse con tan bello manantial aun puro lejos de la mano del hombre a esa edad, nadie más que él, tendría que cuidarla y ganarse el privilegio de ser el único que pudiese saborear el agua dulce y fresca que esta le ofrecía. En si no le costaría mucho trabajo, el ante todo en una época fue criado para ser un caballero que se notara por su paciencia, aunque eso jamás se daba con las demás mujeres que pasaron por su cama, chicas femeninas de sociedad y familias recatadas que en el momento de estar con él se le olvidaban los modales. Patéticas. Pero Nami no era nada de eso, su peculiar forma de ser era demasiado extravagante, atrevida, quisquillosa y mandona; nada que ver con esas damas de las cuales no recordaba ni el nombre.

La atrojo así el en un abrazo y se dispuso a dormir con ella, Nami no se resistió en vez se acurruco en su pecho antes de que con un movimiento casi mágico los dos terminara debajo de las sabanas.

.

.

.

Despertó sola en su habitación, deseando que él estuviera en el baño o en la sala, pero no. Así como llego en la noche y le movió el mundo, se fue en la mañana llevándose esa extraña sensación, dejando solo en la mesita de noche su número de teléfono y dirección sobre su saco gris; sonrió ampliamente apretujando la penda en su rostro se sentía tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo bacía.

¿Por qué se había ido?

Esa duda vago todo el día aun después de recoger a chopper y llévalo al cine, aun después de cenar en el Mermaidia, aun después de irse a acostar.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo tentada a cada segundo a llamarle para saber el porqué de todo, pero ella misma se lo impedía, tenía miedo de saber que ella solo sería un juego más en la vida de él.

Esos dos días se fueron en recordar el sabor se sus labios, el rose de su piel, su mirada y sonido de su corazón latiendo al mil al solo sentir aquellos labios unirse a los suyos. Para ambos fue algo que no saldría fácilmente de sus cabezas.

.

.

.

.

.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo que, bueno esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en todo este tiempo. Estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto y quedo esto. Tal vez no sea lo mejor que haya echo así que no se enojen es solo el capítulo 5.

Pido disculpas por la tardanza nuevamente, soy pésima escritora sobre todo cuando se me mete una idea loca en mi cabeza descompuesta.

También agradezco los pocos review que recibo son como mi motivación para seguir adelante.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Eiichiro Oda creo el One Piece yo apenas tenía cuatro años; pero si él no lo hubiera hecho crean que lo habría hecho yo y habría mucha LawNa

Era viernes por la tarde, la mayoría de las personas se encontrarían, comiendo, viendo la televisión, durmiendo, charlando o asta haciendo el amor; pero ese no era su caso, ella estaba en medio de un interrogatorio impartido por cuatro señoritas molestas. La luz incandescente de la lámpara le lastimaba los ojos y le secaba la garganta, pero eso no detenía a sus amigas para sacarle la verdad.

-Explica tu extraño comportamiento- dijo Hancock rociándola con un atomizador de agua.

-Simplemente son malestares femeninos- respondió Nami sacudiendo la cabeza -ya suéltenme, no es gracioso-.

-No te creo- afirmo Kaya repitiendo la acción de la pelinegra.

-Por qué no me creen? Simplemente no estoy de humor para estas cosas- espeto la pelirroja ya cabreada por la situación.

-Como que no estas de humor para esto? Quien eres y que le hiciste a la Nami Vanir que conocemos?- cuestiono Viví molesta.

-Soy yo, solo que estos días no he tenido ánimos para nada- respondió forcejando con las ataduras de sus muñecas.

La silla donde la tenían sentada ya era de por si incomoda, agregando a eso que la ataron de manos y pies con mascadas de seda para que no terminara escapando como la última vez, más las múltiples empapadas que le daban con el rociador como si se tratase de un gatito malo, la ponían en una situación semejante a los interrogatorios tortuosos de las películas de acción. Suspiro cansada esperando la siguiente pregunta, ese era su castigo por ser tan insegura consigo misma y cerrarse en momentos de crisis.

-Antes que nada, dices que no tienes humor para ninguna cosa, y eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia- dijo Bonney apagando la lámpara -el lunes cuando por fin tuviste a Usopp y a Franky para hacerlos pagar por el chistecito del sábado, simplemente les pediste de una manera amable que se hicieran cargo de los reparos de tu auto; el martes y el miércoles desapareciste del mapa sin dejar rastro, y ayer no llegaste a nuestra cita con el modista, sin contar que te niegas a ir a la fiesta. Qué diablos te pasa?- agrego soltando una de sus manos.

Nami se quedó callada, ellas tenían razón, avía estado actuando de una manera tan extraña que ni ella se la podía creer, jamás en sus años de conocerlas había tomado una actitud tan fuera de sí, que dejase perplejas a las personas que le rodeaban.

-Me dieron la beca, quieren ver si además de eso me mandan a estudiar lejos- respondió y aunque no fuera esa la rozan no estaba mintiendo.

-Si te preocupaba decirnos eso eres una tonta, si te vas o te quedas seguiría siendo lo mismo, procuraríamos verte por lo menos cada quince días o pasar todas las vacaciones contigo- agrego Viví dándole un abrazo -pero por favor no te pongas en ese plan de no querer salir con nosotras-.

-Bien entonces iras a la fiesta con nosotras- dijo Boa aplaudiendo.

-No puedo, no tengo vestido, ni quien se encargue de Chopper. Por si no se han dado cuenta lo tengo que cuidar- respondió secándose el rostro con una toalla que le ofrecieron.

-Te preocupas demasiado- espeto Hancock -el vestido te lo compramos ayer y al niño que lo cuiden mis hermanas- agrego saliendo de la habitación.

Las demás chicas se encogieron de hombros ante la actitud de Boa, sabían que cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza no había quien la parara. Salieron tras de la pelinegra que tarareaba una melodiosa canción de Soul King, mejor conocido como el viejo pervertido de Brook. Entraron a la habitación de Hancock donde tenía los vestidos acomodados sobre su cama y tomo uno en particular que estaba aún en la bolsa.

-Este, querida es tuyo- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja -anda ahí que darnos prisa los chicos llegaran a las siete por nosotras-.

Regreso el vestido a su lugar, abrió uno de sus armarios y saco barias toallas de diferentes colores, que repartió a sus amigas con el fin de acabar la discusión y comenzar a prepararse.

-Bonney, Kaya, y Viví pueden tomar los baños de mi abuela y de mis hermanas- musito Hancock apretando su toalla contra su pecho.

El trio de chicas no discutió, simplemente salieron rumbo a los baños correspondientes a cada habitación.

-Na... Namii- titubeo Boa al hablar

-Que sucede?- respondió Nami al ver la inseguridad de su amiga

-Solo queda mi baño. Puedo esperar si gustas?- susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Nada de eso nos ducharemos juntas, se nos hace tarde- dijo Nami cogiendo la mano de Hancock -no pasa nada, somos amigas, y soy la única que sabe de lo que te paso, así que no veo ningún problema-agrego jalándola al baño.

Boa no se negó, Vanir era la única persona además de sus hermanas, su abuela y Luffy que sabían de la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la espalda. Se adentró al baño sujeta de la mano de su amiga que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla.

.

.

.

La casa de las amazonas era una verdadera mansión, Chopper se encontraba nadando junto con las hermanas de Hancock, que parecían tener más paciencia con el que la pelinegra. Su salvavidas rosado ,con un curioso diseño de patitos amarillos, era lo único que lo mantenía a flote, ya que no sabía nadar; Sandersonia yacía recostada en un cocodrilo inflable, mientras Marigold empujaba al niño y le mostraba como nadar.

-Niñas quieren un aperitivo- una anciana de baja estatura salió de la casa con una bandeja de sándwiches.

-Si por favor abuela Nyon- respondieron las chicas acercándose a la orilla.

Las dos chicas y el pequeño niño salieron de la piscina hasta una pequeña mesa, donde la abuela puso la bandeja junto con unos cuantos vasos de limonada, que ella misma había preparado para sus niñas y el invitado que se sentía un miembro más de la familia.

-Abuela Nyon se ven riquísimos sus emparedados- dijo Chopper tomando uno.

-Oh querido me alagas- respondió Nyon regresando a la casa.

El trio se quedó disfrutando los sándwiches, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de secarse, el sol estaba tan cálido que no tardarían en hacer ese trabajo.

.

.

.

Nami salió de su baño un poco después que Hancock, la cual aún no estaba arreglándose, simplemente contemplaba su imagen desnuda frente a su espejo. Sus lacios cabellos negros cubrían sus senos dejando su espalda descubierta, su rostro lucia triste, y parecía no percatarse de la presencia de su amiga.

-Es hermosa- susurro Nami cubriendo a su amiga con una bata.

-Que dices? Es horrenda- respondió Boa.

-Fea esta- dijo la pelirroja señalando la cicatriz bajo su tatuaje.

Las múltiples apuñaladas que ella misma se hizo hace ya varios años, cuando aún no llegaba a la ciudad, eran apenas notables bajo el tatuaje que representaba a su madre y a su padre (un molino y una mandarina) pero aun así dolían como el primer día.

-Ven déjame arreglarte para que parezcas una verdadera emperatriz- sugirió Nami jalando a su amiga hasta una silla.

Se arrodillo frente a su amiga, y echó para atrás sus cabellos negros para que no le obstruyeran en el proceso de resaltar la belleza que Boa ya tenía. Puso una base neutra, y guiándose por el color del vestido, comenzó a maquillarla con sumo detalle, quería que su amiga se sintiera la mujer más bella de la tierra.

.

.

.

Los chicos se encontraban vistiéndose con aquellos lujosos trajes que compraron para la ocasión; Sanji estaba arreglándole la corbata a Luffy que no paraba de renegar que tenía hambre, Zoro estaba dormido en el sofá, Brook tocaba una extraña melodía en el piano de la estancia, acompañado con los cantos de Usopp y Franky.

Sin duda todos se veían exquisitos en sus ropas nuevas, los trajes de todos eran negros hechos a la medida, con la simple diferencia de la camisa. Luffy llevaba una camisa roja, Zorro iba de verde, Sanji de amarillo, la de Usopp era naranja, Franky usaba una camisa azul y Brook iba de blanco.

-Sanji tengo hambre- dijo Luffy sin aminos.

-Has tragado como huérfano de hospicio!- renegó el rubio dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pero Sanji tengo hambre- repitió el moreno desplomándose al lado de Zoro.

-Dale de comer cejas de remolino- intervino Zoro aun aparentemente dormido

-A quien llamas cejas de remolino marimo idiota?- grito Sanji en la cara del peliverde.

Una lucha interminable estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando el timbre de la casa fue tocado, y las alarmas que habían puesto para no salir tarde por las chicas comenzaron a sonar. Todos se levantaron de su lugar, se echaron una última mirada y salieron a recibir al último personaje de la noche.

.

.

.

-Este vestido no es muy destapado- espeto Nami nerviosa.

-Ya compórtate, este vestido fue echo para ti, así que deja de quejarte- dijo Bonney molesta.

-Los chicos ya están aquí!- grito Kaya mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Bueno apéguense al plan- anuncio Boa lanzando un par de capas a sus amigas.

Las chicas se las colocaron para cubrir sus vestidos, querían sorprender a los chicos cuando llegaran al lugar. De una en una fueron bajando por aquellas escaleras de caracol que daban a la estancia, donde los jóvenes yacían impacientes por ver como lucían sus novias y amigas.

Los chicos no dijeron nada al verlas cubiertas por túnicas negras, que tapaban los vestidos y la figura de sus acompañantes. Decidieron no preguntar, no las quería molestar tan temprano, simplemente admiraron lo único que mostraban. Su rostro, su peinado y sus joyas.

Salieron todos en bola, conversando de cualquier estupidez que se les ocurría; los autos estaba estacionados afuera de la casa, caminaron a paso lento tratando de encubrir una sorpresa para una de las chicas.

Una limosina en blanco, resaltaba entre el grupo de coches, un joven de melena rubia estaba recargado en el cofre fumando un cigarrillo, sin prestar mucha atención al grupo de chicas que corrían en su dirección.

-Oh por Dios! Han rentado una limo- dijo Hancock con aparente sorpresa.

-Que detalle- agrego Bonney con un tono serio.

Kaya le dio un codazo en las costillas para que dejara esa mueca aburrida y la cambiase por una cara sorprendida. Tenían que seguir las instrucciones de Luffy al pie de la letra.

-Sube primero Nami, nosotros queremos darnos unos segundos con nuestros chicos- la sonrisa de Boa aunque era hermosa desconcertó a la pelirroja.

Nami vacilo un poco en subir, sus amigas se veían extrañas, tenían una mueca de complicidad y aparente calma. Se deslizo a la mitad del asiento, notando que para ser un auto para tantas personas, simplemente tenía un par de copas y una botella de champan.

-Chicas esta limo no tiene- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se acercó a toda prisa para abrir la puerta pero esta ya tenía seguro; la ventana se bajó apenas unos cuantos centímetros para dejar ver a sus amigas que se deshacían de las capaz y se despedían de ella con una sonrisa y un ademan de manos. El vehículo comenzó avanzar dejando perpleja a la pelirroja. La acababan de secuestrar.

-Bien todo salió según el plan- anuncio Viví.

-Se va enojar- agregó Kaya aferrándose a Usopp.

-Bien vámonos- exclamo Luffy.

Usopp escolto a Kaya hasta el Jeep que le prestos tío, abriendo la puerta para ella con caballerosidad; Sanji acerco su Marquis hasta donde se encontraba una Bonney ingiriendo una paleta de corazón; Boa tuvo que sacar su Pointer ya que Luffy no sabía manejar. Brook y Franky ya estaban trepados en extraño auto invención del peli azul.

Viví se apresuró a tomar el asiento del conductor en el Mustang de Zoro, pero este le ordeno con la mirada que no se atreviera a tomar su lugar; así que un tanto asustada se cruzó con delicadeza al asiento del copiloto.

-Si sabrás llegar?- cuestiono Viví

-Claro que si, no soy idiota- respondió el peliverde encendiendo un aparatito cerca de las rendijas de ventilación.

Nefertari casi soltó una risa burlona al ver el secreto tras el milagro de que su amigo no se perdiese. Un bonito GPS de bolsillo estaba colocado para la seguridad del joven.

.

.

.

Nami se dejó de preocupar, después de casi mas media hora, en silencio total en la parte de atrás de vehículo, por fin la vos de conductor le avisaba que ya habían llegado. Sin importarle mucho quien estaría detrás de la puerta, la abrió de golpe propinándole un buen escarmiento a la persona de la magnífica idea de meterla en una limo sola, con un conductor que parecía un guitarrista de black metal.

-Eustass Kid- dijo la chica al ver al joven tirado en el piso –lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte-.

La pelirroja se acercó a Kid, que parecía estar contando hasta el mil para no dejar salir a flote su hermoso vocabulario contra aquella chica. Nami lo ayudo a incorporarse apenada por su acción tan inconsciente.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó por segunda vez la joven –no me he fijado y has terminado en el piso-.

-Descuida, también ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento no he podido ir yo en persona por ti- respondió cogiendo su mano de una forma tan tímida y delicada para llevársela a los labios besando aquella piel de porcelana.

Nami tomo un pequeño rubor casi indetectable, era la primera vez que alguien le besaba la mano con tanta delicadeza. Kid lucia radiante en aquel traje negro con camisa guinda, sin duda se había esmerado por dejar aquel traje de malandro de los barrios bajos, por aquel de hombre distinguido y formal.

-Jefe nos adelantamos- grito Killer al ver que aquel par no se movía de su lugar.

Eustass estaba fascinado, ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco, con un curioso estampado frutal, no tenía mangas, un diminuto escote en la parte delantera era una mera distracción, ya que la espalda la tenía completamente descubierta, traía unos pequeños sarcillos de oro, complementados con una gargantilla del mismo material; sus tacones de plataforma dorados le aumentaban unos cuantos centímetros, pero aun así no le rebasaba, apenas le pasaba por el hombro. Su hermoso cabello rojizo estaba peinado en un moño alto que solo dejaba su flequillo suelto, y era casi indetectable el poco maquillaje que se había puesto.

Lo tomo del brazo y caminaron rumbo a la casona donde se celebraba el evento; cruzaron un puente que atravesaba un lago que rodeaba toda la casa. El lugar era una réplica a escala del gran castillo de Estense, en Italia.

Llegando al salón principal Kid la escolto hasta una de las mesas del centro donde la mayoría de sus amigos ya se encontraban bebiendo y bromeando entre sí. La miro por el rabillo del ojo, se veía nerviosa, no era de extrañarse, la mayoría de los invitados estaban armados y no se preocupaban por guardar sus armas, simplemente las traían como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, mostrándoselas a las personas con las cuales conversaban. La orquesta estaba en unas tarimas en el centro de la estancia, tocaban dulces melodías que contrastaban con el semblante mafioso que todos tenían.

Nami tomo asiento al lado derecho de Killer, que prontamente le ofreció un copa de champaña, ella no se negó, la tomo un tanto desconfiada, conocía poco a Kid y desconocía por qué se había tomado tantas molestias para con ella, aun así comenzó a conversar con él, ignorando por completo al resto de los chicos con los que compartían la mesa.

Poco después la comida fue servida, comenzaron con una crema de elote, seguida de un espagueti a la crema, el plato fuerte consto de pollo bañado en vino blanco con una guarnición de verduras hervidas. Todo exquisito, acompañado de las mejores cosechas italianas que podían ofrecer los meseros.

Las horas pasaban y el anfitrión del evento se pavoneaba con dos mujeres de belleza extraordinaria; la orquesta dejo de sonar y las luces se apagaron, fueron remplazadas por luces de colores y un dj muy conocido por la mayoría del lugar, Apoo, un joven castaño con una extraña vestimenta que se asemejaba a un traje típico chino.

La atención de Nami fue robado por unos segundos por dos chicas, una morena con un vestido verde con detalles en rosa, y una rubia con un vestido amarillo con franjas blancas.

-Quieres ir a bailar?- cuestiono Kaya con una amplia sonrisa, la cual recibió como respuesta un simple asentimiento de la pelirroja.

-Eustass te la robaremos un segundo- musito Hancock jalando a su amiga hasta la pista de baile.

El pelirrojo simplemente se giró para ver a su acompañante junto con una bola de chicas que se le hacían conocidas, pero no les presto mucha atención, sus ojos estaban clavados en Nami, simplemente bella. Un simple golpecito en el hombro lo distrajo del hermoso espectáculo que la chica le brindaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción, se volvió molesto para toparse con Killer que le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.

Se levantó de su asiento cabreado por el simple hecho de no poder ver el baile de su queridísima pelirroja; siguió en silencio a su amigo hasta que entraron a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso; la luz era escasa pero podía reconocer a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Basil Hawkins, Capone Bege, Urouge, y X. Drake tenían un pequeño y amistoso juego de poker, parecía que esperaban a unos cuantos más, pero aun así ya habían comenzado. Hawkins barajeaba con eficacia las cartas mientas Kid tomaba asiento.

-Espero que estén listos para perder- espeto Urouge tomando sus cartas entre sus manos.

-Eso veremos- aclaro Kid comenzado acomodar sus cartas.

.

.

.

Nami tenía rato de bailar con todas su amigas, sentía que un par de cabellos se habían salido de su peinado y tenía la boca seca; sin decir nada se separó del grupo y se acercó a la barra del lugar, tomo asiento en uno de los banquillos y ordeno un whisky.

-Señorita Nami, creo aun, que el negro se ve mejor en usted- un susurro varonil, le puso la piel de gallina –que hace usted aquí? pensé que su acompañante no la dejaba ni ir al tocador sola-.

La pelirroja se giró solo para encontrarse con Trafalgar metido en un traje gris con una camisa negra que resaltaba sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- espeto, molesta dándole la espalda.

-Tal vez no, pero aun así, no es de caballeros dejar sola a una dama- agrego tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ha, usted que sabe de caballerosidad? No es más que un hombre grosero y prepotente- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí, del cual usted está enamorada- musito arrebatándole su bebida y dándole un trago –si me permite, me gustaría mostrarle algo-.

Nami estaba a punto de gritarle sus verdades pero Law fue más rápido la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar detrás de, el rumbo a las escaleras.

No lejos de donde todo eso pasaba Zoro se encontraba observando en silencio con cara de pocos amigos, antes de que su celular sonara cambiando la cara por una más pacífica al ver el nombre del contacto que le marcaba; como siempre su bien amada Robín le llamaba para darle las buenas noches.

.

.

.

Trafalgar tiraba de su brazo fuertemente sin ser condescendiente, Nami trata de forcejear pero eso solo provocaba que Law apretara más du agarre. Harta de todo, se dejó llevar por el asía el lugar que le quería mostrar. Subieron por las escaleras, unos cuatro pisos maso menos, y cruzaron un lumbral que daba a un puente que conectaba la casa a una torre.

El cielo estaba despejado, ni una nube sobre ellos, o en los alrededores, pero aun así la luz era tan escasa que Nami tenía que ir con la cabeza gacha para procurar no tropezar con nada que hubiera en aquel arco. La brisa fría recorrió la piel expuesta de Nami que de inmediato reacciono abrazándose así misma con su único brazo libre.

-Te podrías der prisa me congelo- dijo Nami comenzando a tiritar de frio.

Law detuvo su paso y se desabrocho el saco para ponérselo a Nami, que solo se quedó por un momento sin decir nada. El no siguió caminando simplemente se recargo en el barandal de la plataforma, observando como pisos más abajo las múltiples luces de colores se apagaban para dar un descanso a los bailarines.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que me querías mostrar? No tengo toda la noche- dijo Nami parándose frente a Law.

-Tus mejillas están sonrosadas- susurro el moreno acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Basta!- grito molesta –si no te molesta me largo-.

No pudo ni dar un solo paso cuando de nuevo se encontró en los brazos de él, como antes su brazo izquierdo descansaba en su espalda, y su mano derecha la sujetaban del mentón. Unas luces de colores iluminaron el panorama, de aquel extraño puente, que más bien era una fuente, el agua caía con gracia iluminada por varios foquitos de diversos colores que se asemejaban al arcoíris.

Sentía el cálido aliento de Law en su rostro, y se sentía presa del pánico, aquellos ojos grises la miraban con tanta intensidad que temía por su seguridad; aun así esos ojos la tenían cautivada, y es que no dudo en perderse en ellos. De nuevo caía rendida ante él. Y aunque ella no lo quisiera, o no lo notara su mirada se desvió a los labios del moreno, el sabor de su último encuentro le pico en el paladar, la dulce tentación de revivir lo sucedido dio pie a que Nami inconscientemente cerrara los ojos y se acercara poco a poco a Trafalgar.

Una risita burlona salió de Law, cosa que a Nami no le agrado para nada; molesta se separó de aquel hombre, se saco el saco lo hizo bola, se lo arrojo al rostro y salió corriendo escaleras abajo sin impórtale un comino si él iba tras ella o no.

-Interesante- susurro Trafalgar girando un brazalete de oro que acababa de hurtar.

.

.

.

Nami fue detenida por un agarre en su brazo derecho, se giró molesta pensando que aquel hombre aún tenía ganas de burlarse de ella, pero esta vez no se lo permitiría, armada de valor, y lista para encarar aquel sádico, zafo su brazo y estuvo dispuesta a pegarle una bofetada cuando vio claramente la imagen de Kid.

-Sucede algo Nami?- cuestiono el pelirrojo al ver la actitud de la chica.

-Nada, simplemente me has asustado- mintió acomodándose al fleco.

La chica giro su vista asía la pista de baile, una peli rosa de vestido verde limón bailaba abrazada de Sanji; la música no era como hace un par de minutos, esta era lenta y romántica. Sin mucho esfuerzo busco entre la multitud a las demás chicas, quería desahogarse.

La primera en divisar fue a Viví, que por su bellos vestido azul parecía un pavorreal, al momento que un chico, que no pudo reconocer, la hacía girar; la segunda fue a Hancock que acompañaba a Luffy que aun seguía comiendo, y Kaya bailaba con Usopp. Todas estaban inmersas en su mundo y ella no sería quien las sacara.

El simple rose de la mano de Eustass con la suya le llamo la atención; vio como abría la boca sin decir nada, y se rascaba la mejilla pensativamente, cualquier cosa que fuese a decir parecía ser algo un tanto difícil para él.

-Quieres bailar?- dijo después de unos largos segundos.

-Me encantaría- respondió tomándolo del brazo.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la estancia, bajo la fría mirada de Trafalgar, que desde lo lejos observaba la escena un poco molesto, aunque no era típico de, el mostrarse así, simplemente por el hecho de que Eustass entrelazara sus dedos con los de Nami, había en ese acto que lo hacía refunfuñar. Asqueado de ver aquello se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de un Zoro que aparentaba estar sereno.

-Roronoa- dijo Law en forma de saludo levantado su trago.

-He visto que te llevaste a Nami hace un momento a los pisos de arriba- musito imitando el acto de hacer una reverencia con su bebida –se puede saber el por qué?-.

Law sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa para después contestar.

–No ha pasado nada si es lo que piensas- aseguro mirándolo fijo –es una mujer muy testaruda, pero también muy sentimentalista; ella no es de mi tipo-.

-Entonces has le un favor y no molestes- declaro Zoro –aunque, si no hubiera ningún interés no le veo el problema de que ella salga con Kid-.

-No se me da bien seguir órdenes- espeto levantándose de su lugar –por mí que salga con quien le da la gana- sin más que decir se retiró dejando a un Zoro meditativo.

Roronoa fijo su vista a la pista de baile, podía ver a todos su amigos danzando ridículamente tonadas melosas y un poco aburridas. Un bostezo largo se escapó de sus labios y sintió la mirada de Luffy en el. Algo no andaba bien y eso pronto lo descubrirían.

Nami llego de rato a sentarse junto a él, tenía la cara triste, parecía un tanto preocupada, sin mucho interés simplemente sorbió su baso esperando a que ella dejara algo.

-Me han robado- susurro quitándole el vaso a Zoro.

-A ti? Eso lo dudo Nami- dijo sin mucho interés.

-El estúpido de Trafalgar tiene la pulsera de Nojiko y no lo veo por ningún lado- explico azotando el puño en la mesa –si lo vuelvo a ver le diré un par de cosas-.

-Trafalgar? Si no me equivoco acaba de salir por aquella puerta- dijo señalando una de las entradas a su lado derecho.

-Enserio?- cuestiono Nami

Zoro simplemente le respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Ahora si me va escuchar- espeto la chica tomando el mismo rumbo que tomo Law.

Salió casi corriendo al mismo puente que tuvo que cruzar para entrar a la casona, la figura de Torao se podía distinguir al otro lado de la plataforma, sin pensar se puso a correr en su dirección. Estaba segura que él, tenía el brazalete de su hermana y lo aria pagar por haberlo hurtado.

Unos fuertes disparos hicieron que ella dejara su carrera de lado para agacharse en un reflejo casi cómico, temerosa de lo que pasaba a su espalda se giró lentamente, temiendo lo peor. Las luces aún estaban apagadas y la balacera no cesaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estuvo a punto de volver a entrar si no hubiera sido por que Law ya la había sujetado y la arrastraba hasta su auto.

-No ellos aún no salen!- grito desesperada al sentir el forcejeo.

-Sube de una vez de nada sirve que regreses si estarás en las mismas condiciones que ellos- espeto Law abriendo una de las puertas de su lamborghini.

Resignada dejo de pelear, él tenía razón, no servía de nada si ella también terminaba en medio del fuego cruzado, además ninguno de sus amigos era tan torpe como para no escapar en situaciones así, más bien si eran estúpidos, rezo a los dioses para que nada les pasara en el momento que se oyó la puerta del piloto cerrarse.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Luffy salir del lugar Hancock de la mano, seguidos de Zoro que puso cara de enojo cuando la vio en el auto de Trafalgar; supo de ate mano que su querido hermano postizo no le agrado la idea que ella fuera en aquel vehículo con aquel hombre rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada pido una inmensa disculpa, tenía planeado subir este capítulo el 14 de febrero pero dadas las circunstancias ajenas a mis descuidos con mis cosas (termine tirando la sopa en mi tableta mientras comía y escribía al mismo tiempo) no he podido actualizar.

Aparte de que "accidentalmente" se cayó la sopa en mi preciosa, se descompuso el moden y hasta ahora me la acaban de poner.

Casi dos semanas sin internet!

Annei Darcy: gracias a ti por leer esta historia retorcida como la escritora! Y si mientras más le busco más me enredo yo sola, claro eso solo para cuando me la paso de ociosa y no escribo ni J por el simple hecho de ponerle una trama intrigante, aunque tal vez no me salga pero bueno :3

Hanasho: no te desquites con tu perrita por mi culpa! :( Simplemente se me ocurrió esas escenas por el simple hecho que eso yo aria si estuviera en la situación de Nami (cosa que jamás pasara) o si yo fuera un chico sexi que se quiere ligar a una chica sexi (cosa que tampoco pasara) así que espero que este no te haga querer asesinar a tu cachorrita de nuevo. Y de ser así procurare darles mi dirección para que desquiten conmigo y no con los pobres animalitos (soy defensora de los animales).

Trafalgar D. Mimi: hohohoho si Law es un loquillo lleno de sorpresas, pero no se apuren si Kid va perdiendo en un momento a otro verán que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Lo digo yo que soy la mente siniestra tras esta historia y espero darle un giro claro ahora que termine el otro capítulo.

Emma3mikan: Gracias! Si suena a star wars pero no importa si la creatividad fuera una fuerza créanme que yo sería un jedi, ok no llegaría ni a padawan, pero espero que mi esfuerzo tenga buenos resultados y ratos de diversión para todos. Y no te desorientes, tal vez es mi culpa por no poner las cosas en claro, soy de las personas que quieren poner todo y se les olvida poner hasta el nombre del capítulo.

Zeydeis: no te quedaras calva! Ok no. Si soy malvada, no lo puedo negar; no soy tan pésima escritora ya que si lo fuera no tendría lectoras/es como ustedes que me dan ánimos, tal vez solo lo digo para que ustedes me digan que no lo soy (es un pequeño complejo, lo siento). No recibo la infinidad de reviews como los demás fics pero creo que los poquitos que tengo son mi más grande motivación. Y ojala los dioses te oigan y ya no me falte la inspiración y no me ocurran accidentes.

Kona Kana Lee: hola! Ok no te preocupes por eso. Si ya se ya me han dicho que se les dificulta las marcas de coches, tengo complejo de mecánica frustrada. Mira si quería poner algo de AcexNami pero ya había uno, así que no me gustaría que me dijeran "PLAGIO" además Kid se me hace el típico chico rudo que se enamora y es una ternura de persona (cosa que de seguro ya notaron al leer) lo she Bepo y chopper son adorables para mí, los adoro, los tenía que hacer hermosos y adorables. Espero y que tus dudas se hayan aclarado pequeña/no saltamontes. Como he dicho soy demasiado distraída que se me olvida poner el título a los capítulos.

A todos estos lectores y a los demás los cuales no he tenido el gusto de leer les agradezco que lean esta historia retorcida como la escritora!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello aquí Muse reportándose después de no hacerlo por más de un mes.

Lo siento, aquellos que leen las aburridas notas de esta autora, sabrán que mi tableta tenía hambre y le di sopita de fideo y bueno pues la pendeja murió.

Pero como en una buena historia la reviví con las esferas del dragón

L(._.L)

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bueno ya no los entretengo y les dejo aquí el capítulo seven

Oda me dijo que si algún día iba a Japón me heredaría los derechos de One Piece

O sea jamás porque mi madre se niega a llevarme

.

.

.

Se estaba quedando dormida, pero aun así se negaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo; tenían más de media hora estacionados en aquel mirador frente a la playa, Law estaba afuera del vehículo hablando por teléfono con quien sabe quién. Se encontraba recargado en el cofre del coche, mantenía su mano izquierda guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras que la derecha sostenía cansadamente el celular.

Nami se acurruco en el asiento, el saco de Law la cubría del frio de la madrugada, sus ojos empezaban a picar, no era nada extraño ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Sus ojos cafés se clavaron en la silueta de Law, que parecía no percatarse de que la temperatura bajaba drásticamente, y las nubes negras cubrían el cielo estrellado, ensombreciendo su estadía en aquel lugar. Pero aun así los pocos rayos de la luz de la luna, le aluzaban para verlo bien. Soltó un suspiro casi de derrota y reclino el asiento para quedar en una posición más cómoda mientras aquel inútil se dignaba a colgarle a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-No te preocupes mugiwara, ella está bien- dijo Law por milésima vez, colgando por fin el teléfono.

Se giró cansado de estar en esa posición por casi una hora, dentro de su coche se encontraba la pelirroja completamente dormida, le dedico una simple sonrisa burlona al ver en la situación que se encontraba, si bien, Luffy se encontraba agradecido por haberla sacado de aquella peligrosa situación, también no le agradaba nada de que ella se fuera a quedar en la casa de Law. Zoro fue el único que no parecía ni agradecido ni molesto, simplemente le amenazo, ya que no le podía faltar ni un solo cabello a su rojiza cabellera, sin que el espadachín se fuera con él con todo.

Law camino hasta la puerta del conductor abriéndola asía arriba, subió despacio para no hacer tanto ruido, lo menos que quería es que esa chica le gritara todo el camino. La miro echa bolita sobre el asiento, automáticamente le paso su mano derecha por la mejilla haciéndola estremecerse, sus manos estaban heladas; bajo la puerta, encendió la calefacción, arranco el coche y salió de aquel lugar antes que las gotas de lluvia empezarán a caer.

Condujo bajo la lluvia por un buen rato sin despegar la vista de la carretera, aunque de vez en cuando, le dedicaba una mirada a Nami, que parecía que estuviera sumida en un sueño tan profundo, que no escuchaba ni los truenos que caían estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Cuando por fin entraron en la cochera de su casa, no se atrevía a despertarla, tenía un no seque que le impedía perturbar su sueño; la tomo en sus brazos y con paso lento entro hasta su "hogar". Camino hasta su recamara sin siquiera apartar la vista de ella, y al recostarla en su lecho, tenía la tentación de besarle, aunque se contuvo, solo por unos segundos, cedió a su instinto plantándole beso en la frente; la cubrió con unas mantas y salió de su alcoba, por raro que sonara no tenía sueño, así que sería mejor ir al despacho para poder leer cualquier libro que se le antojara para esa noche fría.

Termino por leer un pesado libro de anatomía femenina, la taza de café que tenía la lado era lo único que lo acompañaba; no quería regresar a su recamara, y verla dormida plácidamente, era tan estúpido, porque simplemente no la dejo ahí, pero al momento de oír los tiros, y verla en cuclillas cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, algo en él, le decía que debía protegerla, eso sin contar que no le agradaba la idea de que Kid fuese su caballero en armadura brillante. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro, bebió un poco de su café y retomo la lectura.

No supo después de leer más de la mitad del libro, cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sentía que su pierna vibraba, y se detenía por unos minutos, y retomaba la misma acción segundos después, se podría decir que sentía pequeños calambres, que debes de hacerla preocupar, le agradaban, eran como un mini masaje que duraba unos cuantos minutos, se iba y regresaba acompañado de una melodía pegajosa que reconocía bien. Cuando por fin cayo en cuenta que lo que vibraba era su móvil que tenía en una de las bolsas de la licra que usaba debajo del vestido, recordó todo lo sucedido anoche como si se tratase de una experiencia paranormal.

Saco su teléfono de aquel bolsillo solo para notar las veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Nojiko. Sabía de antemano que los chicos tenían motivo, pero su hermana no, ella dudaba que Noji supiera exactamente su situación. El celular sonó de nuevo, siendo Luffy quien llamaba.

-Nami!- el grito del moreno casi ensordece a la chica que simplemente alejo la bocina de su oído.

-Que quieres?- cuestiono la pelirroja examinándose por si le faltaba o sobraba algo.

-Dime como te fue?- pregunto el monito más tranquilo.

-Bien, no me sobra ni me falta nada, es un alivio; aun así no sé dónde se allá metido Torao puede que ni siquiera este en casa- respondió poniéndose de pie para admirar el lugar donde estaba.

-Ah ya veo- dijo con la boca llena de alguna cosa, que de seguro Boa le había preparado –te paso a Hancock-.

-Hanc- saludo Nami al oír a la chica arrebatarle el teléfono a Luffy.

-Nami, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te paso nada? ¿No se quiso propasar? ¿Sigues vestida? ¿Durmieron juntos? ¿Dime porque carajos te fuiste con él?- Hancock sonaba desesperada y angustiada, cosa que era de esperarse, no le agradaba Law del todo.

-Estoy bien, no, no me paso nada, tampoco se propaso, si, dormí con mi vestido puesto, él no durmió en su cama, quien sabe dónde este. Y yo no me fui, el me subió a su coche antes de poder reaccionar- respondió con serenidad, una muestra de duda aria estallar a su amiga de preocupación.

-Ah que bien, Nami, pasaremos por ti después de las tres, espero y no te moleste- agrego la morena.

-No, no me molesta, ¿pero porque?, pensé que hoy no tendrían nada que hacer- Nami comenzó abrir lo que parecía ser la puerta del closet.

-Tengo sita con Kinemon, tiene planeado un desfile para finales de julio, Viví va arreglar algo de la empresa de su padre y Kaya creo que saldrá con Usopp. En fin nadie de nosotras puede ir a recogerte; ah, y si preguntas por los chicos, Sanji le toco atender el restaurant de su padre en el turno de la mañana, y Zoro tiene practica intensiva de kendo- resoplo algo fastidiada por la idea de dejar a su amiga a merced del inútil de Law.

-Ok no te preocupes nos veremos en la tarde- dijo sacando una de las camisetas de Trafalgar.

Se despidieron y acordaron en que Hancock le traería algo de ropa, y así Nami retomo su misión de buscar algo para vestirse y darse un buen baño; saco un bóxer de Law amarillo y tomo una camiseta blanca del closet y sin esperar más se metió al cuarto de baño que estaba en la alcoba.

El lugar era de un blanco impecable y aburrido, todo sin excepción era así, desde la recamara hasta el baño; abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua remojara su cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella trataba de olvidar sus encuentros con Law. Se quería meter en la cabeza que él era un maldito bastardo que solo quería una buena noche de pación, a pero, a quien engañaba si ella también lo deseaba, pero solo con él. Se comenzó a enjabonar tratando de no recordar el toque tan sensual de las manos de Law, aunque se le era imposible, dejo que el agua borrara el rastro de jabón y lavo su cabello con fuerza como si eso le ayudara a borrar todo pensamiento sexoso asía Law.

Salió de su baño después de un rato, notando que apenas eran las diez, bajo por las escaleras al primer piso; aunque abrió todas las puertas de la segunda planta no encontró rastro de Torao, cosa que no le dio importancia, o eso ella misma se decía. La sala tenía el mismo patrón que el resto de la casa, blancas paredes, con muebles negros, no era su estilo pero en sí, se veía bien, tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la piscina de afuera y a Bepo que estaba arrastrando una ballena de felpa. Cruzo un lumbral para llegar a la cocina, con las mismas paredes blancas, se sentía en un hospital; tenía amplias ventanas y un pequeña puerta de cristal que daba al jardín de atrás, retomo su búsqueda de su anfitrión en la única puerta visible al lado de una de las ventanas.

Abrió despacio tratando de no asustar a la persona que se hallaba en aquel cuarto, aunque después de ver a Law profundamente dormido, la abrió de golpe para ver lo que parecía ser su estudio privado, tenía estantes repletos de libros e enciclopedias completas, además detrás de donde se encontraba el escritorio y el bello durmiente, estaba una repisa con lo que parecía ser corazones encerrados dentro de cubos de cristal. Temerosa dio unos cuantos pasos para cerciorarse de lo que veían sus ojos era cierto, y cuando tomo uno de los recipientes en sus manos se maldijo al acertar en su predicción, eran corazones de algún ser vivo, que mente tan retorcida tenía ese hombre como para tener tal hobby, dejo el corazón en la repisa y así como entro, salió cerrando la puerta. Se recargo en el lumbral tratando de apaciguar los sonidos de su estómago, que le recordaban a Luffy, si Law, la cuido en la noche, no estaba demás hacerle el desayuno, aunque realmente no quería cocinar para él.

-Espero que no se moleste si hurgo en su nevera- dijo cantarinamente.

.

.

.

Estaba en una habitación oscura, con un gran espejo frente a él; se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, o más bien el sillón favorito de su padre, la copa de vino tinto era su único testigo de lo que veía a través del espejo. Para su buena o mala suerte, lo que veía era el peor día de su miserable vida. Conociendo cada detalle, decidió enfocarse en aquella escena tan particular, y dejar que invadiera su mente sintiéndose algo molesto.

Maldito fue el día en el que aquel joven salió temprano de sus prácticas como doctor, maldito fue el tiempo y las pocas palabras que se dedicaban, maldito su primo que era el que ahora se encontraba en su cama, follándose aquella mujer de cabellos verdosos como si de una perra se tratase, que gritaba y gemía con tanta enjundia que no lo podía creer.

-¡Oh Bellamy mas, por favor no te detengas, quiero que te corras dentro!- gritaba mientras aquel hombre rubio dejaba de tomarle las caderas para sujetarla de las muñecas y envestía con más fuerza.

Era un espectáculo digno de una película porno; ambos, su primo y su mujer se encontraban dándole la espalda al lumbral de la habitación, ella se encontraba de rodillas dándole la espalda a su amante que tampoco se percató de la presencia de él.

En su vida se sintió tan traicionado, tan poca cosa, abrió sigilosamente su chaqueta, del interior saco una magnum 45 automática y se acercó hasta ponerla en la nuca del que alguna vez llamo pariente. No le pesaba jalar el gatillo, a los quince años ya lo había hecho con más de diez personas en un mismo día, una muerte más en su conciencia no pesaría.

Estaba por jalarlo.

Él se dio la vuelta.

La joven que ahora estaba en una posición diferente, le llamo la atención, bajo el peso de aquel hijo de las mil putas, estaba una joven que se le hacía muy conocida, apenas estaba cubierta de los pechos y el rostro con unas sábanas, para no revelar su identidad y no dejar su desnudes al descubierto, aquellas piernas largas aun rodeaban la cintura del imbécil de su primo, unos cabellos rojizos estaban enredados en la mano del Bellamay. Con un simple movimiento la descubrió sintiéndose pero que antes.

Todo parecía distorsionarse.

Tomo la pistola de nuevo y apunto a su primo y no dudo en jalar el gatillo, un estruendo como de algo rompiéndose se abrió paso entre el sueño. No era el gran espejo que le mostraba su vida completa, no fue el tiro que le pego aquel hombre.

¿Qué era?

Abrió sus ojos exaltado, la luz de su oficina había sido apagada, los ladridos de Bepo no dejaban de oírse, sin dudarlo se levantó y salió de su despacho buscando aquella joven, la cual estaba seguro que había causado el estruendo. Camino aprisa, cruzando sin prestar atención a la cocina y dirigiéndose a su cuarto cuando una risita lo interrumpió al subir las escaleras, volvió sobre sus pasos encontrando un desastre detrás de la barra.

Había platos rotos, y utensilios de cocina regados por todo el piso, Bepo estaba sobre Nami que pretendía cerrarle el hocico al perro para que parara de ladrar y tratar de no reír por el accidente que había sufrido.

-Dime que pretendes destrozando mi cocina?- cuestiono Law molesto apartando al perro sobre la joven.

-Nada- respondió con una simple sonrisa dejando que Torao la admirara desde lo alto.

Estaba usando su ropa, la camiseta no le cubría ni la mitad del trasero pero aun así la estaba usando, junto con uno de los bóxers que ya no usaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Su cabello rebelde estaba suelto y estaba descalza. Se podría decir que se veía extremadamente sexi con un toque de inocencia de niña pequeña.

-Que estabas haciendo?- cuestiono el moreno tendiéndole la mano para levantarla.

-El desayuno- respondió sonriente dando un saltito para estar de pie.

-Sabes el significado de preparar un desayuno en casa ajena?- susurro Law.

Nami negó con la cabeza y Trafalgar la acorralo en la barra, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, poniendo su mano derecha sensualmente en sus caderas y con la izquierda sujetando salvajemente la rojiza cabellera para hacer que Nami echara la cabeza asía atrás.

-Oh mi dulce Nami, tan inocente, tan altiva, tan soberbia y excitante. El significado de un desayuno en la casa de un varón, significa que estas agradecida por la intensa noche que has pasado- musito comenzando a besar el largo cuello de la joven -pero, nosotros no hemos hecho nada- su mano que celosamente posaba en las caderas femeninas bajo hasta su muslo y lo levanto hasta su cintura -claro eso se puede arreglar-.

La chica no dijo nada mantenía sus ojos cerrados como la última vez, mordía sus labios para ahogar las palabras que incitaran al chico a tomarla en la cocina, o en la ducha, o asta en la sala. Sin duda ese hombre tenía algo para dejarla a su merced. Nami Vanir la chica que no se entregó a ninguno de los tantos novios, pretendientes, amigos, conocidos, o chicos que le atrajeran, estaba a punto de decirle que si a un grosero, pedante, lunático, sádico, arrogante, pero sexi cirujano.

Law rio por debajo al ver a la chica de nuevo con sus ojos apretados y mordiéndose los labios, la fue soltando poco a poco hasta quedar a una distancia más prudente de ella, le planto un casto beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta en dirección a su dormitorio.

-Tomare un baño- declaro deteniéndose en el lumbral -si gustas cocinar estas en todo tu derecho, pero te advierto, no tolero el pan- dicho esto salió sin más de la vista de la pelirroja.

-Idiota- espeto una sonrosada Nami -bien ahora prosigamos con lo empezado- aplaudió y tomo uno de los sartenes que se encontraban en el suelo.

Saco unas cuantas naranjas para hacer un jugo, también huevos y varias cosas más para preparar su especialidad; puso agua a hervir para un café, y comenzó su labor sin esperar más, aunque fue detenida por Bepo que traía su plato en el asico, así que paso de preparar el jugo para hurgar entre la cocina en busca de comida para perro

.

.

.

Salió de su ducha con una simple taya amarrada en la cintura, abrió su closet para sacar un su ropa. Tomo sus calzoncillos negros y unos vaqueros con un extraño diseño de manchas, se vistió no muy aprisa disfrutando del olor a comida casera que hace mucho no disfrutaba. Abandono su cuarto poniéndose la camiseta amarilla para cubrir su bien marcado cuerpo y sus extraños tatuajes que solo pocos conocían.

-Huele bien- dijo Law al entra a la cocina.

-Espero que te guste el omelette- agrego Nami sonriente tomando dos platos y caminado asía la mesa -tengo tiempo que no cocino así que no molestes- espeto pasándole un plato.

Trafalgar tomo su tenedor y agradeciendo por la comida tomo un poco de omelette, degusto tranquilamente el primer bocado y después tomo un poco de jugo que se encontraba frente a él.

-No esta tan mal- hablo con su tono serio llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

-Hmp- fue lo único citado por Nami que no presto atención

Ella jamás se quedaba callada cuando alguien le felicitaba o reprochaba algo, no era su estilo, pero al momento que comenzó a cocinar y por lo bien que Sanji habla de todos sus clientes pensó que un "no esta tan mal" era como un elogio, ya que el rubio llego a comentar que Torao en más de una ocasión que le había dicho que sus mejores platos no eran más que un plato simple y sin sabor. El desayuno continuo en silencio, con unas cuantas miradas que al cruzarse causaban un bochorno en la pelirroja, esa mirada fría y remarcada por una ojera casi permanentes, le causaban una extraña sensación no muy conocida para ella.

-A qué horas pasaran por ti?- cuestiono Law rompiendo el silencio.

-Bueno, me dijo Boa que no tenían tiempo libre hasta las tres- contesto mientras jugaba con la comida.

-Ya veo, entonces te tengo que cuidar hasta que se dignen a venir por ti- espeto sin emoción alguna.

-Bueno si gustas puedo tomar un taxi, después de todo pensaba irme antes- agrego tomando un poco de jugo.

-No- espeto en un tono de voz un poco alta –te quedaras hasta que lleguen por ti, soy un hombre de honor y palabra, debo cuidarte- explico levantándose de la mesa con sus trastes sucios para lavarlos.

-No será que en verdad no me quieres dejar ir por que estas a gusto con migo?- se burló la pelirroja imitando el acto de su único acompañante.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- dijo con sorna mientras lavaba los platos.

-Es lo que tú dices- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla al dejar los platos en el fregador –veré la tele un rato- salió sin mirarlo, ella podía apostar que una sonrisa torcida de dibujo en su rostro.

Se recostó a sus anchas en aquel sofá negro, encendió la televisión y se puso a buscar algún canal que le llamara la atención, pero mientras avanzaba por el canal cien, una bola de pelo blanca recostó su cabeza en su estómago, en busca de afecto que su amo no le daba, y sin dudarlo comenzó a mimar al perro que se sentía tan a gusto con esas simples carisias tan cálidas.

Recargado en la puerta Law observaba callado, aquella chica que se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a él; con paso sereno llego hasta donde ella y con cuidado le levanto la cabeza para sentarse y que ella pidiera usar sus piernas como almohada.

-Sigo diciendo que te agrada mi compañía- rio mientras le entregaba el control remoto.

-Hmp- recargo su brazo izquierdo en el respaldo del sofá y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y con la libre comenzó a cambiar de canal.

Se detuvo en un canal de música donde pasaban un concierto en vivo, ya que Nami grito estrepitosamente que se detuviera, para poder verlo ya que no había podido ir porque a nadie le gustaba ese tipo de música, bueno más que Brook, y ella no iría con un vejete pervertido a tal evento.

Los ojos de Law se cerraron después de dos canciones, aun tenia sueño, pero al cerrar los ojos la misma escena se repita, y se repetía, y se repetía como un disco rayado. Era Nami debajo de aquel mastodonte rubio, la que gritaba y gemía sin parar ¿Por qué soñó eso? No quería averiguarlo, simplemente quería dormir hasta que llegaran por ella y salir a tomarse unos tragos con los chicos y olvidar aquel sueño tan absurdo.

"_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one i'll always love_

_You could be the one who listens_

_To my deepest inquisitions_

_You could be the one i'll always love"_

Una canción algo conocida resonó en sus oídos, siendo entonada por una voz femenina que tenía al lado, en ese momento la letra tomaba sentido y sintió como aquel fascinante órgano golpeaba su caja torácica con más rapidez que antes.

"_I'll be there as soon as i can_

_But i'm busy mending broken_

_Pieces of the life i had before"_

Tal vez aquella chica tenía razón, a él le agradaba su compañía, tanto que ahora ella se encontraba usándolo de almohada, tanto que la dejo cocinar sus alimentos, y dormir en su cama. Tanto que cuando le pidió su brazalete se le entrego sin chistar. Tan descuidado estaba siendo ante ella que recurrió a interrogar a Luffy para conocerla un poco más, tan estúpido estaba siendo que se estaba volviendo un adicto a sus labios y al sabor de su piel.

"_First there was the one who challenged_

_All my dreams and all my balance_

_She could never be as good as you_

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one i'll always love"_

Nami se levantó silenciosa y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, su garganta estaba seca después de cantar esa canción que tanto le gustaba. Cuando regreso lo primero que noto fue que Law estaba dormido, se veía tan sereno. Se puso de rodillas a su lado mirándolo embelesada, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su respiración era acompasada. Su pelo estaba despeinado y seguía húmedo, la tentación de pasar sus dedos entre aquellos cabellos negros como la noche la venció. Acerco la mano con cuidado, lentamente sin ni siquiera respirar y cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de aquella cabellera azabache la mirada gris que le brindo Law la hizo retroceder.

-Lo siento- murmuro Nami retrayendo su mano hasta su pecho.

Law la tomo de los hombros y sin ninguna explicación, la derribo en el sofá quedando el arriba de ella.

-No tolero que me despierten o me toquen el cabello- su voz sonaba ronca y seductora.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía- tartamudeo cerrando los ojos al momento que sintió la respiración de Law en su oído.

-Dime que me has hecho?- cuestiono más para sí mismo que para ella –tu voz, tu olor, tu actitud y tu sabor son casi estupefacientes- declaro mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja –casi cuatro años, desde entonces, simples encuentros casuales que solo se repetían un par de veces, nada interesante. Pero tú, has roto mi barrera, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- musito comenzando a besar su cuello –quiero saberlo- ordeno dejando que sus manos vagaran por dentro de la camisa prestada de Nami.

Las manos expertas del cirujano se detuvieron en sus pechos, estaban vendados, pero eso no importaba, simplemente los acaricio, mientras su boca degustaba con hambre aquel cuello tan suave, tratando de no dejar ninguna marca.

-Law- dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro.

Trafalgar se detuvo y miro de nuevo su rostro, mordía su labio inferir y apretaba los ojos, sus mejillas estaban escarlatas, la melena rojiza se esparcía por todo lo ancho del sillón y aun no movía sus manos de su lugar.

-Nami- la llamo con un susurro –mírame- ordeno besando su mejilla –mírame- repitió

La chica obedeció y abrió sus ojos chocolate, la imagen de un Law vigoroso y contenido era lo que observaba, sus manos instintivamente viajaron hasta sus mejillas atrayéndolo para besarle con ternura los labios y este respondió de la misma forma. Lo abrazo para acercarlo más a ella, tenía la necesidad de tenerlo tan cerca que no fuera escapar como siempre lo hacía; instintivamente separo las piernas para que él se acomodara, bien sobre ella.

El beso se volvió más demandante por parte de ambos, las lenguas salieron a la batalla explorando cada rincón de la cavidad ajena; en un impulso Nami había dejado de estar debajo de Law para encontrarse a horcajadas sobre él. La pelirroja en un impulso metió sus manos a la camiseta de él detallando con sus finos dedos cada musculo de su torso, y jugando con los pezones como si de un control de mando se tratase. El calor aumentaba y parecía que ellos no tenían ganas de detenerse.

Sin ninguna complicación Law le saco la camisa a la chica y con sumo cuidado comenzó a besar el escote que le brindaba; podía oír sus jadeos silenciosos y ahogados, también notaba ese descuidado rose que ella ocasionaba contra su más que creciente erección. Las manos de Nami bajaron hasta su cremallera y con movimientos torpes y descuidados la fue bajan para después con sumo nerviosismo tener una disputa mental de meter o no meter la mano. Cuando por fin se decidió hacerlo Law la detuvo.

-No comas ansias aun no es tiempo- susurro besando la comisura de sus labios –si apresuramos las cosas no serán tan buenas como parecen- agrego separándose un poco de ella –todo será a su tiempo-

-Pero….. Pero yo ya es- no dijo más por que Law se apodero de sus labios.

-Shhhhh cuando llegue el momento- susurro pegándola a su pecho.

.

.

.

Las horas se fueron volando en los brazos de aquel hombre, no quería irse, quería dormir con él, aunque no pasara nada, ese día fue el primero de su existencia que sentía esas sensaciones inolvidables e imaginables. Rodo en su cama topándose con su celular, lo encendió y se fue a su calendario. El ultimo día de junio, tres más y su cumpleaños.

-Espero que no lo olviden- dijo al aire para después cerrara los ojos y quedarse dormida.

L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t) L(._.L) t(._.t)

HOLIS!

Una gran disculpa mis hermosas y/o hermosos lectores como lo he mencionado en el capítulo pasado y este mi queridísima maquinita se estropeo y bueno no es nada barato arreglarla así que bueno tuve que hacer muchas cosas que odio para conseguir el dinero.

Les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, aunque admito que me da miedo que me digan que ya no le siga y que soy la peor escritora del universo.

Claro que cuando los leo me dan ganas de como besar la pantalla y cada que no tengo inspiración los leo ya que son mi gran fuente de ánimo y mi motor para seguirle.

_Oh hubo una cosita que no aclare el cap pasado:_

_Los vestidos que lucían las chicas son los mismos que usan en un fan-art que me gustó mucho. Salen todas Nami, Robin, Hancock, Vivi, Bonney, Alvila, Califa y Perona._

_Aunque dadas las circunstancias le puse el vestido de Califa a Kaya _

Tienen una escritora demasiado atolondrada que se le olvida poner las cosas.

También les digo que la canción que use es Unintended, obvio es mía, ok no pero la banda se llama Muse :/

Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo

\(*¬*)/

Oh antes de decir bye bye, alguien me pidió un Pov  
>claro que más adelante les dare su pov<p>

Peticiones y quejas ya saben ok


	8. Chapter 8

_One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda_

_Advertencia LaNa & KiNa_

_._

_._

_._

Tenía rato de estar sentada en el mismo sofá, y en la misma posición de diva mientras veía un viejo álbum de fotografías. Miraba con disimulo a sus dos viejos amigos que se encontraban absortos en su mundo; aun no entendía muy bien como termino en aquel grupo de gente rara y diferentes gustos, planes o metas, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que jamás los traicionaría. Bueno no de nuevo. Se estiro como un gato reacomodándose en su lugar sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y dejando aquel libro a un lado. Quería disfrutar de aquella imagen desde hace mucho no tenía el privilegio de ver.

Zoro estaba dormitando en uno de los sillones de la gran sala con sus catanas recargadas en el hombro, acababa de llegar de sus múltiples entrenamientos con la espada; Luffy se encontraba tirado sobre la alfombra dormido con un par de cajas bacías de pizza al lado, ese chico no tenía llenadera.

Recordó cuando conoció a Luffy y a Zoro en la primaria hace ya bastante tiempo, le escena era la misma, solo que todos estaban en el patio de juegos de la escuela y eran mucho más pequeños. Rio cantarinamente al remontarse en aquella época, aunque tenía recuerdos tristes también había cosas que jamás olvidaría. Retomo su álbum viendo las primeras fotos y las anotaciones que ella misma llevaba, era como una bitácora, donde tenía apuntadas las cosas más emocionantes de su juventud.

"Simplemente no los entiendo"

Era una frase que estaba debajo de una fotografía que mostraba a sus dos compinches hablando de sus extraños sueños, mientras ella almorzaba sin prestarles mucha atención. Si bien podía recordar fue un poco antes de que Usopp llegara a la ciudad.

-Aun no los entiendo- susurro para sí misma cerrando de nueva cuenta el libro.

-Que aún no entiendes?- cuestiono Zorro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-El como ustedes idiotas pueden ser las dos personas a las que más aprecio- dijo lanzando el libro tratando de golpear a un marimo con excelentes reflejos.

-No hay nada que entender, las cosas son así, ni yo mismo se cuándo fue que inicio todo esto- respondió el peli-verde ojeando el supuesto proyectil.

-Gracias- murmuro Nami con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-De nada-

Luffy ronco rompiendo el momento, Nami se echó a reír, y Zoro simplemente golpeo a su amigo con una de sus katanas. El momito se despertó haciendo un ruido un tanto cómico que acrecentó las risas de sus dos acompañantes.

-Zoro porque me pegas?- cuestiono el moreno sobándose la cabeza.

-Te lo mereces- respondió

Un rayo cruzo el cielo, antes de que la lluvia rompiera de imprevisto. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento, y se paró frente a la ventana observando el hermoso jardín estilo japonés de la casa de su marimo favorito. Corrió la puerta de cristal y sintió la brisa fría que le azoto en la cara; esos días no eran sus favoritos pero le con la compañía adecuada todo era mejor. Antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta para regresar a su asiento Luffy salió corriendo para saltar en los charcos, Zorro dejo atrás sus pesiadas espadas para salir a jugar con el monito arrastrando a Nami a la bailar bajo la lluvia como cuando eran niños.

La pequeña llovizna arrecio un poco, no tanto como para regresar, pero si como para detenerse y cerrar los ojos y sentir como el agua arrastraba los malos momentos. En esos momentos era cuando más le gustaba la compañía de ese par, extendió los brazos a los lados dejándose bañar por la lluvia sin importarle nada.

Luffy empujo a un desprevenido Zoro a un charco, causando el enojo del peli-verde, una persecución alrededor del espacioso jardín no se hizo esperar. El moreno saltaba con gran agilidad tratando de alejarse de un Zoro cubierto de fango y evitando tropezarse con los rociadores que se encontraban escondidos por el pasto. Paso al lado de Nami tocándola iniciando así un juego de "las traes" y una nueva persecución.

Desde la puerta un somnoliento Chopper se asomó, se le había despertado de su siesta, miraba como aquel trio se divertía ajenos al ruido del timbre. Halando su mantita se dispuso atender la puerta.

-¡Hey marimo de mierda abre la maldita puerta!- Sanji pateaba la puerta desesperado.

-¡Zoro nos estamos empapando!- agrego Usopp temblando de frio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a un niño molesto por haberse despertado, y sin ni siquiera dar las gracias el par entro directamente a la cocina dejando al niño aún más molesto.

-Chopper no le pongas seguro a la puerta ya vienen Brook y Franky- dijo Sanji con un cigarrillo en la boca.

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse fue cubierto por un relámpago que ilumino el cielo completamente gris. Sanji simplemente negó con la cabeza, ese niño estaba muy malcriado. Sin darle importancia al comportamiento del pequeño mocoso como solía llamarlo cuando no estaba de humor saco de las bolsas que llevaba con él al llegar un par de ingredientes para comenzar a cocinar.

-¡Sanji, Usopp vengan a jugar!- grito Luffy desde el patio.

El par recién llegado simplemente se asomaron por la ventana para ver a sus amigos completamente bañados y riendo mientras les saludaban.

-Adelántate Usopp yo tengo que preparar la comida- dijo muy serio el rubio mientras le sangraba la nariz.

-No has cambiado en nada- susurro el moreno antes de abandonar al cocinero e irse a jugar con los demás.

No paso mucho rato para que Brook y Franky también se les unieran en aquel juego un tanto absurdo, pero divertido. En la sala ya estaba la comida; solo Sanji y Chopper estaban sentados en el pórtico mirando entretenidos los santos golpazos que se metía el viejo músico tratando de verle las bragas a Nami, o el baile un tanto extraño del peli-azul, pero lo más entretenido era la persecución de Luffy, ni Zoro, menos Usopp lo lograban atrapar.

El rubio apago su cigarrillo y se les unió para atrapar al monito que ahora llevaba en brazos a una Nami muerta de la risa. Pero aun así la agilidad del moreno superaba por mucho a la de sus amigos. Zoro estaba cubierto totalmente de fango al igual que Usopp y no tardó mucho en estar a la par el rubio. Las rizas de aquel grupo tan singular se acrecentaron cuando Chopper se les unió a jugar a los encantados.

Sin dejar de reír Nami entro a la casa solo para tomar su cámara que siempre cargaba para preservar momentos como esos. Las fotos no se hicieron esperar. Tomando el tripie de la cámara y poniéndola con el temporizador las poses extrañas y divertidas del grupo se hicieron presentes.

Después de las fotos grupales y de una toalla caliente entraron a la casa muertos de hambre. Cada uno tomo su plato y su asiento para disfrutar de la famosísima sopa de Sanji. La comida trascurrió silenciosa ya que el rubio se aprevino haciendo más comida de la cuenta para satisfacer el gran apetito de su jefe.

-Nami como te fue ayer con Law?- cuestiono inocentemente Luffy, pero aun así el sonrojo de Nami era de lo más notable.

-Bien- dijo de manera rápida antes de tomar un sorbo de su soda.

-No me agrada- dijo tajante Zorro dejando su plato a un lado –aun no me fio de el- agrego cruzado de brazos.

-Yo tampoco- musito Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Explíquense- dijo Nami un tanto confundida.

-Solo son rumores del bajo mundo. Como sabes el pertenece a los once- hablo Zoro con los ojos cerrados –se rumorea que hace ya casi cuatro años él estuvo comprometido con una mujer que le fue infiel- soltó un sonoro suspiro y abrió sus ojos para mirar a su amiga –le saco el corazón y se lo mando al que era su amante-

El chillido de Usopp rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Yo me entere de otra cosa- dijo Sanji dándole una calada a su tabaco – cuentan que el asesino a más de cien personas solo para perfeccionar su especialidad-

-Él es una persona un tanto peligrosa- la voz del peli-verde era casi un susurro –tanto así que él se ha ganado un sobrenombre un tanto siniestro y lo comparan con el hombre que anterior que ocupo ese seudónimo-

-Como….. Como le nombran?- la voz de Nami estaba temblorosa.

-**EL CIRUJANO DE LA MUERTE**-

Un par de truenos resonaron y la cara de Nami padeció, recordó los titulares de hace un tiempo donde anunciaban la desaparición de varios presos, que después de encontraban tirados en las carreteras, decían que no les faltaba más que un órgano en común y era el corazón. En su mente retrocedió horas antes donde encontró la repisa repleta de esos órganos vitales. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas se sentía mareada y sin decir nada corrió al baño.

Los chicos pusieron una cara alarmada pero no se les permitió ir a seguirla, Sanji y Zoro les impidieron el paso. Aunque sonara duro era mejor romperle el corazón ahora, que después de que allá cometido una tontería.

Salió del sanitario secándose el rostro con una toalla, comenzó a ordenar sus cosas y sutilmente le pidió a Franky que la llevase a casa. Sus ánimos se habían ido por el inodoro. Se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa, como si no pasara nada y salió cargando pequeño Chopper.

.

.

.

Franky manejaba despacio, la tormenta se había desatado y era casi dificultoso ver por dónde iba. Tenía el aire encendido, tratando de menguar un poco el frio que les calaba por llevar aun las ropas húmedas. El pequeño niño se encontraba dormido en el asiento de atrás mientras que la pelirroja se encontraba perdida en su mundo. Solo aquellas baladas en ingles que pasaban por la radio rompían aquel silencio un tanto incómodo para el peli-azul.

-Nami- llamo Franky a su copiloto.

-Qué pasa?- susurro melancólicamente.

-Si te sientes mal por lo que han dicho, te are sentir mejor diciéndote cosas que no sabes- el auto se paró de repente -Law ayudo a Luffy cuando él se escabullo a la prisión para ir a sacar a su hermano, también él fue uno de los benefactores del orfanato, y sin duda ha ayudado a muchas personas en el hospital-

-Y? eso no repara los asesinatos que cometió, dudo que alguien le allá dicho que los hiciera, el solo los cometió, sé que eran unos rufianes, que se encontraban tras las rejas pero no merecían que los usaran como sujetos de pruebas-

-Nadie sabe sus razones, y no debemos juzgar, tú también pasaste por mucho y nadie nunca te le echara en cara- Franky le revolvió el pelo y retomo su camino.

Nami se quedó callada el resto del camino, no tenía más que decir, Franky tenía toda la boca llena de razón. Simplemente se dedicó a mirar atreves de la ventana recordando sus días pasados hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Como siempre le sonrió y beso su mejilla antes de bajar del auto, tomo al niño en sus brazos y entro corriendo al lobby mientras se despedía con un ademan de mano de su viejo amigo.

Subió por el ascensor junto con varios de sus detestables vecinos que no asían más que hablar de cosas completamente irrelevantes. Detestaba ese edificio por lo mismo. Las mismas personas de siempre aburridas y maleducadas que jamás saludaban o ayudaban a alguien; gente egoísta de una clase no tan alta como para sentirse superior a los demás, pero aun así lo hacían. Suspiro aliviada cuando se encontró por completo sola, solo dos pisos más y se dedicaría a hacer cosas que tuviera pendiente.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su apartamento, simplemente boto todo lo que traía mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde dormía Chopper; le cambio las ropas húmedas por su tan tierna pijama de renito y lo dejo dormir. Apenas eran las siete, pero por lo que veía el niño estaría dormido por un gran rato. Apago la luz y se fue a cambiar por algo más cómodo.

Con el estéreo encendido con un volumen moderado, se dedicó a terminar un viejo dibujo que había dejado olvidado por la universidad. El boceto mostraba la figura de una mujer sentada en un gran sofá, fumando un cigarrillo algo torcido. En el pie de página con letra cursiva se encontraba el nombre la mujer más la fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de su partida.

_**Bell-mere**_

_**20-marzo-1972 a 20-septiembre-2002**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las luces de neón parpadeaban de una manera psicodélica, la música tenía un ritmo un tanto seductor, y la mesa estaba repleta de botellas de cerveza y colillas de cigarros. Sus compañeros aplaudían como focas con un severo retraso mental a la mujer que se encontraba bailando sugerentemente frente a ellos. Por "azares" del destino, o mejor dicho por la necesidad de sus dos subordinados termino en una de las mesas de enfrente de aquel burdel.

No es que le molestara ver mujeres bellas bailar completamente desnudas, o que detestara el cómo se entregaban al mejor postor, simplemente no estaba de humor como para disfrutar el show. Pero aunque se cargara un humor del diablo miraba medio aburrido el acto de aquella morena que subía y bajaba del tubo con una agilidad diestra.

Aun después de años de asistir a esos lugares le sorprendía la fuerza física que se necesitaban para hacer tales acrobacias. Aquel acto termino con un gran revuelo y billetes volando hacia el escenario para que la castaña se arrastrara para tomarlos antes de retirarse a camerinos.

-Gracias por este acto tan gratificante Dulce- la voz del maestro de ceremonias resonó en todo el lugar –Pero mis queridos amigos esto no acaba aquí- la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron –Por favor absténganse de gritar, ya que desde el mismo cielo ha caído un verdadero ángel- una pantalla de humo inundo el escenario –Con ustedes la joya del gran burdel La Malquerida nuestra mujercita favorita Arabella-

Los aplausos y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar ni un solo segundo; cuando la canción que anunciaba la aparición del ángel del lugar sonó las luces regresaron.

Con un abrigo de plumas que cubría que su escultural cuerpo se arrastró por el entablado mirando con hambre a todos los hombre por igual, hasta llegar al tubo donde se levantó derramando sensualidad en cada movimiento, ahí se despojó del estorboso abrigo lanzándolo al joven cirujano que mostraba poco interés en ella, dejando ver aquel diminuto short hasta la cintura y esa pequeña camiseta a cuados que solo le tapaba los senos.

La forma en la que bailaba y se sujetaba de aquel tubo causaba que todos los hombres sin excepción guardaran silencio y no apartaran la vista de aquellas curvas tan pronunciadas, el mundo se podría estar acabando y todos los clientes de La Malquerida sumidos un éxtasis total con solo ver a la supuesta pelirroja bailar.

Desato el moño que unía su camisa y dejando que callera sensualmente por sus hombros, la tomo antes de que cayera al piso y la volvió a lanzar al mismo Law que ni siquiera la acacho.

La mujer parecía frustrada el moreno no había parado de bostezar desde que salió bailar, se giró dando la espalda al público y con un par de ademanes de mano le hicieron llegar una silla, se arrastró como una gatita en busca de su presa y bajo del entablado asta tomar la mano tatuada de Trafalgar que no se veía muy contento.

El estar sentado en una silla no muy cómoda, con una mujer casi completamente desnuda, solo aumentó su mal humor, sin tener nada de tacto se levantó, tirando a la chica de nalgas, paso a lado de ella y bajo como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

-Me largo- dijo molesto sacando un par de billetes de su cartera –no demoren mucho mañana tiene que trabajar-.

Pinguin y Shachi se quedaron estupefactos ante la actitud de su superior que le dejo el dinero de la cuenta y salió dejando un caos total por lo poco caballerosa que había sido con la estríper.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad completamente solo, el cielo seguía nublado pero tenía ya un buen rato que había dejado de llover. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y se encontraba más aburrido que cuando estaba en el prostíbulo y tenía un buen tramo que recorrer antes de encontrar un taxi.

Casi por inercia tomo su celular y marco un número que ya se sabía casi de memoria, pero para su sorpresa no respondió, intento un par de veces pero nada.

Trafalgar:  
>No responderás mis llamadas Nami?<p>

El texto en si era para ver si se estaba haciendo la digna para no responderle en esos momentos o estaba en compañía de alguien más. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió molesto al imaginar al imbécil de Kid con ella. Pero antes de caer en cuenta de su malestar se repuso diciéndose así mismo que era el efecto del alcohol.

Nami:  
>No tengo porque.<p>

Fue la ingeniosa y corta contestación que recibió por parte de la pelirroja. Rio bajo, esa mujer simplemente era un caso peculiar y casi ignorando que las calles por las cuales circulaba eran de mala muerte respondió con más ironía de lo que la joven podría imaginar.

Trafalgar:  
>No respondes mi llamadas, pero si mis textos. ¿Acaso hay algún motivo por lo cual no pueda oír tu voz?<p>

Gurdo de nueva cuenta el teléfono y rebusco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. No es que fuera fumador, pero si, cada cierto tiempo su cuerpo pedía una leve dosis de nicotina en sus pulmones y su paladar pedía ese extraño sabor que le dejaban al dar el golpe.

Nami:  
>Estoy en la cama con un castaño formidable, lo podría despertar.<p>

Law se carcajeo al leer eso ¿enserio en que pensaba esa mujer? Pero no se hizo esperar su respuesta.

Trafalgar:  
>Creo que Anthony no cuenta. Por cierto estas libre mañana?<p>

Mantuvo el humo en sus pulmones por unos cuantos minutos antes de expulsarlo, junto con una larga negación y un intento de eliminar ese mensaje antes de que ella lo leyera ¿tan desesperado estaba por verla? No habían pasado ni dos días completos desde la última vez que la vio y ya la añoraba. Se reprochó por pensar en eso. La culpa era del alcohol.

Nami:  
>Tengo sita con el mecánico que está arreglando mi auto y como la abuelita de Chopper esta fueras lo tengo que cuidar así que no, estaré todo el día ocupada.<p>

Se maldijo a él, a ella, y al alcohol, la había leído antes de que él lo pudiera eliminar. Arrojo la colilla del tafo al piso y guardo su teléfono, y se dedicó a caminar por esos barrios, claro no sin antes responder a la pelirroja.

Trafalgar:  
>Buenas noches señorita Vanir.<p>

.

.

.

Despertó a causa de un incontrolable mini humano que no dejaba de brincar en la cama, sin duda fue su peor noche desde hace mucho tiempo. Salió de la cama rumbo al baño mientras el niño seguí brincando mientras miraba sus caricaturas.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo mientras lavaba su rostro con aquella loción con olor a mandarinas que su hermana le había mandado. No entendía el porqué de las llamadas ni los textos de ayer; según ella se había propuesto no saber de el por unos cuantos días para poder ordenar su mente pero claro solo ella se lo había propuesto, él era otra cosas, él era un caso perdido, un egocéntrico, mandón.

-Maldito cirujano de la muerte- susurro mientras salía del baño.

Camino con parsimonia hasta su habitación para preguntarle a su inquilino que gustaba desayunar.

-Hey pequeño futuro doctor que gustas desayunar?- dijo desde la puerta mientras se estiraba como un gato.

-Nami que es eso?- cuestiono el niño mirando una vieja carpeta.

-Oh es un álbum de recortes, mi madre me dejo ese hobby- respondió acercándose a la cama para ver en qué fecha estaba el niño.

Sus delicadas manos sostuvieron el libro para apartarlo de Chopper y leer con pesadez el titular de la vieja edición del Machyo. El niño la miraba con incrédulo. Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se ensombrecieron aun le dolía.

**"Madre da la vida por sus dos hijas"**

Suspiro pesadamente cerrando la carpeta y dejándola de lado, detestaba cada página, cada titular y sin duda detestaba ese estúpido álbum, pero siendo realista no era que lo detestara sino que la remontaban a esa época llena de tristeza y tragedias griegas.

-Desayunaremos fuera vístete- musito sacudiendo la melena castaña del niño que sin chistar salió de la habitación.

-Quiero ir al mermaid café- grito el niño desde el cuarto de alado.

Nami simplemente rio, se levantó de un salto de la cama para tomar la ropa que usaría ese día; no había ni una nube en el firmamento, pero como siempre nada estaba asegurado, la ciudad estaba en una ubicación geográfica un tanto extraña, podía hacer un frio terrible y cambiar por un calor insoportable en un chistar. Así que para no arriesgarse unos jean blancos con una playera azul fueron su elección.

Salió de su alcoba atándose una coleta alta, topándose con un Chopper con unos pantaloncillos vino y una camiseta café; sin esperar mucho tomo las llaves de la camioneta de su amiga y salieron del apartamento. Sería un día un tanto ocupado para ambos.

-Después de desayunar iremos al taller, tengo que ir por órdenes de Zoro, pero después de eso tenemos todo el día libre ¿Qué se te antoja hacer?- dijo la pelirroja antes de que el elevador se detuviera en la última planta.

-Quiero ir a la feria- dijo animado.

-Feria?-

-Si mi abuela me prometió que me llevaría, pero no está, así que llévame tú- tomo de la mano a su niñera y la jalo por toda la estancia asta salir del edifico.

-Pero no es temporada de ferias- replico la chica meditativa no era tiempo de festivales aun.

-Sí, sí, mi abuela me dijo que había una feria en la playa- el niño sonaba tan entusiasmado que simplemente no se le podía contradecir.

-Ok, iremos a la playa- sin tiempo que perder cruzaron la calle.

.

.

.

Habían salido del restaurant más o menos a las doce, cosa que no era problema para su agenda, lo único que comenzaba a complicar las cosas era el nefasto tráfico que se hacía como siempre el en centro. Pero para su buena o mala suerte en el carril donde iba había unas tres patrullas. Una adelante y dos detrás. Simplemente casi oro para que encendieran las sirenas y poder avanzar, clara que estaba el riesgo que la multaran, pero valdría la pena por llegar a tiempo al taller para ver que quería aquel mecánico.

Para su suerte, el semáforo cambio haciendo que su idea un tanto alocada se desapareciera; claro no sería la primera vez que lo aria pero había razones de sobra para no hacerlo esa vez.

El resto de la trayectoria fue tranquila, la aglomeración de autos no era más que causada por un simple choque que aunque no impedía el paso las personas pasaban lentas por el lugar para observar lo sucedido. A veces eso le molestaba, el hecho que prefirieran llegar tarde al lugar donde tenía que ir que perderse un buen chisme.

Miro por el retrovisor, el pequeño Chopper parecía ajeno a toda situación, se la pasaba mandándose textos con su madre, y era de lo más natural, desde que nació Robín jamás dejo solo tanto tiempo al niño. Sonrió para sus adentros se alegraba de que les tuviera tanta confianza para dejarlos al cuidado de Chopper. No cualquiera en su sano juicio dejaría su hijo en manos de su grupo, sin duda Robín ponía mucho más esperanzas en sus amigos de lo que la mayoría.

Aparcaron en un estacionamiento cerca del taller y bajaron de la mano como si de madre e hijo se tratase; sin duda cualquiera que no supiera la relación de esos dos podría hacer pasar a Nami como la madre de aquel niño que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, se miraba tan pequeño e inocente que muchos no crearían que ya tenía los diez.

La fachada de aquel lugar le llamo mucho la atención, un mural bastante bien detallado de un escenario pos apocalíptico, donde un grupo de viajeros en vehículos motorizados conducían en dirección al atardecer; si bien podía recordar que aquel grafiti le recordaba a uno de los álbumes de heavy que tenía Brook en el bar. Miro el letrero del lugar creado con variedad de partes automotrices "capitán" era lo que decía aquella rara estructura.

La cortina se encontraba cerrada pero la puerta del lugar aún estaba abierta, así que apretando la mano de Chopper entro sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Un grupo de hombres con raras vestimentas se encontraban platicando alrededor de lo que ella podía decir que era un escritorio, le daban la espalda a la entrada, y parecían no darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ya que su léxico la obligo a cubrir los oídos del niño.

-Ha pero mira que la muy puta se revolcó contigo- un hombre con rastas dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo

-Po lo menos cogía muy bien- dijo otro con un peinado un tanto extravagante.

-Pobre, cuando se entere de que su novia anduvo de zorra con todos ustedes podría armar un tremendo alboroto- Killer parecía perdido en el infinito mientras dibujaba algo un una libreta gorda y desgastada.

-Que va, si antes de que el anduviera con ella, el mismo la vio en un tremendo video porno-

La alarma de uno de los coches comenzó a sonar robando la atención de todos los sujetos que rodeaban el escritorio; Nami con toda la intención de que le prestaran atención pateo uno de los autos activando así la alarma. Parecía estar molesta por la falta de moral de aquellos sujetos.

Detrás de la mesa se levantó molesto un pelirrojo que aún no se percataba de la presencia de la chica, había estado dormido todo el tiempo, y aún continuaba con sus ojos cerrados. Aquellos que conocían bien a Kid sabían que era mala idea despertarle en un día normal, pero ese día el realmente estaba de mal humor. De un momento a otro el escritorio se estampo con uno de los autos de la derecha y su impotente voz se hizo oír por todo el lugar.

-Pero quien mierda se atrevió a chingar mientras yo estaba dormido?-

Sus subordinados simplemente señalaron a la entrada donde una pelirroja se veía un tanto perturbada por los acontecimientos, mientras no apartada sus manos de los oídos castos del niño. La cara de Eusstass ardió de vergüenza, y sin más preámbulos se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Una disculpa Nami- dijo caminando hacia ella de lo más calmado posible –no tenía en cuenta de que estabas aquí, pensé que era alguna jugarreta de Heat o Killer- su voz perecía más elocuente de lo normal, podía jurar que sus amigos se estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, después se encargaría de ellos.

-Perdón por la interrupción pero Zoro me dijo que tenía que venir- las manos delicadas de Nami se apartaron de la cabecita de Chopper para saludar con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla al chico con peinado de fuego – hola- musito refiriéndose al grupo que aún estaba en el fondo.

-Oh si, ven te explicare- se giró mandándole una mirada asesina a sus acompañantes que aun soportaban la risa –el techo y el capo están destrozados, puedo reparar el primero pero el segundo lo tendría que conseguir-.

-Tardara mucho?- cuestiono observando con cuidado su preciado canario.

-Depende- explico recargándose en un monten del taller –puede que no duremos más de dos semanas en conseguirlo, pero siempre puede que haya inconvenientes-

-Ya veo, por mí no hay inconveniente por el límite de tiempo, uso la camioneta de Robín, así que está bien-

-Bueno mañana are hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo otra cosa- dijo rascándose la nuca – ya hemos terminado aquí así que no te gustaría ir a comer- pregunto algo dudoso desviando la mirada a otro lado.

-Nami- susurro Chopper tirando la blusa de la pelirroja –vamos a la feria- al niño le aterraba ese sujeto.

-Bueno este-

-La feria?- interrumpió el pelirrojo –te refieres al festival de que están haciendo para recaudar fondos que está en la playa?- dijo fijando la vista al chiquillo que se escondió detrás de Nami antes de afirmas con la cabeza –que tal si los llevo?-

Chopper miro con suplía a Nami pero esta solo le revolvió el pelo antes de tararear una aceptación, y solo basto eso para ir por su cartera y sus llaves. En menos de lo que se pudieron dar cuenta ya estaban trepados en el charger de la otra vez rumbo a la playa.

.

.

.

Habían comido takoyaki hasta ahitarse, sin querer se habían topado con un viejo amigo de la pelirroja que se negó a cobrarles y a dejar de servirles de comer hasta que no les cupo ni una bolita más. Después de eso y una buena charla en donde se enteraron que la "feria" era para recaudar fondos para la construcción de un nuevo orfanato se dedicaron a vagar por los puestos y juegos a donde Chopper los arrastraba.

-Así que lo cuidaras todo el verano-dijo Kid observando de soslayo a la chica que simplemente fotografiaba al niño mientras estaba en las sillas voladoras.

-Sí, pero tal vez regrese antes, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que era muy poco trabajo para tantas semanas- explico dejando las fotografías para mirar al pelirrojo que de inmediato dejo de mirarla.

Bajo de aquel juego y siguieron deambulando entre puestos de comida o juegos de azar para ganarse peluches cubiertos de polvo. El castaño se montó en otros tres juegos antes de que el llamado de la naturaleza se hiciera presente y con algo de pena pidió a Nami que le acompañara al baño.

La fila extremadamente larga, como siempre las mujeres duraban horas en los baños, Chopper parecía que estaba a punto de estallar y no quedaba más remedio que pedirle a Kid que le hiciera ese pequeño favor. Claro que el pelirrojo no se negó, y no era porque se llevara bien con el crio, sino para agradarle a su niñera que puso los ojos para que este no se negara, y como se iba a negar si era una oportunidad para ganarse al niño y poder salir otro días pero sin él.

Nami se quedó afuera unos minutos en lo que los chicos regresaban, se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas a los baños para descansar de tanta vagancia, fijo su vista al cielo, ni una sola nube, si seguía así de seguro mañana sería un día perfecto para festejar su cumpleaños. Unos ladridos la sacaron de su mundo, frente a ella un perro muy parecido a Bepo le miraba con la lengua de fuera.

-Hola amiguito te perdiste?- dijo como si el perro fuera a entenderle.

-Oso, Oso- una mujer bastante bonita llamaba al perro sin que a ese le importara el estaba mejo mirando a la pelirroja.

Nami se agacho a recoger la correa, para entregárselo a la dueña, sin que el animal pusiera resistencia lo guía hasta donde se encontraba la mujer esperando la llegada de la pelirroja con su mascota. Vanir no pudo resistirse a mirar con sumo detalle a la dueña del perro, ya que sus piernas largas apenas eran cubiertas por un diminuto short negro, una enjarrada camiseta verde remarcaba sus curvas pronunciadas, ella mismo podía a postrar que se trataba de una modelo europea por el asentó que portaba.

-Su perro señorita- dijo Nami entregando la correa.

La mujer se levantó los lentes y se los puso en la cabeza, miro a Nami de arriba abajo y le sonrió tomando la cuerda de nuevo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo antes de regresar sus gafas a su lugar y girarse para regresar con un chico rubio que la esperaba a lo lejos.

Nami la miro hasta que se encontró con lo que sería su pareja que dedujo por el hecho de que se besaron al encontrarse. Aquella mujer le recordó a Zoro aunque no sabía si seria por la extraña pañoleta que usaba para cubrir aquel color de cabello tan peculiar o en la manera de sonreír, fuera lo que fuera le distrajo de la presencia de sus dos adorables acompañantes.

.

.

.

Haber salido con Kid le había distraído de pensar en cierto doctor malvado en todo el día, ya no quedaba más por hacer, Nami se dispuso a apagar el televisor y llevar al niño a su cama, necesitaba dormir, miro el reloj que tenía en la sala, dos treinta y cinco, otro día mas durmiéndose tarde. Tomo al niño en brazos y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde lo acostó y arropo para que durmiese bien.

Miro su teléfono después de salir de la habitación, ni una sola llamada ni de su padre ni de su hermana, a lo mejor lo habían olvidado como hace un año cuando se fue a ese estúpido campamento del clima. Camino arrastrando los pies hasta su alcoba donde simplemente se lanzó a la cama y solo se quitó sus pantuflas de conejo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nami- se dijo así misma antes de dedicarse a dormir.

La casa se sumergió en un completo silencio, solo la respiración de sus dos inquilinos era capaz de romperla y así fue el resto de la noche. Antes de que el sol saliera por completo alguien forzó la cerradura de la puerta y rompió aquella armoniosa paz dentro del hogar.

La pelirroja lo había escuchado, se acababa de despertar, quería hacer la casa antes de que llegaran visitas o Chopper la arrastrara a cualquier lugar. Se mantuvo quieta aparentando estar dormida podía oír los pasos remarcados por unos tacones de aguja del número cinco. Antes de lo que pensaba la cobija le fue jalada dejando al descubierto no su cuerpo sino al intruso que portaba una ridícula mascara de gas. Pero no fue tan ridícula cuando Nami ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y se desplomo aun en su cama.

.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaan!

(~*¬*)~

Dejo hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

~(*¬*~)

Bueno espero no haber perdido a mis lectores después de desaparecer del mapa, pero si es así pido de rodillas una disculpa enorme a todos ustedes.

Sin más preámbulos espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y por ser tan buenos conmigo prometo subir el próximo capítulo antes del lunes o sino el mismo lunes.

Aclaro que al no tener fecha en la cual nació Bell-mere le he dado la de mi madre y su muerte pues le día la de un tío muy querido así que no se enojen no encontré ningún dato de su fallecimiento.

Gracias por esperar a esta incumplida escritora y por su apoyo en esta loca historia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**El One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, yo escribo esta historia por el simple hecho de que me divierto jugando con los personajes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Despertó de golpe en una cama que no le pertenecía, sentía dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y una jaqueca tipo, infierno en la tierra, que le hacía punzar el cerebro. Sus amigos se encontraban observándola, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Y si algo malo había pasado.

-¿Que te paso?- la voz potente de Zoro resonó en la habitación como si hablara por un megáfono.

-Nada- dijo Nami volviéndose a echar en la cama –necesito dormir- no estaba de humor para soportar interrogatorios.

-¿Nami?- la vocecilla de Luffy solo fue un susurro en la habitación -¿recuerdas algo?-.

Todo volvió a su cabeza, fue como remembrar todo lo sucedido en menos de un segundo. La mujer con la máscara, el paseo que dio a las afueras de la ciudad, la charla intranquila que mantuvieron por casi tres horas, la amenaza y la caída por el barranco. Su cuerpo tembló, no de miedo, ni coraje. Fue la prepotencia de ser amenazada por algo de lo que ella no entendía. De sus ojos chocolate se comenzaron a escapar varias lágrimas y no pudo evitar callar sus quejidos cuando se soltó en llanto.

-Necesita descansar- Law se encontraba recargado en el marco de la pared mientras anotaba un par de cosas en una libreta –se pondrá mejor en un par de horas- abrió el lumbral para que todos salieran, necesitaba darle un calmante.

Sin excepción salieron de la alcoba dejando a una pelirroja envuelta en llanto, cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con las cobijas.

Se sentó en la cama esperando que la chica se tranquilizara un poco. Odiaba a las personas que lloraban, aquellas personas que se soltaban al llanto, no eran más que débiles de carácter que no pueden dirigir su propio camino ¿entonces porque sentía esa simpatía por ella? No quiso responderse esa pregunta, no porque no supiera, sino porque la respuesta no le agradaría del todo.

Ni el mismo se pudo contener la preocupación cuando le llamaron a eso de las nueve para pedirle que fuera a verla; le habían dicho por teléfono que cuando llegaron a su apartamento para felicitarla no se encontraba y Chopper estaba inconsciente en la recamara de huéspedes. En ese momento ya habían alertado a media ciudad, y movilizado a todos los del cuerpo de la marina a cargo del abuelo de Luffy. En menos de 45 minutos ya la habían ubicado en medio de la nada tirada en un barranco con lesiones no tan grabes, y una nota que estaba bajo la custodia de los Mugiwara.

-Dime ¿Qué paso?- fue un murmuro casi inaudible, pero logro que ella dejara de temblar.

-No sé- respondió con su voz entre cortada –no recuerdo mucho, son solo imágenes en mi cabeza que preferiría no recordar-.

-Solo di lo que recuerdas-

Nami dio un suspiro tratando de recordar más de lo que ya había remembrado, pero por más que intentaba todo lo que se dijo era confuso. Se descubrió el rostro y se giró para mirar el techo, estirando su brazo como queriendo alcanzar algo; una vieja técnica que su difunta madre le había enseñado, para recordar lo que había olvidado.

-Era una mujer alta, de cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, su rostro era cubierto por una ridícula mascara, como la que usan los chicos que pintan con lata- sus ojos se entrecerraron detallando con detalle a esa mujer – de cabello recogido y de un tono muy peculiar- suspiro mirando todo a su alrededor, y señalo una foto –de ese color-.

Law se levantó de la cama, para tomar el retrato señalado, era una vieja foto de Grap con una compañera de trabajo de cabellos guindas, ambos con insignias de alto rango de la marina. Mostro la foto a su paciente señalando a la mujer que por extraña razón se le hacía conocida.

-¿De este color?- cuestiono regresando a la cama con la foto en mano –es bonito, si no lo trajera casi rapa- una almohada se estampo contra su cara antes de termina de decir la palabra.

-¡Así le gustaba!- grito molesta.

Trafalgar volvió a ver la imagen, y después a la pelirroja molesta. En su mente se retrató aquel cuadro de la casa de Nami, donde estaba la mariné con una pequeña fierecilla de cabellos rojizos. Era la madre de la chica.

-¿Tu madre?- pregunto antes de volver a tomar asiento en la cama.

-Si mi madre- respondió arrebatando el cuadro de las manos del cirujano –fue una gran marina, pero dejo de trabajar después de que yo nací, estaba cargo de un escuadrón, y era una buena amiga del viejo Monkey- sus finos dedos trazaban la sonrisa de la mujer de la foto como si le costara trabajo recordar cómo era.

-¿Era?- musito arqueando una ceja.

-Falleció cuando yo tenía diez en un accidente- respondió bajando la foto –no es un tema muy de mi agrado-.

-Bueno, dejemos esto de lado- tomo su libreta de la mesa de noche –sufriste barios rasguños, y una cortada superficial en tu espalda baja, sobrevivirás- bromeo con su típico tono monótono –aun así tomate esto- cogió un frasco de la mesita para ofrecer dos pastillas –dormirás por un rato, pero te ayudara a que no te duela nada-

Sin chistar se las tomo, para después volverse a recostar en la cama, y no tardó mucho en caer en un sueño profundo. Trafalgar le revolvió el pelo en señal de aprobación y la dejo dormir.

-¡¿Que te dijo?!- fue la pregunta formulada por todos en el momento que se abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Ignorando a la bola de peleles que se encontraban estorbando la salida, camino lento abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos cubiertos de mucosidad y llanto que esperaban impacientes el veredicto del doctor. Los guio como un rebaño hasta la sala, para evitar el bullicio fuera de la alcoba, y la que la paciente no fuera molestada.

-¿Y?- Zoro gruño ante la calma del médico -¿dijo algo?-.

-¿Cómo está?- musito Kaya en coro con Hancock.

El cirujano soltó un largo suspiro, esperaba que por lo menos uno pudiese entender, y aunque lo dudaba, no tenía más remedio que contarles todo.

-No recuerda mucho- dijo sin rodeos –aun así me describió a una mujer de peli-guinda quien fue la que se la llevo- ojeo un poco la carpeta medica que no soltaba desde hace un buen rato –lo que usaron para dormirlos en una flor que solo se encuentra en North Blue, para crearse él somnífero se usan los pistilos. Así que en teoría es alguien que recientemente ha estado en esos lares, ya que aquí no cresen y es ilegal- fue una explicación simple que entendió la mayoría.

-¿No dijo nada sobre esto?- cuestiono Luffy sacando una carta arrugada.

-No, apenas me pudo describir a la mujer, no recuerda más que eso- se masajeo el puente de la nariz, antes de dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Apropósito que dice- la vocecilla de la rubia llamo la atención de todos.

Desde que Luffy se había robado la nota de la estación, nunca se le ocurrió abrirla, o leer lo que decía, y eso era estúpido ya que Luffy siempre ha sido curioso por su naturaleza. Sin esperar mucho rompió el sello y la desdoblo. Estaban impacientes por saber el contenido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, su pasado le mostraba un cuadro poco favorable ya vivido y poco agradable. Podía ver con claridad aquellos hombres apuntando a su madre con una pistola, mientras ellas se escondían en el closet, a su padre tirado boca abajo en un charco de sangre; los sonidos y los olores de aquel día inundaban su mente. Escucho el disparo que acabó con la vida de su madre y de ahí las imágenes de su insoportable infancia se regaron por todos lados. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que todo aquello que ya había terminado reiniciara de nuevo.

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron dejando correr las lágrimas que retenía, sintió un par de manos cálidas que limpiaron su llanto, y un beso en la frente que la hicieron sonreír. Hay frente a ella estaba una mujer tan sonriente como siempre, su típica blusa de tirantes dejaban al descubierto sus extraños tatuajes que lucía con orgullo.

-Despertaste- la peli-azul susurro abrasando a su lesionada hermana.

Nami no respondió, siguió abrasada de Nojiko llorando como cuando era una niña, tenía ya un buen rato sin verla, y era doloroso que dejara todo solo para venir a ver a su irresponsable hermana. La pelirroja apretó el abrazo como si tuviera miedo de que eso solo fuera un sueño, y despertaría en aquella mansión.

-Chopper ¿puedes llamar al doctor?- dijo Nojiko con una sonrisa.

El niño salió del cuarto en busca de Trafalgar Law, camino por los pasillos de la casa de Luffy que era realmente grande. Lo busco en las habitaciones del segundo piso sin éxito, en la planta baja nadie sabía dónde se había metido. El patio trasero estaba desierto y en la entrada solo estaba su auto. Subió al tercer piso donde se encontraba la oficina del abuelo Grap, pero no lo encontró.

-Law ¿Dónde estás?- murmuro entrando a la biblioteca.

En uno de los sillones del lugar el hombre a quien buscaba se encontraba sumido en un par de libros y una hoja un tanto maltratada. Parecía no prestar atención a nada que no fuera lo que tenía en frente. Chopper camino lentamente y se acercó a él, pero ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

-Law- susurro jalando la manga izquierda de la sudadera del mayor.

El moreno se desconcentro de su lectura y puso atención al niño que acababa de entrar; el castaño traía una cara seria y seguí con su pijama de vaca, en sus manos cargaba una muñeca de trapo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Nami despertó, Noji quiere que vallas- explico cepillando a la muñequita.

Law se levantó para encaminarse con un niño en disfraz de vaca al segundo piso; el moreno no decía nada mientras el pequeño cantaba una canción infantil y hacia bailar a la muñeca. En un punto se le hizo realmente extraño que un varón estuviera jugando con un juguete para niñas, la explicación más razonable fue es que tal vez necesitara una presencia masculina.

Cuando llego a la habitación vio a las dos hermanas platicando de trivialidades de lo que asumió era su infancia. Se quedó recargado en la puerta mientras Anthony corría divertido hacia las dos mujeres que le recibían contentas.

-Qué bonita muñeca Chopper- dijo Nami al recibir el juguete que le ofreció el niño.

-Eres tu- sonrió –Noji me enseño hacerlas y te hice una para tu cumpleaños- agrego –el pelo es estambre, los ojos de botón y usamos algodón para rellenarla-.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Law haciéndose notar ante el carisma del futuro doctor.

-Bien, no me duele nada- respondió contenta.

-Law- dijo Chopper extendiendo un muñeco para el –este eres tu- sacudió el juguete antes de que el mayor lo tomara.

El doctor arqueo una ceja al ver al supuesto Law de trapo, de estambre negro era su pelo y de tela su cuerpo, dos botones grises eran sus ojos y tenía una expresión seria, por no decir que era como una carita triste y de cejas en diagonal como si estuviera molesto. Las dos chicas se aguantaron la risa mientras que el niño brincaba de un lado a otro, contento porque su ídolo había tomado su regalo.

-Son idénticos- se burló la pelirroja soltando una risita.

-Si te encuentras mejor, deberías de bajar para que comas algo, Kuro Ashi se la pasó todo el día metido en la cocina con el pretexto de que tendrías hambre- anuncio antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la alcoba para regresar a la biblioteca.

-Es tan antipático- declaro Nojiko con cara de asco después de que las dejo solas.

-Lo sé- apoyo su hermana saliendo de la cama –necesito un baño- dijo al notar el estado en el que estaba.

Su ropa estaba arañada y manchada de fango, su pelo apestaba a tierra, su piel se veía limpia por que la habían limpiado para desinfectar las heridas, aun así había zonas con costras de lodo. Nojiko señalo una silla donde se encontraba su ropa, Nami agradeció y sin más se encerró en el baño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entro a la cocina esperando ver a todos, pero lo extraño fue que no había ni un alma dentro; no había comida de Sanji, ni las botellas vacías de Zoro, los inventos de Usopp y Franky no estaban regados por la mesa, tampoco se miraban la pila de platos sucios que siempre dejaba Luffy, el aire no traía consigo ese olor a té negro, y en el piso no estaban los crayones de Chopper. Recorrió la habitación asomándose detrás de las cortinas y debajo de la mesa. No encontró señal de sus amigos ni de su hermana. Un grito proveniente del patio de atrás, la hizo saltar de susto.

Salió con paso sereno y silencioso para ver qué era lo que hacían en el patio de atrás, se escabullo entre las sombras de la casa, como un gato, para que nadie notase que observaba desde la puerta la conmovedora escena. Todos sus amigos se encontraban trabajando juntos en el patio, no faltaba nadie. Podía ver a Lola, Kid, Killer y Marguerite, también las hermanas Boa estaban presentes, junto con varias meseras de Mermaid Café.

Había linternas colgadas, y globos de colores por todos lados, las mesas con manteles blancos, estaban repletas de comida deliciosa, u obsequios envueltos en papel colorido; sus amigos adornaban todo con serpentinas, y letreros de "feliz cumpleaños". Era divertido ver a todos atareados mientras Sanji le gritaba Luffy por haberse comido las chuletas.

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente- Law susurro en el oído de Nami haciéndola saltar de susto.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh- chito la pelirroja tapando la boca del moreno –no estoy espiando, solo observo- aclaro en voz baja –además es de más mala educación sorprender a alguien-.

Trafalgar retiro con cuidado la pálida mano de la joven de su boca, acto seguido puso una simple bolsita en ella y salió al patio para reunirse con los demás. Nami se quedó perpleja por el comportamiento del cirujano, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el contenido de dicha bolsa. Le había regalado un collar para mascotas. Estaba a punto de estallar, si no fuera porque aun sus amigos no sabían que estaba ahí; se giró y con paso gallardo salió al encuentro con todos los que la esperaban.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI!- el grupo grito disparando confeti sobre ella.

Sin esperar más se abalanzaron a abrazar a la festejada, pero al ir todos juntos, en menos de lo que se esperaba terminaron en el piso riendo. Con ayuda de los chicos Nami se incorporó para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba el pastel.

-Bien, pide un deseo hermanita- le susurro Nojiko a sus espaldas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en apagar todas las velas al mismo tiempo para que se cumpliera su deseo. Los chicos aplaudieron y como siempre Luffy hizo la misma pregunta de todos los años.

-¿Qué pediste?-

-Que se te cociera la boca para que dejaras de comerte lo que no es tuyo- respondió en broma la cumpleañera sacándole la lengua.

-Eres mala Nami- Luffy hizo un mohín inflando sus mejillas.

Las carcajadas estallaron, dando inicio a una noche llena de ellas; la comida fue servida no sin antes dejarle bien en claro a Luffy que si robaba comida se quedaría sin pastel, aunque eso no le detuvo de estirar su brazo para tomar una que otra pieza de carne de su más próximo.

Después de comer y hacer llorar un rato a Luffy por no comportarse, se sirvió el pastel de naranja que Sanji preparo con tanto cariño "para una de sus mejores amigas". Claro no podía decir que para su querida Nami, ya que Bonney estaba presente, y aunque ella conociera sus múltiples halagos para con la pelirroja era mejor no arriesgarse.

La hora de abrir los regalos llego junto con pequeños cup-cake cortesía de la dueña del mermaid, Madam Shyarly, felicitándola la pelirroja por sus dos décadas de vida. Fueron bastantes regalos considerando que no eran tantos invitados, pero aun así recibió más de lo que esperaba.

Viví le había dado tres perfumes, una carpeta de maquillaje y un hermoso vestido largo azul, Hancock le dio dos pares de pantalones de cuero, tres blusas de tirantes y unas botas hasta la rodilla, negras de tacón; Lola le obsequio un brazalete de oro, junto con su gargantilla a juego y un par de pendientes, el regalo de Marigold y Sandersonia fue un kit de maquillaje completo junto con una chaqueta de motociclista que decía "Gatita", Keimi y las chicas del Mermaid le entregaron una dotación de tés naturales en unos bonitos recipientes coloridos, además de tres paquetes de sus postres preferidos, los cuales Luffy se estaba acabando, Kaya le dio unas novelas literarias un tanto antiguas y difíciles de conseguir, el regalo que le dio Bonney fue una bonita pijama de gatito color blanca con pantuflas a juego.

Los regalos de los chicos fueron más simples pero igual de conmovedores e inesperados para ella, Zoro le compro unos pases para uno de los spa más lujosos de la ciudad, Sanji le dio uno de los libros de meteorología que tenía tiempo buscando, Franky le regalo un nuevo teléfono, Brook le compro un juego de te ingles color crema. El peluche, las rosas y la caja de chocolates fueron cortesía de Eusstass, mientras que la colección de muñequitas de trapo aun sin terminar era de Chopper; Luffy le entrego una caja de colores junto con una libreta de dibujo, acuarelas y pinceles.

La celebración llego a su fin con una última porra para la festejada; las chicas del café se despidieron con el pretexto que tenían que ir a trabajar al día siguiente y ya era demasiado tarde, Lola se excusó por el hecho de que tenía que ir a cuidar a los ancianos del asilo temprano, y las dos hermanas de Hancock tenían mejores planes que quedarse ahí.

-Bien creo que eso es todo- grito Monkey levantándose de su asiento para entrar a casa.

-Claro que no- interrumpió Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo nuevo –la querida Nojiko y el doctor de mierda no han dado sus regalos-

-Eso es verdad- dijo la peli-azul –lo he estado guardando desde que lo vi hace ya más de seis meses- de su bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans saco un bolsita de terciopelo –a mama le hubiera gustado dártelo- saco el pequeño camafeo de la bolsa y se acercó a su hermana para ponérselo –papa lo había tenido guardado todo este tiempo y hasta hace poco lo encontré- explico al terminar su labor y darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor.

El camafeo tenía la imagen de una mujer labrada en marfil, la cintilla era de seda negra, y se podía abrir para observar la imagen de dos niñas y su madre. Nami la apretó contra su pecho, era la gargantilla que su abuela le había heredado a su madre cuando aún era una niña.

-Gracias- murmuro antes de que el llanto se le escapara.

-Bien ahora si es to- Luffy estaba a punto de volver a levantarse cuando el chef lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Un hermoso regalo Nojiko- alago Sanji exhalando el humo de sus pulmones –ahora- dijo con tono serio –tu turno doctor- señalo al mencionado con su cigarrillo sin importarle que este se molestara.

-Me gustaría darle mi obsequio a solas- explico Law cruzándose de brazos –no es algo que ustedes tengan que presenciar- continuo tomando una posición en su asiento un poco más cómoda –así que si no les molesta, preferiría entregárselo mañana-.

Tanto el chef, como el mecánico, pusieron una cara totalmente atemorizante, ambos querían asesinar a Trafalgar por su gran cinismo, además de que el en realidad no había sido llamado para tal evento. Si no hubiera sido porque Luffy había comentado algo de la comida de ese día, el no estuviera presente, y su habrían podido deshacer de el después de que reviso a Nami.

-¿Mañana?- rezongo el rubio –mañana no es su cumpleaños tacaño de mierda, es mejor que digas que no tienes nada que darle y quedar como un maldito colado-.

-Ya me ha dado un obsequio- aclaro la pelirroja con voz baja, no es que tratara de defenderlo, pero odiaba cuando Sanji se ponía a discutir por algo irrelevante como con Zoro.

-Bueno si ya te lo ha dado vallamos a dentro ya es más de media noche- sugirió Nojiko tomando de los hombros a un molesto rubio que fumaba desesperado.

-Bien esto fue todo- Luffy se levantó de su silla ahora si para entrar a su casa –las chicas pueden tomar la sala- explico sacando un pastelillo de su sombrero –nosotros los chicos tomaremos la biblioteca-.

Los invitados no protestaron y siguieron las indicaciones del dueño de la casa; las chicas solo subieron por unas cuantas mantas y almohadas para estar más cómodas, era ya de tradición hacer pijamada o "noche de hombres", al final de un festejo. Los chicos se encerraron en el tercer piso con más bocadillos de los que deberían ya que por nada del mundo se les permitía bajar a la cocina.

-¿Qué te dio Trafalgar?- pregunto Kaya recostada en las piernas de Bonney.

-Nada de mi agrado- contesto sacando la bolsita y arrojándosela a su amiga.

-¿Esto?- dijo con cierto desconcierto al sacar el collar –es para un gato- agrego viendo la inscripción de la placa.

-Sí, ni me lo digas, por mí no se hubiera molestado ni en pensar en hacer la broma- espeto rascándose la cabeza con desesperación -¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamo dejándose caer de espaldas –no comprendo a los hombres-.

-No hermanita- intervino la peli-azul acostándose en el estómago de su hermana –no lo quieres entender a el- explico sonriente –no se las demás pero yo creo que le gustas- agrego y la sala se silenció por completo.

-Estoy contigo- dijo Bonney, rompiendo el silencio –no dejo de mirarte en toda la velada-.

-Pero es antipático y serio- la pelirroja acariciaba la cabellera azulada de su hermana como si de un calmante se tratara.

-Y tu simpática y para nada sería- Kaya se incorporaba para gatear hasta el estómago de su rojiza amiga y usarlo de almohada –piénsalo los opuestos se atraen-.

-Kaya tiene razón, aunque Kid tampoco es mal partido, se lució con el gigantesco oso- Viví aunque parecía ajena a la plática ya que pintaba las uñas de Boa, prestaba toda la atención –no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad con el-

-Es un buen amigo, está reparando mi auto, pero no es lo que busco, pare ser un chico demasiado confiado en obtener lo que se propone, como si fuese un reto- sus dedos se paseaban entre las melenas de las chicas que la usaban de cojín –no necesito que me traten como un trofeo-.

-Eso está más que claro, tú no eres un premio- Hancock hablo segura, todo que tuviera que ver con el tema del amor, era su índole preferida -dime querida- dijo tomando la libretita de deberes, de una de las mesas de la sala y una revista -¿Cómo te sientes con Kid?

De ahí en adelante el tiempo se fue en test de revistas y observaciones algo ilógicas por parte de sus amigas. Su peor pesadilla ella misma la había desatado.

Claro que por el otro lado, los chicos ajenos a tal situación vergonzosa y divertida, hablaban de temas tan estúpidamente irrelevantes que solo los hombres podían entender. El único que parecía ajeno a tales pláticas era como siempre Trafalgar que se había sumido en los mismos libros que estaba leyendo antes de que su paciente favorita despertara; era fastidioso oír hablar de temas que aunque era de su agrado, las voces eran de su total desprecio, más una en espacial. Sin importarle mucho se sumió tanto en la lectura que no se dio cuenta ni en qué momento sus dolores de cabeza particular se habían quedado dormidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su mente aún estaba en la plática de ya hace unas horas, sus amigas y su hermana se habían dado la tarea en investigar con quien estaría mejor, saliendo un completo empate, además de que con tantas preguntas le dolía horrores la cabeza. Pudo escapar cuando de una por una fueron cayendo dormidas, en ese momento no quedo más que levantarse con cuidado de la alfombra y hacerse camino a la cocina por una taza de deliciosa leche tibia. Ya con su bebida salió al patio trasero para despejar un poco su mente enmarañada.

-No puedes dormir-más que una pregunta fue más una aclaración.

-Torao- dijo Nami sorprendida al oírle –no, bueno, yo- era como invocar al mismo demonio con sus pensamientos –solo meditaba-.

-Ya veo- se sentó frente a ella –esto venía con una nota que se fue encontrada contigo esta mañana- extendió una vieja fotografía de la pelirroja -¿Quiénes son?- pregunto cuando el rostro de la chica palacio por completo.

Nami tomo la fotografía con pulso tembloroso, estaba segura que todo lo que tenía que ver con "El" estaba más que enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. La fotografía tenía marcas de los múltiples dobleces que le habían hecho, una de las esquinas estaba chamuscada y era más opaca de lo que recordaba.

-Es más que obvio que soy yo- respondió amargamente –y la familia con la que viví casi diez años después de que mama murió- doblo de nuevo la imagen y se la regreso.

-¿Por qué?-

-No es de mi agrado contar este tipo de cosas- dijo tomando un sorbo de leche –es una trágica historia, por no decir larga-.

-Bueno, la tragedia es uno de mis temas literarios favoritos- musito acomodándose en su silla para después ver su reloj –y apenas son las 3:25 de la madrugada, tenemos tiempo- hizo un ademan con la mano para que comenzara su relato.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir-

Sonrió amargamente mirando su baso vacío, aquel pasado frio y cruel, que trataba de ocultar con su sonrisa y perspicacia, ahora se abría paso para salir a flote frente a la persona que menos espero. Tomo más de un respiro para evitar que su voz se entrecortara, si lo que había sucedido en la mañana estaba ligado con esto, tendría que contarlo todo tarde o temprano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sé que había dicho que el lunes lo subiría, pero realmente se me cuatrapiaron las cosas y no había podido terminarlo.  
>Tareas, trabajos atrasados y sobretodo proyectos, que se vinieron acumulando por ser una hija de la decidía.<br>Pido disculpas y prometo, no prometer nada ya que aunque uno quiera cumplir, por una u otra razón no se puede.**_

_**Les agradezco sus Reviews y su incondicional apoyo. **_

_**Les debo un Pov, así que si mi querida cabeza que ya no da para más se prende, se los doy en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**REPITO:  
>si mi única neurona aún vive, se emociona se los daré en el siguiente, sino pues ya falleció la única neurona multifuncional que me quedaba, y seguiré como asta ahora. <strong>_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SOPORTAR A ESTA INCUMPLIDA ESCRITORA HIJA DE LA DECIDIA ANDANTE! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**No niego que un futuro muy lejano y algo retorcido One Piece pueda ser mío, pero como aun no llega ese día aun es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV NAMI**_

**(~*¬*)~**

Pocos eran los que sabían mi verdadera historia, pocos eran los que me acompañaban en mi dolor, no es que quisiera que todos supieran por lo que había pasado, tampoco que me tacharan de mártir y me compadecieran. No era nada de eso. Era la desconfianza que la gente me causa cuando quieren saber más de mí, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la necesidad de sacar todo.

Podía ser porque el aun sostenía aquella fotografía, o el hecho de que se me ha pegado un poco la habilidad estúpida de Luffy para confiar en todos. No lo sé, pero él me causa un cierto interés.

-"Bien mis primeros años, fueron como los de la mayoría, una madre amorosa, un padre sobreprotector y una hermana mayor un tanto mandona"- sonreí, eran de mis mejores recuerdos cuando estábamos los cuatro –"mi madre fue reactivada en la marina unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños número diez; la necesitaban para encontrar la base de un grupo delictivo. Fueron tiempos difíciles, papa era el sheriff de Kokoyashi, aun lo sigue siendo, pero bueno"- él estaba atento a cada una de mis palabras, eso me ponía nerviosa, sus ojos grises mirándome fijo me causaba escalofríos –"mi padre se la vivía en el pueblo, y mama se dividía el tiempo entre nosotras, el huerto, y su investigación, la mirábamos comer poco, o a veces nada, nos tenía bastante preocupados"-.

-"En teoría las descuidaba"- dijo con su voz neutra, apenas parpadeando.

-"No, no quise decir eso"- espete algo molesta –"solo digo que, se sobre esforzaba, para no defraudar a su superior"- explique apretando mi vaso ya frio de leche –"el punto es, que mi madre trabajaba muy duro, ella había aceptado la reactivación en la marina porque necesitábamos el dinero, en ese entonces no teníamos el dinero suficiente para los pesticidas, y una plaga acabo con la mayor parte de la cosecha"-.

Deje mi bebida ya fría y nada apetecible en el piso, me sentía tonta aun sosteniendo algo que ya no quería y me estorbaba; di un suspiro largo, espere a que el me dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, pensé que me diría que bajara la voz, o que no había sido su intención ofenderme, pero nada. Bueno que podía esperar de un cirujano con tan pésima reputación en los barrios bajos, el simple mente hizo un ademan para que continuara y yo asentí.

-"Lo malo de todo esto, es que darían una recompensa a quien encontrara primero a los criminales. El gran error de mama, fue que confió en la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado"- cepille mis cabellos con las manos esto era lo que más odiaba contar –"Aquel que se decía su mejor amigo la traiciono, la vendió a los bandidos por una fuerte suma de dinero, él le dio toda la información que podían necesitar para encontrar a mama, lo único que no les comento fue que tenía dos hijas. Días después ellos llegaran en la noche, cortaron la luz y el teléfono, papa nos metió en uno de los closet de la cocina y desde ahí pudimos ver todo. Utilizaron una katana para inmovilizar a mi padre, lo dejaron desangrándose en el piso, a mi madre le dieron un disparo en la cabeza, murió instantáneamente. Nosotras no pudimos hacer nada, la puerta se atoro y no pudimos salir, incendiaron el huerto, y robaron barias cosas de la casa"- sentía la necesidad de soltarme al llanto, pero aun así no podía, sabía que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas pero una parte de mí se resistía hacerlas rodar –"en fin el tío Nako llego al poco tiempo, y nos ayudó a salir de la casa y apagar el fuego. Papa fue internado y mama sepultada en una colina como ella había querido. Nos quedamos en la ruina"-

Al fin aquellas gotas salinas se escaparon sin mi consentimiento, me sentí débil otra vez frente a él, aun así no dijo nada simplemente se acercó a limpiar mis mejillas húmedas. Sentí que la cara me ardía, pero no de vergüenza, era algo más. Coloco su mano sobre las mías como en señal de apoyo, la verdad no se interpretar aun sus gestos, pero me sentí más segura.

-"Nojiko trabajaba después de la escuela en una tienda, estábamos alojadas con nuestro tío, y yo simplemente me la pasaba a causando problemas. No es que me enorgullezca de mis acciones cuando era menor pero comencé a delinquir; tomaba cosas de las tiendas y comencé a alejarme de mi familia. Claro solo robaba lo que me parecía más justo, libros, libretas, colores, una que otra billetera, nunca tome más que eso"- dije tallándome los ojos, quería parar de llorar –"no había pasado ni dos meses cuando me encontró un hombre en la calle dibujando. No es por presumir pero mi madre decía que tenía un don nunca antes visto, podía trazar cualquier cosa, tenía talento para el dibujo. Mi miro hasta que termine y me hizo varias preguntas y después se fue, días más tarde apareció un hombre queriendo hablar con mi padre, al estar aun inconsciente el señor hablo directo conmigo. Él era un hombre de infinita fortuna que fue maldecido con la muerte de su mujer e hija, la cual tenía la misma habilidad que yo"- explique más calmada –"me ofreció mucho dinero con tal de que fingiera ser su hija por una corta temporada, ya que vendrían unos ejecutivos a conocer a su recién fallecida familia. Era joven aun no entendía las consecuencias de todo, pensaba que si él quería ayudarnos con solo ir yo a decir que era su hija estaba todo bien"-

-"Pero no fue así ¿verdad?"- me interrumpió de repente, negué con la cabeza, tenía razón.

-"Lastimosamente tienes razón, fue un engaño, pero también había algo de verdad"- sonreí ante la ironía de mi caso –"el arreglo todo para que yo legalmente fuera su hija, ya nada se podía hacer, me separaron de lo único que tenía y se me prohibió verlos, me sentí devastada, sola, engañada. Para que la gente no sospechara me tatuó una fea marca de nacimiento y el dinero que me prometieron lo usaron para restaurar el huerto y dejarle en claro a mi familia que si me buscaban o acudían con las autoridades mi vida se extinguiría"- apreté mi hombro izquierdo, podía recordar el ardor que sentí el día que me pusieron ese horrendo tatuaje –"en fin, termine viviendo los siguientes ocho años como la hija de un hacendado, exitoso, y muy influyente entre la alta sociedad. Oh eso creían, él era una vil rata, un estafador; gustaba de comprar cuadros de los más distinguidos pintores, yo los falsificaba, y el vendía las copias a precio de original, de tener una buena vida pase a tener la peor. Tenía dinero, para comprar todo lo que yo deseara, pero aun así seguí robando, faltaba a clases, me metía en problemas, fui un caso perdido"-

-"Déjame adivinar, fue cuando conociste a mugiwara"- musito cruzando las piernas, para estar más cómodo en la silla.

-"A Luffy lo conozco desde que tenía cinco años, su abuelo era el superior de mi madre; conocí a Zoro dos años después, cuando fui invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ace, tres años después entable amistad con Usopp y Sanji"- explique –"para variar después de que yo me convirtiera en una Squalo, seguí en contacto con ellos ya que me inscribieron en la misma escuela; aunque ellos jamás supieron la verdad hasta después de ocho años"- deje escapar un bostezo, y volví a tallarme los ojos –"El hombre de pelo rizado que está detrás de mí es Arlong Squalo, la mujer que está sentada a mi lado izquierdo es su hermana Shyarly, que a diferencia de su hermano era la única que me trataba bien en esa casa, es dueña del Mermaid"-

-"En síntesis fuiste una niña rica, pero no eras mimada, ni tratada como tal, eras más bien como una empleada"- dijo reclinando su asiento –"eras la chica problema, que se codeaba con los delincuentes de tu escuela hasta que un día escapaste, dejando atrás muchos más problemas de lo que imaginabas"- comenzó a mecer la silla de adelante y atrás, solo su pie derecho era el que le daba impulso y lo equilibraba para no caerse.

-"Si, y no"- reí bajo sin querer –"me tenía un cierto aprecio, pero jamás me vio como lo que según era para él, era su tesoro, su diamante en bruto, a Arlong lo que más le importaba era que siguiera dibujando. Recuerdo muy bien cuando Luffy se enteró de la verdad, me había tratado de llevar con su abuelo y me negué, me encerré el resto del día en la casona planeando mi huida, con una daga comencé a cortarme pedazos de piel para deshacerme de la fea marca en mi hombro. Me dirás que estoy loca pero Luffy llego antes de que cometiera más atrocidades con mi cuerpo. El subió cinco pisos solo para detenerme y sacarme de ahí"- volví a reír ahora un poco más fuerte –"fue la primera vez que confié en alguien. Salimos de mi alcoba y en el siguiente piso fui encontrando a los demás chicos que habían logrado desactivar las cámaras de seguridad. Pero antes de bajar al tercer piso las alarmas sonaron y los hombres de Arlong nos persiguieron, Luffy lanzo una supuesta granada de gas, pero resulto que no era así, lo que lanzo fue una granada explosiva que bolo gran parte del piso de madera dejando un enorme agujero entre los guaruras y nosotros"-

-"Como siempre Luffy haciendo cosas innecesarias"- asentí dándole la razón.

-"Pero eso no fue lo único, el idiota le pidió a Usopp que pusiera detonadores de gas pimienta por todo el primer piso, aunque no eran precisamente de gas. Muchos de los empleados salieron al oír la primera explosión, los guardaespaldas de la parte exterior prefirieron evacuar a todo el personal. Arlong estaba dispuesto a matarnos, no solo por querer dejarlo y llevar a la banca rota su negocio, sino que estábamos destruyendo su hogar"- me estire un poco en mi asiento, estaba algo entumida -"nosotros logramos salir, él se quedó. La casa le cayó encima, murió al instante"-

-"Eso descarta a un posible sospechoso, pero deja más dudas, ¿no lo crees?"-

Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, las estrellas tintineantes se comenzaban a ocultar tras nubes negras de una posible llovizna, no le di importancia, por la velocidad del viento, podía ser que ni siquiera lloviera en la ciudad. Volví a mirarlo, parecía que no había rastro de somnolencia en su ser, yo me estaba limitando a no soltar un bostezo desde hace un rato, pero Torao pareciera que fuera inmune al sueño. Ahora podía entender sus grandes ojeras. Me puedo imaginar que sus años de doctor, o practicante, tenía que pasar muchas horas despierto.

-"Si, después de eso, Shyarly se quedó con todo, ya que era la heredera universal, claro que se negó a quedárselo, y solo acepto un tercio de la herencia, pasando todo a mis manos y en si a las de mi familia. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar demandas de los estafados por Arlong, dirigidas a mí y a Madam, pero ya que el implicado había muerto, no se procesaron. Tuvimos mucha ayuda de Grap, quien fue el que arreglo todo ese asunto dejándonos limpios,"- dije terminando así la versión corta de mi historia.

-"Entonces hay posibilidades de que fuera alguno de ellos"- dijo mirando y haciéndome temblar.

-"Lo dudo"- explique -"una de las cosas que hizo Grap después de que salí de mi problema, fue asesinar a Nami Squalo en el mismo incidente de la casona. Todos los documentos que me llegasen a unir con esa familia fueron destruidos"-.

-"Esta no"- sacudió la foto frente a mis ojos.

-"Dudo que"- me detuve de repente hubo algo que acababa de recordar –"la mujer llamo al chofer Hewitt"- susurre.

Torao se acercó para escuchar mis locos desvaríos que ni yo misma podía entender, y fue ahí cuando recordé varias cosas de lo sucedido esa mañana. No es que quisiera recordar, pero por alguna extraña razón ahí estaba, todo lo que viví en esos pocos segundo se aclaró.

-"Cuando iba en el auto con la mujer, ella toco el vidrio de la limosina para que lo bajara un poco, por el retrovisor pude ver solo la mitad del rostro del sujeto. Ella lo llamo Hewitt y él, le dijo Mur. El chofer tenía el pelo rubio y tez bronceada, en la frente tenía un tatuaje de un 21"- trate de hablar lo más claro posible.

-"¿Los conocías?- indago levantando una ceja.

-"No, en mi vida había visto un tatuaje así"- respondí –"algo más"- susurre –"él, le dijo a la mujer que ese color de cabello le lucia más que su tono natura, que después de eso se lo tiñera o conservara la peluca"-

-"Así que solo tenemos eso"-

La voz de Franky se escuchó a mis espaldas, tuve que reprimir un grito de sorpresa, cuando sentí el apretón que el idiota de Trafalgar me dio en la rodilla.

-"Es lo único que recordó, y será difícil encontrar a una mujer con peluca y mascara de gas, y un sujeto rubio bronceado con un tatuaje numérico"- dijo en tono burlón.

-"Eso estará superrr difícil"- musito –"pero no es imposible"- sonrió y poso sus manos en mis hombros –"mandamos la nota con Robín, dijo que si tenía tiempo la mandaría antes de la semana entrante, según esto es un dialecto poco entendible proveniente del norte."-

Sonreí, era tan estúpido como unas simples palabras de Franky me alegraran el día, comenzó a zangolotearme de un lado a otro repitiendo lo mucho que se había preocupado cuando no me encontraron en la casa, y yo solo agradecía por su preocupación casi paternal. El momento fue interrumpido con un solo de guitarra un poco estruendoso, el celular de Law comenzó a sonar, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero si me saco de contexto, había pensado que tendría un tono menos sádico.

-"Disculpen"- dijo levantándose de su asiento y se alejó para responder.

-"Así que has estado todo la noche con él"- el corpulento cuerpo de Franky se aplasto en la silla frente a mí –"pensé que estabas súper confundida"-.

-"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes"- espete cruzándome de brazos –"sigo pensando al respecto, pero como tu dijiste no ahí que juzgar antes de tiempo"-.

-"Bueno hable con Robín hace unos minutos"- cambio el tema con gran calma –"según dijo que la nota es un poema, y no estaba dirigida a ti, era a un hombre"- su mirada se perdió en el cielo –"nos pidió que no los dejáramos solos, ni a ti ni a Chopper, y que pasaran una temporada en su casa"-.

-"Me parece perfecto"- dije mirando el cielo que se iluminaba con los primeros rayos del sol –"si me pueden llevar por algunas cosas a la casa estaré mas que dispuesta a pasar una temporada en la casa de Robín"-.

-"Ok me parece súper, pero después de desayunar, Sanji ya a deber terminado de hacer el desayuno, así que no tarden"- se levantó y me despeino con su gran mano.

Me quede observando a Torao, que estaba del otro lado del jardín dando vueltas mientras hablaba con alguien por teléfono; no es que me importara, pero, no me daba buena espina. Me incorpore estirándome, estaba algo entumida por haber pasado la noche sentada. Me dirigí a la casa tratando de no lucir tan agotada como estaba, pero bueno pase casi cuatro horas en una posición poco cómoda.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba apenas las 6:35 y por lo visto todos estaban levantados; la mayoría estaba ya estaba degustando la comida de Sanji, y se mantenían en total silencio. Mi hermana me guardo un lugar junto a ella y entre Kid, y al ver que era el único lugar disponible me senté sin decir más.

-"Toma te guarde un poco"- Nojiko me paso un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja, y un plato de panqueques con miel.

-"Gracias"- susurre y bese su mejilla como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Bien ya estamos todos"- Sanji sirvió una última ronda de tocino y huevos para Luffy que aún se quejaba que tenía hambre -"hace un par de minutos hablamos con nuestra preciada arqueóloga y experta en lenguas extrañas"- explicó con el cigarrillo colgando de su boca –"nos pidió que cuidáramos las 24/7 a Nami y Chopper, así que empiecen a cancelar sus planes para pasar tiempo con ello"-.

-"¿Qué?"-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lamento la demora aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo anterior.**_

_**No pretendo dar escusas por mi falta de actualización, pero es que cuando uno tiene una idea ahí que escribirla y bueno he tenido varias pero para otro fic, así que bueno me retrase por andar escribiendo otras cosas. **_

_**Sin más aclaro que One Piece no es mío, pero si del gran Oda-Sama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV LAW**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenía ya un buen tiempo de no disfrutar un desayuno con show incluido, había dejado de lado mi comida solo para evitar atragantarme de la risa, pues no todos los días se puede ver como tres hombres pierden ante una mujer que se encuentra a casi unos dos metros de distancia de ellos. Nami sin duda no dejaba de sorprenderme. Había podido domar a tres de los sujetos más peligrosos, monitoreados por la marina.

-"Nami estas en peligro nosotros queremos protegerte"- chillaba Luffy desde las espaldas de Zoro –"ten en cuenta que somos los únicos que te podemos proteger"- la pelirroja jugando con un cuchillo se veía seductoramente peligrosa –"así que por que no dejamos esto por la paz y nos dejas hacer esto"-

-"Nop"- comenzó a apuntar con el cubierto como si se tratase de tiro al blanco –"tu estas a casi tres semanas del campeonato, Zoro está a casi un mes de su torneo, y Sanji está a cargo del Baratie hasta que regrese su padre, están demasiado ocupados como para jugar a los guardaespaldas"- clavo en cuchillo en la mesa y se levantó para caminar alrededor –"así que déjense de tonterías, las chicas son más que capases para estar conmigo, además está mi hermana, dudo que se quieran meter con las hermanas Vanir"- se detuvo en el lugar de su pariente para abrasarla –"vamos no sean tan sobreprotectores soy más que capas de cuidarme sola y lo saben"-.

El trio se miró pensativo, intercambiaron varias miradas y después asintieron estando de acuerdo. Tomaron una libretita de notas de la nevera y comenzaron a escribir unas cuantas cosas; fue el momento para yo comenzar a engerir mi cereal.

-"Bien"- grito Mugiwara –"las chicas te cuidaran en pares"- mostro a todos una tabla con el nombre de cada una de ellas.

-"¿Pero Luffy aquí no está quien la cuidara en las noches?- cuestiono la rubia mientras leía la hoja.

-"Bien Kaya, no hay nombre, ya que Torao y Kid la cuidaran en las noches"- dijo a alegremente.

-"¿Qué?"- espeto Nami

-"Me parece bien, es una labor que no se puede tomar a la ligera"- Eustass dijo con aire de grandeza.

-"Nami, creo que los chicos están en lo correcto, la ayuda de un hombre siempre es más necesaria que la de cinco mujeres"- rio la mayor de las hermanas –"así que con todo decidido podemos cambiar tus pertenencias la casa de Nico"-.

Se había terminado una discusión para comenzar otra, aunque esta vez fue mucho más silenciosa, se podía ver que ambas hermanas discutían entre dientes, no era nada nuevo, pero parecían realmente molestas.

El desayuno se fue en escuchar los murmurios de las Vanir y las bromas de Mugiwara. Fue hasta después de las diez que Nojiko se paró frente a Kid pidiendo que recogiera toda pertenencia que pudiera del departamento de su hermana y lo llevara a una dirección escrita en una hoja de papel, minutos después me pidió que si la podía llevar a visitar a una persona, quise negarme pero parece que no acepta un no como respuesta.

Termine condiciendo hasta el café mermaid, donde Nojiko pidió una audiencia con la dueña, no tardaron mucho en aceptar y encaminarnos hasta la segunda planta donde estaba la oficina. Shyarly era una mujer de gran porte, pelo negro y un aire un tanto gótico que se contrarrestaba con el colorido espacio donde trabajaba. Mando traer café y unos panqueques para acompañar la charla; aunque la conversación se desato después de que se los bocadillos se sirvieron.

-"Bien, dime querida ¿a qué has venido?"-fue directo al grano al momento de encontrarnos los tres solos.

-"Bueno como ya sabes tía, Nami tuvo un inconveniente ayer, y la única pista que tenemos es una foto perteneciente a usted"- de su bolsa saco la imagen y la coloco en medio de escritorio.

-"Tratas de insinuar que yo lastimaría a mi familia"- mascullo despectiva, la menor negó con la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y continuo -"si mi memoria no me falla, hace casi unos veinte días alguien se escabullo a robar el café, nada faltaba, claro a simple vista. Mis álbumes fueron saqueados y ultrajados, de las más de setecientas fotografías que tengo, solo una desapareció, y es esa misma que encontraron ustedes"-.

-"¿Supo quién fue?"- pregunte.

La respuesta fue obvia, al no faltar nada los policías no quisieron abrir averiguaciones, el ladrón quedo en el anonimato. La mujer se disculpó, y alegaba que aunque ella tenía evidencia, se negaron a aceptarla y proceder, por una simple fotografía.

-"¿Qué tipo de pruebas tienes?"- cuestione, si ella tenía indicios de quien robo la foto, podríamos llegar a quien hizo todo esto.

-"No es mucho"- señalo la ventana -"son simples cabellos que se atoraron cuando trataban de huir"-.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta un enorme librero, deslizo su índice por el lomo de cada libro que tenía hasta detenerse en uno bastante grueso y viejo. Lo saco, dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo a su lugar; hojeaba rápidamente el álbum, solo le bastaba ver la primera fotografía para saber que otras le hacían compañía.

-"Los deje aquí, sabía que un día serian de utilidad"- mosto la página, y unos tres pelos rosados decoraban el lugar de la foto faltante -"son todos suyos"-.

Los tome y los envolví en una de las servilletas de seda que nos dieron cuando recibimos el café, los metí en mi bolsillo del pantalón, y agradecí por la cooperación. La charla continúo dejando de lado el incidente de ayer, centrándose más en el éxito financiero de la mayor de las Vanir, aunque esta simplemente le restaba importancia, fingiendo modestia.

Estuvimos en aquel lugar por casi tres horas, en las cuales yo no cabía en ninguno de sus comentarios. La única vez que fui mencionado fue solo para saber si quería más café. Nos despedimos poco antes de las dos; Shyarly insistió en que llevásemos unos cuantos panqueques para el camino, aunque los había aceptado no es de mi agrado ingerir pan.

Salimos con un par de bolsas en cada mano, repletas de bocadillos, los cuales, en especial los míos terminaran en el estómago de Mugiwara. Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento donde deje el auto. Pague y ella me espero paciente al lado de mi vehículo. Fue momentos antes de subirme que mi celular timbro en el preciso momento que sonó el de ella. Conteste fuera del auto ya que Nojiko ya ocupaba su asiento.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- dije despectivo, le había dicho que me marcara solo cuando tuviera lo que le dije.

-"Ya, ya primo, solo te llamo para decirte que tengo en mi poder lo que me pediste en la mañana, estoy en el café de Ross, a solo quince minutos del centro, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que podrías darte prisa"- susurro.

-"Dame diez minutos más tengo que dejar a alguien y paso por ti"- respondí.

Viola comenzó hacer su drama por la línea, reclamándome que no esperaría tanto tiempo cuando la puesta del copiloto se abrió. El rostro de la peli-azul estaba sonriente y emocionado. Llamo mi atención escribiendo un texto en su teléfono para después mostrármelo

"Surgió algo de improviso voy al aeropuerto, no te preocupes tomo un taxi"

Simplemente asentí, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Entre al auto y encendí el motor, aun Viola se quejaba.

-"Voy para allá"- colgué.

De la infinidad de parientes que tengo, con la única que guardo una comunicación casi constante es con Viola Riku. Después de todo ella ve cosas que la mayoría ignora, y su conversación no es del tipo de niña mimada, aun siendo hija de una figura política. Ella siempre ha sido de las razones por las cuales asisto a los estúpidos eventos que el ahora cabeza de familia hace por cualquier estupidez que se le ocurra.

No tarde mucho en dar con el dichoso local, sabía que siendo como es, escogería uno de los lugares más finos del lugar. Entre y la busque con la mirada. Estaba en una de las mesas de hasta el final, el mesero estaba tomando su orden. Cuando llegue a su lado simplemente azoto un folder de gran tamaño frente a mí.

-"Todo lo que me pediste está aquí"- dijo despidiendo al mesero con su mano –"no encontré mucho pero es lo necesario"-.

Tome asiento frete de ella y comencé a hojear los documentos. No eran más de unas setenta hojas en tamaño oficio, escrito todo con su puño y letra. Como siempre luciéndose.

-"Nami Vanir, nacida en Kokoyashi el 3 de julio del 94, su padres Bell-mere y Genzo, la criaron hasta sus diez años, hasta que"-.

-"Si, ya se eso, su madre fue asesinada y su padre herido en su totalidad, duro meses en recuperarse, estaban en la ruina, e hizo un pacto con Arlong Squalo quien la timo y la obligo a estafar a la gente con sus pinturas. Dime algo que no sepa"-.

-"Bien, ya sé que sabes su pasado, pero dime ¿sabes quiénes fueron los responsables del asesinato de sus padres?"- dijo jugueteando con sus aretes, me quede callado eso no lo sabía –"por lo visto no, aquel que mato a su madre fue el mismo que le dio crianza, ¿no te suena familiar?-.

-"No juegues con migo Viola, sabes de lo que soy capaz"- amenace sin duda era mejor de lo que esperaba.

El mesero regreso con dos tazas de té negro y galletas, Viola fue la primera en tomar su bebida para darle un sorbo, después repitió lo mismo, despidió al joven con un simple movimiento de su mano. Tome mi taza y bebí un poco, solté un suspiro y pedí que continuara.

-"Bien, su vida como Squalo fue difícil, maltrato psicológico, físico y cosas así, de ese tiempo no se sabe mucho"- dio otro trago –"lo que si se, es que ella ha estado no solo asociada con el grupo de Monkey D Luffy. Hace aproximadamente dos años estuvo saliendo con un joven empresario de los parques temáticos de Thriller, el segundo al mando de todas esas ratas lavadoras de dinero; pero rompieron ya que el chico era demasiado, como decirlo, mmmmmm oh si, pervertido"- cogió una galleta y la mordisqueo –"Luego salía con un arquitecto de la Galley, pero bueno eso solo son sus intereses amorosos, ahora se dice que sale con un tipo de pésima reputación creo que le apodan Capitán"- sonrió victoriosa, lo estaba haciendo para molestarme.

-"Eso me tiene sin cuidado"-

-"Es broma mi querido primo, no sale con nadie"- susurro carismáticamente –"ella estuvo trabajando para el gran actor Buggy, como su asistente; participo con Enel en una conferencia de como la luna afectaba el clima oceánico, además de explicar cómo obtener energía de los constantes rayos que caen a la tierra, y también para un hombre muy poderoso hace un tiempo Shiki el León Dorado. Fue parte de su investigación, junto a un muy buen científico, creo que se llama Índigo, termino por abandonarlo a solo seis meses de trabajar con ellos, se dice que experimentaban algo de la agresión de los animales en diversos tipos de clima, además de mutaciones genéticas y una extraña nave con que permitía controlar el clima"-.

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver?"-

-"Mucho Law"- tomo su taza entre sus manos –"ahí conoció a muchos de sus amigos y enemigos actuales; claro ellos no serían capaces de lastimarla ya que está bajo la tutoría del gran Monkey D. Grap, y Shiki. Pero cabe destacar que Grap la ve como una nieta, y Shiki, como bueno, una empleada más"- Viola bebió de su té y me miro fijo –"aunque no lo creas, y aunque la verdad no se cree, ella ejerce muchas profesiones, la primera es como administradora del bar de juego Sunny, la segunda como modelo de una marca casual Crimin, la tercera como miembro mayoritario de las acciones de Bell-mere, una exportadora de alimentos; la lista es larga, pintora, corredora clandestina, ladrón de guante blanco, y jardinera, por mencionar otros"-.

-"Ya veo ¿algo más que tenga que saber?"- pegunte antes de sacar mi billetera, tenía cosas por hacer.

-"Ella fue la gran pintora que creo aquel cuadro que está en el recibidor de la casa, apenas tenía trece, tú ya no vivías con nosotros"- suspiro –"el trata de contactarla para que haga una pintura de toda su familia en la próxima fiesta, te mando la invitación hace un par de días"- se levantó y tomo su bolso –"espero que todo lo que está ahí te sirva, y también espero verte en la cena en un mes"- se agacho para besar mi mejilla y se marchó.

Llame al garzón y pedí la cuanta, aunque el lugar estaba casi vacío tardaron bastante en regresar. Tuve tiempo para darle una leída a las primeras diez hojas, que Viola me había traído y ahora podía entender mucho más de lo que esperaba.

No fui directamente a la casa de Nico, preferí ir a mi casa por varias cosas, y a darle de comer a Bepo. Cuando entre vi el gran montón de cartas que estaban regadas por todo el patio. Las recogí de una por una hasta encontrar la dichosa invitación. No le di importancia. Retome mi camino al patio trasero donde mi perro era molestado por una gata persa que lo usaba como almohada. En ese momento me recrimine por escogerlo a él, y no al pastor alemán que estaba en oferta, o al cachorro de san Bernardo ilegitimo.

-"Eres patético"- le regañe, cubrió su cara con sus patas delanteras y comenzó a quejarse –"Ven te daré de comer"- la gata salto hasta mí y se restregó en mi pierna –"a ti también"-.

Serví dos platos de comida más o menos iguales, los deje comer y entre a la casa para hacer una mini maleta. Tome todas las cosas necearías, además de un botiquín. Estaba a punto de irme cuando Bepo llegó hasta mí llorando, la gata lo venía persiguiendo y se escondió detrás de mí.

-"Bien, vienen con migo"- abrí la puerta de atrás y el perro salto –"ya es hora de que estés con tu dueña"- le hable a la gata, pero mi ignoro se subió por la parte de atrás y termino en el asiento del copiloto.

El camino era relativamente corto de donde estaba hasta la casa de Nico, fueron tan solo veinte minutos. Al llegar, la cochera se abrió sola y entre. Deje bajar a los animales después de mí y solo basto con que Bepo saliera disparado para oír a lo lejos el típico grito de Nami siendo derribada por una bola de pelos a toda velocidad.

Camine con la gata en mis brazos hasta donde estaba la pelirroja siendo lamida por el enorme oso, extrañamente Bepo se separó de ella cuando me aclare la garganta.

-"Veo que le gusta tirarme"-

Le extendí la mano para que se levantara y sin chistar la tomo. Se incorporó limpiándose con el paño que le adornaba la cabeza, como una diadema.

-"Feliz cumpleaños"- dije poniendo al gato en sus manos.

Lo miro extrañada y después lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratase, comenzó a ponerle nombres chistosos como pelusa, algodón o bolita de nieve.

-"Es hermoso, muchas gracias Torao"- me abraso y beso mi mejilla.

Aunque no le di importancia sus amigas nos estaba viendo desde una ventana del segundo piso; regrese el abrazo y ella me miro con la cara sonrojada, se paró de puntitas y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando un ladrido que no era de mi perro la espanto. Al lado de nosotros un doberman nos observaba molesto.

-"Oh eres tú"- dijo asustada –"¿Dónde está Kid?"- trato de acariciarlo pero le gruño.

Fue un impulso ponerla detrás de mí, en ese momento llego Eustass con un costal de comida para perro que dejo caer y silbo para que su perro le hiciera caso.

-"Odia a los gatos no te recomiendo que lo dejes solo"- grito con aire de superioridad –"tampoco le gustan los afeminados"- dijo refiriéndose a Bepo que estaba escondido detrás de mí.

-"Lo dudo"- le grite –"aun no te ataca"-.

Puse mi mano en la espalda de Nami y la dije que me mostrara la casa, Kid se quedó ahí, sin más que maldecir a lo bajo mientras nos alejábamos de él. Sería una estancia interesante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS, ESO ES LO QUE ME ANIMA A TRAEERLES NUEVOS CAPITULOS CADA QUE MI CEREBRO TRABAJA! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno este no es un POV pero espero que igual lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo para ustedes.  
>Antes que nada aclaro que One Piece no me pertenece, pero si al gran Eiichiro Oda, un mangaka medio troll.<p>

.

.

.

Era el hecho de mirarlos por la ventana y dar vueltas incansables alrededor de toda la alcoba, y es que ambos tenían la culpa; estar ya más de dos semanas encerrada en la casa de Robín, la hacía perder la cabeza. Y por si fuera poco hacia tres días que él, se había escurrido a su habitación con una pregunta que cambiaría la forma en que miraría a los dos.

Kid podría ser el más torpe hombre que pudo pisar el planeta, claro en cuestión de amores, él se había escabullido a su cuarto con dos cosas en la mano, en una rosa, y la otra su corazón, hipotéticamente hablando ¿y es que quien lo diría? El con su apariencia tosca, malos modales, boca de marinero, y fachas de matón al cual no le interesan esas cosas, tenía un lado inexplorado y torpe en cuestión del tema. Era muy torpe, pero, tierno.

Mientras Law, oh Law, la ignoraba como si no existiera, después del primer día en el cual ella se pegó a él como una lapa, la alejo lo más que pudo, y se refugió en libro tras libro, pocas veces se le veía con Chopper y casi siempre con su fiel perro. Pero de ahí, no aceptaba que ni siquiera ella se sentara cerca, porque si era así, se disculpaba y se marchaba. Su cabeza estaba echa un lio, y uno muy grande.

-"Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando. Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre el derrama tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y tu alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse. Nunca más."- recito el verso casi en susurro.

Lo repetía y repetía constantemente, en esos últimos días, era la traducción de la nota que habían encontrado con ella. Lo había aprendido y ahora lo usaba como un mantra para recordarse lo que no recordaba.

-"Mierda"- dijo exasperada saltado a la cama.

El regalo de Law, Lady, salto de susto para después recostarse en una enredada cabellera rojiza, claro ese placer aplastante de tener a tu dueño casi asfixiado no duro mucho; fue cuestión de segundos para que ahora la gata estuviera siendo acariciada por una mujer que tal vez se estaba volviendo demente.

-"Sus sentimientos son nobles, y puros, pero ahí que ser sincera, yo no le correspondo"- musito apretando a la bola de pelos como a un peluche –"si le rechazo me sentiré pésima"-.

Tocaron la puerta, y la chica soltó al gato, cosa que el animal aprovecho para salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Chopper entro con una bandeja de sándwiches y dos vasos de jugo.

-"Perdón"- dijo el niño –"me costó trabajo preparar la cena, ni Kid, ni Law me ayudaron, y eso que les tocaba a ellos"- se excusó poniendo la bandeja en la cama.

-"Te hubiera ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido"- dijo la pelirroja sonriente –"aun así no creo que estén tan mal"-.

Gran error estaban tan mal hechos que casi los escupe; en la vida había probado un emparedado de mayonesa con crema batida y mermelada de durazno. Con las palabras correctas explico al niño que su arte culinario era tan exótico que no merecía probar tal exquisitez. Era una mentirilla piadosa, solo por no hacerlo llorar. Sin más bajaron a preparar algo nuevo ya que eso no se lo darían ni a los perros.

Con delantales, y los utensilios en la barra, ambos comenzaron su labor, no sería mucho, ese par tenía la misma idea en mente. Omurice. No era el mejor platillo pero era fácil de hacer y hacía tiempo que tenían antojo.

Aquel par, preparo la cena, ajenos al ruido que hacia Kid reparando el auto de Nami -se lo había llevado a la casa de Nico, para terminarlo-; y sobre todo a la larga lectura que tenía Law.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando terminaron de preparar la cena, como de costumbre sirvieron los cuatro platos en una bandeja, y en otra las bebidas, así comenzaron un recorrido para repartir la merienda a los dos chicos.

El primero en recibir su plato fue Kid, se encontraba en el garaje, lijando el capo recién puesto. Tenía sus auriculares puestos. No escuchaba más que su música y tal vez sus pensamientos.

-"Kid"- susurro la pelirroja jalando su camisa para llamar su atención.

-"Ehh"- respondió desconcertado quitándose su audífono para ver a una Nami en unos diminutos pijamas –"¿Qué es lo que te traer por aquí muñeca?"- pregunto con tono pícaro, sin prestar atención al niño.

-"La cena"- dijo Chopper dejando la bebida y el plato del pelirrojo en un escritorio con barias herramientas regada –"buen provecho, vamos Nami seguimos"-.

El niño se fue por delante y enseguida la chica salió detrás de él, se despidió de Kid con un simple gesto de su pálida mano.

Del garaje se fueron al jardín, justo al lado del estanque; sentado en una mesita de te junto al laguillo donde habitaban unos cuantos peces, Trafalgar leía apacible una novela literaria. Sin molestar, Chopper coloco la cena del doctor, y espero paciente a que le prestase algo de atención.

-"Gracias"- el moreno revolvió el pelo del crio y este estaba más que complacido.

-"Nami"- llamo a su cuidadora –"entrare a ver televisión ¿puedes ver que Law se coma todo?"- pidió con las manos juntas.

-"Bien ¿pero dime que planeas en esa astuta cabecilla tuya?"-.

El niño rio, beso la mejilla de su nana y salió disparado a la cocina con su plato en las manos. Nami soltó un suspiro, sin decir más tomo asiento enfrente del cirujano, que ajeno, solo picoteaba la torta de huevo.

-"No se juega con la comida"- Nami mascullo al ver que no probaba bocado y su plato ya estaba desecho.

-"No estoy jugando"- respondió tomando una porción con el tenedor.

-"Sabia que el gusto se rompe en géneros, pero, no creo que esa novela sea de tu tipo"- opino humilde con el vaso pegado a los labios -"¿Lo que todo gato quiere? ¿Dime que es una broma de mal gusto?"-.

-"No lo es"- respondió cerrando el libro –"es solo un libro que me encontré hace un tiempo en el metro, una chica lo dejo a mi lado, nunca se lo pude regresar"- finalizo tomando otro trozo de comida.

Nami no dijo más y se dispuso a comer en silencio, con la vista fija en sus alimentos, claro que en momentos miraba a la estoica figura frente a ella; las mil y un preguntas que se formaban en su mente la mareaban. Quería escapar de esa casa de locos.

-"¿Ya le has respondido a Eustass?"- pregunto de forma calmada.

-"¿Disculpa?"- dijo desentendida, pero al ver el semblante de Law supo a qué se refería –"nop, no le he dado respuesta ¿pero y tu como lo sabes?"- cuestiono dejando a un lado su plato ya vacío.

-"No todos los días se ve a un hombre como Kid ensayar una y otra vez a solas lo que planea decirle a una chica"- explico.

-"Es tierno a su manera"- dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Es verdad? Pensé que te gustaban los chicos fuera de lo normal, más enigmáticos, de esos que planean en una noche de viernes para ir algún lugar exótico, en vez de llevarte al cine, a cenar y de ahí a tu casa"- espeto con esa voz que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

-"Eso a ti no te incumbe"- sonrió –"he pensado en decirle que si acepto sus sentimientos, después de todo, el si tiene el valor de decir lo que siente"- se levantó de la mesita y se fue echa una fiera.

Juro que en el momento que azoto la puerta Trafalgar se rio de ella, pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba molesta. Lanzo los trastes al fregadero y subió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su alcoba. Quería estar sola. No quería verlo, quería que se fuera. En todo el tiempo que tenían ahí metidos la ignoro mundialmente, y ahora se atrevía a cuestionar sus acciones.

-"Te odio"- grito saltando a la mullida cama.

Lo único que quería era una buena charla con alguien que la comprendiera, y últimamente su hermana estaba más que distante, y sus amigas más preocupadas por las finales de los torneos de los chicos que por otra cosa. Claro también estaba Robín pero no quería interrumpir su trabajo.

Su gata se escabullo entre sus brazos para que la abrazase, la llovía llego de lo más estrepitosa posible, a cada cinco minutos aproximadamente caían mas rayos que gotas de lluvia. Con los sonidos de los relámpagos se quedó dormida deseando que todo fuese una simple y fea pesadilla.

.

.

.

Los días se fueron tras el ventanal de la sala, eran siempre igual a los anteriores, lluviosos, silenciosos y llenos de incógnitas. Nami pidió que las chicas no fueran, no quería molestar a nadie en la condición que ahora estaba.

-"Patética"- se dijo a sí misma, cuando noto su reflejo.

Era un pijama normal, pantalones con estampado de calaveras y una blusa de tirantes con el logo de un Jolly Roger con bigote, no era nada fuera de lo común o algo realmente vergonzoso, era por el simple hecho de que ya eran las seis de la tarde. Pero no era la ropa, era la cara y la actitud que había tomado. Los odiaba. Quería estar como antes, en su departamento, con su niño, viendo una maratón del Doctor House, y no encerrada como si fuera radioactiva.

Saco su teléfono fijándose en la fecha, en cuatro días seria el debut de Luffy en las grandes ligas del boxeo. Tendría que mirar a todos. Se volvió a observa su patético reflejo para por lo menos ver que podía hacer con su apariencia deprimente.

Su pelo mal atado en una coleta chueca, y no porque así lo quisiera, no se había peinado desde ayer; una cara de muerto viviente que asustaría a cualquiera en una casa embrujada. Un largo suspiro. Tendría mucho que hacer.

Se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió hacia la planta de arriba, tenía muchas cosas por no hacer y no quería empezar a hacerlas. Subió arrastrando las pantuflas, estaba muy mal, necesitaría un baño extra espumoso para poder reanimarse.

Ajenos a todo, el trio de varones se encontraba debajo de un gran árbol jugando ajedrez; aunque parecía más tedioso de lo normal, ya que Eusstass tomaba más tiempo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo que moviendo.

-"Po favor Kid, mueve o ríndete, no hemos avanzado nada desde hace ya trece minutos"- Law dijo molesto, era como jugar con un retrasado.

-"Mil perdones, oh grandioso erudito andante"- espeto con sorna –"yo no juego todos los días frente al espejo pensando que la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen un coeficiente similar al mío"-.

-"Lo dudo, ya que si pensara eso, me pondría a jugar algo más acorde con mi intelecto, esto lo puede jugar hasta un simio"- respondió cruzado de brazos.

El alegato continúo otras tres rondas más, donde era más que evidente que Eustass iba perdiendo, claro que este jamás lo admitiría, y le restaría importancia, diciendo que tenía ya tiempo de no jugar. Fue antes des de que Law dijera jaque que el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó desde su pantalón. Se alejó un poco para evitar que cualquiera de los dos escuchara; sin embargo, Law como Chopper pudieron escuchar el grito de Killer diciendo que no tardara. Eustass se miraba molesto, y un tanto fastidiado.

-"Bien voy en camino"- fue la frase con la que el mecánico termino la llamada –"saldré toda la noche, así que hazme el favor de cuidar a Nami mientras no estoy"- hablo molesto con la mirada fija en el celular –"no lo eches a perder Law"-.

Salió a toda prisa pisando el acelerador, dejando a un niño un tanto aturdido y a un doctor lo más calmado posible. Parecía ajeno al espectáculo que su –a pesar de todo- compañero saliera como alma que arrastro el diablo.

-"Chopper podrías traerme el teléfono de adentro"- dijo sereno antes de tirar la última pieza blanca que quedaba en el tablero –"jaque mate"-.

.

.

.

Salió de su ardua ducho con aires de que podría vencer a cualquiera, en lo que fuera, en donde quiera; claro sus ánimos cayeron al piso cuando al bajar las escaleras se encontró con dos personas de las cuales se le había olvidado el nombre. Pero remataron lo poco que quedaba cuando Law salió embutido en un sensual atuendo ¿Y es que quien no babearía por un doctor así? Pantalón de vestir negó, con zapato en punta platinada y una gabardina negra que ocultaba una camisa de cuello mao gris.

-"Deberías de estar presentable mujer ¿que no vez que ahí invitados?"- dijo recargándose en el lumbral de la sala –"vístete saldremos esta noche"- ordeno sin rodeos.

-"¿Qué?"- cruzo los brazos molesta –"mira no sé qué planeas pero lo siento, prefiero pasar la noche con Kid y Chopper jugando matatena"-.

-"Eso no lo decides tú, ve y cámbiate, algo formal saldremos a dar una vuelta y no creo que en toalla sea conveniente"- dijo poniéndose el rolex, ignorando la cara de molestia de la chica –"apresúrate, no tenemos todo el día"-.

Penguin y Shachi simplemente se encontraban sentados en la sala, bebiendo unas cervezas, mientras que Chopper bebía una lata de cerveza, lavada y rellenada con leche. Nadie se quería meter en una discusión donde ya estaba por sabido quien ganaría.

-"¿Dime para que saldremos?"- cuestiono ya más molesta que antes –"solo dame una razón para que yo pueda salir"-.

-"Bien"- acepto el cirujano –"tengo en mi poder algo que he intentado averiguar por mi cuenta, pero no puedo ya que estoy oficialmente vetado de todos los hospitales de la ciudad, debido a un problema con el sindicato. Tú conoces a alguien que afortunadamente tiene un recinto donde yo pedo hacer mi labor sin meterme al alacrán de Doctorine a los pantalones. Así que déjate de dramas, vístete, que le haremos una visita a un viejo amigo tuyo"- termino diciendo señalando su lujoso reloj dorado y con eso estuvo todo claro.

Nami subió a regañadientes, y con una exclamación de Law diciendo "así se buena mujer y obedece a tu hombre" cosa que pudo jurar nadie más oyó.

Bajo después de casi veinticinco minutos, y tres gritos de Trafalgar para que se apurara; pero que podía decir, había terminado en menos de diez minutos en arreglarse pero quería torturar a ese sádico y demente doctor por un rato. Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos descendió despacio dejando que los hombres que se encontraran en la sala disfrutaran de la vista un rato.

Con vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas, con una estola de piel rosa, medias lilas, y unos tacones que la elevaban a casi dieciséis centímetros del suelo, se paró en el último escalón sonriendo con esos labios carnosos pintados de carmín.

-"Listo, nos vamos"- susurro escondiéndose un mechón del fleco detrás de la oreja.

Law simplemente le tendió la mano para salir de casa, claro antes de cerrar la puerta amenazo a sus compañeros de hacerles una vasectomía sin anestesia si algo malo pasaba. Cuando los vio suficientemente ciscados azoto la puesta tras de sí, abordaron su lamborghini en dirección a uno de los lugares más lujosos de todo la ciudad.

El trayecto fue estrictamente silencioso, lo único que amenizaba aquel silencio, era la radio, que ponía música algo fuera de contexto. Baladas románticas, canciones de arrepentimiento, y una que otra relacionada con una escapadilla juntos. Solo se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras antes de que el auto se detuviera enfrente de un trio de rascacielos.

-"Estas nerviosa"- fue más una aclaración que una pregunta.

-"Algo ¿sabes? No termine muy bien con Shiki, así que dudo que nos reciba"- comenzó a morderse el pulgar estaba impaciente, y algo alterada.

-"Descuida todo saldrá a pedir de boca, solo, obedece lo que te diga ¿ok?"-bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto.

La pelirroja bajo del coche de la mano de un buen y galante cirujano, que a su pesar, sabia en el fondo que solo lo hacía por conseguir lo que quería; así que fue obediente y cruzaron la puerta del guante, recibiendo miradas inquisitorias de la mayoría de los trabajadores.

-"Sonríe"- ordeno antes de llegar a la recepción.

-"Buenas noches"- la mujer rubia canto con una enorme sonrisa –"¿tienen reservación, membrecía, o gustan registrarse? "-.

-"Buenas noches. Tenemos membrecía, pero ya va mucho de que no la usamos ¿me aria el favor de checar?"- Law mostro su seductora sonrisa a la rubia antes de ver a Nami –"¿Cuál era la tuya querida?"-.

-"Nami Vanir"- dijo apretando el brazo bien trabajado de Law.

La recepcionista ingreso el nombre dado en la base de datos unas tres veces, por alguna razón no daba con dicha membrecía, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo estaba escribiendo mal. Se disculpó en silencio y lo volvió a escribir.

-"Oh señorita Vanir"- la mujer la reverencio –"permítame decirle que hoy la suite que le pertenece está siendo ocupada por un cliente de elite, así que es libre de escoger cualquiera de las otras veinte, claro que tendrá que esperar para que esté acorde a la ocasión tan especial"-.

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada, no fue el hecho que aun estuviera registrada como una de las trabajadoras estrellas del gran León Dorado, sino la seña casi imperceptible que la rubia hizo al imitar ponerse un anillo en el anular. Miro con reproche a Trafalgar, el cual solo se encogió de hombros lanzándole una mirada a la pálida mano que aún se aferraba a su brazo. Un lindo anillo decoraba su menuda mano, el cómo llego ahí, no era misterio, solo tenía que ver al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Denia, la recepcionista les hizo más sugerencias, y ofreció uno que otro servicio para su estadía; la mayoría fueron rechazadas por la pareja, solo pidiendo que bajaran la maleta que llevaban en el auto, y una audiencia con Shiki esa misma noche. Terminando todos los tramites Nami y Law subieron a uno de los ascensores sin nadie más que los molestase o presenciaría como caía la máscara y las sonrisas que sostenían.

-"¿Enserio?"- mostro su dedo de corazón con el anillo puesto –"no tienes imaginación"-.

Trafalgar rio bajo, antes de jalar a Nami para quedar frente a frente, la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verle. Con su índice fue de su frente hasta sus labios donde los trazo con el pulgar obligándola abrir un poco su boca.

-"No tiembles"-.

Sello sus labios en un apasionado y demandante beso, donde levanto a la pelirroja del piso para recargarla en la pared de cristal que daba vista hacia fuera del hotel; aquellas torneadas piernas no tardaron en aferrarse a su cintura, y rodear con las manos su cuello, por alguna razón ella quería que pasara.

Nami lucho cuando le falto oxígeno en los pulmones, dejando escapar un gemido y estirando el cuello, Law aprovecho mordisqueara un poco su piel. Con una de sus grandes manos sujeto hacia arriba las pequeñas palmas de la pelirroja sobre ella, y con la otra fue recorriendo sus muslos de arriba abajo. El corazón les latía a mil por hora. Los jadeos incesantes de Nami, que aunque eran silencioso, se convirtieron en el concierto favorito de Trafalgar. Todo era tan excitante. De su cuello bajo a su pecho donde bajo un poco el escote para dejar ahí unos hermosos chupetones que declararan que aquel cuerpo era de su propiedad.

Casi antes de llegar al piso cien el elevador se detuvo, Law miro molesto el tablero para cerciorarse que ya habían llegado. Pero no, aun les faltaba. Tan rápido como pudo soltó las muñecas de Nami y la dejo en el piso. Se giró, quedando frente a ella para tapar su cuerpo temblante y acalorado de las miradas de las dos viejecillas que apenas iban entrando.

-"Te odio"- susurro abochornada contra la espalda de Law.

El resto del trayecto al piso siento ochenta, fue llenado de una extensa platica de esas pobres y adorables arpías, que lo único que hicieron fue quejarse de sus nietos, maridos, hijos, y yernos, claro sin contar sus múltiples enfermedades y la ceguera por cataratas. La pareja suspiro aliviada cuando por fin se bajaron; aun así él no se movió de su lugar, ni ella hizo un esfuerzo por moverse. Cuando al fin se bajaron, diecinueve pisos más arriba, Nami se había quedado dormida abrazada de la espalda de Torao; sin mucho esfuerzo la cargo y la llevo a una de las dos únicas habitaciones que había en ese piso.

Abrió la puerta sin dificultad y la cerro tras de sí con una patada; la fachada de la suite era de lo más pintoresco, predominaban los colores blanco y azul. Era del tipo invernal, ya que se podía ver una piel de oso desparramada en medio de la sala, al igual que una chimenea eléctrica ¿Que se podía esperar a estar a más de mil metros de altura?

Cuando entro al cuarto tubo que contar hasta mil, y buscarse una buena excusa para no pasar la línea entre demandante y un violador. La cama estaba revestida con finas colchas blancas, las paredes al igual que el techo daban la apariencia de estar en un iglú, con paredes de cristal que podían captar cada gesto que la chica en sus brazos pudiera hacer. La dejo en la cama, la cubrió con su gabardina. Salió de la alcoba, rumbo a la sala, para tumbarse perezosamente en el sofá, y llamar a servicio a la habitación.

-"Strong World"- canto una mujer desde la otra línea.

-"Llamaba para ver si mi equipaje y mi reunión con Shiki ya están"- dijo Law ojeando el menú del restaurant.

-"Permítame"- dijo antes de que sonara una canción de lo más pegajosa –"Su maleta está subiendo por el conducto de equipajes, el cual está al lado derecho de la puerta. Y sobre su cita, el jefe dice que los vera en el piso de arriba a las doce en punto"-.

-"Bien gracias"- respondió cerrando el tríptico.

-"¿Desea algo más?"-.

-"La cena, dos platillos del setenta, dos del trece, al igual que del dieciocho, del noventa y cuatro, y una botella de champán"- colgó sin decir más.

Camino hasta el conducto donde subían el equipaje y espero a que la única maleta que llevaba saliera. La saco y se encamino a la sala. Se tumbó en el sillón y abrió la maleta para sacar uno de los muchos libros que metió para hacer que pesara.

.

.

.

Se despertó con un suave movimiento, parpadeo un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, y deseo no haberlo hecho, ya que la imagen de Torao se coló con una sonrisa fanfarrona. Sin ánimos se incorporó en la gran cama y le miro molesta.

-"¿Piensas quedarte en la cama toda la noche?"- dijo el moreno quitándole la gabardina de encima –"me tome la libertad de pedir la cena, ya llego te espero en el comedor"- se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Nami bufo exasperada, volviéndose a tumbar en la cama; cada que tenían sus encuentros –que eran pocos- terminaba con mucho sueño. Se volvió a incorporar molesta, aliso un poco su pelo suelto, se calzo los zapatos y salió al comedor.

La mesa era extra larga, con solo dos silla -una en cada extremo- el mantel era de fina seda y en medio estaba un enorme florero con rosas, tulipanes y girasoles hechos de cristal. Los platos ya estaban en cada lugar cubiertos con una tapa plateada para que el calor se conservara. Le dolió admitir que agradecía Torao por eso, se moría de hambre.

Jalo la silla, mirando al hombre del otro extremo, aun no tocaba ninguno de los platos, o eso daba a entender; estaba leyendo un viejo tomo de medicina aborigen con una copa de champán en las manos.

-"Gracias"- murmuro antes de destapar sus alimentos.

Al destapar cada uno de los platos se le fue haciendo agua la boca; era un enorme filete de pescado sobre una cama de champiñones y pimientos, un tazón de arroz blanco, una porción de ensalada y un tazón grande de helado de vainilla.

-"Shiki nos recibe en menos de una hora"- Law dijo cerrando su libro.

-"No me sorprende"- Nami cortaba pedazos de su comida sin ni siquiera probarla –"aun así pensé que nos quería ver antes, después de todo tenemos cosas que aclara"-.

-"Sigo diciéndote, estas nerviosa"- señalo con su tenedor a la pelirroja que seguía desmenuzando la carne sin sentido alguno –"¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"-.

-"Ten en cuenta que podría pasar cualquier cosa con ese hombre"- tomo un pedazo de pescado y se lo llevo a la boca.

No se dijo mas, Law destapo su comida e imito a su acompañante a comer en silencio; si ambos eran sinceros eso les recordaba mucho a su niñez. Aun rodeados de lujos y una que otra compañía agradable, las comidas, almuerzos y cenas, siempre eran así, silenciosas y bacías.

Las campanadas que dio el reloj cucú en aquella habitación marco las doce; habían terminado de cenar y ahora esperaban paciente a que la hora fijada se diera. Sin mucha prisa tomaron el ascensor que estaba afuera de la habitación y pulsaron el piso doscientos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron al llegar a su destino, mostraron un domo de cristal que albergaba una extravagante piscina, y fauna tropical. En medio de todo eso se alzaba un trono que giraba cada cierto tiempo, para no perderse ni un detalle de la vista panorámica. Ahí gallardo y en compañía de mujeres realmente bellas, Shiki retozaba cual león.

-"¡Nami mi niña!"- grito en el momento que los logro ver desde lo alto.

Corriendo a las gatillas que lo mimaban con un simple gesto de mano, se encamino sereno a recibir a la pelirroja. Saludo a las personas que se cruzaban por su camino, claro solo si eran importantes, a las que no las despedía groseramente.

-"Se ve que no cambias Shiki"- dijo Nami aferrada al brazo de Law.

-"Oh mi linda muñequita ¿dime que te trae a casa?"- cuestiono jalándola para abrazarle –"según tenía entendido me odiabas, bueno, la gente cambia ¿no es así?"- la tomo de los hombros y la fue dirigiendo por toda la planta.

-"Bien, necesito un favor"- dijo parándose en seco.

-"¿Un favor? Yo que sepa no necesitabas nada de mí. Oh Nami ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Primero te secuestran, luego vienes a mi sínicamente"- dijo con falsa modestia llamando a un mesero con copas de vino –"pero para que veas que no soy rencoroso te permitiré decirme que ocupas, tal vez y si me conviene te ayudare"-.

-"Quiere hablar con el doctor Índigo"- intervino Trafalgar a espaldas del anciano –"sé que aquí tiene un laboratorio al igual que un pequeño hospital para miembros. Ese es el favor que necesita"-.

-"Bueno, el doctor está en la barra, claro que puedes hablar con él, ¿pero a cambio de qué?"- sonrió sínicamente tomando una copa de la bandeja –"si soy franco no me gusta dar algo si no recibo nada"- dio un trago -"ve y llama a Índigo"- ordeno al mesero que sin chistar se retiró –"piénselo bien, que pueden ofrecerme que no tenga"-.

Camino sin hablar más, mostrándoles el camino hasta lo que era su trono personal, donde corrió a todos excepto a uno que otro mesero. Espero paciente a que su viejo amigo subiera, y después de diez minutos se le vio subir con una bandeja de canapés.

-"Ella quiere pedirte algo Doc."- señalo a Nami y se cruzó después de brazos.

-"Estos cabellos se encontraron en la escena del crimen"- Law mintió, sacando una bolsita de su gabardina –"necesitamos saber de quién son"-.

El doctor tomo dichos cabellos y los examino por un segundo, después miro a su jefe que negaba con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Regreso la bolsita y el también negó con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento, pero él no les ayudara a menos de que tengan algo que realmente nos interese"- explico el anciano con irónica sonrisa.

-"Bien"- espeto la pelirroja molesta –"Por lo visto no veo a Javier, hoy es viernes, la fila de autos que tienes a la derecha son los que puedo asegurar, están en tus sucias jugadas, ¿no es así? Tu siempre comienzas a media noche, y lamento decirlo ya pasan de la hora, tus invitados, muchos se están retirando-.

-"¿A qué vienes con eso mujer?-.

-"Que sin temor a errar vas a perder una gran suma de dinero por no comenzar los arrancones"- puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra hizo un ademan de contar dinero.

-"Te propongo un trato"- dijo Shiki levantándose de su asiento, y caminando con gallardo porte digno de un rey –"Yo analizo esos cabellos mientras tu corres para mí, si ganas el primer lugar sabrás todo acerca de esa persona, si ganas el segundo te diré solo su nombre, pero si pierdes, pierdes todo ¿ok?- la miro de soslayo pensando que tendría miedo o se echaría para atrás.

-"Bien"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"solamente un detalle me quedo con el Shelby gris y con la recompensa"- sonrió.

Nami bajo campante las gradas, como si de una niña se tratase, detrás de ella Law la seguía en silencio esperando estar retirados para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. La pelirroja no se detuvo ni a saludar a viejos colegas, simplemente fue a la aérea donde estaban los coches.

-"¿Tu corres?- cuestiono aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Si"- dijo comenzando a delinear con el índice el Mustang –"pero hace tiempo que no lo hago. Dime Torao ¿de dónde sacaste aquellos cabellos?"- interrogo girándose a verlo.

-"Fui con tu hermana a ver a la persona que le robaron la foto, me entrego esos cabellos ya que eran de la ladronzuela que se escabullo"- explico.

-"Bien sube del lado del copiloto yo me encargo de manejar este gatito"-.

Se montaron en aquel auto de colección, desde ahí examinaron a cada uno de sus contrincantes con sumo detalle. La mayoría eran miembros de bajo nivel de la mafia que buscaban posicionarse en un nivel más alto venciendo a los corredores de elite que mandaban los padrinos a concursar.

-"No entiendo"- hablo Law recargado en el vidrio de la ventanilla –"¿es una carrera alrededor del domo o como bajamos de aquí?"-.

Antes de que Nami diera una respuesta el auto empezó a descender despacio, al igual que los otros catorce autos que estaban todos en fila.

-"Shiki mando poner exactamente quince ascensores para los autos, son indetectables a simple vista, pero no es un secreto de todos modos"- rio nerviosa tronándose los dedos –"es aprueba de trampas y de fallas, si una puerta no se abre las demás tampoco"-.

Un sonido llamo la atención de ambos, era una pequeña pantalla colocada en el lugar del estéreo; sonó otras dos veces antes de mostrar un mapa.

-"Bien"- dijo relajada –"solo es una micro carrera de dos horas"-.

"EMPEZAMOS EN"

El sonido de los motores inundo todo el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel, los corredores se encomendaban a los santos y se mentalizaban para ganar.

"TRES"

Nami miro a Law, apretando con fuerza el volante y pisando a fondo el acelerador.

-"Si ganas te deberé una cita"- dijo el con la vista fija en la puerta.

"DOS"

Se echó a reír, no sabía si era por los nervios, o el hecho que se le hacia una completa tontería que el dijera eso en un tono tan serio.

"UNO"

Las puertas se abrieron y los autos salieron a toda velocidad, más de uno se estampo casi al momento de salir con los postes que se esparcían por todo el lugar. De los quince autos solo salieron doce.

El hotel se encontraba casi en los límites de la ciudad; la carrera consistía en dirigirse a la zona Este de la ciudad, una de las más peligrosas y horrendas. Los baches eran como cráteres y los topes parecían montañas; aquel que no se ponía listo terminaba perdiendo un neumático o dentro de una alcantarilla.

De ahí venia lo bueno, se dirigían a la zonas más vigiladas; eras tres policías por cada habitante del trayecto del Este al Centro. Claro sin contar que era fin de semana y el tráfico siempre era horrendo a esas horas. Si lograban pasar eso quedaba solo una línea recta de vuelta al hotel.

Nami se sabía todo de memoria, para Law fue casi una sorpresa que al entrar en la zona Este ella encendieras las altas y comenzara a zigzaguear. Las calles tenían más baches, que basura un basurero, y si no eran tantos eran del tamaño de una piscina inflable.

"Vuelta a la derecha"

Dijo la vos de la pantalla y Nami dio una vuelta cerrada para entrar al mismísimo infierno. Era la última calle que cruzaban de ese lado, cosa buena, lo malo era que era de empedrado. Law se sujetó al tablero, el auto brincaba como chocho y no entendía por que Nami sonreía como maniática cuando pisaba el acelerador. En aquellas calles se perdieron dos autos más.

El camino que les marcaba a seguir para llegar a la glorieta del centro estaba más llena que el purgatorio. Los semáforos no duraban en verde pero tardaban una eternidad en el rojo, eso sin contar las múltiples patrullas en cada esquina.

-"¿Cuánto llevas en esto?"- cuestiono Law como si la situación se lo permitiera.

-"Exactamente cinco años"- respondió pisando el acelerador para pasarse el alto –"Arlong me propuso un trato, si yo juntaba la misma cantidad que le había dado a mi padre para que el huerto siguiera en pie, me liberaría del todo"-.

-"Interesante, así que desde entonces eres una chica mala"- dijo mirando como maniobraba para meterse entre los coches.

-"Algo"- rio nerviosa –"no todo el tiempo supe manejar, así que bueno"- dio un sacón al ver que otro de los participantes se le había metido en frente –"pero me gustaba vestirme de harapos y salir con una baraja a las calles, un día leía la falsa fortuna, y otro apostaba con cartas marcadas, y tu ¿desde cuando tienes tan mala reputación?"-.

-"¿Yo?"- se señaló ofendido –"bueno, si había algo que desde joven me gusto fue la medicina, mi familia tenía y tiene el modo de conceder lo que pida, cuando me decidí por cirujano cardiovascular, me ofrecieron un modo de practica donde no interesaba mucho si los pacientes vivían o no"- .

-"Oh, aun así no es bueno arrebatar una vida"-.

-"Nunca lo hice"- se defendió –"mis primeras operaciones las falle, no lo puedo negar, pero aun realizando una operación exitosa, los sujetos no podían vivir más que una noche, además no todos los procedimientos quirúrgicos eran sobre mi área, había veces que solo buscaban que el paciente durara por lo menos unos cuantos minutos más"-.

Las sirenas de unas patrullas se oyeron detrás de ellos, las luces cambiantes y el altavoz distrajeron a Trafalgar de ver la tensión que esas palabras causaron en Nami. Pisaba el acelerador como si su vida dependiera de ello, y no paro de zigzaguear para dejar atrás a los policías que les perseguían. Dieron tres vueltas a la glorieta, aun siendo perseguidos, y se escabulleron, derrapando enfrente de un camión que por suerte paso.

-"Estas tensa"- él puso su mano sobre la de ella en la palanca.

–"No es algo que le quieras decir a una chica que no sabe ni tu nombre completo"- regreso su mano al volante.

-"Trafalgar Law, cirujano cardiovascular, al igual que plástico, neurólogo, y estoy a punto de terminar la especialidad de microbiología"- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-"No bromeo, que se de ti aparte de eso"- se pasó un alto.

-"Nunca lo has preguntado"-.

-"Por dios Law no juegues"-grito apretando el claxon.

-"Mis padres murieron cuando era muy chico, me dejaron a cargo de los hermanos mayores de mi madre. Corazón y Doflamingo"- Nami lo miraba de reojo –"ellos me criaron, Cora me enseño lo que estaba bien y fue mi mentor hasta que sufrió un accidente hace trece años, murió, después de ahí el que continuo mi crianza fue Doflamingo, pero me salí de la casa hace ya diez años"-.

-"¿Entonces te has valido todo este tiempo por ti mismo?"- ella dijo mirando la pantalla que mostraba el camino.

-"Si, algo así"- suspiro –"mis padres me dejaron un fideicomiso, y Cora me dejo una cuenta que podía usar a mi antojo"-.

-"Ya veo"- le sonrió –"si quedamos en primero me deberás una cena ¿no es verdad?"- dijo sin mirar el camino.

-"Si así lo dije"-.

-"Bien yo que tú me sujetaba"- piso a fondo y presiono un pequeño botón que estaba en el volante.

El coche se dio un jalón y la velocidad aumento, el velocímetro estaba hasta el tope; fue cuando se dio que ya estaban por llegar a al estacionamiento del hotel. Miro por el retrovisor y solo tres autos más le seguían ¿Qué había pasado con los otros once? Eso lo tenía sin cuidado. El Mustang salto al volarse el único tope que tenían en la entrada del subterráneo, las luces se encendieron de inmediato y ambos pudieron ver a Shiki con cara de pocos amigos.

No tardaron en cruzar la puerta los otros que le seguían, el olor de caucho quemado por la fricción al frenar a altas velocidades inundo el lugar, con prisa los sujetos restantes bajaron de los autos, las puertas del estacionamiento se sellaron y Shiki miraba molesto o todos.

-"Bien son todos"- mascullo arrebatándole un maletín a Índigo –"Nami, mi linda muñeca esto te pertenece"- lo ajito como si se tratase de un juguete.

La pelirroja camino hasta el viejo que fumaba con vehemencia un puro; las miradas de los que un día fueron sus compañeros de trabajo eran más de reproche que de duda. Cuando por fin estuvo cara a cara con Shiki le arrebato el portafolio y se giró para salir de ahí.

-"¿No quieres tu recompensa muñeca?"- se burló el viejo exhalando el humo de su abanó.

-"No la necesito"- respondió.

Law la espero recargado el Mustang, observaba un grupo un tanto alejados que no dejaban de parlotear sin prestar atención a la escena que se estaba viviendo. Una mujer con un vestido verde y pañoleta que ocultaba todo su cabello, giró su rostro para ofrecerle una linda sonrisa, y levantar su bebida en forma de saludo. Se sobre salto cuando Nami le estampo el maletín en el pecho.

-"Vámonos ¿quieres?"- sonrió tomándolo del brazo.

Camino detrás de ella, se giró para ver si podía volver a mirar a la enigmática mujer, pero fue en vano, todo ese circulito desapareció sin previo aviso. Rio para sí, aquella mujer se le parecía a alguien de su pasado, a alguien que no quería volver a ver.

.

.

.

.

Aquí otro episodio de esta rara historia, espero que les guste y me perdonen por el atraso.

La inspiración en una prostituta muy cara, y no dura lo que uno espera.

No soy muy fan de hacer propaganda, pero, les quería informar que tengo Tumblr (mi ser algo estúpida aun en este tema) voy a empezar a poner adelantos de esta historia y he planeado comenzar otra. Claro aún está en duda ya que no me siento suficientemente a gusto con lo que llevo escrito pero eso será más adelante.

Ya saben críticas, halagos, un, MIERDA DEJA DE ESCRIBIR, siempre son bienvenidos.

GRACIAS POR LEER!

\(*w*)/


	13. Chapter 13

One Piece no me pertenece, pero si es propiedad del gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda

.

.

.

Sin querer se le escapo un bostezo, no es que estuviera aburrida ni nada, era el hecho que días atrás no había podido dormir bien; se recostó en el hombro de Zoro mientras esperaban paciente a la gran aparición de Luffy. Los gritos le impedían quedarse completamente dormida, pero aun así hacia el intento para dejar unos pocos segundos sus ojos cerrados.

La imagen de la mujer de cabellera rosada siendo sacada esposada de aquel hotel la despabilo un poco reincorporándose de golpe.

-"¿Estas bien?"- cuestiono Zoro un tono indiferente –"te ves horrible"- agrego lanzando una palomita de maíz a Sanji que estaba frente ellos.

-"No he podido dormir"- dijo imitando a su amigo a lanzar rosetas a los chicos de adelante –"aun no puedo olvidar lo que ella grito, realmente es perturbarte"-.

-"Es solo una loca, que podría hacerte detrás de las rejas, nada, tu solo relájate y disfruta el show"- le sacudió su rojiza melena, para después abrazarla fraternalmente, era como su hermana menor.

Nami le sonrió y devolvió el abrazo seguido de un golpe en el pecho diciéndole que dejara las palomitas o se volvería gordo; era divertido estar con ellos, asta en los peores momentos. Prosiguió molestando a Sanji lanzándole rosetas de maíz cada que intentaba abrazar a Bonney, también bombardeo a Usopp y a Franky. Después de todo aun no comenzaba la pelea.

Como si de un imán se tratase fijo su vista a las gradas de enfrente, y ahogo un respingo de frustración. De aquel lado Kid se sentaba con su sequito de amigos; había desaparecido la noche de las pruebas, y apenas hoy lo veía. Le debía una respuesta, después de todo se lo merecía, ya había esperado bastante.

Las luces se apagaron y los reflectores se enfocaron en el cuadrilátero, un hombre con andares un tanto "raritos" subió al centro del lugar, meneando las caderas a cada paso. Se presentó forzando un voz grabe y varonil, dio un par indicación y bromeo con aquel tonito okama que muchos ya se habían imaginado. Al final presento a los contrincantes.

-"En esta es quina, con 70 kilos Monkey D. Luffy"- dijo señalando al moreno que se levantaba con una enorme sonrisa –"De esta otra, con un peso no dicho, el actual campeón, nuestro amado Foxy"- señalo al hombre que se veía como un anciano y aplaudió como tonto.

Una delgada mujer paso con el letrero de "ROUND 1" la campanita sonó y el combate empezó rápido y certero. Luffy fue el primero en recibir un golpe sucio del tal Foxy, y aunque no se tardó en contestar, aquel anciano, tenía muchos trucos sucios bajo la manga.

Luffy peleaba con pasión nata de él, como siempre, pero una así no lograba darle un buen golpe a ese sujeto de piernas delgadas, que a cada descuido cometía infracciones dejando a Luffy la mayor parte tirado en la lona. Los rounds fueron pasando, llenos de los gritos de todos los presentes, unos molestos por las faltas que cometía Foxy, mientras que los otro era apoyando a ese rufián que no jugaba limpio.

Estaban por terminar el penúltimo ROUND cuando Luffy logro darle un gancho perfecto, Foxy retrocedió un poco, dispuesto a regresarle el golpe pero la campana sonó. Ambos fueron a sus respectivas esquinas bebieron un poco de agua y se enlistaron para el último asalto. La tención creció, estaba durando mucho para da inicio.

La campanilla sonó dando inicio al último episodio de la pelea, donde el primero en atacar como siempre fue el famoso zorro plateado, pero para eso Mugiwara ya se había aprendido todos sus trucos, no tardo es esquivarlo y darle en la quijada dejándolo K.O. El silencio invadió el lugar, por primera vez en cuatro años desde que Foxy tenía el titulo lo habían dejado desparramado en la lona.

Los amigos de Luffy se levantaron creando el bullicio, alabando al nuevo campeón de las ligas nacionales, lanzaron flores al cuadrilátero y se abalanzaron para cargarlo en señal de victoria. Aquel vocero que los había presentado, a duras penas le dio el cinturón de campeón, después una figura femenina le abrazo dejando a todos anonadados. Nico Robín entregaba un enorme ramo de rosas a Luffy que reía sin parar.

-"!Mami¡"- grito Chopper al ver a la mujer darse vuelta para saludar.

La arqueóloga bajo rápidamente a abrazar a su retoño, que lloraba desconsoladamente por ver de nuevo a su madre; por lo que todos sabían no regresaría hasta finalizar el verano. El embrollo de palabrerías, y ovaciones para el campeón se revolvió, con lo que muchos de la banda querían decirle a la mujer, y al moreno que no dejaba de posar para las fotos del periódico.

Fue algo jamás visto, muchos llorando, no se sabía de felicidad o de sufrimiento por la recién victoria, otros gritando enojados, pero la mayoría abrazados, y modelando ante las cámaras. Se llevaron fácilmente unas dos horas en todo lo que consistía fotografías, conferencia y por supuesto una ardua ducha para quitar el olor a sudor del cuerpo de Luffy.

Cuando por fin el campeón cruzo las puertas del gimnasio, lucia radiante; llevaba por órdenes de Nami una pantalón rojo con una camiseta un poco más oscura con el logo del número 1, botas del mismo color, su cinturón del primer lugar y su típico sombrero.

Los chicos lo esperaban frente a un gran camión colorido, la primera en lanzarse a sus brazos fue, Hancock que lo lleno de besos y gritaba lo mucho que le había dado miedo esa horrenda demostración barbárica de fuerza; mientras tanto los varones del grupo alegaban que no había mejor forma de demostrar su valor que en un buen combate donde se hicieran lucir frente a las damas.

-"Gracias chicos"- dijo Luffy quitándose el sombrero para pasárselo a su querida novia.

Zoro, Robín, Chopper, Sanji, Bonney, Usopp, Kaya, Franky, Keimi, Brook, los atraparon en un abrazo grupal, donde por primera vez Monkey detecto la falta de la pelirroja.

-"¿Dónde está Nami?"-.

.

.

.

Miro fastidiada su teléfono, había dicho que en diez minutos la vería detrás del edifico, ya tenía casi los quince esperándolo, se despegó de la pared para ponerse en marcha de regreso con sus amigos cuando el apareció. Se miraba somnoliento, como si es esos días no hubiera dormido nada.

-"Creo que necesitamos aclarar algo"- dijo Kid cruzándose de brazos.

-"Si lo sé, bueno es que yo la verdad"- fue callada por el índice de Kid en sus labios.

-"Yo sé bien que te atraigo, que cuando estas a mi lado te sientes mejor persona"- explico –"estas enamorada de mí, y es obvio, pero yo por ti no siento eso, claro me atraes pero, no llega a tanto"-.

Una gota de sudor resbalo de la cien de Nami, pensó que el tenia tanto sueño que no sabía ni lo que decía, pero no dijo nada, dejo que siguiera hablando, aunque lo que dijera no tenía sentido alguno.

-"Entiendo que estés devastada pero creo que será mejor que solo seamos amigos"-.

-"Oh ya veo"- dijo la pelirroja.

Eustass siguió diciendo más tonterías, trataba de animar a "una lastimada Nami" la cual solo le daba la razón; que más daba si el a esas alturas decía que ya no la quería, después de todo ella lo miraba como un simple amigo.

-"Te prometo que me repondré"- fingió una voz triste –"pero dame una razón del por qué has cambiado de opinión"-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-"Realmente yo si estaba enamorado de ti, pero creo que no puedo ser yo mismo contigo cerca"- respondió levantando los hombros –"además, no soy tonto, tu prefieres a otra persona"-.

Nami levanto la vista, la mirada de Kid estaba perdida en el firmamento, dio unos pasos tentativos antes de abrazarlo, y besar su mejilla, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-"Bien, tiene toda la razón, pero podemos ser amigos"- sonrió apartándose de él.

El pelirrojo no dijo más, con un simple apretón de manos sellaron el trato y regresaron a donde deberían de estar los demás. Claro que no era así. Antes de dar la vuelta había llegado Zoro corriendo en su dirección, chocando sin querer con Nami, dejando solo a la chica en el piso.

-"Pero qué demonios"- mascullo molesta sin ver ni quien la había tirado –"eres un idiota ¿Por qué no te fijas?"-.

-"Tu eres la idiota ¿dónde te metiste?"- dijo el peli-verde molesto dándole una mano para incorporarse –"los demás te están buscando, dijo Luffy que al encontré regresáramos al camión y tocáramos el claxon"-.

-"Zoro, torpe porque no me llamaron, le dije a Usopp donde estaría"- renegó sacudiéndose la tierra del trasero.

-"Da igual regresemos"- se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar a delante de ellos.

Nami corrió tras de el para saltarle en la espalda, con el pretexto más tonto del mundo, alego que se torció el pie por la culpa del espadachín, y que era su deber llevarla a cuestas. Claro que era solo una excusa tonta, ya que Zoro iba en la dirección contraria.

Era un camino realmente corto, los demás chicos llegaron detrás de ellos, y después de una serie de preguntas para los pelirrojos, se pusieron en marcha.

.

.

.

-"Eres un desastre"- afirmo la mujer taconeando desesperada –"mira que vivir en esta pocilga, de vez de tu hogar"-.

-"Deja de molestar Viola"- respondió el moreno recostado el sofá de la sala con un libro en la cara –"no deberías de estar aquí"- prosiguió levantando solo un poco el manuscrito para mirar a su prima molesta.

-"No pero, bueno aquí me tienes, además tú me llamaste Law"- agrego fisgoneando los libreros.

-"Habla entonces"- ordeno incorporándose para dejar sentar a la morena.

-"Muret, es una doctora del North Blue, vino a la ciudad por una convención"- se dejó caer el sillón subiéndole los pies en el regazo de su primo, solo para molestar –"¿Quieres saber lo demás?"- cuestiono mirándose las uñas.

-"Sino para que te llame"- se estiro perezosamente –"continua"-.

-"Bien"- dijo soltando un suspiro –"estudio en la misma universidad que"- hizo una pausa tentando el terreno, sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero después de unos segundos se animó –"Hizo la carrera junto a Monet, ambas se especializaron en diferentes ramas, pero bueno eran viejas amigas desde antes"-.

Law parecía no molestarse por la mención de aquel error de su vida, pero tampoco parecía feliz, estaba estoico, como si no hubiera oído nada, solo soltó un bostezo y miro con incredulidad a su pariente.

-"Los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos"- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Viola se atraganto con su propia saliva, sabía bien aquella historia que rondaba entre la familia, y la repentina desaparición de la prometida de Law. Claro al principio pensó que solo era una mentirilla de Doffy, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo y no se volvió a ver a Monet las cosas quedaron más que claras. Algo malo había pasado.

Law soltó una risita ahogada antes de levantarse, despeinar a Viola y encargarle su casa; la mujer se quedó ahí haciendo memoria de todo lo que había pasado en aquellas fechas cercanas al gran día de sus dos primos. Y espero que no fuera cierto lo que alguna vez menciono Vergo.

.

.

.

Si algo sabía hacer Boa eran fiestas, y no de esas con sombreritos, pastel, y payasos, sino una verdadera fiesta con DJ, alberca, bebidas embriagantes, y comida para alimentar a una manada de leones en abstinencia. Ella realmente gustaba lanzar la casa por la ventana cuando se trataba de Luffy.

Los invitados eran realmente pocos, de hecho solo eran los mismos de siempre, y es que realmente solo era una simple parrillada para festejar el gran triunfo. Ese era un acuerdo, para reabrir el Sunny y festejar a Zoro por su futura victoria.

-"Esto es realmente delicioso"- dijo Nami saboreando aquella deliciosa porción de ternera.

-"Si es riquísima"- Robín afirmo probando un pequeño trozo de carne.

-"Pensé que regresabas hasta finalizar tu investigación"- dijo la pelirroja limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de seda.

-"Lo termine antes para estar con mi hijo, además por lo visto se solucionó todo antes de tiempo"- susurro la morena viendo a los chicos platicando a la orilla de la piscina –"pero lo que aún me intriga, es el porqué de la nota y para quien aparte de ti iba dirigida"-.

-"Es lo mismo que también me pregunto, me lo aprende al derecho y al revés pero aun no comprendo"- dijo sin ánimos –"pero como dice Zoro las cosas ya pasaron"-.

Ambas mujeres se miraron serias, para después soltar una carcajada, realmente no querían entrar en esa problemática en ese buen día, lo único que querían era pasarla bien con todos sus amigos. Las risas que soltaron llamaron la atención de todos, y en menos de lo que se decía "One Piece" los chicos ya estaban aplastados junto a ellas cuestionando a Robín sobre su viaje.

Nami realmente presto atención a lo que su amiga decía, pero se le hacia una tarea laboriosa, ya que su teléfono no paraba de vibrar, no quería contestarle a nadie, por más urgente que fuera, y mucho menos si era su hermana, tenía días que no sabía si había regresado o seguía en la ciudad. Después de perder quince llamadas, se decidió disculparse y contestar.

-"Bueno"- dijo golpeado mostrando su fastidio.

"Perdone mi imprudencia señorita, pero he tratado de comunicarme con usted desde hace días, por circunstancias ajenas a usted creo que no me ha podido atender" en un segundo reconoció la voz de aquel hombre.

-"Oh discúlpeme, pero no he estado pendiente de mi teléfono en estos días"- fingió una voz más serena –"¿dígame que se le ofrece?"-.

"Bueno ya sabe, mañana se dará una fiesta por el aniversario de mi fabrica, y mi estadía en la presidencia, me gustaría mucho que me elaborara un retrato de una persona" su acento era casi hipnótico, por eso y más era considerado uno de los presidentes mas sexis de la historia.

-"De un día para otro"- susurro.

"Sabe que el pago es algo negociable, póngale precio, el que sea, yo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo".

-"No, no lo digo por eso, solo que me encuentro un poco lejos y tardaría en llegar"- respondió nerviosa.

"Por eso no se preocupe, diga donde esta y pasare personalmente por usted" pudo sentir la sonrisa de aquel magnate por la línea.

Nami miro a sus amigo, y pensó que si se ausentaba un par de horas no le aria mal a nadie, le dio un par de indicaciones al presidente y el asintió en señal de que comprendió. Después colgó y se escurrió a la bola, esperando el momento para decirles que tenía que salir.

Espero solo veinte minutos en silencio, riendo cuando era necesario, y respondiendo cuando le cuestionaban. Miro a Robín y después a los demás, y sintió que ahora la que merecía la atención de la pandilla era ella.

-"Chicos, necesito decirles que tengo que salir"- hablo interrumpiendo la plática de todos.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- cuestiono Usopp.

-"Me necesitan en la presidencia, Donquixote, me ha pedido hacerle un cuadro"- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Espero que alguno protestara, pero en lugar de eso le felicitaron, sabían bien que ese hombre era muy exigente para con sus cosas, así que pedirle a ella personalmente que le creara un dibujo era como reconocer su arte a nivel mundial. Agradeció mentalmente tener amigos tan buenos, y dada la hora indicada se despidió de todos y se fue.

.

.

.

Miro de nuevo la pequeña invitación en sus manos esperando dar con la casa, pero fue en vano, ya que cuando vio la fachada estuvo seguro que era innecesaria la nota. Estaciono en la esquina, ya que no había lugar más adelante, un idiota tenía una limosina parcada frente a la casa.

Camino despacio orando mentalmente para que estuvieran todos en paz, y armonía, no estaba de humor para las bromas de Luffy, o las peleas de Sanji y Zoro, mucho menos las críticas constructivas de la diva del drama Hancock; pero sus reos cesaron cuando vio a una pelirroja salir de la casa, y correr a saludar a un rubio demasiado alto para su gusto.

Se detuvo en seco y los miro fijo, tratando de descarta esa mala idea que se le dio al momento de ver a ese sujeto. Lastimosamente el destino le odiaba, y pudo ver con claridad el rostro del gran magnate de negocios Donquixote Doflamingo, abriéndole la puerta a Nami para que entrase en el auto. Casi estuvo tentado a correr para sacarla de ahí, sino fuera porque el mismo Doffy se dio cuenta que él los estaba observando.

"Llegas tarde muchacho"

Fue lo único que le entendió.

.

.

.

.

Ya se es un capitulo muy corto y tal vez poco relevante, pero siendo sincera lo tenía que hacer.

No me disculpo por la tardanza, y tampoco prometo actualizar seguido, soy una mujer demasiado desidiosa para esto y como ya lo he dicho la inspiración es una puta cara, y yo soy pobre TT-TT

Les agradezco de ante mano su paciencia, y solo les pido tiempo, el final está cerca, y espero que sean unos siete o nueve capítulos más.

El próximo capítulo ya está escrito en una libreta, de hecho la mayoría y espero que la flojera salga de este cuerpo trabajador, pero para eso necesito un exorcista nivel dios.

GRACIAS POR LEER A ESTA FLOJA ESCRITORA Y SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, LA VERDAD LOS AMO, ME CASARÍA CON USTEDES, PERO BUENO, UNOS TAL VEZ NO SEAN NI DE MI MÉXICO LINDO Y QUERIDO, MUCHO MENOS DE LA CIUDAD CAJETERA (CELAYORK)


	14. Chapter 14

Descarto la posibilidad que en este año me pueda hacer del título de propiedad de One Piece

.

.

.

La habitación que le asigno Doflamingo era casi del tamaño de su ex apartamento, y aun que le dolía reconocerlo, extrañaba ser atendida como una princesa. Claro ahí no la estaban tratando más que como una invitada de clase trabajadora.

Fijo sus ojos en los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, y se preguntó el por qué no existía uno de Law, o del tan afamado difunto hermano de Doffy. Claro no se lo quería preguntar a él, y mucho menos a la mujer que se le había pegado como una sanguijuela todo el trascurso a la mansión Donquixote.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a varios criados cargando unas cajas que al parecer eran pesadas, ya que entre dos sostenían a penas una.

-"Mi querida Nami, disculpa la tardanza"- dijo el magnate entrando después que su servidumbre –"aun no tenían lo que les había pedido"- se escudó.

-"No se preocupe, yo le entiendo"- sonrió.

-"Bien empecemos"- aplaudió y las cajas fueron dejadas en el piso –"aquí ahí todo lo que necesites, si ocupas otra cosa solo pídeselo a Mona"-.

Nami agradeció, y se paró de su mullido asiento para revisar los cofres que habían sido dejados en el piso, y casi grito al abrir el primero, causando una risa torcida de su anfitrión.

-"Ahí un cuerpo ahí metido"- chillo cerrando de golpe la caja.

-"Oh eso"- dijo normalmente Doflamingo –"pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda para el cuerpo de mi hermano, ya que la únicas fotos que tenemos es del pecho para arriba"-.

-"Es muy considerado"- alego volviendo a su trabajo.

Doflamingo se disculpó, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para el día de mañana, eso sin contar que ya tenía un grupo de no más de diez personas esperándolo en la puerta. Nada fuera de la vida cotidiana del dueño de una de las más grandes empresas y alcalde de la ciudad.

Nami comenzó su labor al momento que ya no oyó los pasos de su anfitrión, después de todo le pondría nerviosa ver al afamado Donquixote Doflamingo pasearse por toda la sala. Armar el maniquí no le costó mucho, después de tan solo diez minutos ya estaba de pie y vestido con un fino traje de casimir, lo que le costó solo un poco fue acomodarse bajo la atenta mirada de Mona; esa mujer vestía traje azul marino, llevaba lentes oscuros y una especie de turbante en la cabeza. Raro. Pero trataba de aparentar que estaba sola.

Y así fue como comenzó a trabajar, su mano parecía que estaba conectada con su vista, ya que cada línea que miraba era la que trazaba; no le costaba nada era un don nato, al cual muchas veces le sacaba ventaja. Aun así no se fue al camino del arte tal y como su madre hubiera querido.

-"Dígame señorita Nami ¿de dónde conoce a Doffy?"- la mujer del turbante se dignó a hablar.

-"Bueno digamos que la mayoría de cuadros que el posee los he dibujado yo"- respondió humilde sin mirarla.

-"Así que usted ha hecho todos los retratos de la familia"- agrego dudosa.

-"Oh no"- la pelirroja dejo de lado su trabajo –"solo he pintados los paisajes, no más, este es el primer cuadro de una persona que hago para Donquixote"- retomo su labor.

-"Ya veo"- susurro Mona tomando asiento.

La tención era tanta, que Nami podría jurar que si tuviera un cuchillo podría cortarla; esa mujer la daba mala espina.

.

.

.

-"¡Como que mi hermana no está!"- la mujer de cabellos azulados grito molesta.

-"Ya te dijimos Nojiko ella tenía trabajo que hacer"- dijo Usopp algo desconcertado.

Nojiko no era el tipo de mujer que venía a visitar a su hermana y se perdía la mayor parte del tiempo, claro y sin dar señales de vida por un buen rato. La mayoría de los chicos habían pensado que ya había regresado a su pueblo. Pero no. Había aparecido en la casa de Boa unos quince minutos después de la partida de su hermana, con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al saber que Nami no estaba.

-"Hoy debería de ser el día perfecto para decirle"- alego habiendo puchero.

-"Yo que tu no me preocuparía, se sabe cuidar bien, además aun estaré otro día más"- dijo al hombre a su lado.

Aquel hombre era nada más ni nada menos, que el hermano/primo mayor de Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, y el prometido de Nojiko. Un hombre alto y pecoso, que siendo pariente de mugiwara era completamente diferentes en más de un sentido. Lo único que no cambiaba era esa manía de atragantarse y dormirse segundos después.

-"Perooooo"- se quejó la mujer con tono infantil.

-"Los demás lo saben desde hace tiempo, y tu hermana ni luces de que se allá enterado, un día mas no le hará daño"- sugirió Ace masajeando los hombros de su prometida.

Nojiko sonrió de medio lado, tenía más de un año escondiendo el secreto de su hermana, posponiendo la pedida de mano, y por supuesto una boda. Nos es que no quisiera dar ese paso con su novio, sino que su hermana en un pasado lejano –aproximadamente siete años- había hecho público el interés que tenía por el "hermano de Luffy".

La peli-azul se rasco exasperada la cabeza y la dejo caer sobre la mesa, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría su hermanita. Había puntos buenos y también malos. Por una parte estaba segura que Nami estaría feliz, pero por otra, ¡que el cielo los ampare! Nojiko le rezaría a los dioses para que todo saliera tal y como en sus ensayos, no estaba dispuesta a posponer las cosas por más tiempo.

La fiesta siguió, las cosas no parecieron cambia en nada, a excepción de la presencia de los dos noviecillos que estaban conversando alejados de la gente, rodeados de una aura deprimente por parte de Noji. Parecía que le costara asimilar la reacción futura de la única persona que amaba más que a ella misma.

Robín y Zoro desaparecieron del mapa, dejando a Franky encargado del pequeño Chopper. Después de tanto los tortolos tendrían su rencuentro.

.

.

.

Las horas parecían no avanzar, aunque sus trazos ya estaban muy avanzados, se había perdido contemplando la sonrisa de aquel hombre. El cuadro seria a blanco y negro, según las ordenes de Doffy, pero a Nami le costaba imaginarse a ese hombre sin color.

No es que no se viera bien en el dibujo, solo que en la foto todo tenía color –en exceso- su gorro rojo, su camisa blanca con corazones de colores por doquier y sus labios rojizos. Cambio de hoja, tenía que hacer algo que era esencial para darle vida de nuevo a ese hombre.

Esta vez no necesito ver el maniquí, ni la fotografía, era como si en alguna ocasión ella lo hubiese visto. Y aunque estaba segura que eso jamás había pasado, dejo que su mente le dijera que hacer. En ese momento fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Se sentía tan bien dibujar de nuevo.

Mona simplemente la veía, no decía más, estaba estoica y muda ante las acciones de la pelirroja, claro el dibujo que le había ordenado Doflamingo estaba más que listo, pero a ella jamás se le dijo que aria un segundo cuadro. Sin decir mucho salió de la sala sin ser notada por la artista.

Claro eso parecía, Nami vio perfectamente cuando la mujer dejo la sala, y fue el momento perfecto para sacar sus auriculares y perderse en su propio mundo. Se desconectó de todo y se dedicó a su labor.

Los colores eran tan vivos, y las sombras tan tenues, dándole un aspecto cálido, y nostálgico, para el quien lo viera seria como verle de nuevo, y ese era el aspecto que Nami quería lograr.

Sintió que uno de los audífonos dejo su lugar pero poco le importo, ella estaba demasiado concentrada dibujando los ojos azules de Rocinante.

-"Tu no deberías de estar aquí"-.

Nami sintió su mundo desboronares y que las piernas le fallaban, odiaba ese asentó contra su piel, los brazos de Law se abrazaron a su cintura y le hablo del otro lado.

-"Pensé que te había dicho que te alejaras de aquí"- comenzó a besar su cuello –"Pero no me haces caso nunca"- le reprocho.

-"Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo"- murmuro con dificultad.

Law fijo los ojos en el cuadro, era tal y como lo recordaba, así que alentó a su presa para que prosiguiera con su trabajo, mientras el, la torturaba un poco. Nami se negó la primera vez, pero después de un largo beso continuo su labor.

-"Sus pantalones favoritos eran beige"- Law dijo cuándo Nami había tomado un carboncillo azul.

La pelirroja no protesto, cambio de color y continúo dándole vida al cuadro. Agradeciendo mentalmente que la tal Mona no estuviera ahí. Sino todo se volvería bochornoso.

La escena le recordaba a la película de "la sombra del amor" a excepción que ellos trabajaban con arcilla y el chico ayudaba a la chica, en este caso el estúpido chico era un estorbo. Law llevo sus manos debajo de su blusa y sintió su frio tacto por todo su vientre.

-"Ya casi esta, porque no solo me esperas a que termine"- rogo la pelirroja.

-"Te dejo terminar"- le susurro en el oído –"En quince minutos fuera de la mansión"-.

Se repegó a ella como queriendo absorberla, lamio su cuello saboreando su perfume y su sudor, para llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo. Las piernas de Nami se volvieron de hilo, sentía que en cualquier momento ya no la sostendrían. Sintió un jalón de cabellos y después un sutil pero ardiente sabor a ron, la estaba besando, con tal pación, que cuando se separaron ella aún se quedó en el viaje.

-"En trece minutos Nami"-.

La mujer se quedó en la misma posición por otros segundos más, era una experiencia casi religiosa; fue hasta que se reincorporo que dejo salir un suspiro ahogado. Ese hombre era tan erótico.

-"Señorita"- la odiosa mujer entro a solo segundos de que Law desapareciera.

-"Si, mándeme"- dijo sin ponerle atención a sus propias palabras.

-"El señor Donquixote pregunta si está listo su cuadro"- Mona no se movió del lumbral, la miraba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, estudiándola meticulosamente.

-"Si esta todo riquísimo"- hablo aun coloreando el cabello de Cora.

-"¿Riquísimo?"- repitió la mujer arqueando una ceja.

-"Lo siento quise decir listísimo"- la presión que ejerció en el carboncillo hizo que el color se rompiera por la mitad.

Mona alego algo más y se retiró, fue en momento perfecto para Nami reprocharse por su desliz. Oh pero que desliz. Sin duda ese hombre sabía cómo sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Sin desviarse más la pelirroja finalizo su labor en espera de su anfitrión. Puso el primer cuadro en el triple dejando al segundo sobre una mesita de café donde tenía sus cosas.

Nami estaba distraída, no se sabía si era porque el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido o por la espera de la crítica de su arte. Estaba tanto absorta en si misma que jamás lo noto.

Claro aquel hombre tenía también malas mañas, espero a ver a la joven más desprevenida para desde atrás soplarle en el oído. Nami casi se muere del susto.

-"Ah de perdonar mi pequeña broma"- se disculpó falsamente -"pero no lo pude evitar"- se estaba aguantando la risa.

-"No se preocupe, no es para tanto"- mintió aun podía sentir su corazón a mil por hora.

-"Bien, dime como te ha ido"- coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda y se relamió los labios.

-"Me disculpara, pero el dibujo en blanco y negro no luce tanto vivo como este señor"- tomo su último trabajo y se lo mostro esperando una reprimenda.

Doflamingo se quedó mirando ambos, sin duda era perfectos, más de lo que había imaginado. Se rasco el mentón pensativo.

-"Me quedo con los dos"- termino diciendo –"tiene toda la razón, mi querido hermano jamás se ha visto bien con tonos oscuros"- miro a su asistente y se relamió la boca –"Mona págale por ambos y mándala casa con el chofer"-.

Nami negó el hecho de que la tenían que llevar, alego que alguien la esperaba afuera, solo espero a que la mujer del turbante le diera su cheque para salir de ahí a toda prisa. Ahí afuera el aun la esperaba.

.

.

.

Ella sabía que él estaba bebiendo, su saliva lo decía todo y la botella que llevaba en las manos también. Pero decidió no decir nada, prefirió ajustarse bien el cinturón de seguridad y dejar que el manejara lo más prudente que podía.

Aun ebrio jamás cometió un error al momento de ir tras el volante, parecía que era inmune al alcohol. Cosa que era casi cierta, ser médico le había dado no solo una gran resistencia a las noches de insomnio sino también a la bebida.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- se animó a preguntar Nami después de un rato.

-"Bueno, estamos de acuerdo que no iremos con Luffy y los demás"- respondió empinándose la botella de ron que llevaba en las manos.

-"Si lo sé"- agrego la pelirroja mirando por la ventana.

-"Solo déjate llevar Señorita Nami"- dijo en tono risueño levantando el coche a más de 190.

Nami miro su reloj de pulsera, ya pasaban de las doce, era demasiado tarde para ir a cenar o ir a la playa, por lo que deducía, estaban tomando la ruta más larga para la costa. Resoplo exhausta, y dejo mejor que Law se preocupara por la dirección.

El viaje se le fue mirando por la ventana, cuando menos acordó ya estaban estacionando enfrente de una vieja casa, Law bajo primero para abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar como buen caballero, Nami solo soltó unas risitas incontenibles por aquel acto tan falsamente manipulado.

Las palabras salieron sobrando, ambos ni siquiera se miraron en todo el recorrido hasta la biblioteca; solo iban tomados de las manos por los pasillos oscuros.

La chimenea ilumina la sala, y un viejo tocadiscos tocaba melodías suaves, la pareja simplemente estaban sentados sobre la alfombra acompañados de una gran botella de ron. Aun ninguno se dignaba a hablar solo miraban en la misma dirección.

-"¿Quiénes son las personas de la foto?"- cuestiono la chica al sentirse un poco más segura.

-"Son mi familia"- respondió Law –"mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana"-.

-"Nunca mencionaste que tenías una hermana"- susurro recargándose en el hombro de Torao.

-"No menciono muchas cosas"- suspiro dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado –"todos fallecieron, hace tiempo, no veo el porqué de mencionarlos a cada segundo, están mejor haya que acá"-.

-"Law"-

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire, sus labios fueron devorados con vehemencia, y su piel fue acariciada con tal delicadeza que aun a sabiendas que era una mujer fuerte, entre las manos de aquel cirujano se sintió la pieza de arte más delicada del mundo.

El fuego de la chimenea aluzaba apenas sus cuerpos, Law la fue recostando sobre la alfombra sin dejarla de besar, Nami enredo sus brazos a su cuello, obligándolo a profundizar el beso y dejar que la mayor parte de su peso cayera sobre ella.

-"Tranquila"- le susurro en el oído –"Tómalo con calma"-.

El reloj cucú de la biblioteca canto las tres de la mañana, Nami solo tomo un largo suspiro y mando todas sus creencias al diablo, a ese hombre se entregaría sin importarle nada.

.

.

.

.

Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulillo de mi loca historia.  
>Les pido paciencia para el siguiente ya que tendrá LEMON y siendo sincera esta es la primera vez que escribo ese tipo de situaciones asique no se me desesperen.<p>

Agradezco sus Reviews y su tolerancia con mi lenta escritura, claro no se diga con mis faltotas de ortografía.

lilimargaritagonzalez  
>Este va dedicado para ti<p>

Un saludote y un besote hasta Tamaulipas

Y NOS LEEEMOS PRONTO CHIQUIS!


	15. Chapter 15

Una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza, tengo lo que muchos conocen como bloqueo del escritor, claro no es solo eso, es que jamás he escrito un lemon explícito o implícito así que disculpen si sale medio fumado el capitulo

.

.

.

.

Pasaba de las dos de la madrugada, Robín había llegado hace poco con un Zoro agotado en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, cosas inimaginables habían hecho. Pero ese no era el asunto, con carpeta en mano la pelinegra cito a todos a una reunión urgente en la sala, y todos sin protestar obedecieron.

-"¿Entonces?"- Usopp cuestiono adormilado.

-"Bien las cosas que han pasado tiene una explicación simple"- Robín abrió la carpeta y se puso unos lentes –"según mis fuentes todo ha sido una serie de eventos desafortunados"-.

-"La película"- dijo Luffy sacándose un moco de la nariz.

-"No seas idiota, habla de lo que ha pasado últimamente"- Sanji dijo golpeando la cabeza del moreno.

En el lugar estaban todos, Robín, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Brock, Franky, y Luffy, también Ace y Nojiko, junto con Kid, la mayoría de los involucrados que rodeaban a la pelirroja con frecuencia.

-"Mis fuentes me revelaron que la planta con la que lograron extraer a Nami de su apartamento se llama Lirio del Norte, es poco conocida y con la mas mínima dosis puede causar un daño severo, proviene del lugar que le dio el nombre"-.

-"Noruega"- dijo Luffy sorprendido.

-"Idiota del Nort Blue"- Zoro se resignó a hablar aun con los ojos sellados por el cansancio.

-"Exacto, lo chistoso de esto es que pocos y sin decir nadie quiere contrabandear esa peculiar flor al Gran Line"-.

-"¿Entonces dices que se pasó el veneno ya echo?"- Nojiko interrumpió dudosa no entendía bien lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

-"No fue un veneno, sino un gas, y no se pudo pasar por ni una de las aduanas ya que es ilegal, para que sirva tiene que quemarse la raíz fresca, sino simplemente causa una jaqueca"- explico –"lo más lógico es que la florecilla haiga llegado en un avión privado, ya que un viaje en mar es demasiado largo para que aguante"-.

-"Eso es súper difícil, nadie tiene el poder de entrar en un avión privado sin las revisiones correspondientes"- musito Franky rascándose el mentón.

-"Tienes razón, nadie tiene esa ventaja, más que una sola persona"- levanto su índice y señalo una foto de la sala –"el magnate de negocios y futuro presidente Donquixote Doflamingo"-.

En la foto se mostraba a un hombre rubio con gafas de sol estrechando la mano del abuelo de Luffy en la ceremonia del día de la Marina. Los mormullos no se hicieron esperara.

-"Acaso crees que ese hombre esté dispuesto a "destruir" a Nami"- Kid hablo serio no entendía ni J del asunto.

-"No, la verdad no lo meto en el asunto, pero es el único con ese poder, además de aviones privados a su disposición"- sonrió la pelinegra y cambio de hoja –"una semana antes de que todo esto comenzara llego al aeropuerto de Whisky-Pic un avión privado a nombre de Joker, el cual mostrando un par de documentos y se abrió paso en la aduana sin mostrar más que el permiso firmado por alguien influyente de la isla"-.

Sus amigos la miraban con dudas aun no entendía nada de lo que la arqueóloga les quería decir, y aunque para muchos volver explicar todo sería agotador, para Robín no lo era, claro antes de que ella pronunciara palabra Nojiko interrumpió.

-"Lo que Robín quiere decir que para que esa planta entrara tuvo que entrar de contrabando en un avión de los del famoso futuro presidente, o de algún socio de este"-.

-"Oh"- dijeron todos al unísono.

-"Bueno, en fin en ese avión viajaron 10 personas"- mostro sus dedos para resaltar la cantidad –"tres mujeres, un anciano, un bebe demasiado crecido, y cinco hombres desconocidos"- de sus documentos soco diez fotografías que comenzó a repartir a todos.

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"- Kid hablo molesto, para el no estaban llegando a nada.

-"Todo está conectado"- aclaro dándole vuelta a la hoja de la carpeta –"a ti te fueron a pedir información de renta de vehículos ¿no es así?"-.

-"Si ahora que lo mencionas, me visito una mujer dos días antes"-.

-"Y a ti Nojiko ¿Qué acaso no te fueron a buscar unos días antes del incidente?-.

La mencionada simplemente asintió nerviosa, y los cabos se empezaron a atar por si solos, la sala se quedó en silencio; las fotografías de las diez personas que viajaron en aquel avión eran pasadas una a una para que todos vieran a las personas.

-"Entonces un tal joker quiere matar a Nami"- Brock musito viendo la foto de un gordo bebe con barba.

-"No, Nami no es el blanco"- Robín se cruzó de piernas.

-"De seguro son las industrias Bell-meré, los hombres que me fueron a buscar me ofrecieron una gran suma para vender"- la peli-azul comenzó a temblar del miedo, tal vez los malos querían usar a su hermana par que ella vendiera –"Oh dios mío"-.

-"En eso estas equivocada"- la arqueóloga le extendió un periódico –"ellos fueron a ver si solo por una coincidencia Nami estaba ahí, cosa que gracias a los dioses no era así"- se ajustó los lentes –"ellos buscan herir a alguien, buscan destruir a alguien, buscan vengar a alguien, y solo lo lograran si hieren a nuestra amiga"-.

-"Pero como, porque si mi hermana no se mete con nadie"- dijo exaltada poniéndose de pie, recibiendo miradas acusadoras -"oh por lo menos no con alguien de tal poder"-.

-"Tal vez solo sea una venganza de amor"- Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarrillo –"por lo que decía la nota, y por cómo se oye esto parece más un crimen pasional que uno de estafas o robos"-.

-"Ahí por dios no creo que eso sea por un chico, tal vez Nami volvió a las andadas con Shiki"- Usopp dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Lo malo de lo que había dicho es que Nojiko no sabía más de la mitad de las cosas que su hermana hacía, y enterarse de las cosas así, como un balde de agua fría siempre dejaba helado a cualquiera que oyera la triste verdad.

El golpe que le dio Robín en la nuca jamás lo vio venir, Usopp solo se limitó a sobarse.

-"Lo bueno que esa no es la razón"- se levantó para ponerse en frente de su amiga para señalar la foto del encabezado –"ella es la razón"-.

.

.

.

-"Oye Law"- su voz resonó en las penumbras de la habitación.

El como siempre estoico, la miraba dándole a entender que prosiguiera, pero como siempre su timidez le gano, haciéndola esconderse debajo de las sabanas sin poder decir mucho. Esa era una de las cosas que Law detestaba de ella, pero lo compensaba con un apetito sexual voraz.

-"Habla"- dijo jalando las cobijas para verla.

Ella era unos cuantos años más grande que él, apenas unos cuatro de diferencia, pero ella en verdad era tan inocente que no se notaba la diferencia de edades. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con la luz de la luna, y su pelo verde se extendía por toda la almohada, mientras su piel desnuda brillaba gracias al fuego de la hoguera que calentaba la alcoba.

-"Cuando termines tu carrera podemos casarnos"- fue una afirmación, más que una pregunta, sus mejillas se encendieron ante la mirada perpleja de su amante.

-"Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, pero yo no veo por qué no, no hay impedimento en una alianza así, después de todo no ahí lazos sanguíneos, y si los hubiera no veo por qué tacharlo de Tabú"- respondió girándose para descansar un poco, la jornada de ese día lo había dejado exhausto.

Suspiro.

Era un recuerdo tan lejano, que cada que se le venía a la mente era en sus horas inciertas donde solo estaba ella y una pila de niños dormidos en el piso. Se puso en cuclillas para levantar a uno de los chiquillos profundamente dormidos y sonrió; lo había perdido todo.

-"Yo no veo por qué tanto interés en ese hombre Mona"- dijo un hombre con gafas de sol y una servilleta pegada al cachete –"él siempre ha dado problemas"- continuo recargándose en la pared.

-"Vergo, estamos solos no hay necesidad que me llames por un simple nombre falso"- se giró a mirarlo le extrañaba que anduviera por ahí a esas horas –"y mi interés por él es meramente vengativo"- rio.

-"Por lo visto tu plan de alejar a la pequeña zorrita de su lado no sirvió para nada"- afirmo dignándose a ayudar con los niños –"por lo que se, los vieron salir juntos de la mansión"-.

-"Va eso la verdad no me molesta, que la goce, que le haga sentirse mujer"- se tocó el pecho sonriendo –"ya que esa satisfacción solo la vivirá por muy poco"-.

Tanto ella como su compañero dejaron escapar una risilla, las cosas estaban saliendo según el plan, pronto todos esos años en el exilio rendirían frutos, y unos muy jugosos según ellos. La vida de aquel hombre cambiaría por completo.

-"Pero dime a que has venido, no te creo eso de que solo has venido a ayudar"- se levantó con el crio en brazos.

-"Asuntos sin importancia, tenía tiempo sin verte hermana"-.

-"Oh que dulce harías que mi corazón palpitara"- comenzaron a caminar juntos rombo a una puerta decorada con nubes.

-"Cierto se me olvidaba mujer de nieve tú no puedes sentir emociones"-.

-"Lo dice el hombre que solo se muestra abierto conmigo y con los demás es una roca, es irónico Vergo, que te quejes de mi condición"-.

-"Pero lo dices como si te ofendieras, después de todo ese hombre te hizo un favor, para ti no son los sentimientos mi dulce arpía"-.

-"No, no lo son, pero dime Vergo si tu estuvieras en mi situación, tirada en el piso, ahogándote con tu propia sangre y saliva, viendo como un demente te saca un preciado órgano y después se aleja dándote por muerta ¿serias distinto a mí?"-.

-"No"- respondió abriéndole la puerta para dejarla pasar –"estaría igual o peor que tu"-.

.

.

.

Imagen tan erótica jamás había capturado en su memoria, aquella piel pálida se tornaba rojiza ante las llamas de la chimenea, sus ojos chocolate le mostraban el mismo infierno convertido en paraíso. Él estaba cautivado por el sabor de su piel, el olor de su pelo y el tacto de sus manos.

-"Law"- gimió en voz baja.

Trafalgar se dedicó a mirarla, mientras ella se retorcía debajo suyo; ella se encontraba en lencería, mientras que el aún estaba vestido. Se había desecho de su demás ropa con tal lentitud que en muchas ocasiones escucho su nombre completo ente susurros.

Oh que momento tan mágico.

Sus manos sujetaron sus muñecas y las llevaron por encima de su cabeza, Nami estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Law la beso con vehemencia, evitando que cualquier silaba saliera de su boca. Pero eso no basto, le dejo respirar por unos simples instantes para arrancarle quejidos ahogados mientras comenzó a besar su cuello. Lo lamia como intentando probar la esencia de mandarina a la que ella olía diariamente, mordía queriendo probar esa fruta tan jugosa, dejando uno que otro hematoma por su delgado cuello, y prosiguió devorando su clavícula.

A cada gemido Nami decía su nombre, y suplicaba para que la tomase de inmediato, pero Law quería saborear cada segundo con ella, quería llevarla al orgasmo sin ni siquiera penetrarla, y por lo visto lo estaba logrando.

Se detuvo un momento, solo para sacarse la camisa de encima y dejar que su torso desnudo sintiera los espasmo que la chica debajo de, el hacía cada que succionaba su piel.

-"Por favor"- suplico con los ojos lagrimosos –"ya no aguanto"-.

-"Paciencia gatita"- ronroneo Law contra su oído.

Volvió a su rutina de besar su cuello, y su clavícula, pero esta vez paseo sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo; delineo su cintura hasta sus caderas, tomando su trasero con las manos para darle un fuerte apretón, de ahí paso a los muslos, obligándola en ese instantes a rodearlo con sus largas piernas, solo para que su prominente excitación rosara con su pura intimidad.

Fue bajando lentamente, proporcionando besos al azar hasta llegar a los senos, y se deshizo del sostén con movimientos suaves y tiernos, besando los lugares que dejaba desprotegida la prenda; cuando por fin el bra se perdió entre la demás ropa regada en el piso, Law comenzó a jugar con aquellos botoncitos rosados.

Comenzó a masajear el izquierdo mientras engullía el derecho; con la lengua repasaba el contorno rosado antes de chupar el pezón, como un bebe hambriento, y con la mano simplemente presionaba el pequeño botoncito, dándole un suave pero a la vez pasional masaje.

Ella se movía en busca de la sensación que le dejaba cada rose con el miembro de su amante; sentía sus piernas temblar y sobre todo un vacío entre sus muslos. Law dejo sus pechos para seguir bajando, delineando con la lengua su abdomen plano al igual que su ombligo. Nami arqueo la espalda al sentir que los besos de Law habían llegado a los límites de su intimidad.

-"Espera Law, espera"- gemía nerviosa al sentir como sus bragas eran desprendida y arrojadas al piso.

-"Tranquila"- declaro aquel hombre con una vos más ronca de lo normal –"no pasara nada"-.

Y en efecto no pasó nada, él se limitó a besar sus largas piernas, casi como si fuese una penitencia para la pobre Nami, después de todo, era la primera vez que ella llegaba a tanto con un chico. Pero esa era historia antigua, después de ese día ya no sería más una chica virgen, aunque le doliera admitirlo, será ahora toda una mujer, iniciada a los ámbitos del sexo por el hombre que le arrebataba el aliento con solo una mirada.

Los segundos pasaban lentos, y la excitación crecía demasiado rápido, fue vergonzoso para la pelirroja, sentir la lengua de Law pasar por sus puros pliegues de un instante a otro, así que no dudo en gemir más alto de lo normal.

El juego se estaba tornando más interesante.

Los gemidos de Nami cada vez eran más erráticos, por la falta de oxígeno, que ella misma se negaba; en ocasiones contadas, suspiro en busca de combustible para sus pulmones. Las sensaciones eran nuevas, y desconocidas, era normal que siendo primeriza se privara por unos momentos antes de respirar con normalidad. Sus dedos se aferraban al cabello azabache de su amante, y no era precisamente para mantenerlo ahí abajo, sino para detenerlo mientras ella respiraba, y hundirlo de nuevo cuando sus pulmones se llenaran de aire.

Cuando su vientre se llenó de un torbellino de sensaciones, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, entendió entre suspiros, que había alcanzado el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Law la miro con desde abajo, relamiéndose los labios, degustando el jugoso néctar que de ella había brotado; lentamente él fue escalando por sus curvas, hasta llegar a sus labios, donde sin consentimiento, o lucha alguna, le planto un beso aun con el sabor de ella misma impregnado en su boca.

Lo demás ni siquiera lo vio venir, con un suave movimiento, ni el como él se deshizo de su demás ropa, ni como comenzó a penetrarla; aun sus labios estaban unidos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el agudo dolor que brotaba de su intimidad. Pero eso no la pararía, ni sufriendo mil veces lo que ahora, detendría ese acto, que aparte de llenarla de extrañas sensaciones, la llenaba de dicha. Sintió como con un hábil movimiento su amante atravesó aquella delgada tela que la definía como una joven pura, para ser ahora una mujer, su mujer.

De ahí en adelante no se limitó, gemía alto y claro, diciendo el nombre de Law sin importarle nada, sin sentirlo comenzó a guiar sus caderas al compás de las embestidas que Trafalgar le daba. Se aferraba con las uñas, de su espalda, dejando surcos de donde una cantidad mínima de líquido carmesí viajaba, y dejo que en más de una ocasión que Law le clavara los dientes en la clavícula, como si de un vampiro se tratase.

La noche se fue en quejidos y suspiros, proveniente de ambos, de sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas para la pareja. Pero lo más extraño fueron las frases del mismo Trafalgar Law, sobretodo la última, antes de que su gatita callera en la total inconciencia.

-"Tal vez, solo tal vez si sea amor"-.

.

.

.

.

Antes que nada pido de nueva cuenta una disculpa, y les quiero presumir que pues me he comprometido, y aunque eso no es tan importante en el tema, tiene mucho que ver, ya que en donde resido ahora no tengo internet, no porque no llegue hasta la punta del cerro, sino porque la casa tiene mil y un defectos, que me niego a dejar así.

Claro ustedes dirán:

¿Por qué chingados no vas a un internet?

Y yo respondería:

Ni loca, se me han infectado tantas USB que con eso creo yo pagaría la cuota del teléfono, el cable y obvio el internet con el dinero que he gastado en una hora y las usb que he comprado.

Pero ahí una ventaja, compu tengo, Tablet también, así que esperen capítulos tardíos pero más largos. Y aunque este no este así de que bruto que extenso les da una breve explicación de lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos.

Para la dulce lectora que menciono que podría aparecer Monet te has ganado un premio, el cual no se cuan sea así que decídelo tu


	16. Chapter 16

Holis Muse reportándose ya muy tarde, con una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza, pero nos los aburriré con esto.

.

.

.

Se movió en busca del cuerpo masculino, con el cual había pasado la noche, pero aunque llego a ambos extremos de la cama, no dio con el. Se acurruco bajo las sabanas, sintiéndose pésima consigo misma. El la había dejado en medio de la noche.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido peculiar, y Nami se abrazo a si misma, estaba segura que era la mucama que la venia a echar con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios, pero no. Sintió como la cama se sumía a su lado, y como unas manos grandes y fuertes comenzaban a vagar por su espalda.

El no la dejo.

Se descubrió lentamente, esperando que no fuera solo una broma, pero ahí estaba el, sonriéndole como nunca en la intimidad de la habitación.

-"Has despertado"- dijo con dulzura antes de besarle la frente.

Nami no dijo nada, solo se lanzo hacia a el para besarlo, como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace más de mil años. Pero su beso no fue hambriento ni desesperado, no, fue un beso cargado de amor y dulzura por parte de ambos.

-"Te quiero"- susurro la pelirroja a solo milímetro de los labios de su amante.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una mujer de cabellera negra entro, se miraba molesta e indignada. Llevaba un pañuelo con el cual se limpiaba los ojos y no dejaba de sollozar.

-"Por esta no has ida a la casa a ver a los niños"- señalo a la joven pelirroja -"por ella me has pedido el divorcio"- se tiro en medio de los amantes y comenzó a llorar.

Nami lo único que atino hacer, fue mirara a Law, pero el solo se dedicaba a acecinar a la recién llegada con la mirada. El sabia bien el porque ella estaba ahí, y sobretodo el porque hacia esa escena tan ridícula.

-"Tu"- decía la pelinegra arrastrándose hacia Nami -"tu"- repitió agarrándola de la camiseta que llevaba puesta -"te la has creído"- dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-"¿Que haces Viola?"- cuestiono el pelinegro sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-"Joderte la vida primo"- respondió la mujer soltando a su victima.

-"¿Dime porque te di la llave de mi casa?"- cuestionó molesto.

-"No me las diste, le saque copia, ya que te encerrabas aquí sin comer ni dormir, y casi te mueres"- sonrió alegre.

-"Esto"- dijo Nami perpleja.

-"Viola"- la mujer le extendió la mano -"soy prima de este hombre"- apretó la débil mano de la pelirroja que aun no salían de su espanto.

-"Hola"-.

-"A que has venido"- dijo Law regresándole su bolsa.

-"A nada que tenga que ver contigo"- se digno a decir -"es más bien con ella"- señalo la pelinegra.

-"¿Conmigo?"- se señalo la pelirroja perpleja.

-"Si, me han enviado para darte esto"- saco de su bolso una hermosa invitación -"Doflamingo te quiere ver en la gala de esta noche"- sonrió -"y no puedes negarte"-.

-"Pero"-.

-"Ahí estará, si ya terminaste"- Law señalo la puerta, ya estaba arto de interrupciones.

-"No he terminado Trafalgar"- musito molesto -"llamo tu hermana a la mansión, le dije que te habías quedado a dormir, y que terminaste tan cansada que se te olvido hablarle, así que me pidió que te dijera que la vieras en el Baratie"-.

-"Si ahí la veré"- sonrió.

-"Ahora"- aclaro.

-"¿Ahora? Estas loca son las siete de la mañana"- musito Law señalando el reloj del buro.

-"Oh Law, no seas tontito"- se burlo Viola -"son las doce de la tarde, ese y todos los relojes de la casa están mal"-.

La pareja se quedo sin habla, ya era tan tarde, eso podía explicar la presencia de la prima de Trafalgar en la casa. Nami se levanto de repente, alegando que su hermana la mataría si se llegara a enterar, comenzó a buscar su ropa, que estaba perfectamente regada en el piso.

-"Por lo que veo no has abierto las ventanas, ni te has asomado para ver el patio"- se burlo -"tan distraído como siempre"-.

-"Nami, tranquilízate"- dijo Law tomándola de los hombros -"ver dúchate, yo te daré algo de ropa"-.

Fueron dos simples frases que calmaron a la pelirroja, su cabeza estaba echa un lio, si alguien le preguntase donde esta el sur, estaba segura que diría que quedaba al este. Pero aun así obedeció, tomo el rumbo asta el baño y se encerró.

-"Bien dime a que has venido"- Law repitió, parecía más que molesto, el odiaba ese tipo de interrupciones.

-"Ah nada"- dijo Viola.

-"No me engañas prima, las cosas que tengan que ver con ella ahora son asunto mío"-.

-"Hash"- refunfuño -"bien, te diré"- se dejo caer en la cama y se estiro -"Doffy a decidido que no te quiere junto a ella, así que hará todo lo posible para no verlos juntos, tiene mejores planes para ti"-.

-"Hace mucho que lo que diga o mande decir Doffy me imparta poco"-.

-"Ok, ok, tu llévala al Baratie, tu llévala a comprarse algo decente, y tu llega con ella a la cena, después de todo ya es tu mujer"-.

Viola se levanto, agarro su bolsa y se fue, después de todo a ella no le incumbía estar ahí de metiche. Fue el momento en el que Law se le vino un gran improvisto ¿que se pondría Nami? La poca ropa de mujer que tenía era de su madre.

.

.

.

-"¿Entonces te quedaste a dormir ahí?- Nojiko decía con calma, estaba nerviosa.

-"Si"- fue la corta respuesta de su hermana que no se veía nada cómoda.

Las dos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, así que no se les hizo sorpresa mirarse cuando bajaron del auto, después de todo aparcaron los autos juntos. Lo raro del asunto era la vestimenta de ambas ya que Nojiko iba con unos simples jeans y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos amarilla, con su largo pelo atado en un moño, pero Nami iba con un conjuntito de la vieja era, pantalones acampanados y una blusa con un estampado psicodélico.

La plática era escasa, la tención era tan grande que si una de las dos explotaba seria lo más normal y pedirían la cuenta. Pero eso no pasó, las hermanas ordenaron y siguieron con preguntas obvias que hasta un simio respondería.

-"Quiero decirte algo"- la mayor de las hermanas alzo la mano he hizo un ademan, como para que alguien se acercase -"lo he intentado muchas, pero muchas veces, pero no he podido"-.

Entonces a segundos de eso Nami sintió unas fuertes, manos agarrarle los hombros, como para que no saliera corriendo, para después bajar asta su oreja y hablarle con un susurro.

-"Hola cuñadita"-.

La pelirroja casi se orina del miedo, así que cuando se giro para ver al idiota que hizo eso, no lo hizo con buenas intenciones, así que termino por lanzarle una jara de agua que habían ordenado. Ace termino empapado.

-"Me voy a casar"-.

Nami se quedo muda, no supo que decir, tal vez era porque la gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos, o como si solo fueran un espectáculo. Cuando la menor de las hermanas iba a cuestionar a la mayor, Nojiko comenzó hablar primero.

-"No se como paso, no me preguntes, solo se que lo amo, y el me ama a mi, hemos pasado por buenas y malas situaciones y lo hemos echo juntos, así que después de tanto posponer esto me decidí a que ya era hora de seguir con mi historia"- sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos -"solo espero que me entiendas y estés conmigo"-.

Nami se lanzo a abrazar a su hermanita, la mesa entre las dos se fue abajo, dejando las ordenes en el piso. Ace se quedo ahí parado, rezando por que alguien le viniera a sacra de esa situación, y sus plegarias fueron respondidas Law entro en la escena.

-"Yo también quiero decirte algo"- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -"el es mi novio"- señalo al recién llegado.

Ambos varones se miraron, Ace le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, Law acepto el apretón de manos algo incomodo. Tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, si bien podía recordar hace dos años, fuera de una de las prisiones más seguras del mundo. Ace estaba vivo gracias a el.

Las chicas lloraron abrazadas, era como una película de Disney donde todo era color de rosa, lo único que no notaron, era a la mujer de mesas atrás que los miraba minuciosamente.

.

.

.

-"¿No lo entiendo, dime en que momento aceptaste?"- Luffy cuestiono con una tarra de cerveza en la mano -"ella es una buena chica, pero, los debes de tener bien puestos para querer que ella se mude contigo"-.

Law no respondió, se pego el tarro en los labios, esperando que alguien cambiase la conversación, los demás en la sala esperaron pacientes, querían saber la razón, sobretodo Zoro, el hermano sobreprotector de Nami.

-"Como saben ella se convirtió en mi novia"- dejo salir un suspiro -"y Nojiko"-...

-"Tu cuñada"- intervino Luffy entre rizas.

-"Bueno como saben Nojiko vendió el departamento, y no han encontrado otro de su agrado, así que le ofrecí uno de los cuartos de mi casa"- explico con un deje de cansancio.

-"Se me hace raro que Noji allá aceptado tanto fácil"- Zoro declaro.

Law y Ace tuvieron un mini flasblac donde Nami chantajeo de una forma algo infantil a su hermana mayor, cosa que a ambos le causo gracia.

-"Ella tiene sus métodos"- ambos morenos dijeron al unísono.

-"Entonces se van pasando la pelea de Zoro?"- cuestiono Usopp.

-"Si, iremos a ver a Genzo"- respondió Ace con cara de miedo.

-"Ese viejo molino los hará llorara cuando le digan que le quieren quitar a sus únicas hijas"- se burlo el chico con sombrero de paja.

-"Ha yo no soy su padre y los quiero hacer añicos"- bufo Sanji con su típico cigarro bailándole en los labios.

-"Eso esta súper mal, si Bonney se entera"-.

La cara de espanto del rubio fue el causante de la riza de todos, después de todo la chica pelirrosa era de temer.

Todos los varones estaban bebiendo en la sala de la casa de Boa, y todos tenían razones por estar ahí, razones que aun no terminaban de arreglarse, ya que la mayoría saldría a una cita con su chico.

-"Lista"- grito Hancok desde las escaleras.

Vestido azul cielo, corto de enfrente y con una cauda que arrastraba, zapatos altos plateados, un moño alto con el fleco suelto junto con unos caireles escurridizos, y un maquillaje natural que realzaba su belleza. Boa se lucia de nuevo al dejar perfecta a una de sus mejores amigas.

-"¿Bien?"- señalo Robín desde atrás de la pelirroja.

-"Yo no digo nada"- se excuso Ace mirando a su futura esposa aun con bata de baño puesta, y con tubos en la cabeza.

-"Ni yo"- se giro Luffy conteniendo una risa.

-"Nosotros tampoco"- Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Franky, dijeron mirando a otro lado.

-"Hermosa"- susurro Law levantándose de su asiento para escoltar a la única mujer arreglada a una velada inolvidable.

Las risitas, y los cuchicheos de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar, un par de consejos, y un chascarrillo en doble sentido y Nami quedo libre para irse.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa para dos, casi en el centro de todo, y aunque no les importaba estar solos, la mayoría de las mesas eran de diez personas, así que ese favor se lo debían a Viola.

-"¿Estas nerviosa?"- Law cuestiono al ver a su chica morderse el pulgar.

-"Un poco"- susurro mirando a cada mesa y sintiendo los ojos de todos en su nuca.

El presentador de la velada apareció envuelto en una nube blanca de humo, y dio una pequeña introducción de la ceremonia de aniversario de una de las empresas más importantes de las industrias infantiles.

-"Y sobretodo una sorpresa creada por unas manos angelicales y prometedoras de esta ciudad"-.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la pelirroja se puso tan colorada que seria la envidia de todos los tomates, el presentador le pidió que se pusiera de pie y ella agradeció con unas cuantas reverencias.

-"Te queda muy bien el rojo"- dijo Law en tono burlón.

-"Y a ti el esmoquin"- sonrió Nami tomando asiento.

La velada trascurría apacible, la comida era acompañada por música de chelos, y los meseros estaban atentos a cualquier cosa. Si un tenedor caía de la mesa accidentalmente, no lograba tocar el piso.

-"Torao"- musito Nami aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Mande"- respondió dejando de lado el pedazo de carne que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-"Toma"- la pelirroja le estiro el tenedor con un trocito de pescado.

La expresión de Trafalgar era un poema confuso, sumergido en la sorpresa y el enrojecimiento creciente de sus mejillas, pero como negarle ese capricho a la única mujer que podía causar eso. Lentamente se acerco y se devoro el pez, se limpio la comisura de su labio e imito la acción de su novia. La única diferencia era que el comía cerdo.

Era como estar en su primera cita, compartiendo pequeños bocados de comida, y aunque Law no era del tipo que hacia eso, algo en el lo impulsaba a hacerlo. Seria el ambiente, la música, o el vestido que resaltaba su belleza, o tal vez ella. Si era ella con esa sonrisa y esos ojos manipuladores, que lograban que una tempestad se volviera apenas una simple briza.

Pero nada era para siempre, ni el momento perfecto duraba tanto, no paso mucho para que el pasado del Doctor de la Muerte, llegara a su mesa a molestar. De uno por uno fueron llegando, con falsas felicitaciones y falsos deseos.

En ese momento Law pensó que tal vez Nami se arrepentía de estar ahí, los comentarios cargados de veneno eran escupidos sin pudor o pena directamente hacia ella, pero como si de algo insignificante se tratase Nami lo dejaba pasar, sin caras o gestos de desaprobación solo les sonreía, como solo ella sabia hacerlo, con compasión y dulzura, era una ángel.

-"Que bella pareja"- al fin el hombre encargado de todo eso saludaba con burla a la pareja.

-"Donquixote"- la pelirroja se apuro a saludar.

-"Doffy querida, llámame Doffy"- alego tomando la pálida mano de la mujer para besarla -"Law"- saludo a su sobrino, retándolo a marcharse.

-"Tío"-.

La tención era grande, y ambos varones se sostenían la mirada, retándose uno a otro, mostrando su hombría, tratando de demostrar quien podía más.

-"Nami te espero en cinco minutos al lado del escenario, ya es hora"- dijo Doffy con su típica sonrisa.

Sin más se fue, dejando a los tortolitos solos, ya que no era de su agrado ver tanta miel, del único pariente vivo que tenia, y sobretodo sabiendo como era y la reputación que llevaba a cuestas.

-"¿Estas molesto?"- susurro Nami.

-"No"- respondió Law mirando a otro lado, era obvio que si estaba molesto, pero jamás se lo diría.

-"Bueno, creo que me voy"- sonrió tratando de oírse convencida de lo que estaba haciendo.

-"Te veré desde aquí"- dijo el mirando la, como si no la fuese ha ver otra vez.

Ella se levanto lentamente, camino hacia el, beso su frente y se fue a donde la esperaban, el camino se alargo mas de la que era, las miradas punzantes detrás de su nuca eran como dardos que le penetraban la carne. Si de algo estaba segura Nami era que no la querían ahí.

Los nervios nunca fueron sus mejores aliados al momento de alguna cosa importante, siempre terminaba destrozándose su manicura. Aun estando detrás del escenario sentía los segundos alargándose y que su vitalidad se escapaba a cada minuto, si bien no era medico, tenia unos cuantos conocimientos básicos, y sentía la presión baja. Para su suerte una niña de pelo azul vagaba por ahí con un tazón de dulces.

-"Nena"- dijo la pelirroja bajando hasta su altura.

-"Si"- respondió la chiquilla barriéndola con la mirada.

-"No suelo hacer esto, pero, me regalarías uno de tus dulces"- sonrió esperando la respuesta de la niña frente a ella.

-"Oki"- le extendió el tazón para que tomara una y después se alejo de inmediato, saltando contenta.

-"Veo que ya conociste a mi hija"- Doffy le susurro al oído.

Nami se puso rígida, no era de su agrado esas apariciones de la nada que muchos hacían hoy en día.

-"Es una lindura"- respondió la joven devorándose el dulce.

-"Si, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su madre"- se burlo sonriendo.

-"Bueno a veces no se puede decir del tal palo tal astilla"- dijo humilde tratando de que no se notara sus nervios.

-"En este caso si, es una arpía igual que su madre, aunque Sugar tiene su encanto de infante muy latente ahora"- le puso la mano en la espalda y la empezó a guiar –"pero como todo, nada es para siempre"-.

-"Eso es lo único que se puede decir que esta seguro"- hablo en susurro solo para que su anfitrión la oyera.

El rio bajo, después de todo era del todo cierto, nadie sabe nada, solo que un día todo se acabara.

-"Subiré primero, este atenta a cuando la llame"- ordeno dejándola a pie de las escaleras.

Los aplausos resonaron cuando el apareció, su porte imponente daba miedo y causaba respeto, su voz potente se podía oír en todo el salón sin necesidad del micrófono. Donquixote Doflamingo sonreía, y agradecía a todos por su presencia.

-"Nami"- dijo señalando a la mencionada.

La pelirroja subió nerviosa, se retorcía los dedos mirando al público, observo el tripee detrás de su anfitrión, ahí estaba su pintura, que aun estaba cubierta por una delicada tela blanca. Esperaba que fuera del agrado de todos, hacia tanto que no pintaba, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan completa al tomar un pincel.

Oía tan lejos las palabras de Doffy, pero aun así las entendía y asentía cuando era necesario, las caras se pusieron borrosas, tenía miedo.

-"Bien entonces"- señalo el cuadro y la delicada tela cayo.

El rostro sonriente de Rocinante nunca se vio tan vivo, tan iluminado y tan feliz, el salón se quedo mudo, ahí una estaba el alma misma del difunto Cora-san.

Fue una ovación de pie, lo que le dio la aprobación, entonces Nami sintió que su corazón latía de nuevo; sintió un suave roce en su espalda y se encontró con esa mirada fría que solo con ella se volvía cálida.

El beso que su novio le dio aparecería al día siguiente en los diarios en primera plana, dejando de lado su gran obra de arte.

.

.

.

-"Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla"- decía la joven envuelta en cobijas –"No quero, no quero, no quero"-.

-"Por Dios Nami levántate"- Law se sobaba las cienes desesperado.

-"¿Po que?"- dijo en tono infantil descubriéndose los ojos.

-"Primero, porque has escondido mis llaves, segundo hoy es la pelea de Roronoa, y tercero es medio día"- explico sentándose a su lado.

-"Na, para que quieres tus llaves, sino vamos a salir, Zoro no se enoja si no voy, y es tu culpa, tu empezaste anoche aunque te dije que ya era tarde"- le lazo su pataleta roja a la cara.

A veces Law no sabia el porque se había fijado en ella, pero era tan dulce que le causaba diabetes, y no se controlo para no lanzarse hacia ella.

-"Niña mala"- dijo antes de besarla.

Eso era un juego de niños, Nami siempre lo hacia desde que empezó a vivir ahí, y a Law no le molestaba, mas bien le gustaba. Le fascinaba estar sobre de ella, besando su piel de terciopelo, tocando cada rincón de ella.

Su mano bajo a ese punto tan sensible que ella tenia, y con un simple roce, su mujer ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

-"Po favor Nami aguanta un poco mas"- dijo burlesco.

-"Idiota"- fue la repuesta que la pelirroja dijo antes de besarlo.

Los toques en sus zonas intimas era mas bien un juego previo, Nami recorría con su mano el duro miembro de su pareja, mientras que Law hundía apenas un dedo entre la tierna carne de su amada. Los géminos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar.

Law se separo de ella, se deshizo de su camisa, arrojo los pantalones al piso y se metió bajo las cobijas con Nami que ya se había desecho de la única prenda que llevaba.

Pero su demostración de amor tuvo que esperar, y es que solo Luffy podía trepar asta la ventana de una habitación en un tercer piso.

Los amantes se apagaron al oír aquella voz chillona que les taladraba los oídos saludar.

-"Creo que no deberías de estar aquí"- Ace dijo aun desde la ventana.

-"Torao, no es hora de estar subido en el guayabo, el autobús nos espera"-.

-"¿No existe pudor en tu sistema?"- Law dijo con cansancio –"Sal, danos quince minutos, y bajamos"-

-"Si"- respondió sentándose en un sillón.

-"¡Fuera!"- grito la pelirroja lanzándole una almohada.

Luffy salto de la ventana, por suerte Ace había bajado antes y lo pudo atrapar, sino que golpazo se hubiera dado.

-"No entiendo como puedes juntarte con ellos"- dijo Law con cansancio.

-"Tienen su encanto"- rio Nami saliendo de la cama.

A la pareja no le dio mas remedio que tomar una ducha rápida, e ir desayunando en el camión.

-"¡Esto es ridículo!"-grito Bonney.

-"¿Que mi algodón de dulce sabor fresa?"-dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón.

-"Ellos si tienen comida y yo no"- hizo un puchero infantil.

Las rizas estallaron al momento, era típico de la pelirrosa andar con la boca llena, y Nami no dudo en darle un bocado de lo que estaba comiendo y ella como de costumbre agradeció aun con la boca llena.

.

.

.

-"Punto"- dijo el entrenador señalando a Zoro.

El ya tenia la pelea ganada, pero como su contrincante era el hijo del dueño del domo aun seguían peleando.

-"¿Hiciste la maleta?"- Nojiko interrogaba a su prometido.

-"Si"- respondió el moreno, atento a la pelea.

-"¿Guardaste los pasaportes?"- volvió a interrumpir.

-"Si"-.

-"¿Y los boletos?"-.

-"También, mi vida, por favor no te estreses"- Ace se digno a verla con un deje de reproche.

-"Ok, ok ya, pero es que es la primera vez que veras a mi padre, y no se"-.

-"Por mí no te preocupes"- sonrió el pecoso –"preocúpate por ellos"- señalo a su cuñada con su pareja.

A pocos asientos la nueva pareja parecía más atenta a un tonto juego de manos que en la pelea, si así estaban en algo un poco interesante no sabrían cómo se comportarían en la cena del sábado con Genzo. Las esperanzas de que el padre de ambas fuera razonable con los chicos, se estaba yendo al caño.

-"Se ven bien"- susurro Ace.

-"Si, como nosotros al principio"-.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, mis queridísimos seguidores, y una inmensa disculpa por la tardanza, tengan en cuenta que no pienso dejar el Fic, y que este capítulo va dedicado Lili, que como siempre me alentó a terminarlo a tiempo, claro tenemos un acuerdo.

CapXCap


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my Friends!

Muse reportándose muy contenta por los comentarios de mis lectoras.

TTuTT

Jamás pensé tener tantos lectores y que a muchos les gustara, la verdad este Fic lo hago cuando puedo o cuando tengo inspiración, y no pienso dejarlo.

Pero no los/las aburriré con este sentimentalismo que me tiene con lágrimas de felicidad, así que les dejo este corto cap.

.

.

.

La mentira es una enfermedad, que poco a poco envenena el alma, pero ahí personas que ni alma tienen, y aquella mujer no tenia ni una pisca de bondad, seria que en donde tenia corazón ahora tenia una fría maquina, haciéndola una mujer vil y nefasta.

Aunque eso no le quitaba lo bella que era, su piel de terciopelo resplandecía con la poca luz de luna que se colaba a la alcoba, su pelo verde se podía comparar con un pastizal en pleno verano y sus ojos dos pepitas de oro. Tan hermosa y tan letal, su cuerpo bien proporcionado, era una trampa para quien se fijara en ella.

Dulce placer carnal que duraba poco, ya que después de una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado, los muchos hombres y las pocas mujeres que gozaron con ella, terminaban fríos, helados, muertos, y aquella vez, no era la excepción. Ahí el cuerpo desangrado de un hombre de no mas de 30 yacía en la cama, con un dulce beso en la mejilla, que firmo su sentencia.

-"¿Otro?"- la voz de Vergo se oyó desde la puerta.

-"Si, otro, no había nada que hacer"- sonrió, limpiándose la sangre en su cuerpo desnudo.

-"Monet si el jefe se entera, te castigara"- dijo amenazante.

-"¿Lo dice Doffy o lo dices tu?"- se giro a verlo –"sabes que soy su favorita y nunca me a negado nada"-.

-"Que seas su hija bastarda, no tiene nada que ver con el favoritismo, tu bien sabes que si de preferencias hablamos, Law se lleva el premio"- espeto cruzándose de brazos.

-"Puede que sea cierto, pero Vergo, si yo tuviese un hijo de Law, estoy segura que la gran herencia de Doffy, seria solo para los dos, y ya no tendría que pelear por el amor de papi"- se dibujo un corazón en el vientre.

-"No lo dudo, aunque ahí un pero, que tiene nombre y apellido"- se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

-"Esa zorra"- mascullo molesta –"no importa si el se la coge tres veces al día o que le de por donde sea, yo se muy bien que nadie lo podrá hacer vibrar como yo"-.

-"Si tu lo dices"- dijo Vergo alejándose de aquella habitación, le repugnaba ver los desquites que esa mujer hacia solo por despecho.

Monet quedo de nuevo sola, claro aun estaba el cadáver, pero este ya no vería ni diría nada, algo bueno de estar muerto. Sin prisa se fue a ver al espejo, y aunque le doliera admitirlo aun cubierta de sangre se veía hermosa. Abrió uno de los cajones y saco con cuidado un velo de novia, se lo puso en la cabeza, y pinto sus labios con la sangre que le quedaba.

-"Quien como yo, que te conoce de pies a cabeza"- sonrió –"quien como yo para complacerte, y amarte"- dijo dando un vuelta –"nadie, si nadie, ni ella, ni otras, ni nadie"- se toco la cicatriz debajo del seño izquierdo y su sonrisa se ensancho –"si mate a las otras que te pretendieron, fue solo para ahorrarme tiempo, a ella no la quiero muerta, la quiero viva, y quiero que ella viva el mismo infierno que yo viví"- tomo su cepillo y lo arrojo al espejo.

Si la mentira envenena el alma, la venganza la pudre, y lo que le pasaba a Monet era que por la falta de bondad y cordura, ella estaba jugando con más fuego de lo que uno normalmente jugaría.

.

.

.

La casa en la colina seguía como antes, inclusive los colores no habían cambiado en nada, pero solo su hogar estaba intacto, el pequeño huerto que una vez fue de su madre, ahora era mucho mas grande, y hermoso.

Tomada de la mano de Law paseaba por las hileras de arboles, contándole la historia de cada uno, y aunque pareciera ser aburrido, Trafalgar jamás dio un atisbo de aburrimiento, pero parecía cansado, ya que sus ojeras se miraban mas pronunciadas que lo normal.

-"Torao no dormiste a noche"- fue una aclaración directa, que hizo que la pareja dejara de caminar.

-"No, nada"- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-"¿Razón?"- cuestiono retomando el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

-"Tu padre ronca como un camión"- hablo entre bostezos –"y Ace no deja de hablar de comida"-.

-"Mi papa no ronca"- inflo las mejillas en señal de molestia.

-"Te ves tan dulce inflando los cachetes"- se detuvo a darle un beso, aunque ella forcejeo un poco.

-"No hagas eso"- su cara estallo en rojo –"si mi padre nos ve"- se vio interrumpida por los labios de su amante enredándose de nuevo con los suyos.

-"Tienes veinte, no quince o trece, además si aguanto a tu amigo el cocinero, no crees que pueda aguantar a tu padre"- dijo con aires de superioridad, plantándole un casto beso en la frente.

-"Si pero, a Sanji lo ves cada mil siglos, y estaremos con mi padre casi una semana"- explico.

Law rio bajo, y volvieron a retomar el camino, si bien apenas tenían una noche en la pequeña casa de las Vanir, al doctor le parecía mil noches. No por el echo de no dormir con su pelirroja, sino que dormía en el mismo cuarto con Ace y el padre de su novia, y esos dos no dejaban descansar, serian largas noches.

El camino de regreso fue más silencioso, aunque más dulce, ya que Nami se detenía a cada cierto tiempo para darle castos besos a Law, al cual no le desagradaban para nada, y trataba de detenerla un poco más, claro que no tuvo éxito, pero no dejo de intentarlo, asta que Nami lo soltó y se adelanto corriendo, deteniéndose unos metros mas adelante, solo para sacarle la lengua y perderse entre los arboles.

Trafalgar negó con la cabeza, esa mujer parecía una quinceañera, jugando y brincando con una inocencia tan intacta, que era casi imposible de creer, pero el no dudaba de eso, mucho menos cuando la miro bajar en la mañana, con esa sudadera negra, que era como cinco tallas mas grande y esas coletas altas, que solo las colegialas usaban.

-"¡Nami!"- grito.

-"¡Encuéntrame!"- respondió.

A Law no le dijeron dos veces y corrió en dirección de donde se había oído el grito de su "inocente" novia. Era como jugar a Marco Polo, el gritaba el nombre de Nami y ella le respondía con el de el. Se podría decir que era excitante, ya que se estaban alejando mucho de la casa, asta en un punto de dejar atrás las arboledas de mandarinas y entrar a un pequeño bosque.

Entonces dejo de oírla, sus respuesta ya no llegaron a el, y mientras mas se internaba dentro del bosque mas se desesperaba ¿Dónde estaba ella? Su paso se acelero, y sentía que le iba a explotar el corazón, y que en un punto dejaría de respirar.

Corrió entre arbustos, y salto un par de troncos, asta que llego a un pequeño riachuelo, entonces se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire y a observar todo lo que le rodeaba. Arboles, arboles y más arboles.

-"Me buscabas"- dijo Nami a sus espaldas.

Law se giro y detuvo el impulso de gritarle al verla tan sumisa, con sus manitas enfrente arrugando la sudadera, y su carita de culpa.

-"Si"- dijo soltando un suspiro.

La volvió a mirar, esperando que no le faltara nada, y fue cuando noto lo que en realidad llevaba en las manos, era dos pedazos de tela una negra con calaveritas y la otra era mezclilla. Su cerebro tardo un poco en darse cuanta, y la verdad no su hubiera dado cuenta si Nami no se hubiera levantado un poco la sudadera, para que notara que sus diminutos shorts y sus bragas ya no estaban.

Trafalgar camino hasta ella y se le arrodillo enfrente, cosa que hizo que Nami se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

-"¿Puedo ver?"- susurro quitándole de las manos su ropa.

La pelirroja no respondí, voltio a otro lado y fue subiendo poco a poco su suéter, jadeando al sentir la respiración de Law acercándose. La sudadera se detuvo en su cintura, y como pudo la anudo ahí, sabia lo que venia, y no podía distraerse.

Para Law la seducción era un factor clave, para hacer gozar a ambos, y aunque estuviera lejos de una cama o un yacusi se las podía arreglar muy bien. Basto con solo colocar una de las piernas de Nami sobre su hombro para tener más accesibilidad a esa delicada zona, y deleitarse con aquel néctar tan delicioso que solo ella le podía brindar.

Los jadeos y las suplicas de Nami, siempre lo ponían más duro de lo normal, pero esta vez quería hacerla sufrir un poco, lograr sacarle lagrimas de placer, pero no podía lograr con solo lamerle el clítoris, para el, ella ya necesitaba subir de nivel, y no dudo en succionarlo y mordiscarlo un poco, aumentando la fuerza aplicada poco a poco.

La pelirroja no tardo en llegar a su clímax, y el moreno no bacilo en bajarse los pantalones, arrinconar a Nami contra el árbol, y tomarla del trasero para levantarla, el juego apenas comenzaba.

Nami se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de Law, mientras que el la sostenía de las nalgas; sus coletas se iban deshaciendo con cada envestida, ya que pegaba con la rasposa madera del árbol, aun así no se quejaba, gozaba cada milímetro de su hombre, gimiendo en silencio, siendo callada ocasionalmente por los labios de Law.

Trafalgar odiaba las escenas de sexo en las películas de terror o suspenso, sobretodo cuando lo hacían en la intemperie, pero al estar ahí con Nami, solos, entendió lo excitante que podía ser el tener relaciones frente los animalitos del bosque o los psicópatas morbosos que esperan a que terminaran de coger, pero lo que mas le gusto fue ver la cara de su chica iluminada con la luz del sol.

.

.

.

Genzo era el típico padre celoso, sobreprotector, y malhumorado, que todo yerno odia, claro que la explicación era obvia, al tener esas hijas, tan hermosas, que eran el vivo retrato de su madre, era mas que latente que seria un gran obstáculo para cualquier posible pretendiente. Aunque eso no era el gran problema, y la verdad los dos pobres jóvenes que estaban sentados frente a el, no sabían ni en donde meterse, ya que no solo estaban cenando con Genzo Vanir, sino con la mayoría de las armas del señor.

-"¿Y en donde trabajan?"- pregunto cortando su filete con una navaja, de vez de un cuchillo.

-"Yo soy el segundo a cargo de una empresa de exportaciones"- dijo Ace sin dejar de mirar, el pequeño revolver que su futuro suegro tenia frente a su plato.

-"Ya veo"- suspiro –"¿Y usted joven Law?"- lo señalo con la navaja antes de meterse un bocado a la boca.

-"Soy medico cirujano"- respondió limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

-"Bien, bien, bien, son muy buenos empleos, no mu gustaría que mis niñas salieran con malandrines tatuados y perforados"- sonrió –"¿no tendrán nada de eso verdad?"-.

Los dos morenos aguantaron la respiración, claro que tenían tatuajes y perforaciones, pero no estaban a la vista. Ace había empacado mas de una docena de camisetas tres cuartos para que su suegris del alma no les hiciera una escena, y Law bueno, el estaba usando mas maquillaje que un payaso, y se había desecho de sus sarcillos.

-"No"- respondieron al unísono.

-"Eso en bueno, aunque no me molestaría que los portaran, es un mundo libre, miran a mis niñas, jamás le di ese ejemplo y las dos traen esos dibujos feos impregnados en la piel"- clavo su navaja en la mesa –"quítense la camisa"- ordeno.

-"Pero pa"- susurro Nojiko apenada.

-"No molestes a tu padre mientras esta trabajando"- se giro a ver gentilmente a su hija mayor –"Ahora que esperan no tenemos toda la noche"- alzo un poco la voz divertido.

Trafalgar fue el primero en levantarse y dejar su bien trabajado torso al desnudo, notándose así todos sus tatuajes, Ace le siguió, y aunque el suyo no se comparaba con el de Law, se podía apreciar que aquel que se los hubiera echo tenia un pulso exacto.

-"Bien vístanse, no estamos en un restaurant nudista, tengan pudor"- alego divertido –"ahora que estamos en los cinco minutos de destape, les diré una cosa"- se acerco mas a la mesa, como para susurra un secreto, los chicos lo imitaron –"¡LE PASA ALGO A MIS NIÑAS Y SE MUEREN!"- grito.

Sin duda seria una cena larga, y aun no le decían que Nojiko se iba a casar con Ace o que Nami estaba viviendo temporalmente con Law, sea cuan fuera la primera noticia, el señor no repararía en balas para perseguirlos hasta su lugar de origen, que más se podía esperar del sheriff del pueblo, y de un fanático de las armas, todo se podía esperar de aquel padre sobreprotector, acepto una buena bienvenida.

Así que con grandes sonrisas falsas y un sentimiento de culpa por no hablar con la verdad las dos parejas siguieron cenando, esperando que todo resultara según el plan.

.

.

.

La luna se alzaba en lo alto, y aunque estuviera un poco nublado, brillaba con fervor, iluminando el huerto de su madre; ambas hermanas se encontraban sentadas en el balcón de su cuarto, bebiendo un poco de ron, pensando que le dirían a su padre en dos días.

-"El lunes es la reservación"- aclaro Nami dando un trago directo a su botella.

-"Si ese día firmare mi sentencia de muerte"- Nojiko imito el acto de su hermana pero con la propia.

-"No exageres te vas a casar, y vas a ser feliz"- sonrió abrazando a su hermana.

-"No es por eso, sino porque a mi padre le va dar un ataque"- rio en silencio.

-"Noji"- dijo en susurro –"me acompañas a ver a mama"- suplico melancólica.

-"Vale"-.

Aquel par de lelas se terminaron lo que les quedaba en la botella, y sin ponerse los zapatos bajaron en pijama y pantuflas por una de las enredaderas que estaban a los lados del balcón. Sin prisa y sonrientes comenzaron su corto viaje tarareando una vieja canción de la isla.

Nami quería ver a su madre, y Nojiko solo la acompañaría por no dejar sola; el camino no era largo, y se podía ir y venir hasta con los ojos vendados, pero en el camino pasaban algo cerca de unas ruinas, ruinas que a la pelirroja le causaban hasta hoy en día terror.

Aunque esta vez no les puso atención, mejor se echo a correr asta la colina donde descansaba la mujer que mas amaba, aunque ya no estuviera con ellas, estaba tan presente en todo, hasta en la pequeña brisa marina que llegaba del despeñadero.

-"Mama"- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la tumba –"a pasado tiempo"- sonrió.

Nojiko espero unos cuantos metros detrás, sabia que su hermana necesitaba tiempo para contarle todo a esa vieja tumba, que aunque no oyera ni viera nada, para ellas era como hablar con su madre; a lo mejor era porque en una ocasión su padre les dijo que tal vez la tumba no hablaría, ni tampoco escucharía, pero estaba seguro, que el viento se llevaría esas palabras a los oídos atentos de su madre.

La peliazul sonrió nostálgica y se dejo caer de sentón el la hierva, y aunque no estuviera junto Nami, o junto a la tumba, ella también tenia cosas que decirle a su madre, y en susurro comenzó su historia orando para que su mami en el cielo las oyera al mismo tiempo.

-"Madre aun creo que los príncipes azules no existen, y que es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, pero si me pides como clasificarlo, creo que Law seria un pirata"- rio –"porque me ha robado el corazón"-.

Tal vez su madre jamás oiría eso, pero al parecer lo hacia ya que se soltó una brisa tranquilizadora que le alzo los cabellos, casi como si se los peinara, y aquel molino que se encontraba atado en la cruz de piedra comenzó a girar.

Aun su madre en los cielos, parecía que las cuidaba mejor que su padre, y no era de dudarse, un policía no se comparaba con un marine.

.

.

.

Cortito pero bonito.

Aclaro que le he dado un personalidad a Monet algo yandere, porque así creo que es, que se sonroja con halagos y luego se convierte en una arpía come hombres.

Ante todo muchas gracias por los reviews, y aunque fue corto espero tener la otra parte pronto, además el desenlace está casi cerca, y no puedo meter todo de golpe.

Otra cosita

Tal vez terminando este empiece otro, pero nada está seguro, solo unos simples borradores en la cumpo.

GRACIS POR LEER!


	18. Chapter 18

Descarto la posibilidad de que un día cercano One Piece sea mío, bueno al menos hasta que me gane la lotería.

.

.

.

-"Papa, voy a casarme"- dijo Nojiko tomando de las manos al amor de su vida.

-"¿Qué?"- atino a decir Genzo antes de la larga explicación.

En que lio se había metido, les abrió las puertas de su casa, les hizo de cenar y de desayunar, los llevo a conocer el pueblo y así se lo pagaban, queriendo adueñarse de una de sus hijas. Ni en sus peores pesadillas aquella escena se había librado, y esperaba que pronto se cayera de la cama.

-"¿Entonces padre nos darás tu bendición?"- cuestiono su hija mayo sonriendo.

-"Pero aun eres muy joven hija"- tartamudeo Genzo –"yo opino que se conozcan mejor"-.

-"Si padre lo sé, pero ya tenemos tres años de novios y cinco de conocernos, no podemos aguantar ni un minuto más"-.

Tanto tiempo tenían, si el apenas lo había conocido, y aun ni siquiera lo amenazaba como un día a él lo amenazo su difunto suegro. Pero que podía hacer las cosas se habían adelantado. Esperaba que aquella cena se librara unos años más adelante unos treinta, aproximadamente.

-"Padre dinos, estás de acuerdo"- la sonrisa de su hija mayor solo complicaba las cosas.

-"Nojiko"- se aclaró la garganta –"Bueno…. Es tu vida… pero me encantaría que lo reconsideraras"-.

-"¡Padre!"- dijo la peli-azul desconcertada.

-"Mi niña no pasas de los veinticinco, y el matrimonio no es una decisión que se tome a la ligera, no es un juego de niños"- explico su padre apenas mirando a la mayor de su hijas.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"- exclamo Nami –"es la más capacitada de ambas, ella se encargó de la casa desde pequeña, no hay platillo que no pueda hacer, y sin duda es muy buena economista deberías de estar orgulloso"-.

-"Si estoy feliz, pero preferiría que se conocieran por un par de años más"- se dedicó a cortar su carne –"piénsalo, sé que será mejor"-.

-"No padre, no lo quiero pensar, quiero tu bendición, sí o no"- Nojiko sentencio.

-"No quiero decepcionarte hija pero, no, no estoy de acuerdo"-.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la mayor de sus hijas se levantó, y de un jalón arrastro a Ace fuera del restaurante. Nami se quedó en la mesa, mirando con decepción a su padre, negó efusiva con la cabeza y bebió un largo trago de licor.

-"Padre eres egoísta, debías de haber dicho que si dabas tu bendición"- se termino su copa y se levanto –"además para que te molestes mas, estoy viviendo con Trafalgar"-.

La pelirroja tomo su bolsa y con un suave susurro le pidió a su novio que la llevara a casa, la cena se había terminado dejando un mal sabor de boca.

Genzo se quedó solo, la camarera se acercó y extendió la cuenta, sin duda el viejo pago, ordenando una botella más de vino. Temió tanto arruinar ese día, que esperaba fuera más al futuro, que la arruino en el presente, sin duda necesitaban más a Belle-meré que a él.

-"Que acabo de hacer"- se dijo a si mismo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

.

.

.

Nojiko lloraba desconsoladamente, Ace se había quedado atrás oyendo sus quejas, y su sufrimiento, pero si algo había aprendido de estar con ella tanto tiempo era que no debía meterse entre ella y la tumba de su madre.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"- se tiro en la lápida de su madre llorando –"yo siempre he tratado de hacerlo feliz, pero él no puede hacerme feliz"-.

Las cosas no habían salido tal y como ellos lo planearon, pero sin duda, salieron mejor de como Ace lo pensó; bueno Genzo no los persiguió con la escopeta. Aun así no le gustaba verla llorar, era como mil navajas cruzaran su corazón.

-"Mi vida, ya basta, si él no lo aprueba, puedo comprenderlo"- explico el pecoso hincándose a su lado.

Nojiko se abalanzo a los brazos de su amado, podía ser un verdadero idiota en muchas cosas, pero en realidad el comprendía mejor que nadie que los problemas de la familia. Se aferró más a la camisa de Ace, quería que todo se arreglara con solo desearlo.

-"Nojiko"- su hermana menor llego a la escena le extendió una botella de ron –"déjalo, en menos de lo que piensas estarás casada y con un par de niños corriendo alrededor tuyo"- se burló.

La peli-azul rio un poco, se limpió las lágrimas y acepto con gusto la botella, necesitaba un trago. Las dos parejas se sentaron en el pasto, la pelirroja había llevado unas cuantas botellas de ron para aliviar el dolor.

-"¿Es la tumba de tu madre?"- cuestiono Law abrazando a Nami.

-"Sipi"- dijo sonriente la menor de las hermanas.

-"¿Porque no me habías traído?"- pregunto antes de beber algo de ron.

-"Quería guardar lo mejor para el final"- confeso acurrucándose en los brazos de Law.

Comenzó una plática amena y tranquila, las dos parejas tenían muchas anécdotas de su infancia, y confesiones vergonzosas de su tiempo juntos. Sin duda la estaban pasando bien, las botellas se fueron vaciando y ninguno de los cuatros quería irse, la noche apenas estaba empezando.

La luna yacía en lo alto aluzando las penumbra y acompañando aquellas conversaciones llenas de nostalgia. Todo indicaba que las cosas podían mejorar.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, las camas bacías de los cuartos y las luces apagadas del granero, indicaban que ellas no habían llegado y que él no había dormido ni un poco. Tal vez era la culpa, o el remordimiento, de lo que había hecho, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos ni un instante en toda la noche.

Preocupación, culpa, remordimiento, y soledad, era lo que sentía, las peores cosas que él pudo sentir, ahora se remolineaban en su interior haciéndolo sentir más miserable que una rata. En ese momento deseo no haber dicho nada, en ese momento deseo que su tiempo ya hubiera llegado.

-"Debí haber dicho que si"- se quejó saliendo de la cabaña –"entonces ella me hubiera dicho lo mucho que me amaba y no estuviera en esta situación"-.

Genzo sabía bien en donde estaban, no era sorpresa o un misterio, que cada que se enojaban corrían las faldas de la tumba de su difunta esposa. No quería ser inoportuno, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas, quería disculparse y bendecir aquel amor que sus hijas proclamaban por esos dos chicos que odiaba tanto.

El camino no era largo, pero si doloroso, así que no le quedó más remedio que ir fumando un cigarrillo para aliviar las penas con las que cargaba. Pero antes de pasar Arlong Park tiro su tafo al piso.

El amanecer traía consigo dos parejas de jóvenes enamorados, algo ebrios, pero controlados, caminando abrazados, sonrientes y felices. Que más podía pedir para sus hijas, solo que ellos las amaran como el un día amo a Belle-meré.

-"Padre"- dijo Nojiko al estar a pocos metros de él.

-"Hijas"- saludo metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta.

-"Si vienes a decirme que cometeré el error más grande de mi vida, quiero decirte que no me inte…..".

-"No Nojiko"- interrumpió –"vengo a darles mi bendición"- sonrió –"a ambas parejas"-.

-"Padre"- repitió Nojiko antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-"Buena decisión viejo"- agrego Nami uniéndose al abrazo familiar.

Tal vez no era lo que el desearía para sus hijas, pero lo que él quería era muy diferente a lo que sus hijas deseaban. El gusto se rompe en géneros, fue una frase que su difunta mujer repetía mucho.

Genzo se negó a soltar lágrima, simplemente abrazo a sus hijas y permitió, claro muy afueras que Law y Ace se acercaran al abrazo, aunque a ellos no se les veía convencido de acero. Pero algo en ellos los obligo, algo como la cara de Nami obligándolos.

Sus hijas jamás cambiarían, y era lo que más le gustaba, ya que podía saber que pasaba en sus astutas cabecillas con solo un gesto.

-"Bueno vamos a desayunar"- dijo el anciano con una carcajada.

.

.

.

Los días en el campo fueron cortos, en menos de lo que pensaban Law y Nami ya estaban de regreso en la ciudad, disfrutando al fin de los dulces placeres carnales que ambos podían ofrecerse, pero no todo era sexo, lo mejor eran los ratos en los cuales compartían algo mas intimo que hacer el amor, y aquel momento que estaban viviendo era la mas pura explicación.

La pareja estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, la habían decorado para que pareciera un fuerte de ceda y luces. Del techo colgaban pedazos de tela blanca, series de luces blancas y una que otra fotografía de ambos.

-"Solo dos semanas más y comenzamos a laborar"- dijo la pelirroja cociendo una de sus blusas que se habían arruinado en el viaje –"será raro llegar de la universidad y no verte"-.

-"Querrás decir que será raro llegar del colegio y no tenerme"- susurro Law en el oído de su amada.

-"Bueno también"- se sonrojo Nami dejando a un lado se quehacer –"pero sé que puedo confiar en ti"- sonrió.

-"¿Piensas que te seria infiel?"- cuestiono el moreno besando el cuello de la pelirroja.

-"No pero es mejor no dejarse llevar"- canto cerrando los ojos.

Un beso tras otro, las cosas se ponían en ambiente, pero jamás se dio paso al sexo, solo eran toques suaves en puntos clave. La pareja en un instante yacía acostada mirándose a los ojos directamente.

-"Te quiero"- susurro Nami besando los labios de su amante.

-"Te quiero más"- sonrió.

Ahí en la intimidad de la casa, donde nadie los veía, o molestaba, la dura mueca de Trafalgar se suavizaba con tan solo esas dos palabras. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, demostrando felicidad.

Pareja tan dispareja no podía existir, una mujer dulce y carismática, condenada amar locamente a un hombre duro y gruñón. Pero eso no les importaba, eran felices, y estaban a gusto.

El reloj de muñeca de Nami marcaban las tres y media de la mañana, pero ambos se negaban a ir a dormir. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en los de su pareja, el chocolate y el gris estaba inmensos en una danza que ni Morfeo podía detener. Unos besos más salieron a flote, comenzando de nuevo la danza del amor, hasta el amanecer.

Aquellos amantes, que gozaban de la su mutua compañía no sabían que el destino era cruel y que pronto la felicidad tendría otro significado.

.

.

.

.

Es corto lo sé, pero reitero lo del capítulo anterior, no puedo meter todo en un solo capitulo, sino la trama se ira al carajo, el suspenso y la angustia de mis lectoras es mi dosis de heroína, y si soy cruel.

Si no me equivoco en mis cuentas, y en lo que llevo escrito el próximo sábado tiene otro capítulo, así que no desesperen, serán cortos pero serán más seguidos.

Lili este de nueva cuenta es para ti, espero y que no te decepcione por lo corto que es.


	19. Chapter 19

Creo que no pediré disculpas por la tardanza, ya que siempre me perdonan y yo les fallo, la verdad, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer como una mujer casada.

Dejar la uní, mientras nos acomodamos, soportar a la suegra, y a una cuñada amargada; vivir sin internet o teléfono fijo, solo porque la estúpida compañía dice que no tiene alcance a donde yo vivo. Estar lejos de mi madre y mis hermanas, abandonar a mis amigas y no estar con aquellos que ame antes de él, es algo complicado, claro que a pesar de todo a él no lo dejare de amar aunque tuviera una docena de cuñadas amargadas, embarazadas y dejas.

Bueno pero este Fic no trata de mí, así que disfruten este capítulo.

.

.

.

.

El vapor que soltaba la cacerola inundaba con crueldad la nariz de los inquilinos de la casa, estaba aún por hervir, y ya soltaba aquel delicioso aroma que muy pocos conocían, pero que recomendaban abiertamente al público. La sopa de Sanji, un manjar delicioso que hace que la energía vuelva a ti, manjar aprendido en una isla incierta, según el chef; y aunque en esa ocasión el famoso Sanji no estaba detrás de la estufa, si una de sus amigas. Nami hacia todo lo posible para imitar la sazón de su querido amigo.

-"Tengo hambre"- se quejó Pinguin dejando caer la cara en la mesa.

-"Si ya hace hambre"- apoyo Shachi jugando con una cuchara.

Sus dos invitados tenían ahí desde las doce, mucho antes que Law llegara, el que hacían ahí era un gran misterio que Nami se negaba a cuestionar, además le causaba risa las babosadas que hacían con Bepo y la gata.

-"Ya está, solo esperen a Torao, para comer"- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la cocina –"si comemos sin el de seguro se molestara"- sonrió limpiándose las manos en su delantal.

-"Pero tenemos hambre"- cantaron los dos médicos al mismo tiempo.

-"Bueno busquen un tentempié antes de comer en la nevera, yo estaré en la sala estudiando un poco"- sonrió sincera.

Las vacaciones se terminaron antes de que ella pudiera decir "no acepto la beca" pero después de que a su profesor le diera un ataque por oír tal cosa. El inicio de clases había sido a mediados de agosto, un calor insoportable, así que tal vez no había sido su culpa que a su profesor se le subiera la presión. Solo por esa tonta teoría, no se sentía tan culpable, ella estaba feliz, era una buena estudiante y una excelente ama de casa, que más podía pedir, más que todo siguiera su curso, y así estaba siendo.

Su promedio no había bajado, más bien iba en acenso, si seguía así podría exentar todos los exámenes del siclo escolar; además le propusieron que pensara si el año que venía a ella le gustaría aceptar la negada beca. Tal vez la rechazaría de nuevo.

-"Llegue"- la voz de la razón por la cual no quería irse resonó como música angelical en sus oídos.

-"Torao bienvenido"- salto del sofá, y se arregló la falda.

Se encamino hasta la puerta principal, donde su apuesto novio ya estaba siendo bombardeado con quejas de sus queridísimos invitados, porque según ellos Nami no los quería alimentar.

-"Moriremos de inanición"- lloro Pinguin abrazando a su jefe.

-"Es mala, muy mala"- susurro Shachi escondiéndose en las espaldas de Trafalgar.

-"¿Y qué quieren que yo haga?"- dijo el médico dejando caer su portafolios y su chamarra.

-"Bueno…..este…no sabemos"- tartamudeo Pinguin escondiéndose a sus espaldas.

-"Pero que llorones"- renegó la pelirroja –"les dije que tomaran algo de la nevera, o de la despensa, no vengan a llorar porque no estoy de humor"- golpeo el piso con su tacón, y sus dos inquilinos corrieron de ahí.

-"Serás una madre estupenda"- dijo con ilusión el cirujano –"un tanto mandona pero una exente mujer"- en menos de lo que espero ya la tenía entre sus brazos.

-"Tú serás un buen padre"- hizo una pausa para besarlo –"un tanto ausente, pero dedicado padre"-.

La escena era romántica, una familia en proceso, una mujer, un hombre, dedicados a simplemente amarse, hasta el final de sus días, pero no todo era perfecto las risas de los médicos sacaron a esos dos de su encantadora fantasía.

La cena trascurrió en paz, después de eso, los muchos halagos recibidos por su sopa no eran algo nuevo, ya que cada vez que ella cocinaba, las adulaciones por parte de sus dos nuevos amigos no cesaban, hasta que Trafalgar les daba un buen zape. La vida junto a su gran amor, era nada a lo que ella un día imagino, y apenas estaba comenzando, aún estaban escribiendo su linda historia de amor.

.

.

.

La pareja estaba recostada en la cama, que más podía hacer después de una buena sesión se sexo, para ellos mirarse y encontrarse desnudos bajos las sabanas, era más profundo que hacer el amor. Y ahí esos enamorados se podían decir lo que fuera, sin sentir pena ni remordimiento.

-"Fue un día agotador"- confeso Trafalgar jugueteando con uno de sus mechones de pelo.

-"¿En qué sentido mi vida?"- cuestiono Nami acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

-"Un camión de pasajeros se volcó"- pauso para mirarla –"todos terminaron gravemente heridos, el trabajo se incrementó, no hubo hora de descanso y claro si contamos la escases de sangre, fue una batalla campal para poder conseguir algo de aquel oro rojo"- se giró para verla de frente.

-"A verlo dicho antes"- sonrió –"les puedo decir a los chicos que donen, después de todo, a ellos también les han donado"-.

-"Sería una buena idea, pero preferiría que no salieras por el momento"- cerró los ojos fingiendo cansancio, pero obviamente no duro mucho.

-"¿Cómo que no quieres que salga?"- dijo la pelirroja con un deje de molestia.

-"No me malinterpretes"- explico –"desde que iniciaron las clases, y desde que mandaste tu auto al taller, los accidentes en los medios de trasportes más comunes se han incrementado, han explotado ya cinco taxis, se han volcado o chocado más de seis autobuses "-.

-"¿Y eso qué?"- se sentó de golpe deteniendo la sabana contras sus pechos –"no quiere decir que corra peligro, más bien deberías de estar agradecido que no hayan sido en mi ruta, aunque sea muy cruel, de seguro los accidentes sucedieron en avenidas concurridas, o cerca de instalaciones importantes"-.

-"Ese es el punto Nami"- Law se incorporó para abrazarla –"todos esos acontecimientos han sido en la zona de tu universidad"-.

La cara de la pelirroja entro en shock, no podía creerlo, ni tampoco quería; la ubicación de su escuela era una de las más alejadas de la ciudad, estaba en una zona en la cual solo se podía llegar en autobús, en taxi, o en auto propio.

-"No juegues conmigo Trafalgar"- dijo molesta apartándose de él.

-"Estuve hablando con Coby, y fue el, el que me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado"-.

-"Piensas que tiene que ver con el secuestro"- se comenzó a morder el pulgar de los nervios.

-"No hay nada seguro, así que no temas, solo pido que no salgas sola, mejor espérame, yo puedo llevarte a dónde quieres, inclusive hable con Doctorine para poder llegar media hora tarde para llevarte al instituto"- la volvió a aprisionar entre sus brazos –"sabes que me moriría sin ti"-.

Nami correspondió el abrazo, ella sabía que lo amaba, y que el daría la vida por ella, y que su estado de preocupación era solo por los accidentes ocurridos; el jamás podría dañarla, ni ver que alguien lo intentara, si fuese por Law, ella estaría en un castillo de cristal rodeada de todos los lujos y oculta de todo mal.

-"No temas mi amor, yo no te dejaría ni aunque me mataran en el intento"-.

Ambos amantes se besaron con pasión, soltándose poco después por la falta de aire, después de todo era viernes, y el cuerpo lo sabía.

.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en una brisa fría que traía consigo el inicio de octubre. Tal vez era un mes algo aburrido e insípido para muchos, el décimo mes, el antepenúltimo para que el año terminara. Pero para Nami no. Para ella era el mes de su amado novio, ya que en octubre cumplía años.

-"Ya Torao, los incidentes han bajado, de hecho ya no ha habido ninguno desde mediados de septiembre, puedo ir sin tu compañía a la universidad"- se quejó cruzando los brazos.

-"No hay nada seguro, me encantaría dejarte ir en tu recién reparada carcacha, pero no, aún es muy peligroso"-.

Nami sabía perfectamente que metía, Law gozaba llevarla al instituto, verla arreglarse en el camino, se había hecho su hobby favorito, eso y acariciarle las piernas mientras estaba en alto. Es ese mes que tenía llevándola hasta las puertas de la universidad, se había dado cuenta que el hacía más por ella, que ella por él.

-"¿Dónde festejaremos tu cumpleaños?"- interrogo la pelirroja suavizando un poco su tono.

-"En casa, no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños"- confeso deteniendo su Cadillac en el alto.

-"Oh por dios"- dijo alzando un poco la voz –"no seas amargado"-.

-"No soy amargado"- se defendió –"solo que no celebro esa fecha desde que Corazón murió"-.

-"Ya veo"-.

-"El solía comprarme un pastel de tres leches, con decoración de fresas, además de una botella de sidra sin alcohol"- arranco de nuevo, perdido en sus recuerdos –"me llevaba al acantilado, en la tarde, después de la escuela, y veíamos como el sol se ocultaba"-.

-"Law"- susurro la pelirroja antes de besarle la mejilla –"prometo que este será un cumplamos que jamás olvides"- sonrió estaba segura de lograrlo.

-"No es necesario"-.

-"¿Cómo? Yo quiero festejarlo, darte todo y más de lo que desees tener"- la pelirroja dijo con tristeza –"será tu primer cumple con migo"-.

-"Es por eso amor"- sonrió –"será uno de los muchos cumpleaños que tendré a tu lado"-.

Eso había sonado tan cursi, que Nami dudo que el hombre que estaba a su lado era el mismo Trafalgar Law del que se enamoró. Pero aunque hubiera una duda, de algo estaba segura, y era que él tenía razón.

.

.

.

-"No sé cómo lograrlo"- dijo Nami con la cara enterrada en un almohadón de la sala.

-"No seas melodramática, ya se te ocurrirá algo"- musito Robín dejando un par de tazas en la mesita de la sala.

-"Como competir con lo que te acabo de contar"- abrazo más a la almohada –"yo solo tenía planeado una película y una cena en casa, o una mini fiesta sorpresa, que tal vez el no aprobaría"-.

Las dos mujeres tenían desde las tres de la tarde conversando de lo mismo, se podía decir que Robín ya estaba mareada con el mismo asunto, pero por dios era Robín, ella jamás mostraría una mala cara a ninguno de sus amigos.

-"Imita lo que hacía Rocinante"- opino la morena sentándose a su lado.

-"No porque sería muy poco convencional, algo ya visto y vivido, yo quiero darle algo que jamás tubo"- tomo su taza y dio un sorbo.

-"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?"-.

-"No se"- dijo desesperada –"no tengo nada, ni una pulga brincándome en la cabeza, con una idea como las de Luffy"-.

-"Y porque tu no le cocinas"- dijo Robín sonriente –"hazle un pastel, aléjense de todo y de todos, y después una buena…."-.

-"Robín"- la cara de la pelirroja estallo en rojo por la vergüenza.

-"¿Qué?"- la oji-azul fingió desconcierto –"no hay nada mejor en la noche que una buena charla"-.

-"¿Charla? Tu sabes mejor que yo que no hay charla después de una cena romántica"-.

-"Oh Nami, eso lo sé bien, pero se vale soñar"- rio la pelinegra con su taza pegada a los labios.

-"Aprecio la idea pero me gustaría algo más fuera de lo común"- dejó su bebida en la mesa y suspiro -"algo se me tiene que ocurrir"-.

Tal vez lo que ella planeara no importaba mucho, ya que Law amaría todo lo que viniera de ella. Pero era esa sensación de dar algo para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo apreciaba, que la tenían tan bloqueada, que no sabía ni de qué color era el sol.

Las cosas tal vez mejorarían al estar cerca de la fecha, tal vez la presión de no tener nada le diera una idea tan maravillosa que haría no solo que Law la amara más, sino que por primera vez en su vida después de la muerte de sus padres, el sonriera como en aquella foto que tenía en la chimenea de su vieja casa.

.

.

.

La lista de pendientes que tenía era enorme, apenas era mediodía del sábado seis del mes diez, ósea que ya era el día límite para llevar las cosas que necesitaba para darle una sorpresa a su novio. Pero tenía apenas una simple cosa de todo lo que necesitaba y eso era la lista entre sus manos.

Sin prisa bajo del auto y tomo uno de los carritos de súper, tal vez ocuparía otro pero bueno tenía que llenar ese primero. Se colocó los audífonos, no solo por si Law llamaba, sino también para poder concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y no correr a las ofertas de ropa, que estaban más que prohibidas ese día.

Con un lápiz comenzó a marcar todo lo que ya tenía en el carro, y anotaba los artículos extra que tomaba, claro por si las dudas. Así que bien concentrada en lo que hacía y en las cosas que tenía que llevar, las compras se redujeron de tres horas en casi hora y media.

Después de pagar la mayoría con efectivo, y de dar bastante propina a los "viene viene" para que le ayudaran a cargar todo en su camaro, decidió hacer lo siguiente de su agenda.

-"Bien solo falta pasar por la el pastel y hacer la cena"- se dijo así, misma antes de encender e auto.

.

.

.

La fila era realmente larga, tenía por lo menos veinte personas antes que ella, y por lo que oía todos los pedidos eran para cenas románticas, despedidas de solteras, un divorcio, una boda, e inclusive un funeral. Bueno después de todos eran los mejores pasteles de la ciudad, claro después de los de Sanji.

-"¿Nami Vanir?"- una mujer con turbante y gafas de sol dijo a sus espaldas.

-"¿Mona?"- saludo la pelirroja perpleja.

-"Tiempo sin verte"- sonrió la mujer.

-"Si desde la fiesta de fiesta de Doflamingo"- respondió Nami.

-"Claro, ya hace tiempo ¿y dime que haces aquí?"- cuestiono la mujer con el turbante.

-"Oh vine por un pastel de cumpleaños"- dijo con cierta incomodidad.

-"Mira que coincidencia, he venido a lo mismo"- sonrió la enigmática dama.

Así comenzó una plática muy incómoda, a Nami realmente no le agradaba esa mujer, se le hacia demasiado sospechosa, claro sin contar que estaba demasiado preguntona. Pero era más por cortesía que le contestaba, y estaba a punto de mandarla mucha o la fregada cuando le toco su turno.

-"Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida"- dijo Nami esperando jamás encontrarse a esa mujer.

-"Oh perdón, que sea tan de repente, pero podría ir contigo, este pastel es para Law, es de parte de Doffy"-.

La pelirroja no supo que decir, simplemente sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza ¿Qué mal podía hacer si le daba un raí a su casa? Solo la dejaba que llevara el estúpido pastel y después lo regalaba a los niños que viven en el vecindario, dudaba que trajera veneno, así que no aria mal hacer eso.

Con su sonrisa casi fingida la guio hasta su auto, sería un viaje de solo media hora, y después la mandaría en taxi, pero por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que era mejor negar la petición, aunque la tuviera que recibir después.

Casi con las ganas de lanzarla de su coche, la llevo a la casa, y agradeció que ella guardara silencio en todo el camino, no podía sonreír fingidamente y contestar cortes, al mismo tiempo.

-"Bien llegamos"- dijo estacionando el camaro en la entrada de la casa.

-"Sabes Law jamás te ha hablado de mi verdad"- la mujer se comenzó a deshacer de su paliacate –"es una pena que él no pueda abrirse por completo contigo"-.

-"¿De qué hablas Mona?"-.

-"¿Mona? Jajajajajajaja no soy Mona"- su cabellera verde se mostró atado en un moño muy bien echo –"mi nombre es Monet"-.

.

.

.

Su turno había terminado, dejándolo más molido que nada, pero ahora que estaba en casa podía descansar. Había echo prometer a Nami que no le aria una fiesta sorpresa, pero al ver todas las luces apagadas, supo que ella había hecho lo que no debía.

-"Nami gatilla traviesa"- dijo Law estirándose al bajar del auto.

Con paso cansado y con el pensamiento en su novia tomo las llaves de la casa y entro haciendo más ruido de lo necesario. Pero las luces no se encendieron, ni personas saltaron a recibirlo, las cosas estaban mal.

Encendió las luces notando que la casa estaba tal y como la había dejado en la mañana, no carteles, no serpentinas, ni globos. Corrió a la cocina notando que tampoco había nada, y la desesperación lo invadió. Cuarto por cuarto reviso, dejando hasta el final el suyo, encontrándose con una simple nota.

_Lo siento Law, pero creo que esto no va a funcionar, así que he decidido aceptar la beca, puede que regrese en fin de año, y si lo hago es porque he decidido quedarme, pero si no te pido que no me busques y que seas feliz._

_Nami._

Arrugo la nota y la apretó fuerte, no podía creer lo que leía, pero no tenía opción, no había rastro de ella, más que esa simple hoja, con su letra y su perfume.

.

.

.

.

TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNNNN

Para ti Lili que me obligas a tomar la inspiración del aire


	20. Chapter 20

One Piece no me pertenece, es obra del gran Oda-sensei

.

.

.

La habitación donde estaba, era oscura, húmeda y apestaba a caño, solo con eso, ella podía saber que estaba en la parte más baja de la casa. Sus manos dolían, al igual que su espalda y tobillos, todo a causa de estar atada y dormir por ya mucho tiempo en el piso ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La verdad no tenía noción de los días, semanas o meses, solo tenía en cuenta que tal vez no saldría de ahí.

-"Buenos días"- la voz de esa mujer hizo eco en el cuarto.

-"¿Qué tienen de buenos?"- hablo entrecerrando los ojos acusa de la luz del foco.

-"Para ti"- la señalo –"no tiene nada de buenos, pero para mí"- se señaló –"es un día hermoso"-.

La mujer de melena verdosa llevaba en sus manos una charola con algo de comida, no era más que una sopa instantánea, un pedazo de pan, y un vaso de agua, pero algo era algo. La dejo en el piso y se la acerco con el pie.

-"Gracias"- dijo Nami inclinándose a tomar la pobre comida que le ofrecía.

-"Alégrate"- la mujer se dejó caer de sentón frente a ella –"has podido ir a la boda de tu hermana"-.

-"Si"- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a comer –"pero solo fui tres horas"-.

-"¿Y?"- Monet se encogió de hombros.

-"Nada"-.

La pelirroja comía lentamente, saboreando el insípido sabor de la pobre comida que le servían una vez al día. A veces y cuando Monet se veía generosa, le llevaba algo más, un chocolate, una paleta, inclusive una vez le llevo lasaña, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era ese insípido ramen instantáneo que le hacía un tremendo revoltijo de tripas.

-"No llores"- dijo la mujer pintándose los labios –"deberías saber que el sigue su vida"- la miro de reojo –"ahora sale con una enfermera"-.

Tal vez podría ser cierto, pero algo le decía que no, y aunque fuese cierto, ella no quería dudar de las palabras que muchas veces le susurró al oído después de hacer el amor. La impotencia la invadía, no podía llorar, ni tampoco gritar, mucho menos luchar contra esa arpía que ahora la tenia cautiva.

-"¡Mentira!"- grito la pelirroja arrojando la bandeja –"¡él no es así, no me pudo olvidar en tan poco tiempo!"-.

Monet se levantó de inmediato y le soltó una tremenda bofetada, para después agarrarla de pelo y obligarla a mirarla. La odiaba, la quería fuera, quería que se muriera, pero aun no era el tiempo.

-"Que piensas escuincla, que el solo te amo a ti, que el solo vivió por ti, solo porque le has dado las nalgas un par de veces"- grito levantándola del cabello –"no niña, él vivió antes y vivirá después de ti, mírame, yo estuve a días de casarme con él, y no se tocó el corazón para dispararme en el pecho y dejarme en la casa que un día llamamos nuestra pensando que estaba muerta"-.

-"Tu lo engañaste"- lloro.

-"¿Y qué? Yo lo amaba, si lo hice fue porque me dejo arrumbada como una basura, pero dime que tienes tú de especial, desde hace cuatro meses que desapareciste no ha dejado de llamarte, tratando de que le contestes"- soltó la melena rojiza i se dio la media vuelta –"me da pena, que el haya caído tan bajo, solo por una zorra que se ha marchado para nunca volver"-.

-"El me ama"-.

-"No, el pronto te enterrara como lo hizo conmigo ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? En un par de meses serás historia niña y eso no lo podrás evitar"-.

.

.

.

-"No me la creo"- la voz de Luffy hizo eco en la sala.

-"Ni yo Luffy, pero preferiría que no hablaras tan fuerte"- Robín lo silencio ofreciéndole un plato de paste.

-"¿Pero cómo te has enterado?"- el moreno hablo con la boca llena.

-"Fui a la universidad, no tienen registró de ella y de lo único que se enteraron era que ella denegó de nuevo la beca"- respondió la morena con su taza de té pegada en los labios.

Aquel par se habían juntado solos en el viejo departamento de Nami, ya que habían ido a buscarla, solo por si se encontraba ahí. Pero al no encontrarla, habían ordenado un par de pastelillos y te, de un local cerca. Todo había sido planeado para que nadie los molestara, era ilógico que aquel lugar estuviera habitado, pero bueno, ahí nadie los molestaría.

Cuatro meses exactos habían pasado desde que la pelirroja había desaparecido sin decir nada, solo la habían visto un par de horas en la boda de Nojiko, pero ella no hablo ni dijo nada, se la vivió escondiéndose de todo el mundo. Fue entonces cuando las sospechas comenzaron hacerse, no llamadas, no mensajes, menos correos. La situación ameritaba una buena investigación, y un gran motivo.

-"No creo que allá sido por su voluntad"- agrego el moreno sirviéndose una rebanada más.

-"Ni yo tampoco lo creo, pero no hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas"- la oji-azul susurro.

-"No pero he visto a Torao muy triste"- se metió el tenedor a la boca –"Zoro dijo que hace dos semanas lo sacaron de un bar"-.

-"Si pero, él no debe saber nada"- sentencio la mujer tomando una cereza del pastel –"no hasta tenerlo todo seguro"-.

La morena guardo silencio, tenía a sus ojos y oídos trabajando en el caso, sabía que en menos de lo que ella había planeado tendría la respuesta, pero no quería alarmar a nadie, pero era inevitable contarle a Luffy, ya que tarde o temprano él se enteraría y haría una revuelta. Así que era mejor contarle todo.

-"En fin si mis cálculos no me fallan en un mes podremos decirles a todos"-.

-"¿En un mes?"- lloro el joven –"es mucho tiempo"-.

-"Si pero, no podemos hacerlo de un día a otro"- canto la mujer.

-"Pero"-.

-"Luffy es algo complicado, un paso en falso y todo se iría la caño"- Robín dejo su taza en la mesita –"promete que no le dirás nada a nadie"-.

-"Bien pero yo no espero un mes, quince días y me estoy arriesgando"-.

Robín sonrió, sabía bien como era Luffy, así que simplemente asintió, mientras se servía mas te, todos se haría de acuerdo al plan, y si no, bueno su querido amigo haría todo por ver de nuevo a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

-"¿Doc?"- una mujer entro a su oficina.

-"¿Qué?"- respondió el cirujano.

-"Lo llaman en la sala de juntas de la jefa"- la enfermera susurro con miedo.

Trafalgar Law traía una cara de pocos amigos, producto de tener más de una semana sin dormir y de resacas frecuentes. Todo aquel que lo viera en ese estado corría despavorido para evitar ser el receptor de su desquite. Ese estado de coraje y decepción venía desde hace un par de meses, la razón era desconocida, pero lo que si se sabía era que tenía que ver con su cumpleaños. Después de ese día había comenzado a llegar en varias ocasiones ebrio o con resaca marca diablo al trabajo.

-"Voy"- se levantó perezosamente.

De inmediato la chica se apartó para dejarlo pasar, pero para su mala suerte a ella también la habían llamado a la misma junta, así que simplemente se dedicó a seguirlo con el miedo de ser la nueva receptora de su ira, como le había pasado a muchas de sus compañeras.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que subieron al elevador, y nadie más iba con ellos, eran solo tres pisos, pero su mala suerte hizo que el aparato del mal se atorara, eso y que se bajó la luz por fracciones de segundo.

-"Mierda"- dijo Law.

La pobre chica temblaba de miedo, no sabía si era por su claustrofobia, o por estar encerrada con el medico que aterrorizaba a medio hospital. Fue tanta su desesperación que comenzó a picar a lo estúpido todos los botones de todos los pisos.

-"Dios mío ayúdame"- susurraba intentando apresurar aquel pedazo de metal que no se movía –"Oh Dios"-.

Tal vez el elevador hubiera servido de inmediato si ella no hubiera picado todos los botones, pero bueno, era apenas una interna ¿Qué sabia ella de elevadores? Si apenas estaba en prácticas para poder vendar una muñeca.

-"Deja de hacer eso"- el estoico doctor dijo recargándose en la pared de metal –"lo único que lograras es dejarnos atascados más tiempo de lo debido"-.

La chica se puso rígida como cadáver, su día estaba empeorado cada vez más, así que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le dedico una mirada a su superior de súplica para que no tuviera represarías con ella.

-"Lo siento"-.

Sus ojos, eran iguales, de ese chocolate que se te queda incluso en la lengua, ese chocolate semiamargo, que de amargo no tenía nada, esos ojos que llegaban hacer fríos y calculadores, sin perder la dulzura.

-"Nami"- dijo sin pensar.

Quería que esos ojos lo miraran eternamente, pero no eran los de ella, aun así se tomó la libertad de tomar a la enfermera de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Pero no era lo mismo, faltaba ese amor que un día esa mujer le profetizo, ese coraje, es fuerza, esa alegría, y ella, faltaba que fuera ella.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y la chica se zafo de su agarre y se fue corriendo, Law no pudo sentirse más estúpido, que cuando las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, y comenzó su viaje a la planta baja.

-"Que idiota"- se dijo a sí mismo.

No le quedaba de otra que subir por las escaleras cuando llegara a la PB así que simplemente se volvió a recargar en la pared de metal esperando impaciente que las puertas se abrieran. En ese tiempo solo se dedicó a recordar esos ojos chocolates en pleno éxtasis, y sin más cuando llego a su destino baja con la cabeza gacha, intentado no mostrar su mirada perdida en el pasado.

Ella se había ido, no le dio ni una explicación coherente, solo se fue, y lo dejo con todo ese revoltijo que muchos llamaban amor. Todas esas noches que ella juro en vano estar con él hasta el final solo habían sido promesas vacías, que habían quedado a un lado por dudas.

Su teléfono sonó, con aquella melodía pegajosa, que Nami le había puesto para que contestara todas las llamadas y dejara de ignorarlas cuando estaban juntos. Con pesadez saco el teléfono de su bata, y miro el nombre.

Privado.

Si el día estaba por empeorar, que mejor que recibir llamadas de números que ni conocía, pensó en rechazarla, y lo hizo las primaras veces, pero al ver la insistencia, contesto con tono molesto, deteniéndose en seco a mitad de las escaleras.

-"¿Qué quieres? Estoy trabajando y es turno largo así que no molestes"- fue cortante y preciso, no quería preguntas molestas o cualquier cosa que retrasara más su junta.

"Oh estas siendo muy malo conmigo" la voz de una mujer se oyó del otro lado de la bocina.

-"¿Quién eres?"- cuestiono haciendo memoria ya que aquella voz le sonaba familiar.

"Tantos años juntos vida mía y te has olvidado de mi" dijo la mujer con un tono seductor.

-"No juegues conmigo ¿Quién diablos eres?"- repitió la pregunta con más cojear.

"No juego, no miento y no bromeo, así que óyeme bien, si quieres de regreso a esa zorra más te vale oírme bien".

.

.

.

.

.

Dejo este cap. y me iré a esconder debajo de las faldas de mi abuelita de 95 años.

Dudas.

Comentarios.

Quejas.

Cualquier cosa.

Ya saben.

Todo es bien recibido (menos quejas ahí me rompen el kokoro) así que bueno esto es todo amigos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	21. Chapter 21

One Piece no me pertenece TT-TT

Este capítulo está dedicado a mis primeros comentarios:

Hanasho

Zeydeis

.

.

.

Lo que acababa de ingerir caía en la escala de basura toxica, pero aun así se vio obligado a sonreír y a agradecer por la porquería que sin ganas, ni opciones, tuvo que comer. A ella no se le daba la cocina, ni los deberes de la casa, mucho menos la obligación que llevaba ser una fiel esposa. Ella era un desastre, no sabía sostener ni la escoba, y estaba seguro que inclusive el agua para un simple café se le quemaba.

-"Delicioso"- dijo con dificultad tratándose de aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

La mujer frente a el brinco de alegría, de la nada saco un nuevo plato y se lo puso enfrente, este aunque oliese bien parecía vomito de algún animal infectado con la peor enfermedad. El postre presentado como delicia de chocolate, no era más que caca con un buen olor.

-"Pruébalo"- dijo con emoción.

-"No"- dijo sin más poniéndose de pie –"se me hace tarde"-.

-"Pero lo hice para ti"- musito Monet -"este me quedo riquísimo"-.

-"Si lo se delicioso, como todo lo que haces"- tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla –"ya dejémonos de juego, la cena como antes un fracaso, así que solo déjame ir y mañana volveré a este inútil rutina"-.

-"¡Law!"- grito la mujer –"no te conviene hacerme enojar ¿o sí? Tu bien sabes que tengo en mi poder algo que tú quieres"- amenazo apuñalando la mesa con un tenedor.

-"Monet no sé muy bien para que te sirve todo esto, sé que ella está contigo, sé que la tienes, y también en qué condiciones esta, hagamos esto, déjala ir, y a cambio no le diré nada a Doflamingo"- Law tomo su portafolios del piso, dispuesto a irse –"piénsalo, no pido que me des respuesta hoy, o mañana, pero sí que recapacites"-.

-"¿Estás jugando conmigo?"- dijo rodeando el comedor –"¿Aun no sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz?"- .

-"Se quién eres y de lo que eres capaz, lo único que te advierto es que si le tocas un pelo tu miserable existencia terminara antes de lo que te imaginas, y créeme cuando te digo que ni tu padre, ni el mejor médico que él pueda pagar te libraran de todo el sufrimiento que te hare pasar"-.

La mujer de cabellos verdes se quedó helada, sabia de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer, y no quería repetirlo, pero era algo en ella que la obligaba a retarlo, tal vez sería su necesidad de afecto, o su locura, o quizás venganza, cualquiera de las tres podían ser la razón correcta.

-"Tu dime amor mío, si quieres ver de nuevo a esa chica, o si prefieres que muera, en tus manos esta su salvación"- sonrió –"a mí no me afecta nada perder mi vida, después de todo mi cometido ya estaría echo, pero tu podrás vivir con la carga"- se giró dándole la espalda –"no espero respuesta, pero sí que te largues"-.

-No juegues Monet"- susurro –"puede que la partida este a mi favor"-.

.

.

.

La mañana era fría, pero la verdad eso ya no le importaba, así que con pereza salió de las pocas frazadas que la cubrían, solo para ver la hora de su reloj. Faltaba casi media hora para que dieran las seis de la mañana, así que sin ganas salto de la cama, para prepararse para su día.

Una ducha larga y caliente era la motivación que desde pequeña la motivaba a rendir con el día a día. Podía ser algo banal pero ella así lo prefería, esa ducha y un buen café eran lo único que le alegraba el día a pesar de que había amanecido nublado.

-"Selina"- su compañera de cuarto la llamo desde afuera del baño –"tienes por lo menos media hora"- se quejó la joven –"así que entrare quieres a no"-.

Su amiga desde hace ya tres meses era Britany Dolly, una joven del sur de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, sonrisa casi permanente, toda una muñeca viviente. Compartían departamento de la universidad del West Blue, ambas estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de meteorología.

-"No, porque"- Selina hizo puchero al ver a su compañera entrar en la bañera –"solo cuarenta minutos te pido, y tu entras a mitad de mi baño"- lloro.

-"Por favor no llores, solo disfruta el momento y la vista"- dijo la rubia desatándose el pelo.

-"Ha, tengo más pechonalidad yo"- se burló.

Ese cometario era de notarse, aunque Britany tuviese curvas, tenía una, escases de prominencia muy notable, aunque lo que le faltase de eso lo recuperaba con los millones que tenía en el banco.

-"Eres mala mandarinita"- dijo con pesar Britany.

-"¿Por qué limoncito?"- dijo Selina.

-"Te burlas de mi escases de encantos"-.

-"Aun así eres hermosa"-.

Si bien poco sabían una de la otra, habían entablado amistad de inmediato; el limón era Britany, un apoda dado por Selina gracias a su melena rubia, mientras que ella era llamada mandarina por Britany, a favor de su pelo rojizo.

Ambas mujeres se terminaron de bañar, después de un almuerzo poco saludable (papas, café, helado y panqueques) salieron disparadas hacia la universidad. Aquel día prometía ser de lo más común y corriente, bueno claro para una de ellas, para la otra ese día empeoraría gradualmente hasta que regresara al departamento solo para encontrarse con una nota que la enviaría a una zona aislada que pocos conocía.

.

.

.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- dijo la pelirroja sentada en un bote de basura volteado al revés.

-"Que regreses"- una mujer con gafas de sol apareció de entre las sombras.

-"Siete meses y apenas dan conmigo"- rio la chica –"no pidan tonterías"-.

-"Cambiaste tu nombre, tus registros, desapareciste del mapa"- musito un joven con la capucha puesta.

-"¿Saben porque?"- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Sus acompañantes negaron con la cabeza, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de aquella mujer de melena rojiza. Esos mese que pasaron ellos jamás la dejaron de buscar, aun a sabiendas que estaban jugando con fuego.

-"Nami"- dijo Luffy tratando de tomarle la mano.

-"¡No me toques!"- grito –"¡Ahora me llamo Selina!"- salto de su asiento –"Selina Porter y yo a ustedes según mis archivos no los conozco"-.

-"Puedes decírtelo la veces que quieres, pero dudo que te lo creas"- Luffy la tomo de los hombros –"por favor entiéndenos, te buscamos por cielo mar y tierra, por los cinco continentes y apenas damos contigo"-.

-"¿Y?"- pregunto Nami –"saben que por su aparición en este lugar están arriesgando no solo mi vida sino también la de mi familia y la de ustedes"- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –"trate por un tiempo escapar, pero no lo logre, por eso desaparecí, porque no podía estar ahí más tiempo, sufriendo hambre y malos tratos, esperando paciente la hora de mi muerte"-.

-"Explícate"- dijo Luffy.

-"Ese día ella llego, me golpeo y quede inconsciente, cuando desperté ya estaba ahí, no sé como pero ella solo quería alejarme de él, así que después de un par de meses solo"- se pasó sus dedos entre su melena –"me dijo que si volvía a la ciudad me mataría, mataría a mi familia y a ustedes, así que cuando me dejo libre corrí, para alejarme de todo"-.

-"Nami"- Robín susurro abrazándola.

-"No"- dijo entre sollozos –"si ella se entera, yo, ellos, ustedes y el, seremos los blancos de su ira"-.

-"Pero él está en problemas"- susurro Luffy –"te necesita"-.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Robín, y lo único que le decían era que las cosas en casa no andaban nada bien, pero que podía hacer ella, si regresaba estaba condenado a todos sus amigos, y a su familia a la muerte, pero la sonrisa de la morena también la animaba a seguir, después de todo estar a filo del peligro eran gajes de oficio.

-"Prométanme que nada saldrá mal"- se limpió las lágrimas.

-"No lo prometemos porque sabes que nada sale según lo planeado"- rio Luffy.

-"Bien"- rio la pelirroja –"es hora de regresar a las andadas"-.

.

.

.

.

Este queridas amigas (o amigos) puede que sea el penúltimo capítulo, y digo que puede, ya que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya un pequeño prólogo, pero sino, lo siento.

Me cuesta mucho darle un final, ya que es mi primer Fic y me siento como mi madre cuando le dije que me iba a casar.  
>(O sea no lo estoy tomando muy bien)<br>Así que escribo a paso de tortuga vieja y enferma solo para sentirme menos culpable de terminar esto.

Bueno les diré que alguien me dijo un día que era fácil plantar un árbol, tener un hijo y escribir un libro, lo difícil era regar el árbol, criar al hijo y que alguien leyese tu libro.  
>Ahora veo que tenía razón, todo lo que he escrito son y serán paginas cargadas de mi propio pensar y sentir, claro con un toque de cursilerías que veía en la tv cuando escribía.<p>

En fin.

Me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	22. Chapter 22

Con ustedes el capítulo final.

Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por leerme

.

.

.

Su mirada se estancó en su reflejo, era raro verse así, traía puesto un frac negro que aunque le quedaba de maravilla, solo reflejaba el mismo luto que llevaría de ese día en adelante. Se ajustó la corbata, y miro su reloj de bolsillo, era medio día, pero al estar nublado no se veía la diferencia de las 5 de la mañana a las doce de la tarde.

Era un día deprimente, las nubes no se habían dispersado, aunque el pronóstico del clima había dicho lo contrario, al parecer el día estaba de acuerdo con el humor de Law. Después de todo julio siempre era un mes algo cambiante.

-"Jamás pensé que llegaría este día"- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Doffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Sabes bien que lo hago bajo amenaza, no por gustó"- respondió el moreno poniéndose los gemelos en las mangas del saco.

-"Lo sé pero no puedo negarle nada, después de todo es mi hija"-.

-"Ella solo está desesperada, sumida en su propia locura, deberías detenerla"- sugirió Law.

-"¿Que parte de que es mi hija no entiendes?"- se sobo el puente de la nariz –"yo jamás le quitaría nada, pero, si puedo serte sincero, no me molestaría si alguien le pusiera un hasta aquí"-.

-"¿Alguna sugerencia?"- dijo el joven dignándose a mirar a su tío.

-"Los accidentes pasan jovencito, ella se ha vuelto un estorbo muy grande, sus locuras como tú las llamas, han causado más muertes que un asesino en serie"-.

La sonrisa de Donquixote se agrando, él era un hombre que no se tentaba el corazón para matar a su propia familia, y él lo sabía, pues había ido una pieza importante en uno que otro asesinato.

-"Pensare en algo"- susurro el moreno.

-"No te tardes mucho y enciende el televisor, pude que en las noticias, haya algo que sea de tu conveniencia"- el rubio se fue como llego, aun con su enorme sonrisa, bailándole en los labios.

Law no dijo más, el control del televisor estaba cerca, lo enciendo por pura inercia, después de todo no había nada para frenar su sentencia de muerte, y la verdad disfrutaba de las noticias del cima. Tomo una copa de vino que se había servido ya hace rato y se dejó desplomar en un sofá de cuero que se encontraba en aquel pequeño cuarto.

""_Al parecer este día no se ha favorecido mucho, ya que desde las primeras horas del día, se han reportado más accidentes de lo normal. Según testigos que se encontraban en las muchas escenas de crimen, describen a los responsables como una banda de animales salvajes.  
>Si así como se escucha, animales salvajes, y no por que se hayan fugado del zoológico, sino que es un grupo de delincuentes que llevan mascaras de animales.<em>

_Un mono, un tigre, un geko, un carnero, un rinoceronte, un mapache, una jirafa, una golondrina e incluso un gato, son los integrantes de esta rara secta, donde debes de lanzar balas a al azar, disparan bolsas de pintura, algo fuera de lo común, y si eso no bastara, también los espectadores afirman, que no se han llevado, ni un auto, ni una moneda, de sus víctimas._

_A esta hora los animales van entrando a la ciudad, sus identidades son desconocidas, y sus intenciones también, solo esperemos que la policía pueda detener a estos chicos sin control.""_

Pudo ser solo una simple corazonada, o el hecho que al enfocar a los bandidos el tipo con la máscara de mono, traía una sudadera con un nombre bordado. Monkey D. Luffy. Coincidencia, no lo creía, a su lado iba el chico de melena verdosa, y el rubio fumador, de tras Chopper con su madre, y el chico narizón; los dos tipos más raros del grupo iban cantando, y hasta el final, una pelirroja que por primera vez en un largo tiempo se dejaba ver.

Era ella, sin duda era Nami, él lo podía sentir, el cómo su piel se erizo al verla, y como sentía que sus ojos traspasaban la pantalla solo para verle. En ese momento se declaró loco, más de lo normal, pero estaba seguro, que la chica de asta atrás era su dulce Nami.

Con prisa tomo su teléfono y llamo un taxi, tenía que ir a su encuentro, pero cuando giro la perilla para salir de su prisión, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por fuera, en ese momento maldijo a Doffy, él estaba seguro que había sido su plan. No había forma de salir, eran puertas diseñadas para no abrirse con nada más que la llave original, no había escapatoria, y solo tenía media hora para que las campanadas sonaran, con fuerza lanzo su teléfono hacia la ventana, pero nada cambio, solo su móvil destrozado en el piso, y ni un rasguño en el vidrio.

-"Mierda"- susurro simplemente notando los fuegos artificiales que el la gran casona se lanzaban.

Había sido tan ingenuo, cayó en la boca del lobo, por no darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que realidad planeaba Monet. Si tan solo hubiera oído a Luffy, no estaría en ese gran apuro, pero claro el orgullo puede más que nada, y la decepción lo cegó.

Una enorme limosina aparco enfrente de su ventana, la novia por fin llegaba, su vestido blanco le causaba repulsión, y aquel pudor casi virginal, solo le daba risa. Si bien el color del vestido pudo ser negro, las mangas largas y el cuello de tortuga, no eran para ella.

-"Ya casi es hora"- se oyó la voz de Baby a lo lejos –"estén listos no queremos errores"-.

Fue algo así como una pequeña luz de esperanza, ambas mujeres no se llevaban tan bien como aparentaban, ya que aun siendo medias hermanas, Doflamingo siempre tuvo una preferencia un tanto más notoria hacia Monet.

.

.

.

-"Explícate"- dijo Nami ajustándose su máscara.

-"Por favor Nami concéntrate"- articulo Luffy a medias con una enorme cantidad de comida en su boca –"el piensa que estas muerta"- había logrado pasarse la mitad del bocado –"si llegas ahí y le das una lección a esa mujer, nadie te lo impedirá"-.

-"Eso lo comprendo"- susurro la pelirroja –"¿pero cómo diablos vamos a entrar?"- señalo la puerta custodiada por hombres armados.

-"Fácil"- grito –"por la puerta"-.

Realmente en ocasiones como esas, y bajo esas circunstancias, todos se preguntaban porque liarse con alguien como Monkey D. Luffy, no era más que un mono sin pelo, con el apetito de un oso. Pero luego recordaban lo que había hecho por todos y claro, se olvidaban que Luffy era realmente estúpido.

-"Entraremos por aquí"- señalo Robín el mapa –"es el único lugar donde no hay cámaras por casi cinco segundos"-.

-"Simple"- rio Luffy.

-"Si demasiado simple"- dudo Usopp –"¿Cuál es el peor?"-.

-"Bueno, no son tantos"- respondió Robín –"perros de ataque sueltos, los de seguridad, la caída de tres metros, y los rosales que ahí debajo"-.

-"Simple"- volvió a decir Luffy.

-"Al contrario Luffy ¿Qué no vez como está la seguridad? Vamos a morir"-.

-"Yo no hablo de eso"- dijo el moreno señalando la puerta –"yo hablo de lo que Brook y Franky están haciendo"-.

La sutileza era una cosa que al grupo realmente le faltaba, o más bien se negaban a tomar; ahí como buenos amigos Franky y Brook se encontraban entreteniendo a los guardias de seguridad para que los demás pasaran sin ser detectados. Y sin más espera, el resto de la banda entro corriendo por la puerta principal.

-"Bien"- dijo Luffy –"tenemos tiempo en lo que dan las campanadas, en eso patearemos muchos traseros y nos colamos al comedor…."-.

-"Si serás estúpido"- interrumpió Sanji –"nada de comida, te acabaste todo lo de tu lonchera, así que mídete un poco, no estamos aquí por eso"-.

-"El cejas tiene razón, pero Luffy tiene también algo de razón"- Zoro susurro tomado el mapa del trasero de Robín –"tenemos que esperar a que la misa se celebre, según el contacto que nos envió esto, dice que el único lugar que estará despejado durante la ceremonia es la recepción"-.

-"Si pero"- susurro Nami.

-"Pero nada, tenemos que esperar por lo menos media hora"-.

-"De eso yo no hablo"- dijo Nami con las mejillas rojas –"yo lo que te quería decir es que le has tocado el trasero a Robín"-.

-"Este yo…..yo….. fue un accidente"- Zoro intentaba en vano calmar las sonrisas bobas de sus amigos –"enserio fue un arranque de adrenalina yo…..yo…. yo….."-.

-"No te apures Zoro tenemos casi un año de saber que los dos se gustan"- interrumpió Usopp –"los dos siempre desaparecían, y luego cuando regresaban ambos traían marcas de sexo salv…"- fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-"Eso es de muy mala, mala educación"- sonrió Robín.

Las risas del grupo no se hicieron esperar, aunque no duraron mucho, ya que por reírse podían dar su posición al enemigo. Así pues ya más serenos, fueron saliendo de su escondite para ir a la recepción, ahí estaría vacío, y sin seguridad.

Era hermoso, algo digno de la familia Donquixote, no habían reparado en gastos; mesas de cristal, candelabros, comida exótica, fotografías de los "futuros esposos" en cada esquina del salón. Era algo tan hermosos que Nami se arrepintió un poco de estropear la boda, pero se le paso rápido al ver el rosto de su amado.

-"Law"- susurro.

Cuantas noches encerada en ese feo lugar, soñando con él, en las noches en las que se le entrego, cuando el, la tomaba con fuerza, o cuando era tan dulce que apenas quería tocarla. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, y que la ira la invadiera. Esa arpía no podía ganar, no lo merecía, no era ni siquiera digna de caminar debajo del mismo cielo que él.

.

.

.

-"Lo entiendes ¿verdad Baby?"- dijo el moreno detrás de la puerta.

-"Si pero, no puedo hacerlo"- respondió la mujer acariciando la puerta –"si Doffy se entera yo seré la de los platos rotos"-.

-"Yo te ayudare, solo necesito que me ayudes"- susurro Law.

-"Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto"- deslizo las llaves por debajo de la puerta –"pero te pediría que esperaras, se de buena fuente que la boda será interrumpida, y eso a ti te conviene"-.

De un momento a otro las taconeadas de Baby se alejaron de la habitación, no le quedaba más que confiar, después de todo no tenía ni siquiera un plan, era imposible salir del cuarto y no toparse con la armada de la ciudad. Sería inútil inclusive si lograra salir de la mansión, jamás cruzaría la salida. No había más que esperar que lo que le había dicho Baby fuese cierto.

Las últimas campanadas de la iglesia resonaron como una sentencia de muerte, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido espeluznante y la mujer que sería su esposa se mostró detrás de ella. Todo era peor que una historia de terror, como ver su propia muerte antes sus ojos, la misma parca vestida de novia.

-"Después de esto hasta que la muerte nos separe"- dijo Monet.

-"Preferiría la muerte"- respondió Law sonriente.

La mujer ofendía no dudo en soltarle una bofetada, ella no estaba feliz con el comentario, de hecho no estaba feliz nunca. Su amargura y sus locuras la llevaron a usar el apodo de arpía muchos años, y la verdad a ella no le gustaba, ahora ese apodo se borraría y seria la señora de Trafalgar, aunque el amor de su vida no quisiera.

-"Seremos marido y mujer en unos minutos, y estarás feliz, sino creo que tu puta barata tendrá un accidente"- dijo entre dientes.

-"Bueno mujer, muévete o no estorbes"- Law salió de la habitación –"acabemos con esto antes de que te veas más vieja de lo que eres"-.

Trafalgar camino tranquilo después de eso, pudo oír perfectamente como su futura esposa hacia una rabieta. Era una pequeña victoria para Law contra su impuesta mujer, esperaba que en los siguientes minutos, algo le ayudase a escapar de su propia sentencia de muerte; lo que fuese, estaría agradecido si alguien la golpeara en la nuca por accidente y se muriera de inmediato.

-"¿La viste?"- de la nada salió Doffy con su típica sonrisa.

-"Aun no comprendo tu retorcida mente, pero me imagino le peor contigo, has sacrificado incluso a tu familia para estar en donde estas"- respondió el moreno ajustándose su frac.

-"Tu no debes de entenderme sobrino, solo confía en mi"-.

Esas eran las peores cosas que podía decir ese hombre, de echo cada que lo decía, muchos terminaban en ataúdes, pero en ese momento no dudaría en obedecerle. Así que sin más comentarios ambos caminaron hasta la iglesia, donde toda la familia estaba reunida. Era como ver la lectura de uno de los testamentos de los abuelos, claro son tanto lloriqueo falso.

Law camino sin mirar a nadie en especial, su mirada estoica se fijó más en el símbolo que sus padres le impusieron como religión, y simplemente se preguntó si existía la justicia divina, claro en este caso no lo creía, ya que su escepticismo no lo permitía.

El coro de la iglesia comenzó a cantar, el piano y un par de violines le hacían compañía, fue instintivo voltear a ver a la mujer del vestido blanco, y por un minuto se imaginó que era Nami, sonrió un poco, y después volvió a su estoica cara.

La marcha nupcial no pudo ser más eterna, las niñas de las flores que entraron antes que Monet se detenían a cada paso para poner de pétalo a pétalo en el piso de madera. Por lo menos era divertido ver a las niñas con sus vestidos de bailarinas de Ballet tratar de sostenerse por sí mismas, apenas podían caminar y ya se sentían divas de la pasarela. Aun así su funeral no se alargó mucho, después de un par de caídas y un llanto, Monet estaba a su lado.

-"Queridos hermanos"- dijo el viejo padre apenas sosteniéndose por sí solo –"estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de esta feliz pareja"- abrió sus brazos como para abrazar a los novios y acogerlos en la cuna cristiana –"si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-.

-"YO ME OPONGO"-.

La heroína de la historia apareció de la nada, sus amigos con armas de fuego apuntaron a los invitados, al padre casi le daba un infarto, y Law estaba por correr detrás de Nami, pero las garras de Monet se lo impedían.

-"No te atrevas a dejarme plantada en el alatar"- dijo llorando.

-"Esta boda es tu idea, y mi plan es ir tras de ella"- se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia su amada.

La tomo de la cintura y la beso como si de su boca saliera el más dulce néctar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como solo dos amantes se podían besar. La audiencia no pudo evitar suspirar, inclusive el sacerdote tumbado en al piso sonrió con tal escena.

-"No, no, no"- grito la mujer vestida de novia –"él es mi novio maldita zorra"- se levantó en vestido y dejo ver que en la famosa liga llevaba atorada una 45 –"ni tu ni nadie me lo podrán quitar"-

Apunto a la pareja con la mano temblorosa, Law no lo pensó dos veces para interponerse entre las balas y Nami, ya la había perdido una vez, y no lo haría de nuevo, prefería la muerte a estar sin ella.

-"Has perdido Monet, baja eso y todo saldrá bien"- susurro Law tratando de calmar a la mujer frente a él.

-"No amor mío, tu corazón me pertenece"- la mujer desesperada había comenzado a llorar –"tu no me puedes hacer esto, ella solo es un capricho, un engaño de tu lujuria, jamás serás feliz con una mujer como ella"-.

-"Monet tu eres la que estas siendo engañada, tu locura te ha segado"- Nami grito a las espaldas de Law.

-"No estoy loca maldita zorra"- berreo lanzando un tiro de advertencia al cielo –"tú eres la pequeña puta que te interpones entre mi Law y yo, tú y solo tú le has hecho olvidar que me ama, tú con tu andar promiscuo y sucio ser, no te mereces ni que él tenga pena por ti"-.

-"Entiende por favor"- Nami se puso enfrente de Law –"tú eres una buena chica, encontraras alguien que te amé"-.

-"No eso jamás"- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Fue un impulso de idiotez lanzársele encima para quitarle la pistola, pero que más podía hacer; los invitados salieron corriendo al ver a las dos mujeres forcejando, no fuese la de malas que el arma se disparara sola. Pero aun así las balas perdidas encontraron donde alojarse.

Robín tiro su arma al sentir como aquel pedazo de metal se incrustaba en su pierna, mientras que Usopp se fue de lado al sentir como la bala penetraba su pie derecho. Inclusive Law cerró los ojos al sentir el disparo que le roso el hombro.

Todo fue muy rápido, las dos mujeres en menos de un segundo estaban tumbadas en el piso, fue ahí donde la pistola dio por terminadas sus balas. El suspenso fue enorme, ninguna de las dos se movía. Monet estaba sobre la pelirroja, y la pistola estaba entre las manos de ambas.

-"Nami"- dijo Law dando unos pasos tentativos.

Para todos fue una sorpresa que la primera en moverse fuese la arpía vestida de novia, su vestido estaba rasgado del costado derecho y de ahí salía un hilo de sangre. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes pero firmes. Se dirigió enfrente de su amado y con vos tímida le susurro algo al oído, después con el mismo andar salió de la iglesia.

Law corrió con su amada, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, habían pasado tantos años desde que había llorado como un niño, que simplemente dejo salir su frustración abrazando el cuerpo de Nami.

Las campanas doblaron ante la presencia de la muerte, y un cuervo salió volando del campanario. Después de ese día las cosas no serían igual. Los invitados de la boda se acercaron a las puertas de la iglesia, y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Para nadie fue sorpresa el desastroso final pero si fue sorpresa que a pesar de lo sucedido, nadie de los fotógrafos o de los periodistas tomasen foto del momento.

Así que los encabezados del periódico, simplemente llevaban como título "Una dulce boda, con sabor amargo" o "Era una boda y termino siendo un funeral" cualquiera que fuera el encabezado vendió millones de copias, solo en la ciudad.

Fue así como aquella historia un tanto fuera de lo común cerró el telón de su acto con vestimenta lúgubre y coronas de despedida.

.

.

.

¿Fin?  
>hohohohohohoho<p>

¿Esperaban un final feliz?

¿Oh realmente lo vieron venir?

Sea como sea me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, y les pido que me digas si les gusto o la verdad no.

Pero antes de que comenten que soy muy mala escritora y que no les di un final que ustedes querían quiero avisar que:

Esto

No

Es

Todo

Así

Que

Continua

Leyendo

:p

Llego a su casa cansado y algo aburrido, dejo caer su abrigo al piso, junto con su portafolio, camino lento hasta encontrarse con la foto de su amada que colgaba en la blanca pared de su casa, la acaricio como si se tratase de ella, y sonrió levemente. Bepo y la gata Pelusa llegaron a su encuentro; uno haciendo mucho ruido, y la otra restregándose entre sus piernas.

Suspiro derrotado, y saco su teléfono, solo para mirar la hora, pero se perdió en la foto que tenia de portada; eran sus dos únicos inquilinos, que ahora le rogaban comida. Eran como sus hijos, el perro la hacía del típico hermano bobo, y la gata de la hermana mandona. Al parecer Law necesitaba salir más, ya que después de casi tres años y medio de sumirse en su casa sus mascotas se le hacían la mejor compañía para pasar un fin de semana.

Con la pereza colgándose de su espalda fue a la cocina para alimentar a sus criaturas, se preparó un sándwich y salió con rumba al viejo cuarto que Nami le había hecho para hacer el amor bajo miles de lucecitas de navidad.

Se sentó furente a su computadora, y espero con paciencia, después de todo era viernes por la noche, y esperaba con ansias ese día. Como era de esperarse, la video-llamada se atrasó solo unos cinco minutos, y después la dulce voz de Nami se oyó tan feliz como siempre.

-"Law"- dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-"Amor"- susurro el moreno limpiándose los labios –"¿Cómo has estado?"-.

-"De maravilla"- respondió –"ya seis meses y poder terminar mi carrera"-.

-"Pero vienen las vacaciones de invierno, pensé que estarías feliz por eso"- musito Law dejando de lado su cena –"¿acaso no vendrás?"-.

-"Es tu turno de venir a visitarme, además te tengo una sorpresita"- movió los hombros coquetamente.

-"Iré a verte pero dime ¿Qué tramas?"-susurro el médico.

-"Bueno recuerdas la visita que te hice en tu cumpleaños"-dijo mordiéndose el pulgar.

-"¿Cómo olvidarla? Fuiste unos fiera en la cama"-.

-"Bueno es que estoy embarazada"- dijo tan rápido que espero que su novio no la oyera.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-"Si amos hacer papas"- repitió mostrándole una prueba de embarazo casera.

Trafalgar casi se desploma por la noticia, aunque no estaba molesto, ni siquiera asustado, era algo natural, que claro querían hacer después de la graduación de Nami, pero como muchos dicen, las mejores cosas no se planean, y ahora podía ver la cara de felicidad de la pelirroja, y esperar ser un buen padre, aunque no dudaba que le costaría un poco, sabía que a Nami no se le dificultaría nada. Ella era perfecta, y el amor de su vida.

-"Creo que esta no tan típica historia de amor, tiene un final feliz"- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-"¿Final? Oh mi vida esto es solo el comienzo-.

.

.

.

.

Ok

Fin!

Espero y les haya gustado, y que no me quieran matar, simplemente se me ocurrió hacer esa broma para hacerlos sufrir un poco.

Soy muy mala.

ooooOoooo

Hablando de eso, no les aseguro nada pero tengo borradores de un posible prólogo, pero bueno les dejo a ustedes si quieren que lo suba o no.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, Y CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTA COSA QUE YO LLAMO FANFIC


End file.
